Full Moon by Sue Hellen
by Sue Hellen
Summary: História original, ambientada no universo de Twilight da Stephenie Meyer. Dois lobisomens adolescentes cruzam os Estados Unidos de carro, fugindo de um inimigo misterioso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sim, os personagens dessa fanfic SÃO TODOS meus. O universo em que eles estão inseridos é que pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

**Aviso:** A fic não tem NADA A VER com Twilight, também não contém spoilers, nem nada... Eu apenas gostei da maneira como a autora da série ambientou a história, e criei uma OUTRA história, baseada no mesmo universo sobrenatural. É mais ou menos um Twilight versão Lobisomem, quer dizer, nem tanto isso talvez... Ah, leiam aí e me digam o que acham.

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**PRÓLOGO**

Tudo aconteceu quando eu entrei para Faculdade. Novo ambiente, novas amizades. Porém, como sempre, tudo muito monótono. Infelizmente, eu não podia fugir daquele lugar. Havia prometido a minha mãe que me cuidaria e que ficaria onde estava, sob a proteção dos meus tios. Mas promessas podem ser quebradas por conta de acontecimentos inesperados, não?

Bem, eu não tive alternativa senão quebrar a minha...

**1. O Começo**

Tédio. Aquele lugar era um tédio completo. Eu nunca havia imaginado que um dia eu viveria na pele a palavra que meus primos tanto falavam. Eu achava que eles estavam sempre exagerando, querendo atenção extra da mãe deles, como criancinhas mimadas. Mas não. Realmente, aquilo era entediante. A cidade, as casas todas iguais, as pessoas rosadas com cara de imbecis... Enfim, desde que eu me mudei para os Estados Unidos, nada mais conseguia me empolgar. Nem as baladas, nem os shoppings, nem os shows, nada. Tudo parecia sem graça em relação ao meu lindo país deixado para trás, e minha cidade, São Paulo.

O problema era que eu não tinha escolha.

Ou eu vivia longe, ou...

Bem, minha mãe preferia não imaginar o que ia acontecer. Então ela me mandou para esta pequena cidade, próxima a Chicago. E eu tinha vivido lá por dois anos sem encontrar nenhuma distração, até que o dia de me mudar para uma universidade chegou. E mais uma vez isso não me parecia grande coisa.

Eu esperava encontrar os mesmos garotos idiotas que se acham o máximo por terem um carrão e uma jaqueta do time de _football_ de sempre, e as mesmas garotas idiotas que se acham o máximo por serem loiras e_cheerleaders_de sempre (as quais na maioria das vezes namoram os _caras_ com jaqueta de _football_). Eu esperava mais uma vez me sentir como a excluída do sistema, a estranha, a imigrante, pois era assim que sempre me tratavam por lá. E esperava novamente não fazer grandes amigos e nem me apaixonar por ninguém. Entretanto, parece que o destino não estava bem de acordo com as minhas expectativas...

Eu conheci Leonard no meu terceiro dia de aula. Quer dizer, eu não o conheci de fato, porque nós não nos falamos e nem nos tocamos de qualquer forma. Nós apenas nos olhamos, daquele jeito que você olha para uma pessoa, sentindo que queria que tal olhar significasse muito mais do que _"Você pode sair da frente da porta para que eu possa passar, por favor?"_. E ele passou por mim, entrando no auditório, e meus olhos o seguiram até o lugar onde ele se sentou, enquanto meu coração saltitava no peito, ridiculamente.

Ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a criatura mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Sua pele era clara, manchada com pequenas sardas. Seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade esverdeada intensa, enquanto que seus cabelos eram ruivos, escorridos de tão lisos, e compridos até quase a cintura.

E se existe algo capaz de me deixar louca, é um homem com cabelos longos. Para mim, cabelos compridos representam independência, um romper com as normas. E somado a isso há aquele toque de boemia neles, a possibilidade de se esquecer da vida enquanto se corre os dedos entre os fios. Ah, como eu adoraria correr meus dedos pelos cabelos do _Johnny__Deep_ um dia...

Contudo, agora havia os cabelos de Leonard. E sua barba aparentemente macia, circundando seus lábios rosados, abaixo de seu nariz empinado. E em conjunto havia ainda um corpo bem delineado, escondido embaixo de uma camisa preta do _The__Doors_, calça jeans larga, meio desbotada, e tênis _A__ll__ Stars_. Perfeito. _Será que ele existia mesmo? Ou estou tendo uma alucinação? _Eu me perguntei, subitamente me lembrando que eu estava saindo da sala para beber água. Aquilo parecia uma ótima idéia naquele momento. Meus hormônios estavam me tirando do sério.

Enfim, retornei quando consegui me recuperar, e vi que ele ainda estava lá. E durante todos os quarenta minutos seguintes da aula eu fiquei olhando-o à distância.

Se eu contasse isso a uma das minhas colegas de quarto americanas, elas diriam que eu deveria procurar ajuda psiquiátrica, mas, fantasiar coisas com uma pessoa bonita é considerado psicose no país delas, não no meu. Afinal, eu não ia cercá-lo um dia em um beco e atacá-lo, não é?

Até que não seria uma má idéia... Só por brincadeira, claro.

Portanto, eu continuei só o olhando de longe. Eu o via nas aulas (nós fazíamos apenas três ou quatro matérias juntos), o via no refeitório, e não raro, também o via caminhando pelo campus. Isso se estendeu por alguns dias, até que finalmente eu concluí que, como eu não tinha coragem para ir falar com ele e ele parecia não fazer a menor idéia da minha existência, era melhor esquecê-lo de vez.

E talvez eu tivesse conseguido, se não fosse por aquela manhã insana.

Os acontecimentos se sucederam numa fração de segundos.

Era intervalo de almoço e o corredor estava apinhado de gente, saindo das salas e rumando para o prédio anexo onde ficava o refeitório. Eu passei pela grande porta do meu bloco acompanhada de mais umas vinte pessoas, e notei a cabeleira alaranjada inconfundível de Leonard pouco à frente, parando a minha atenção nela por alguns instantes.

Então, veio o primeiro disparo e o primeiro grito.

Todos nós nos abaixamos por reflexo, e entre as pessoas ouviu-se o grito _"Ele tem uma arma!"_ e a confusão se espalhou pelos jardins. Outros disparos vieram, todavia, não mais vindos de uma única direção.

Eu fiquei onde estava, estática, boquiaberta.

Eu estava mesmo participando de um_ clichê americano _daqueles?

Por sorte, armas de fogo nunca me assustaram. Você pode até dizer _"Bem isso deve ter a ver com o fato de que ela nasceu e cresceu numa das cidades mais violentas do Brasil"_, mas eu te digo que existem motivos muito mais concretos para que eu não temer ser atingida por uma bala. Uma delas é que balas simplesmente não podem me ferir do mesmo jeito que ferem as pessoas comuns. Assim, naquele momento, eu tentei _pensar_ ao invés de _fugir_. Eu precisava achar os atiradores e pará-los antes que eles acertassem mais alguém.

E no único segundo que eu tinha para decidir o que fazer antes de agir, eu aceitei que não tinha outra forma de fazer tal coisa, senão do jeito errado.

Portanto, eu pulei aceleradamente no meio da multidão desvairada, e procurei pelos atiradores, concordando comigo mesma que, se eu fosse rápida o bastante, ninguém notaria que eu estava peluda como um cachorro e com três metros de altura. Meus olhos, agora muito mais agudos, buscaram pelos alvos e eu encontrei um dos garotos com uma pistola automática na mão, apontando para outro estudante. Eu pulei até ele, e ele não teve tempo de reagir quando eu o acertei na cabeça, o fazendo cair desmaiado. Havia sons de tiros ainda, e eu me apressei rumo ao próximo a ser abatido. Entretanto, para minha surpresa, alguém chegou antes de mim.

Um outro ser como eu. Enorme. Vermelho.

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada em não deixar as pessoas guardarem minha imagem, eu teria novamente congelado. No entanto, eu não podia. Ainda havia mais um atirador. E com toda a minha ira, eu pulei na direção dele, e logo ele também estava no chão. Eu retornei depressa para minha forma humana, vendo as minhas roupas enfeitiçadas por rituais mágicos antigos voltando a se ajustarem em mim, ainda que naquela hora, isso tivesse sido um pouco inútil. Os jardins já estavam completamente vazios.

Só havia mais uma pessoa lá além de mim.

Leonard.

E de um jeito muito mais ágil do que eu jamais conseguiria ser, ele havia parado do meu lado.

"Você... você é um..." eu apontei para ele, totalmente abismada. O garoto sorriu para mim. Seu sorriso era ainda mais encantador do que eu havia imaginado.

"Sim. E parece que você também é..." ele disse com um sotaque diferente, e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estávamos tendo aquela conversa. De repente, o som alto de sirenes interrompeu-nos "Acho melhor irmos embora." Leonard sugeriu, e pegou minha mão. Eu corri até onde havia largado a minha bolsa, apanhando-a, e às pressas, nós saímos dali. Eu o segui sem fazer idéia para onde estávamos indo, e foi só quando ele entrou em um outro prédio da faculdade, que eu me toquei que estávamos em seu dormitório.

_Oh, meu deus,_ _ele está me levando para o quarto dele!_ Pensei, e senti um frio no estômago. E no minuto seguinte, lá estávamos nós, entrando pela porta.

"Eu acho que ninguém nos viu." ele soltou minha mão e fechou a porta apressado "Vamos ficar aqui só o tempo das coisas se acalmarem lá embaixo." decidiu ele. Entretanto, eu estava curiosa demais para dar uma de boa menina, e ficar no meu canto quieta.

"Esse seu sotaque... Você é de onde?" perguntei, e os olhos verdes incandescentes dele se viraram para mim.

"_Cork_." ele respondeu, mas eu continuei com a mesma cara de antes, não fazendo idéia de onde isso ficava esse lugar "Irlanda." ele completou, e eu soltei um gritinho.

"Ah, você é Irlandês!" disse, achando o máximo. E, dessa vez, foi ele quem fez uma careta do tipo _essa-garota-é-maluca-ou-o-quê? _"Desculpa... é que eu sempre quis conhecer um irlandês." justifiquei, sem graça.

Leonard esticou a mão para mim "Agora você me conhece. Leonard McPhill. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Eu apertei a mão dele "Oh, eu já sabia o seu nome..." eu disse, e recebi de novo um olhar estranho. Estava realmente passando um atestado de louca ali "É que nós fazemos Sociologia juntos... e Psicologia da Cultura, e Introdução à Antropologia..." eu me expliquei de novo, olhando para o chão.

"Eu sei. Eu me lembro de você. Sandra, não é?"

"Você sabe o meu nome?" eu dei outro salto.

"Você responde à lista de chamada, não?" ele contestou.

"Sim. Claro!" eu sorri, nervosamente "É que eu nunca pensei que você prestaria atenção ao meu nome e... à dona dele."

"Parece que você estava errada." ele disse com um ar misterioso, e eu me senti derretendo. Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, ouvindo o barulho ainda alto das sirenes lá fora. Leonard então se sentou na beirada da janela para ficar espiando sem ser visto, e bem devagar, eu fui me aproximando dele para olhar também. Assim, ficamos acompanhando, calados, o pandemônio que se tornara o campus.

Não demorou muito para que o meu celular tocasse, e a voz da minha tia surgisse aflita do outro lado, dizendo que estava vendo tudo pela televisão. Eu me afastei ligeiramente da janela e a tranqüilizei, dizendo que nada tinha me acontecido e que não era para ela se preocupar, pedindo ainda que dissesse o mesmo para minha mãe caso ela ligasse. Mais tarde, a mãe de Leonard também ligou e eu o vi conversar rápido com ela, meio constrangido. Ele tornou a se sentar perto de mim, e eu me vi estranhamente nervosa na presença dele, sem saber se era por causa de sua aparência fascinante, seu perfume entorpecente, ou se era pelo jeito como ele me olhava de vez em quando, desviando os olhos logo após.

Será que ele poderia, em alguma dimensão, ou realidade além do meu imaginário, estar igualmente interessado em mim?

Não. Isso era ilógico demais, até mesmo para uma garota possuidora de genes de lobos... Entretanto, talvez não fosse exatamente impossível, pensei. Eu não era a garota mais feia do mundo, era? Não era gorda, nem esquelética, tinha todos os dentes, todos os dedos... Assim sendo, eu até poderia ser desejável. Mas será que eu poderia ser desejável _para ele_?

Bom, era possível que eu estivesse exagerando um pouco também. Ele não era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, certamente. Era só o mais lindo _para mim. _Era tudo o que eu mais gostava, reunido numa pessoa só, além de ser da mesma espécie que eu. Contudo, sempre que eu perguntava para as minhas colegas de sala sobre qual era o menino mais bonito das nossas turmas, elas nunca se mostravam tão empolgadas em relação a ele quanto eu.

Mas não podemos confiar no gosto das garotas americanas, não é? Elas não sabem reconhecer um diamante bruto.

E lá estava eu, flertando com aquele _deus celta_. Os minutos foram se passando meio arrastados, comigo me odiando por ser tão covarde e não conseguir puxar um outro assunto, ou pelo menos dar um pouquinho a entender que eu estava louca por ele. Por sorte, o tumulto diminuiu e as viaturas da polícia e as ambulâncias começaram ir embora. Os sons de desespero e dos carros de reportagem continuavam, e nós não sabíamos como as coisas iam ficar a partir de agora, apesar de não estarmos nos importando tanto assim. Nem ele, nem eu, parecíamos nos traumatizar com esse tipo de tragédia.

"Acho que já dá pra você ir agora." ele disse, de súbito, após termos ficado com o olhar fixo um no outro por mais alguns segundos outra vez.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e fui me levantando em direção à porta "Certo. Será que você pode...?"

"Abrir para você... Claro." ele me seguiu.

Antes de sair, entretanto, eu parei, para me despedir.

"A gente se vê, por aí."

"Com certeza." ele deu um sorriso amarelo "Nas aulas."

Eu suspirei. Estava claramente levando um fora.

"Ok." concordei "Então... Até!" disse, procurando sair rápido dali. Entretanto, eu não havia andado quase nada quando Leonard me chamou de volta. Ao virar-me, eu o vi se aproximar de mim com um ar hesitante "Que foi?" perguntei confusa.

"Desculpe... eu apenas..." ele começou, mas não chegou a terminar a frase. Inesperadamente, envolveu minha cintura e me puxou com força, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. De início, eu senti apenas a maciez deles, a temperatura quente, o aroma delicioso. Depois, veio o toque irresistível de sua língua, estimulando a minha a afundar ainda mais em sua boca. Temendo que aquilo não estivesse de fato acontecendo, eu o lacei pelo pescoço, numa tentativa desesperada de evitar que ele evaporasse, e que minha teoria de que ele era apenas uma quimera criada pela minha cabeça, fosse confirmada.

Contudo, ele era bem real, e quando eu dei por mim, estávamos voltando para seu quarto.

Leonard fechou a porta atrás de nós ainda me comprimindo entre os braços, me beijando com um ardor que eu jamais experimentara antes. Ofegante, eu o empurrei contra a parede, e senti suas mãos descerem desinibidas pelos contornos do meu corpo, me causando arrepios. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era aconselhável para um primeiro encontro, eu não tentei conter o curso delas, pois estava me danando se ele ia pensar algo ruim de mim ou não. Afinal, era tão maravilhoso tê-lo daquela forma, após ter fantasiado com aquilo tantas vezes, que eu não queria reprimir nada.

Seus lábios rumaram então para o meu pescoço, e sua barba causou cócegas na minha pele, me fazendo encolher os ombros.

Ele se afastou de leve, e me olhou, achando graça.

"Seu cheiro... é o melhor cheiro que eu já senti." comentou com um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada. Também gostei do seu..." eu devolvi meio tímida.

"Como você pôde acreditar tão facilmente? Que eu não queria que você ficasse?" ele mudou o assunto de repente, e eu tive que fitá-lo.

"Ah, bem... Eu não sou nenhuma _Miss Universo_, não é?"

"Que bom. Eu nunca me sentiria atraído por uma mulher escondida por um quilo de maquiagem."

"Fico feliz em saber!" eu sorri, e ele voltou a me incendiar com seus beijos. A língua dele ia e voltava dentro da minha boca, num ritmo delirante, quando, abruptamente, ele parou o beijo e me olhou sobressaltado "Leonard?" eu perguntei, porém, ele não teve tempo de responder.

Seus olhos de fecharam e ele caiu desmaiado nos meus braços.

"Leonard!" eu tentei segurá-lo, mas ele era bem mais corpulento que eu. Eu tive que escorregar com ele pela parede e o colocá-lo sentado no chão "Leonard! Acorda!" eu bati no rosto dele, e tentei sacudi-lo. Nada aconteceu. Eu comecei a entrar em desespero "Leonard!".

Foi então que eu vi uma pequena aranha passando ao nosso lado.

Ela era rubra, sinuosa, e para mim, apavorante.

Outro detalhe sobre mim é o meu pânico de aranhas. Não importa o quão minúsculas e insignificantes elas sejam, eu as odeio. E naquele momento, na minha cabeça aracnofóbica, a única coisa que me ocorreu foi que aquela aranha era muito venenosa e que ela havia picado Leonard enquanto nos beijávamos.

Claro, tinha que ser uma aranha para tornar o meu sonho um pesadelo. Isso acontecia com tanta freqüência...

Com muita raiva, eu tirei a sandália que estava usando e pressionei a sola sobre a criatura. Ela morreu, esmagada obviamente, e satisfeita, eu voltei para o lindo homem desvanecido junto à porta.

Eu precisava salvá-lo, era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Assim, eu me levantei e usei uma das minhas formas mais fortes para erguê-lo junto comigo. É claro que eu não ia convencer a ninguém, carregando Leonard no colo pelos corredores, que eu era halterofilista, contudo, não tinha outro jeito. Eu precisava tirá-lo dali. E sem hesitar mais, eu rumei com ele para a enfermaria.

O local estava uma loucura, é lógico. Pessoas passavam mal, outras choravam, outras balbuciavam coisas desconexas. Os auxiliares de enfermagem até tentavam dar assistência à todos, mas isso parecia impossível. Tentando não chamar muita atenção, e falhando vergonhosamente, eu parei perante um deles. Era um garoto indiano, de óculos de grau com armações grandes e escuras, e estava tão perdido quanto os pacientes.

"Você poderia me ajudar, por favor?" eu disse, com os dentes trancados pela força que exigia o peso de Leonard. Ele ficou pálido quando notou que eu estava carregando um homem apagado nos braços.

"Venha cá! Deite-o aqui! O que aconteceu?" ele me perguntou, aflito, me ajudando a colocá-lo sobre uma maca.

"Eu acho que ele foi picado por uma aranha..." eu disse rápido, rezando para que ele me desse algum crédito.

"Uma aranha?" ele estranhou.

"Sim, uma aranha! Estava no quarto dele, era vermelha e pequenininha! Mas aposto que era muito venenosa! Vocês têm antídotos para aranhas aqui, não têm?" eu arrisquei, e tive sorte por ter conseguido expressar todo o meu desespero, porque ele realmente levou em consideração o que eu dizia.

"Acho que não... Mas eu posso ver!" ele disse, prestativo, e saiu para falar com um dos enfermeiros de verdade. Eu voltei-me novamente para Leonard e reparei que ele estava acordando.

"Fique quietinho, vai tudo ficar bem..." eu disse passando a mão na testa dele, vendo-o recobrar a razão aos poucos.

"Onde estamos? O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, desorientado.

"Estamos na enfermaria. Você desmaiou. E eu acho que foi uma picada de aranha. Um enfermeiro já está vindo cuidar de você…"

"Você disse... Picada de aranha?" ele me focalizou melhor.

"É. Eu a vi! Mas não se preocupe, eu já a matei, e..."

"Ficou louca?" ele me interrompeu "Onde um de nós cairia com uma picada de aranha? Não!" ele parecia saber muito bem o que lhe tinha, e eu finalmente me dei conta que aquela idéia era mesmo absurda.

"Desculpe, é que eu pensei..."

"Não! Vamos sair daqui. Eu já estou bem." ele começou a se levantar.

"Mas o garoto foi..."

"Então vamos embora antes que ele volte!" ele me cortou de novo, já saindo. E eu tive que ir atrás dele.

Nós passamos pelo tumulto ainda presente no campus e voltamos para o quarto dele. Leonard estava cambaleando ainda quando se jogou sobre a cama, e eu me sentei na beirada ao lado dele, me sentindo uma idiota.

"Você vai me contar o que foi isso afinal?" resmunguei, contrariada. Leonard deu um suspiro, e esticou o braço para tocar minha mão.

Ele apertou-a forte, me olhando aturdido "Desculpe ter falado daquela forma... Eu fui grosseiro com você...".

"Ok. Eu te perdôo. Agora me fala o que foi aquilo que aconteceu!" eu insisti.

"Eu não suportei a vontade de provar esses seus lábios carnudos e te beijei... Algum problema nisso?" ele respondeu casualmente.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele "Há-ha. Muito engraçado. Mas não era _disso_ que eu estava falando.".

Leonard, porém, levou meus dedos à boca, e os beijou "Que tal se a gente deixasse a conversa para depois, e continuássemos de onde paramos?" sugeriu sedutoramente, me puxando para seu peito.

"Não, senhor!" eu tentei recusá-lo, sem muito entusiasmo "Eu quero saber o que fazer com você, caso você desmaie outra vez enquanto me beija...".

"Me ponha deitado e espere que eu acorde sozinho. Só isso." ele aconselhou sorrindo de lado, e em seguida, rolou na cama comigo.

O peso de seu corpo sobre os meus pulmões roubou parte do meu fôlego e, em seguida, seus lábios vorazes completaram o trabalho. Sem perceber, eu o deixei se acomodar em meio às minhas coxas, estreitando ainda mais a distância entre nós, e me rendendo ao domínio másculo avassalador que ele exercia sobre mim. O meu raciocínio, que sempre ficara muito aquém dos meus instintos, abandonou-me totalmente, e logo, todo o resto também se perdeu, entre sussurros e gemidos prazer.

Eu acordei sorrindo no dia seguinte, e me espreguicei feliz sob o edredom. Não conseguia me lembrar de uma noite melhor do que aquela. Talvez, porque nunca tivera uma. Pena que, rapidamente, notei que havia algo errado no meu sonho perfeito.

Para a minha infelicidade, eu estava completamente sozinha no quarto.

"Leonard?" eu o chamei, meio desolada. Ele, entretanto não estava lá. Eu esperei alguns segundos, e levei um susto quando subitamente a porta se abriu, e ele entrou por ela.

"Bom dia!" disse animado, vindo se sentar ao meu lado na cama "Eu trouxe o nosso café da manhã." completou me mostrando o pacote do _Dunkin' Donuts_ que tinha na mão. Meu coração quase pulou de alegria, e eu me sentei também, cobrindo parte do corpo com o lençol.

"Uau... Agora só falta você ter adivinhado qual é o meu preferido!" eu disse abrindo o pacote, e procurando a minha rosquinha predileta.

"_Bavarian Cream_, não é? Ta aí dentro!" ele sorriu, cheio de si. Meu queixo caiu ao constatar que realmente havia.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Como você...?"

"Eu sou adivinho..." brincou ele, me dando um beijo doce. Nós então passamos a tomar o nosso café da manhã fazendo gracinhas um com o outro. Leonard havia acabado de passar recheio de morango no meu nariz e me dado uma lambida sob protestos violentos, quando, num clique, a expressão dele transformou-se em pedra.

Em um único segundo, o copo de café dele havia voado para o chão, e eu tinha uma arma engatilhada apontada para minha cabeça.

Eu prendi a respiração imediatamente e meus olhos se fixaram em sua face.

Os olhos verdes de Leonard estavam vazios, sem nem um rastro daquele calor que eu havia visto neles há menos de um minuto atrás.

Era como se não fosse mais ele quem estava ali.

"Leonard?" eu o chamei, com toda a calma que consegui juntar em meio à tensão que parecia capaz de me fazer vomitar tudo o que havia comido "Leonard, por favor, abaixe essa arma... Vamos conversar..." pedi, todavia, ele simplesmente continuava me olhando sem emoção, como uma escultura de mármore "Leonard, sou eu. Sandra. Se lembra de mim? Se lembra disso?" eu arrisquei, deixando o lençol cair e tentando tirar a atenção dele do meu rosto.

E como eu esperava, seus olhos se moveram para baixo.

Um segundo. Esse foi o tempo exato que eu precisei para agarrar o pulso dele, empurrando a arma para o lado, e me jogando sobre seu corpo, prendendo seus braços acima de sua cabeça. Eu estava prestes a dá-lo uma cabeçada e desacordá-lo, quando o ouvi gritar meu nome.

"SANDRA!" ele ofegou apreensivamente sob mim. Eu o observei por algum tempo ainda antes de soltar seus pulsos.

"Leonard? É você?"

"Sandra, o que eu fiz?" ele me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você me apontou uma arma!"

"Eu não atirei, atirei?" ele lufou.

"Eu acho que eu nós não estaríamos conversando, se você tivesse..." eu respondi com ironia, mas fui pega de surpresa com um abraço dele.

Leonard pressionou a cabeça contra o meu peito tremendo, parecendo um filhote assustado. Eu o abracei de volta, alisando seus cabelos macios.

"Está tudo bem, Leonard... Já passou..."

"Eu poderia… eu poderia ter machucado você!" ele gaguejou, atordoado, ainda me apertando com força.

"Sim, mas não machucou." eu tentei acalmá-lo "Está tudo bem agora, e você já pode me contar o que está havendo."

"Não!" ele me soltou tão subitamente quanto havia me agarrado "Eu preciso ir embora." ele disse, me tirando de cima dele.

"Ir embora para onde?" eu disse, quando ele me jogou para o lado "Do que você está falando?".

Mas ele não me respondeu. Apenas abriu o armário, apressado, e puxou uma mochila de lá de dentro, passando a colocar algumas roupas dentro dela.

"Leonard, por favor!" eu implorei "Fala comigo! Me diz qual a relação do seu desmaio de ontem com essa sua atitude estranha de agora!"

Ele negou com a cabeça, e falou cheio de urgência "Sinto muito, mas eu não posso te dizer. Preciso que vá embora. Eu não deveria ter feito você ficar ontem... Foi idiotice minha." disse, sem olhar para mim.

Um emaranhado de emoções angustiantes foi se criando e fechando a minha garganta. Rejeição, desilusão, confusão. Todas juntas e em níveis insuportáveis. Por fim, eu não me segurei mais, e me levantei atrás dele.

"Mas eu fiquei... E preciso de uma explicação. JÁ!"

Ele então parou na minha frente e eu notei uma tristeza profunda em seu rosto "Não dá, Sandra.... Me desculpe. Eu não queria que fosse assim, eu juro. Mas se eu não sair daqui rápido, posso acabar machucando alguém de verdade."

"E você vai pra onde?" eu miei.

Ele desviou os olhos "Ainda não sei... Vou deixar para descobrir quando estiver na estrada."

"Me deixa ir com você!" eu pedi, sem pensar.

Leonard sorriu em descrença "Ir comigo? Sem nem saber pra onde eu vou?"

"É. Faz tempo que eu estou querendo fugir dessa universidade... Já provou a comida do refeitório? É horrível!" eu fiz cara de nojo, por brincadeira, forçando-o rir. Ele avaliou o meu pedido, dando um suspiro.

"Pode ser que eu não volte nunca mais..." argumentou, acariciando minha bochecha.

"Eu não me importo." repliquei, fazendo uma expressão de súplica.

Ele levou alguns segundos antes de responder "Certo. Mas nós não temos tempo para você fazer as malas." disse, sorrindo de leve.

"Eu posso superar isso." sorri de volta, e me joguei sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o. Leonard beijou os meus cabelos, mas logo me fez largá-lo.

"E é melhor você se vestir também. Eu não posso sair andando pelo _campus_ acompanhado de uma mulher completamente nua..." zombou ele, e eu fiz o que ele me pediu às pressas, apanhando também a minha bolsa. Nós saímos da faculdade, agora realçada pelos cordões de isolamento amarelos, e pegamos o carro dele, uma _pickup_ preta turbinada, no estacionamento.

Leonard acelerou o motor vigorosamente, e em alguns minutos não só a faculdade como todo o meu mundo havia ficado para trás outra vez.

***

Nós já estávamos na _Interestadual_ quando eu me dei conta de que nenhuma palavra havia sido dita.

Eu olhava para Leonard e o via super concentrado na estrada, como se ela não fosse uma linha reta perfeitamente plana, sobre a qual ate um cego poderia dirigir. Eu então me remexi e arfei várias vezes para ver se ele notava que eu estava ali, tudo sem sucesso. Até que, finalmente, ele falou comigo, de um jeito meio seco.

"Você colocar uma música?"

"Não."

"Quer parar pra comer alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Pra ir ao banheiro?"

"Não!"

"Então por que está se remexendo tanto?"

"Por que eu estou esperando você me dizer o que eu quero saber!"

"Ah não, Sandra" ele gemeu "De novo não…".

"Sério, Leo, até quando você vai ficar fazendo esse mistério?"

"Não vai te fazer bem algum saber, vai por mim."

"Mas eu tenho o direito! Foi nos meus braços que você desmaiou, foi pra minha cabeça que você apontou uma arma!" eu enumerei, olhando para ele "Caramba, eu já sei que você é um lobisomem, que outro grande segredo você pode ter?" gritei, por fim. Todavia, o silencio dele continuou. Nem um olhar, nem uma palavra "Ok. Pára o carro!" ordenei, decidida.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse pára o carro! PÁRA!" repeti aos berros, e o vi encostando. Sem dizer mais nada, abri a porta da _pickup_ e desci, batendo-a trás de mim.

"Sandra, quer voltar para cá, por favor?" ele gritou lá de dentro. Eu apenas me afastei para perto da estrada e estiquei um dos braços, pedindo carona. Não levou nem um segundo para Leonard vir falar comigo "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Voltando. É isso que eu estou fazendo."

"O que? Mas eu pensei…"

"Eu não vou seguir com você sabe-se-lá-para-onde sem que você confie em mim para me contar o que aconteceu lá trás!"

"Sandra..." ele soltou o ar desanimado "Ok, pára com isso." disse abaixando o meu braço e me tirando da beira da estrada "Vamos conversar."

"Você vai me contar a verdade?" eu o instiguei, e o vi esfregando o rosto, outra vez atormentado. Eu continuei esperando, apenas.

"É complicado..." ele enfim começou "E você não vai acreditar."

"Teste-me!" eu pedi pousando as mãos na cintura. Ele bufou de novo.

"Ok." disse, fazendo uma longa pausa "Eu conheço os caras que atiraram nas pessoas ontem." comentou, aguardando a minha reação.

"E? Eles faziam matéria com você? Eram seus amigos?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça "Não exatamente. Eu... eu deveria ter feito aquilo junto com eles" soltou, franzindo a testa. Eu tentei processar a informação, sem conseguir, entretanto.

"Como é?"

Ele se enrolou um pouco "Eu deveria... ter pegado a arma que estava no meu bolso e atirado também... Mas eu resisti." ele concluiu, com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

"Eu ainda não estou entendendo, Leonard."

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes e voltou a respirar fundo "Desde o primeiro dia de aula... quer dizer, eu não me lembro direito de nada do que aconteceu no primeiro dia, mas, desde o segundo dia, eu venho recebendo ordens na minha cabeça. E eu faço coisas... coisas das quais eu geralmente não me lembro depois, mas que as pessoas juram que fui eu. Até que ontem, eu ouvi a ordem 'Sacar a arma e atirar contra os alunos' mas eu não obedeci. Eu _não_ fiz o que _ele_ me mandou fazer!"

"_Ele_?" eu o questionei, já meio tonta.

"Eu o chamo de _ele_, porque é uma voz masculina, muito longe... E não, eu não estou doido! Alguém implantou alguma coisa na minha cabeça naquele dia. Eu tenho _flashes_ de memória. Eu me lembro de estar em algum lugar estranho, e daqueles garotos estarem lá também!" ele se apressou em dizer.

"Você está tentando me dizer que você foi vítima de alguma experiência esquisita e que alguém está tentando robotizar você?"

"Eu disse que você não ia acreditar!" ele balançou os braços, voltando para o carro.

"Não espere!" eu fui até ele, e vi que ele estava muito encabulado com a história toda para ser invenção "Por que você não procurou ninguém? Por que continuou no Campus?"

"Como eu ia dizer isso pra alguém, Sandra? Quem ia acreditar? Era mais fácil acreditarem que eu sou um lobisomem!" ele rebateu "E eu precisava continuar lá. Eu achava que eu ia encontrá-lo pessoalmente um dia, e que ia poder fazê-lo reverter essa coisa à força. Mas agora não dá mais… Se eu não conseguisse resistir de novo... eu poderia..." ele esfregou os olhos novamente, como se tentasse dissipar a hipótese criada em sua imaginação, e se recostou na porta do carona.

"Ok, não vamos pensar nisso." eu disse me aproximando dele e pousando a cabeça em seu peito "Então foi _ele_ que te mandou atirar em mim?"

Ele assentiu "Ele me mandou me livrar de quem estava comigo, e sair... Mas eu não consegui apertar o gatilho."

"Eu fico feliz que você não tenha." brinquei "Mas... e quanto ao desmaio?"

"Eu andei desmaiando ultimamente, do nada. Sobrecarga do meu cérebro de lobisomem, eu acho..." ele brincou de volta, e eu ri com ele, sentindo os ânimos se acalmando entre nós. Leonard passou a acariciar meus cabelos, e eu me apertei ainda mais contra ele.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Leo... Nós vamos encontrar uma solução." eu disse baixinho, e o senti mais relaxado.

"Obrigado, Sandra." ele me fez olhá-lo "Eu estou feliz em estar dividindo isto com alguém."

"E você relutou tanto... À toa!" eu tripudiei um pouco mais, fazendo-o sorrir, e recebendo um beijo em resposta. Seus lábios se delongaram nos meus por mais tempo do que eu esperava, e suas mãos escorreram das minhas costas para a minha cintura, e depois dos quadris para as coxas... O beijo esquentou a esse ponto, e ele levantou de leve a minha saia. Quando seus dedos me tocaram um pouco acima, ele parou, divertindo-se.

"Você está sem nada por baixo?"

Por reflexo, meu rosto se figurou numa expressão de quem acaba de cometer uma travessura "É que não deu tempo de procurar..." eu disse, mordendo a ponta da unha. Leonard soltou uma risada alta.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar daquele jeito gostoso, e ele se afastou do carro para abrir a porta traseira. Eu compreendi imediatamente suas intenções, e entrei, me deitando no banco de trás. Ele entrou em seguida e após fechar a porta deitou-se de improviso sobre mim.

E assim, nos minutos que se seguiram, nós consolidamos nossas pazes recém feitas.

"Ok. Agora eu quero saber sobre antes!" eu disse, cheia de energia, ajeitando a saia sobre o banco da frente, enquanto ele arrancava com a _pickup_ outra vez, e nós voltávamos para a estrada.

"Sobre antes?" ele perguntou, também parecendo mais bem humorado agora.

"É. Antes de tudo isso. Antes de você entrar na faculdade."

"Você quer saber a história da minha vida?"

"Isso! Eu já sei que você nasceu na Irlanda, mas, por que você saiu de lá?"

"Hum... Não é bem uma grande história, eu acho. Eu nasci em _Cork_, meu pai era fazendeiro, e eu o ajudava quando não estava na escola. Mas aí, ele e minha mãe se separaram, e eu nunca soube ao certo o porquê... Só sei que minha mãe ficou com muita raiva, e a melhor maneira que ela encontrou de atingi-lo, foi me afastando dele. Então nós viemos morar nos Estados Unidos. Pronto, fim da história."

"Só? Seu pai não veio atrás de você? Você não tem irmãos?"

"Eu tenho irmãs agora... Minha mãe se casou de novo e eu tenho uma irmã de seis e outra de dez anos. Mas meu pai, eu nunca mais vi. Ele é apegado demais às terras dele para vir atrás de mim."

"E vocês não se falam?"

"Às vezes, sim. Nós nos falamos muito na época em que eu descobri o que eu era... Eu logo notei que não poderia ter partido do lado da minha mãe, e então tentei fazer ele me dar alguma pista de que era do lado dele, mas ele percebeu onde eu estava tentando chegar com aquelas perguntas e me contou toda a história. Eu ligava pra ele sempre que tinha uma dúvida, mas aí, as duvidas foram desaparecendo e hoje a gente só se fala nos aniversários e outras datas festivas."

"Hum... que pena." eu concluí, tristonha.

"E você? Por que você saiu do Brasil?" ele me surpreendeu ao demonstrar saber mais sobre mim do que imaginava novamente.

"Bem, meu pai estava tendo problemas com uns... caras, e eles ameaçaram descontar em mim. Minha mãe ficou meio desesperada com a história e me mandou para cá, para morar com a minha tia, irmã dela, que é casada com um americano. Mas a gente se fala bastante, e ela diz que quando tudo estiver resolvido, eu vou poder voltar a morar lá... Eu só não sei se eu vou querer mais."

"A gente se acostuma, não é? Com a vida aqui." ele refletiu.

"É. Mas nunca é como a sua casa..." eu acompanhei sua reflexão.

"Hmm... Sua herança vem do seu pai também?" ele prosseguiu.

"Não… Eu acho que vem dos dois. Eu cresci sabendo que me transformaria algum dia. Não foi nenhum choque, ou algo do gênero."

"Você tem sorte."

"É, tenho mesmo."

O assunto pareceu morrer por hora, e nós ficamos quietos por alguns minutos. Leonard, todavia, recobrou a fala de súbito.

"Hey, eu estava pensando..."

"No quê?" eu me endireitei no banco para ouvir.

"Nós podíamos passar em uma dessas lojas e comprarmos algumas roupas, e _calcinhas_, pra você." ele disse, rindo para mim.

"Eu pensei que você gostasse que eu estivesse sem!" eu zombei, rindo também.

"Eu gosto! Só estou com medo de você sentir frio aí embaixo à noite." ele devolveu.

"Ok, então… Vamos fazer compras! Eu deixo você escolher minhas _lingeries_!"

"Uau, que privilégio..." ele arrematou, e eu fiz língua para ele. Nós voltamos a ficar calados, porém fui eu quem quebrou o silencio dessa vez.

"Posso te perguntar outra coisa?"

"Pode."

"Já pensou para aonde vamos?"

Leonard mordeu os lábios antes de responder "Não. Só sei que preciso ir para o mais longe possível _dele.._."

"Hmm." eu voltei a ficar quieta, mas não estava totalmente satisfeita "E isso seria mais para o lado do México ou do Canadá?"

Ele me lançou um olhar lupino "Qual deles você prefere?"

"Eu acho o México meio zoado... Mas acho que seria muito mais divertido!" admiti.

"Então vamos para o México!" ele resolveu. Contudo, ainda tinha uma última coisa que eu queria lhe pedir.

"Me promete uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Que não vai nunca mais apontar uma arma para mim?"

Mais uma vez, seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Eu prometo que não vou mais fazer aquilo, mas se eu fizer..." insinuou, com uma expressão travessa.

"Não! você prometeu..." eu ri.

"Se eu fizer, você usa a tática o lençol de novo, ok?" ele disse, rindo, e eu levei alguns segundos para me lembrar do que ele estava falando, até que fiquei pasma.

"Você se lembra..." eu o acusei.

"Eu sempre me lembro de certas partes, e essa foi inesquecível!"

"Seu cafajeste!" eu estapeei o braço dele e notando que ele não sentira nada, bati de novo várias vezes. Leonard gargalhou alto, e depois segurou meu pulso, me puxando para dar-lhe um beijo. Eu neguei, fazendo de charme, até que cedi, e ele ficou com sorriso bobo pregado na face por mais meia dúzia de milhas.

A nossa viagem prosseguiu e, a cada minuto, eu olhava para ele, como se quisesse confirmar que ele ainda estava ali, e que eu estava realmente prestes a cruzar o país com o homem dos meus sonhos.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**2. Na Estrada**

Já haviam passado por volta de quatro horas desde que iniciamos aquela viagem, quando Leonard avistou um _Plaza_ na entrada de uma outra cidade.

Ele estacionou o carro, e sem nem ao menos esperá-lo, eu desci, partindo em direção a _Ross__Mega__Store _que havia lá_,_ onde são vendidas roupas de marca por um preço muito mais barato do que nas lojas. Leonard entrou logo atrás de mim, e nós começamos as compras.

Tranquilamente, eu fui colocando no carrinho tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça que possivelmente eu iria vir a precisar. _T-shirts_, meias, moletons, casacos, biquíni, lingeries... Enquanto isso, ele se preocupava em pegar uma manta de lã, lanterna, uma mochila para mim e algumas poucas roupas para ele. Nós passamos pelo caixa, e ele fez questão de pagar tudo com o próprio cartão. Eu estranhei aquela total falta de preocupação com dinheiro, mas não falei nada. Nós então deixamos a loja de roupas e fomos para a drogaria, que ficava praticamente ao lado.

Leonard desapareceu entre as longas fileiras de prateleiras, o que me ajudou a pensar com calma em tudo que era necessário. Escova de dente, pente, creme dental, creme para o cabelo, xampu, hidratante, absorvente, além de cera depilatória e kit para fazer as unhas. Novamente, nós nos reencontramos no caixa, e eu vi que ele já devia estar me esperando lá há um bom tempo.

Entretanto, diferentemente de mim, ele não tinha nada nas mãos, exceto uma cartela de preservativos.

"Você pretende mesmo usar todas elas?" eu zombei, fingindo indiferença, enquanto colocava minhas coisas sobre a esteira. Leonard sorriu de lado.

"Você acha que é muito?" ele me perguntou, deixando que eu lesse seus pensamentos. De fato, fazia menos de um dia que eu o conhecia, e já haviam sido duas vezes...

"Não. É pouco. Pega mais uma." eu assenti, fazendo graça. Ele riu e me deu um beijo no pescoço, puxando mais uma cartela do mostruário.

Nós saímos da drogaria e deixamos outra vez as coisas no carro, para depois rumamos para uma lanchonete. Leonard comentou que queria comer um _Burrito_, portanto nossa escolha foi a _Taco Bell_.

Enquanto comíamos, minha mente feminina – sempre especulativa demais – me fazia mil perguntas. Algumas delas, eu sabia, eram bastante inapropriadas para o momento. Como por exemplo, se Leonard já havia parado para pensar _no que nós éramos_ (se é que podia haver um _status_ conivente com o nosso tipo de relacionamento). Todavia outras, eu julgava, eram fundamentais.

"O que você pretende fazer quando o nosso dinheiro acabar? Quer dizer, você vai pedir mais para os seus pais? Eles não vão concordar muito que você fique viajando pelo país sozinho com uma garota, torrando a grana deles, vão?" eu lancei tudo de repente. Leonard levantou as sobrancelhas, sem soltar o canudo de seu copo, e fez uma cara despreocupada.

"Eu posso arranjar outras formas de conseguir dinheiro..." falou ele.

"Ah é? Como?"

"Sei lá... Podemos pedir cartões de crédito falsos..." ele brincou.

"Isso só funciona em seriados, Leo." eu desdenhei.

"Eu sei." ele riu baixinho e se ajeitou na cadeira "Mas, sinceramente, eu não estou ligando nem um pouco pra isso..."

"E não deveria?" eu sugeri, aparentando medo.

Leonard pegou minha mão sobre a mesa, e levou a palma até seu rosto.

"Sandra, confie em mim." ele disse baixinho, me olhando nos olhos "Eu não vou deixar você passar fome, ou dormir ao relento... Eu vou cuidar de você!" finalizou ele, num tom de promessa.

Meu coração se acalmou instantaneamente com aquelas palavras, e se derreteu com a doçura da forma com que ele beijou minha palma em seguida. Eu sabia que ter fugido com ele poderia vir a ser a decisão mais errada que eu já tomara um dia na vida, mas eu sentia que por outro lado, sempre valeria a pena.

Nós voltamos para a estrada logo após, ainda meio sonolentos por conta do almoço.

Leonard decidiu ligar o som nas últimas alturas para nos manter acordados, e nós acabamos descobrindo que tínhamos o gosto musical muito parecido, que variava por diversos tipos de metale ia até algumas bandinhas _pop _dos anos 90. Então, durante toda a tarde nós ficamos ouvindo os CDs dele e conversando sobre música, shows, artistas... Mais tarde, eu lhe apresentei alguns compositores de MPB que estavam no meu _Ipod_, e ele ficou especialmente impressionado com a variedade de ritmos que havia no Brasil.

A noite já estava ficando escura, quando eu notei que Leonard não havia comentado nada ainda sobre uma nova parada. Eu comecei a me acostumar com a idéia de dormir no carro, pois talvez ele quisesse dirigir a noite inteira, para ficar o mais longe possível da faculdade. Na mesma hora, eu comecei a imaginar como ele estaria se sentindo, sendo um lobisomem, tendo que fugir e se esconder de alguém... Não era algo que geralmente fazíamos. Bem, de certa forma eu também estava me escondendo, morando naquele país... Mas isso era totalmente diferente.

"Você não está cansado de dirigir?" eu perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

"Não. Por quê?" ele me olhou de relance.

"Por nada... Só queria que você soubesse que podemos revezar, se você ficar cansado..."

"Uma garota? Dirigindo _o meu_ carro?" ele franziu o cenho, sorrindo.

Eu imediatamente mudei de postura "Como assim? Qual é o problema?"

"Isso aqui não é um _Sedan_, meu bem..." ele disse num tom irônico.

Meu queixo despencou de raiva.

"Eu não acredito que você fez esse comentário!"

"Por que não?"

"Porque é machista!"

"E?"

"E ridículo também! Saiba você que eu já diriji veículo até maiores do que este!"

"Ah, ta... Sei bem..."

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Tanto faz, Sandra... Esse daqui deixa que eu dirijo."

Eu olhei incrédula para ele por mais uns três segundos e depois virei o rosto, cruzando os braços, e focando a atenção na minha imagem refletida no vidro da janela.

"Ok. Pode comer o carro se você quiser, eu não me importo."

Leonard deu uma risada, e eu notei que ele ficou me fitando.

"Hey?" ele me chamou, mas eu o ignorei "Você não ficou chateada, ficou?"

Eu mantive o bico "Chateada, não. Decepcionada seria a palavra."

"Você queria tanto dirigir assim?" ele se fez de bobo.

"Não tem nada a ver como carro! Foi o seu modo de falar... Duvidando da minha capacidade só por eu ser uma mulher. É muita ignorância."

"Uau! Como você é exagerada! Era brincadeira, sabia?" ele se defendeu.

"Certas brincadeiras ofendem..." eu resmunguei em contraposto.

"Ta certo! Ok, então... Desculpa! Eu não sabia que você era tão sensível! Eu só te conheço há um dia... Será que dá pra você me dar um desconto?"

Eu dei de ombros, e continuei evitando-o "Que seja."

Leonard não falou mais nada e eu me mantive calada também. Internamente, fiquei me perguntando se aquela discussão boba era um sinal de que as coisas viriam a ser difíceis entre nós – afinal, eu era mesmo muito exagerada e teimosa às vezes, enquanto ele se mostrava egocêntrico e cabeça-quente – ou, se talvez, eu estava só entediada pela estrada, e fazendo birra.

Enfim, nós continuamos a viagem por mais umas duas ou três horas, ele mudo e eu abrindo a boca apenas para murmurar algum trecho de música que fosse mais interessante. Finalmente, Leonard parou o veículo num motel que encontramos na beira da estrada, e ainda sem falar comigo, desceu para pedir um quarto na recepção. Eu tirei as minhas coisas do porta-malas e o segui ate o apartamento. Ele mal havia pegado suas próprias coisas, e eu já estava entrando no banho.

Quando saí, ainda enrolada na toalha, o encontrei sentado na beirada da cama. Ele me olhou de um jeito desanimado e eu continuei o ignorando. Contudo, foi só eu passar perante ele em direção a minha mochila, que ele segurou o meu pulso, me puxando de volta.

"Fala comigo, Sandra." pediu ele, meio autoritário.

"O que foi?" eu o olhei com má vontade, e ele me trouxe para o meio das pernas, me colocando de frente para ele. Meu cabelo molhando pingou algumas gotas sobre sua testa, mas ele não se importou.

"Será que a gente pode fazer as pazes?"

Eu dei um suspiro, cansada "Depende. Se o castigo tiver te ensinado alguma coisa..."

Ele bufou "Eu já pedi desculpas. O que você quer mais? Que eu me ajoelhe?"

"Não seria má idéia." eu disse, e nós demos uma leve risada.

"Escuta, nós estamos sozinhos nessa, só temos um ao outro... Seria mais fácil se não ficássemos brigando por bobagens, não é?" ele argumentou e eu o fitei, ainda cheia de marra.

"Ajudaria se você não fosse tão babaca às vezes..." eu disse, e ele riu novamente.

"Eu posso me esforçar quanto a isso... Mas será que você pode se esforçar em ser menos _nervosinha_?"

Eu não achei a mínima graça nessa, e franzi os lábios, virando o rosto.

"Ok, eu é que sou _nervosinha_ então..."

"Nãão," ele foi apologeticamente irônico "você é suuper calma." disse exagerando, e me extraindo um sorriso. Minhas paredes de barro foram aos poucos rachando, e ele segurou minhas coxas, pousando o queixo sobre o meu umbigo, e me olhando de um jeito dengoso, irresistível "Me perdoa, vai... Hmm?"

"Você não presta, sabia?" eu desdenhei, passando rudemente os dedos por entre seus cabelos cor de cobre, lisos e macios como seda.

"É, eu sabia sim." ele concordou, soltando minha toalha "Agora vem cá." finalizou, me fazendo sentar sobre seu colo. Eu não ofereci resistência, e senti suas mãos pressionando com força os meus quadris, enquanto o agarrava pela nuca.

Leonard me beijou de um jeito selvagem, com raiva, e me jogou rudemente sobre a cama, deitando sobre mim. Eu arranquei suas roupas com urgência, entre beijos, e nós nos unimos vigorosamente, gemendo e gritando alto, de uma forma que se alguém passasse perante a porta, pensaria que estávamos nos batendo. Sem entraves, havíamos deixado de lado parte do nosso lado humano, sendo tomados pelo instinto agressivo de nossa espécie. E, ao que parecia, isso era algo que nenhum de nós dois estávamos acostumados a fazer... Pelo menos não enquanto nos braços de outra pessoa.

Quando terminamos, ficamos longamente estirados sobre os lençóis, imóveis, sem dizer nada, apenas respirando. Eu podia sentir que havia manchas roxas espalhadas pela minha pele, e sabia que a dele devia estar marcada por mordidas e arranhões, que pela manhã já não estariam mais lá. Foi então que Leonard virou o rosto na minha direção, e minha contemplação se dissipou.

"Essa foi... diferente, não foi?" ele perguntou, sorrindo meio bobo.

"Diferente?" eu perguntei de volta, me esforçando para não demonstrar o quão também estava arrebatada.

"É..." ele suspirou "Você já tinha feito _assim._.. antes?"

"Sem medo de machucar a outra pessoa?"

"É."

"Não." eu respondi calmamente, e girei o corpo para o lado, o encarando.

Toda a pressa havia ido embora e, bem devagar, eu o vi aproximar-se de mim, até seus lábios tocarem os meus com leveza.

"Eu gostei bastante." ele sussurrou em meio ao o beijo.

"Eu também gostei." eu devolvi, acariciando-o no rosto. Sua língua tocou a minha por mais um breve instante, e em seguida nós ficamos nos olhando nos olhos. Contudo, a expressão dele ficou séria de repente.

"Mas nós nos esquecemos de algo dessa vez..."

Eu forcei a memória por um segundo, até que desvendei sobre o que ele falava.

"Acho que é um pouco tarde pra lembrar disso, você não acha?" perguntei, despreocupada.

"Sim, mas... e agora?" devolveu ele, se afastando.

"Nós vamos tomar um bom banho juntos, comer alguma coisa e depois vamos dormir... Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer."

Leonard parecia desacreditado com a minha resposta.

"Você não tem medo de ficar grávida?"

Eu achei graça de sua cara assustada "Essas coisas não acontecem assim, Leo... Eu posso recomeçar com a pílula no meu próximo ciclo... Só preciso da receita de um médico." conclui, e ele se aquietou.

"Está bem, então." disse, acatando a resposta e se levantando da cama comigo, rumando para o banheiro. Após o banho, eu o fiz sair ate a maquina de _snacks_ e chocolates que havia na recepção 24 horas do motel, e buscar o nosso jantar, que acabou se constituindo de batata _Rufles_ e refrigerante. Daí, nós nos enfiamos sob o edredom e não demorou quase nada para que eu o visse respirando pesado ao meu lado. Segurando sua mão entre as minhas, eu fechei os olhos e, rapidamente, cai no sono também.

***

Meu corpo sacudiu-se numa reação involuntária e meus olhos se arregalaram, no susto. O coração havia disparado e a testa parecia úmida de suor.

"Sandra? O que foi?" a voz de Leonard soou rouca próxima ao meu ouvido, seus braços me abraçando pelas costas.

"Nada. Não foi... nada." eu disse nervosa, enfim me dando conta que o pesadelo havia acabado. Minha respiração foi aos poucos voltando ao normal, e eu trouxe o braço dele para mais junto do meu peito. Insatisfeito com a resposta, ele me apertou ternamente, e me beijou no pescoço.

"Foi um pesadelo?"

"É." eu respondi mais calma, mas ainda sem conseguir fechar os olhos.

"Não quer me contar?" perguntou ele baixinho.

"Aranhas... Eram só... aranhas." eu não quis entrar em detalhes, tentando afastar a cena da minha cabeça.

"Você tem tanto medo de aranhas assim?" ele debochou ligeiramente.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Você também teria se elas aparecessem nos seus sonhos como aparecem nos meus... e se te impedissem de dormir quase sempre..." eu repliquei secamente. Ele pareceu sem graça.

"Desculpe." pediu, voltando a me abraçar, e encaixando minha cabeça em seu peito "Pode voltar a dormir agora... O sol ainda nem nasceu."

"Eu não acho que eu vá conseguir..." resmunguei, aquecida por aquele contato.

"Tente. Eu vou estar aqui velando seus sonhos." ele disse, em tom de brincadeira. Eu sorri debilmente com a piada e me forcei a fechar as pálpebras.

E pela primeira vez desde que tais pesadelos começaram, voltei a dormir outra vez.

***

Leonard me acordou com beijos pela manhã e eu vi que ele já estava vestido e pronto para voltarmos novamente para a estrada.

"Sairemos assim que você tomar o seu café e se trocar." respondeu ele animado, quando eu o perguntei se estávamos de partida. Eu então me levantei – bem menos entusiasmada– e me aprontei, enquanto ele acertava a nossa conta. Meia hora mais tarde, já estávamos no carro.

"Eu tenho um mapa." bocejei fechando a porta, e mostrando o papel na minha mão.

"Onde arranjou isso?"

"Estava numa gaveta do quarto... Algum hóspede deve ter esquecido. Sorte nossa, não?"

"Eu devia ter comentado sobre a má arrumação desse quarto no questionário de satisfação." reclamou ele, meio que para si mesmo. Eu ri com o comentário, e o vi pegando a _highway_.

A próxima cidade que deveríamos encontrar, segundo o mapa, era _Bloomington_, a menos de cem milhas* dali. Nós seguimos o caminho ouvindo música e conversando por umas seis horas, até que avistamos a placa de boas-vindas e Leonard entrou numa das vias, procurando um lugar para almoçarmos.

A cidade era bastante pequena, com menos de setenta mil habitantes, mas era muito visitada, principalmente por fazer parte do circuito de cidades que ficam sobre a _Route__ 66*_ que sai de Chicago e vai até _Los Angeles_. Nós entramos na primeira _fast-food_ que encontramos e almoçamos um _cheeseburger_duplo com batata-frita, _Pepsi_ – Leonard disse que não tomava coca-cola e eu fiquei caçoando dele por quase meia hora, devido a seu falso discurso antiimperialista – e sorvete de baunilha. Mais tarde, demos uma volta pela cidade e paramos numa loja de óculos escuros, pois sabíamos que íamos pegar um pouco de sol na estrada à medida que viajássemos mais para o sul. Eu insisti para que ele levasse um modelo mais esporte, mas ele preferiu um clássico _Ray-Ban_ e assim, nós voltamos para o carro.

"Você já namorou alguém sério?" eu perguntei casualmente.

Já estávamos a algumas horas viajando e os últimos minutos haviam sido de um silêncio irritante. Leonard, entretanto, pareceu não ter que pensar para responder.

"Não."

"Algum relacionamento seu durou mais do que um dia?" eu arrisquei uma outra abordagem.

"_Si_." ele respondeu "É assim que se fala no Brasil, não é?"

"Não, _si _é espanhol, no Brasil falamos _sim_." eu corrigi.

"Ah, é verdade... Vocês falam português por lá." ele divagou.

"Você está mudando de assunto." eu reatei a conversa.

"Que assunto?" ele fez de bobo.

"Estávamos falando da sua vida amorosa."

"O que tem a minha vida amorosa?"

"Você ia me falar dela!" eu insisti.

"Dela quem?" ele me olhou, estranhando.

"Da menina que você ficou mais que um dia, é claro!"

"Ah. Não tem nada sobre ela... Era uma garota... Só."

"Que bom que era uma garota. Eu não gostaria de ter uma surpresa a essa altura do campeonato." ironizei, mas ele não riu. Eu então continuei "Foi na _high school_?"

"_Sim_." ele respondeu em português.

"Você gostava dela?"

"_Sim_." disse de novo, e eu fiquei ponderando sobre o porquê dele não querer estender o assunto. Só podia haver um motivo...

"Ela deu o fora em você?" sugeri, e ele não respondeu nada, confirmando minha hipótese "Ela deu?" meu tom se elevou no espanto.

"Deu."

"Por quê?"

"Um cara mais rico a chamou para o baile, e ele era capitão do time de _rugby_." ele confessou, letárgico, e eu fiquei o fitando boquiaberta.

"Eu não acredito..."

"É verdade. Nós nos agarramos na sala de ciências no intervalo das aulas por duas semanas inteiras, e depois, ela foi ao baile com o babaca..." ele cuspiu pela janela, e então eu vi uma raiva sendo desenterrada, brotando em seus olhos.

"Você estava apaixonado por ela?"

"Eu tinha dezesseis, e era muito idiota..." ele respondeu, deixando claro que sim.

"Oh, então deixa ver se eu adivinho. Depois disso, você ficou com o coração tão partido, que jurou que nunca mais se apaixonaria... certo?" eu voltei a zombá-lo.

"Eu não jurei isso. Simplesmente... não aconteceu." declarou ele.

"Hmm..." eu murmurei e o fitei por uma longa pausa. Depois, voltei a atenção para a estrada. Ao que parecia, eu não estava preparada para a verdade, para os fatos como eles realmente eram. Leonard não estava apaixonado por mim, e não ia mentir a respeito.

"Sandra?" ele me chamou.

"Hm?" eu o olhei de volta, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

"Tudo bem?" ele quis saber, de súbito tocando minha coxa.

Pelo menos, eu tinha certeza que ele me desejava.

"Não. Você pode encostar o carro, por favor?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu quero fazer sexo com você." respondi sem rodeios.

Leonard me avaliou, surpreso, por alguns segundos. Por fim, ele girou o volante e levou o carro para o encostamento.

Eu me sentei sobre ele erguendo a saia, e o beijei intensamente.

***

"Você... é... maluca..." ofegou ele com os olhos fechados, deixando a cabeça descansar no encosto de seu assento, enquanto eu voltava para o meu.

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio." eu devolvi num fôlego só, bem-humorada. Não estava totalmente feliz, mas estava satisfeita. Eu poderia nunca vir a ter o amor de Leo, mas não ia dispensar o imenso prazer que me dava ficar com ele.

"Na verdade... eu tava querendo dizer que você é meio compulsiva." ele riu, me fitando agora.

Eu dei uma risada alta, e o provoquei "Você pode pedir clemência, se quiser.".

"Não, eu dou conta. Pode ficar tranqüila." retorquiu ele, presunçoso, voltando a dar partida no carro. Nós continuamos a viagem falando bobagens e tirando com a cara um do outro na maior parte do tempo, até que o assunto esvaeceu-se e eu acabei pegando no sono.

Quando acordei, já havia anoitecido, e Leonard havia parado para abastecer o tanque, e colocar a manta de lã que havíamos comprado sobre mim. Lobisomens geralmente têm a temperatura do corpo acima do normal, e não sofrem com o frio, mas eu havia nascido entre os trópicos, e era bem menos resistente à intempéries do que ele.

"Não precisava." resmunguei, sonolenta.

"Você estava toda encolhida, com essa saia curta..." objetou ele.

"Eu não gosto de viajar de calças. Me apertam." eu expliquei, puxando a manta sobre os ombros "Além disso, a saia nos facilitou bastante lá atrás, não foi?" acrescentei, mas ele ignorou o meu ultimo comentário.

"Nesse caso, você devia ter comprado um casaco mais longo." comentou, num tom preocupado.

"Não precisa se preocupar tanto. Não existe como eu pegar um resfriado, lembra?"

"Eu estava mais preocupado que você sentisse frio..." expôs ele, nos levando de volta para a estrada.

"Obrigada, então." eu afaguei sua barba macia, e ele beijou meus dedos.

"De nada."

Um clima de certa forma romântico havia pairado entre nós, e eu resolvi voltar a dormir, para não ficar fantasiando coisas acordada. Deviam ter se passado menos de duas horas, quando eu o vi estacionando o carro no motel da entrada de uma outra pequena cidade.

Realmente, o tempo havia piorado muito e fazia frio ate demais para um inicio de outono. Leonard passou os braços em torno de mim enquanto andávamos ate a recepção, e em seguida, nós nos apressamos para dentro do quarto.

Assim como na noite passada, nós tomamos banho e comemos um salgadinho, trocando o refrigerante por água aromatizada dessa vez. Mais tarde, ligamos a televisão e, abraçados, começamos a assistir a um romance, mas Leonard logo se entediou com o filme e começou a me beijar lentamente, me puxando aos poucos para cima dele.

Nós nos amamos sob os cobertores, deixando a luz forte da TV 29 polegadas projetar nossas sombras na parede. Depois, desligamos o aparelho e fomos dormir. Sua pele me manteve aquecida durante toda a noite, ao passo que o perfume delicioso de seus cabelos me deu a tranqüilidade que eu precisava para cair num dos mais apaziguantes sonos da minha vida.

Meu despertar, todavia, foi horrível.

"Leo?" eu o chamei, assim que abri os olhos e vi que ele não estava na cama comigo "Leo?" repeti, esperando que ele estivesse no banheiro, contudo, não obtive resposta.

Alguma coisa gritava dentro de mim que havia algo errado. Era uma intuição estranha, lúgubre, que me fez ficar de pé rapidamente e me vestir de qualquer jeito, para olhar lá fora.

Quando abri a porta, encontrei Leonard quase de joelhos perante a porta da _pickup_, segurando a maçaneta com uma das mãos. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os olhos espremidos, expressando um misto de dor e agonia.

"Leo?" eu voltei a gritar, e corri até ele. Quando o toquei, vi que estava gélido. O frio da manhã estava superando em muito o da noite, e ele não estava completamente vestido "Leo, o que foi?"

"_Ele_ está... falando comigo... de novo." ele gemeu rigidamente, enquanto eu tentava erguê-lo.

"O que ele está dizendo?" perguntei nervosa, tremendo.

"Está me mandando voltar..." cochichou ele com dificuldade, esforçando-se em algo que eu não tinha certeza o que era.

"Você precisa resistir, Leo, por favor!" eu demandei, tentando desvencilhar os dedos dele da porta. Entretanto, ele parecia duro feito pedra, todos seus músculos estavam tencionados. Levou algum tempo, até que enfim, ele começou a relaxar.

"Nós temos que ir." falou ele num tom de urgência, de repente.

"Não seria melhor se nós..." eu tentei discutir, mas ele me lançou um olhar severo.

"Nós temos que ir!" repetiu ele, com a voz saindo chiada entre os dentes, me intimidando.

"Eu vou pegar nossas coisas." achei melhor acatar, e voltei para o quarto, jogando tudo dentro de uma mochila só. Leonard já estava com o motor ligado quando eu voltei. Sua postura continuava tensa, e me dava medo vê-lo assim "Não precisa acelerar tanto..." eu comentei meio lânguida quando ele levou o carro de dez para cinqüenta milhas por hora em apenas alguns segundos na saída do estacionamento. A estrada estava coberta por uma névoa baixa, e a visibilidade era muito pouca, mas ele não parecia estar pensando para dirigir.

Eu fiquei calada. Sabia que ele não queria conversar, falar sobre o que estava sentindo, sobre o que estava pensando. E sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Aquilo era justamente o que me inquietava mais.

"Leo..." eu não suportei, e murmurei depois de quase uma hora de silêncio "Fugir não está adiantando. Você não esta ficando menos suscetível às ordens dele."

"Eu sei." ele respondeu austero, após uma pausa.

"A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa então... Sei lá... talvez... Leo!!!" eu berrei quando o carro deu uma guinada na pista, desgovernado. Por reflexo, eu passei a perna para o lado do motorista e pisei no freio.

O veículo brecou com força, a menos de um metro da ribanceira que havia na beira da estrada.

Eu olhei para o lado, e vi Leonard desmaiado ao volante.

Um pânico súbito apoderou-se de mim. Trêmula, eu soltei os nossos cintos de segurança, puxando-o na minha direção, e colocando-o deitado sobre o meu colo.

"Oh, Deus... Não faz isso comigo, Leo..." eu supliquei, começando a chorar, sacudindo seu rosto. Havíamos parado meio de lado na pista. Com todo aquele nevoeiro, não seria difícil um outro motorista não nos enxergar em tempo e causar um acidente.

Para nossa sorte, ainda era cedo demais, e o movimento estava fraco naquele trecho da _highway_. Eu o mantive apertado em meus braços por longos minutos, chorando aflita, pensando no que eu ia fazer se ele não voltasse. Foi quando eu o vi se mexer e chamar o meu nome.

"Sandra..."

Minha face se abriu num sorriso.

"Eu estou aqui." funguei, alisando seu belo rosto.

"Eu quase... te matei outra vez... não foi?" sibilou ele amargamente, acordando aos pouco.

"Não, não aconteceu nada." eu o trouxe para mais próximo de mim, beijando o vão do seu pescoço.

"Eu sinto muito." ele sussurrou, me abraçando.

"Tudo bem. Está tudo bem agora." eu menti.

Definitivamente, nada estava bem naquele momento.

* * *

N/A:

*Cada milha corresponde a 1,6 quilômetros aproximadamente.

* _Route__ 66_, ou Rota 66, é uma rodovia histórica nos Estados Unidos que cortava o Noroeste, os Grandes Rios e o Sudoeste do país. Essa rota, no entanto, não existe mais, mas é possível encontrar alguns "pedaços" dela em meio às estradas e rodovias atuais.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**3. Fugitivos**

Eu não me lembro de muita coisa da viagem depois disso.

Praticamente, nada foi dito durante todo o percurso até a cidade de_ Springfield_, capital do Estado onde morávamos, _Illinois_, na qual paramos para almoçar uma pizza na _Pizza __Hut_.

Comemos sem muita vontade. Leonard ficou a maior parte do tempo olhando pela janela, e eu sabia que não era para os belos prédios históricos do lugar, como o antigo capitólio, ou para um dos monumentos construídos em homenagem a _Abraham Lincoln_, seu cidadão mais famoso. O pensamento dele na verdade estava longe, e eu podia sentir sua culpa e sua tristeza pelos planos que não estavam dando certo. Estávamos juntos há apenas três dias, mas era como se ele tivesse se tornado uma parte de mim, então, eu podia sentir o que ele sentia junto com ele.

Exausta, decidi tentar um diálogo.

"Será que você pode dividir os seus pensamentos comigo, Sr. McPhill?" perguntei de mansinho.

Ele me olhou abatido "Acho que nós não deveríamos parar no México..."

Eu dei um suspiro "Vamos de carro até a Antártida?" escarneci sem querer.

"Não é engraçado, Sandra." ele voltou para a janela.

"Desculpe... Eu só acho que isso não vai funcionar."

"Você tem alguma idéia melhor?" ele me desafiou.

Eu não soube o que responder. Foi aí que tive um lampejo "E se nós fôssemos a um médico?"

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse endoidado "Como é?"

"Poderíamos dizer que você está sentindo dores de cabeça muito fortes e que tem lapsos de memória! Eles fariam uma tomografia e se identificassem algo estranho, talvez uma cirurgia resolvesse...".

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda me fitando "Você ficou louca. Completamente louca."

"Qual é, Leo? Você não quer se livrar dessa coisa?"

"E vou deixar alguém abrir minha cabeça para isso?" ele se exaltou.

"Ela já foi aberta uma vez, não foi? Aliás, você não deveria ter uma cicatriz ou algo assim?"

Ele deu de ombros "Eu teria curado. Ou, talvez, tenha sido injetado pelo nariz..."

Eu estiquei o braço e apertei o nariz dele.

"Seu nariz doía no outro dia?" perguntei, fazendo graça.

Leonard afastou minha mão, e riu lindamente "Não, sua boba."

Eu fiquei feliz em vê-lo reagir, e baguncei seus cabelos "Vamos, não há o que temer... No pior dos casos nós descobrimos que não há nada na sua cabeça, e passamos para outras teorias mais absurdas do que essa." argumentei, e o vi ponderando a idéia por alguns instantes.

"Está bem então. Vamos tentar." ele aceitou, e eu me alonguei sobre a mesa para abraçá-lo. Nós deixamos a lanchonete com as esperanças renovadas e decidimos seguir viagem ate a próxima cidade, _St. Louis_, já no estado de _Missouri_. Com sorte, chegaríamos lá à noite, e poderíamos dormir em um bom hotel, para no dia seguinte, procurarmos por uma clinica neurológica.

Chegamos à cidade por volta das nove horas, e paramos num _Dinner-café_para comer e perguntar sobre um bom lugar para passar a noite. O atendente disse que havia inúmeros hotéis e pousadas por ali, já que a cidade é uma das maiores metrópoles americanas, mas recomendou um próximo a _Downtown_, chamado _Sleep__Inn_, e nós partimos para lá.

O hotel era bem aconchegante, embora não fosse luxuoso. Nós tomamos um banho de banheira muito relaxante e fomos dormir ainda cedo, logo após o banho. Acordamos no início da manhã, e eu procurei o endereço de uma clínica no catálogo enquanto tomávamos café com torradas sobre a cama. Deixamos o hotel rumo ao centro, cheio de ruas e arranha-céus gigantescos, a até que não foi tão difícil de encontrar o prédio da clínica, apesar da confusão do trânsito.

Leonard deu seus dados na recepção, e nós ficamos aguardando ser chamados por quase meia-hora na sala de espera.

Ele parecia nervoso, sacudindo os pés e esfregando as mãos de vez em quando. Eu procurei acalmá-lo, colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro e afagando seus cabelos, mas ele não permaneceu deitado por muito tempo. Foi então que o médico o chamou. Eu perguntei se ele queria que eu entrasse também, mas ele respondeu que não, e eu continuei esperando.

A consulta não demorou mais do que dez minutos. Leonard apareceu com um ar desanimado.

"Eu vou fazer os exames, e pelo jeito vai ser demorado... Você quer ir dar uma volta ou vai me esperar aqui mesmo?" perguntou ele, gentilmente.

"Eu espero." respondi, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

"Ok." ele disse, e depois seguiu o médico por outra porta.

Eu voltei a me sentar e decidi prestar atenção ao noticiário que estava passando na televisão. Pela chamada, notei que falavam da última tragédia acadêmica americana. Três alunos haviam morrido e quatro ainda estavam internados. Além disso, comentou o repórter, a polícia estava investigando o desaparecimento de dois alunos da universidade, vistos pela última vez no dia do incidente.

Meu coração disparou imediatamente quando os nossos nomes foram citados e nossas fotos da matrícula na universidade apareceram na tela.

No susto, eu olhei para a recepcionista, mas por sorte, ela não havia prestado atenção. Eu então me lembrei que não havia falado com ninguém da minha família desde aquele dia, e que possivelmente meu celular estava descarregado, já que eu não o havia checado. O mesmo devia ter acontecido com o de Leonard, que dava menos importância ainda para seus eletrônicos, dessa forma, se nossos pais tentaram falar conosco, não obtiveram nenhuma resposta, e sem dúvida, isso os fez acionar a policia.

Mas será que estávamos sendo procurados também como cúmplices pelos ataques?

Não. Eu achava muito pouco provável. Leonard e eu havíamos deixado os garotos bem vivos para serem presos, e eles não tinham nenhuma relação conosco. Então, seria só entrarmos em contato com nossas famílias, dizendo que estávamos bem, que o mal entendido seria desfeito, certo?

Infelizmente, eu sentia que as coisas não iam ser tão simples...

As quase duas horas que levaram para Leonard retornar da sala de exames pareceram dias, enquanto eu criava hipóteses malucas na minha cabeça. Eu o encontrei no corredor, e sem dizer nada o arrastei para fora do hospital.

"Nós estamos sendo procurados pela polícia." Falei rapidamente quando ficamos sozinhos.

"O quê?" ele franziu o cenho.

"Nós fomos dados como desaparecidos, e nossas fotos apareceram no noticiário, junto com nossos nomes." expliquei, e ele ficou me olhando, pasmo.

"Não pode ser..." balbuciou.

"Eu sei, mas é! Vamos ligar para os nossos parentes e dizer que estamos bem, não?"

"E o que vamos dizer a eles? Que, do nada, ficamos com vontade de conhecer o México e decidimos fugir?" ele perguntou, com sarcasmo.

"Por que não dizemos a verdade?" eu o inquiri.

"Porque eles iriam pirar!" ele respondeu, e eu tive que admitir que pirariam mesmo.

Ficamos ambos mudos por alguns instantes, eu tampando o rosto com as mãos e ele olhando para o vazio.

"A polícia vai nos encontrar, Leo... Estamos usando o seu cartão de crédito, demos o seu nome num hospital, fora os hotéis... É fácil para eles rastrearem essas coisas." lembrei-o.

"Você tem razão... Vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora." comentou ele, e eu me espantei ainda mais com a resposta.

"Vamos virar fugitivos? Mas nós nem fizemos nada!" silvei, revoltada.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não podemos ser pegos! Talvez _ele_ tenha algum contato com a polícia, e eu seria entregue diretamente em suas mãos..."

"Ficou louco?" eu o interrompi "É paranóia sua! _Ele_ não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"Como vamos ter certeza, Sandra?" ele discutiu comigo "Você e eu sabemos que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem ser..."

Eu ainda não queria acreditar numa suposição tão insana, embora no fundo soubesse que ela fazia um pouco de sentido. Nós éramos lobisomens, e esse fato comprovava que tudo era possível.

"Isso é loucura... Não pode estar acontecendo..." eu gemi, desalentada, e senti os braços dele me circundando.

"Concordo. E sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo por ter te envolvido nessa história." murmurou ele sobre o meu ombro.

"Não se esqueça que eu vim porque quis... e não estou arrependida! Só não queria que chegássemos a esse ponto..." lamentei, abraçando-o de volta. Ficamos assim, abraçados, sem dizer nada novamente por algum tempo, ate que eu me lembrei que precisava saber de algo "Você não me contou o que deu nos exames..."

Leonard se afastou, e sua expressão pareceu ainda mais aborrecida.

"Não deu nada... Não há nada na minha cabeça. O médico acha que eu estou meio estressado e me indicou umas vitaminas. Além disso, me recomendou um oculista." Disse ele, sorrindo debilmente "Talvez eu esteja realmente psicótico, tendo alucinações..." ele se sentou no meio-fio da calçada e apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos.

"Talvez não... _Ele_ pode ter utilizado algo indetectável, nanotecnologia, sei lá." eu me sentei ao lado dele.

"Porque assim faz _tão mais_ sentido, não é?" ele voltou a brincar, sem humor.

"Nada aqui faz sentido, Leo. Mas nós temos que continuar procurando a resposta." eu o puxei carinhosamente, e beijei seus cabelos "Acho que devemos prosseguir com a viagem ate decidirmos o que vamos fazer." sugeri.

"É... Nós temos que dar entrada em um outro hotel com nomes diferentes... Você tem um _ID_ falso?" ele quis saber, ligeiramente mais animado.

"Aquele especial para bares? Claro que eu tenho!" eu sorri para ele.

"Então vamos. Mal posso esperar para conhecer _Kansas City_." disse, citando nossa próxima cidade. Em seguida, se levantou do chão e me ajudou a levantar também.

Nós voltamos para o carro e retornamos ao hotel, onde fechamos nossa conta. Antes de deixarmos _St. Louis_, todavia, sacamos dinheiro suficiente para alguns dias num caixa _ATM_ e passamos num _drive-thru_ para pedir um almoço reforçado.

A tarde estava clara e quente quando pegamos a estrada outra vez.

Chegamos a _Kansas City _já de madrugada. A cidade, situada bem na divisa dos estados de _Missouri_ e _Kansas_, era indicada no mapa como possuidora uma população de mais de dois milhões de pessoas, tendo a maior área metropolitana do estado. Leonard e eu concordamos que seria verdadeiramente trabalhoso para a polícia nos encontrar ali, mas por precaução, fizemos uma lista do que deveríamos providenciar para que esta busca se tornasse ainda mais difícil, como trocar a placa do automóvel e mudar nossa aparência. Essa segunda parte foi a que mais gerou discussão.

Primeiro, eu manifestei que pintaria meu cabelo de loiro, mas Leonard se opôs veemente, dizendo não gostar de loiras. Eu disse que também não gostava, mas que nenhum outro tipo de mudança causaria tanto impacto, daí, para se vingar, ele comentou que ia cortar o cabelo e fui eu quem brigou. Jamais permitiria que ele cometesse um crime desses.

Decidimos que manteríamos os cabelos como estavam e compraríamos bonés e toucas de lã.

Encontramos um hotel chamado _Southmoreland on the Plaza_, que ficava justamente num Plazado subúrbio oeste da cidade. Ficamos torcendo enquanto fazíamos o nosso _check-in_ para que ninguém por ali estivesse muito bem informado e não nos reconhecesse, e, de fato, isso não aconteceu. Subimos para o quarto, e jogamos nossas coisas sobre a cama.

"Já estou ficando enjoado desses hotéis..." reclamou Leo, sentando-se numa poltrona "São todos iguais!"

"O que você queria? Não dá para ser muito criativo nesse ramo de negócios..." argumentei, separando minhas coisas e entrando no banheiro para tomar banho.

"Nós devíamos sair hoje." disse ele, impondo a voz "Ir a algum lugar divertido."

"Que lugar?" perguntei ligando o chuveiro e, segundos depois, Leonard apareceu na porta e recostou-se no batente, cruzando os braços.

"Qualquer lugar." disse, me fitando pelo vão da cortina.

"Por mim, tudo bem." dei de ombros, e ele continuou parado onde estava "Que foi?"

"Nada. Estou só olhando você." me respondeu ele, sorrindo de canto.

"Como se você já não estivesse cansado de me olhar assim..." desdenhei, fazendo charme.

"Na verdade, ainda não me cansei, não." devolveu ele seriamente, me deixando constrangida.

"Hmm... Eu preferiria que você parasse de me olhar e entrasse aqui comigo."

"Se você insiste..." ele voltou a sorrir, e deu um passo adiante, tirando a camisa e soltando o botão da calça jeans. Em seguida, juntou-se a mim no banho.

Sua pele quente tocou a minha sob a água e seus lábios doces se apertaram suavemente contra os meus. Eu senti suas mãos traçando a linha da minha coluna e tive um leve espasmo.

"Você é tão linda..." sussurrou ele de repente, movendo seus beijos para a minha garganta.

"Não fala assim, Leonard..." eu pedi de olhos fechados, alisando seu peito.

"Por que não?" ele cochichou subindo para minha orelha.

"Porque eu posso acabar acreditando." sorri, completamente rendida.

"Mas eu não estou mentindo..." ele segurou o meu rosto, e me olhou nos olhos. Subitamente, eu fui tomada pelo medo. Medo me perder na beleza daquelas íris esverdeadas, e medo da proporção que o meu sentimento por ele estava tomando naquele momento.

Afinal, eu sabia – e isso era algo que havia aprendido bem cedo, muito antes de conhecê-lo – que nada que é bom dura para sempre, e por isso, era preciso manter um mínimo de racionalidade, para que eu não me machucasse quando tudo chegasse ao fim. No entanto, se já era difícil para mim com Leonard sendo tão lindo, como seria possível se ele resolvesse se mostrar gentil?

Procurando fugir dessa armadilha o quanto antes, eu o afastei com delicadeza.

"Nós não íamos sair?" desviei os olhos mudando de assunto, e me movendo para deixar a banheira.

Ele fez uma expressão confusa "Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

"Não." desconversei "Só acho que se vamos sair deveríamos nos apressar, porque eu estou com fome e quero comer alguma coisa antes..." disse, puxando minha toalha e passando a me enxugar. Depois, dei as costas para ele e deixei o banheiro sem dizer mais nada.

Minha mochila estava uma bagunça quando eu a abri para escolher o que vestir naquela noite. Algumas roupas, principalmente as sujas, haviam ido para a mochila de Leonard, o que significava que a dele estava uma bagunça também. Aproveitando a demora dele no chuveiro, eu tirei todas as peças de dentro das duas e comecei a arrumá-las, ocupando minha cabeça recentemente transtornada.

Eu estava puxando a última peça, quando vi algo que jamais esperaria ver no fundo da mochila dele.

"Leo?" o chamei alto, furiosa, mas tentando manter a calma.

"Sim?" ele devolveu lá de dentro.

"Você pode me dizer o que essa arma está fazendo dentro da sua mochila, _docinho_?" foi a minha vez de parar na porta, batendo o pé contrariadamente.

Leonard me olhou secando o rosto, e em seguida focou sua atenção no objeto que pendia num nos meus dedos, suspenso pelo gancho do gatilho.

"Oh, nem me lembrava que havia pego ela..." disse ele fingindo surpresa.

Eu fiz uma expressão cética "Você sabe quantos anos de cadeia dá o porte ilegal de armas nesse país?" perguntei, enfezada.

Ele pensou por um segundo "Hmm... Não."

"Eu também não..." respondi, só então me dando conta "Mas aposto que não são poucos." emendei, juntando as sobrancelhas.

"Tudo bem, nós não vamos ser pegos." ele retorquiu despreocupado.

"Nós estamos sendo procurados pela policia, Leo, existe _sim_ uma possibilidade de sermos pegos! E a menos que você queira que eles anexem _isso_" eu ergui a arma no ar "na nossa ficha, deveríamos nos livrar dessa coisa!" ordenei asperamente.

"E se precisarmos dela?" ele questionou, incredulamente.

"Nós já temos garras bastante afiadas, não vamos precisar dela!" eu finalizei confiante, e voltei para minha tarefa, jogando a pistola automática 9mm sobre a cama.

A minha única roupa de sair que não estava amassada demais era um vestido curto de tecido verde escuro, quentinho e casual, que ainda tinha a etiqueta da loja pregada. Eu o vesti sem muita pressa e o combinei com uma bota preta de cano alto e uma jaqueta jeans. Sentia falta de alguns dos meus adereços, como os brincos e colares, além das presilhas que eu usava para prender a minha grossa e lisa cabeleira negra, então, fiz uma anotação mental para me lembrar de parar em alguma loja para comprá-los.

Eu estava passando rímel nos cílios perante o espelho, quando vi Leonard pelo reflexo, saindo do banho com o corpo delineado ainda úmido, se enxugando com a tolha.

Aquele era o tipo de cena que compensava tudo o que eu havia largado para trás.

"Foi mal sobre a arma..." ele disse baixinho, encabulado "Eu juro que a trouxe sem pensar."

Meu primeiro impulso foi correr para abraçá-lo, mas eu me segurei.

"O que vai fazer sobre ela?" perguntei indiferente, voltando a me concentrar na maquiagem.

"Vou pensar nisso mais tarde... Será que nós podemos, pelo menos por hoje, simplesmente esquecer dessa droga toda e nos divertir?"

Eu me virei para ele, e sorri sem me dar conta "Então é melhor você colocar uma roupa logo, ou a diversão vai ser outra..." brinquei.

Ele sorriu de volta "Podemos deixar essa _outra _diversão para quando voltarmos, não?" e me lançou um olhar sedutor.

"É, podemos sim..." eu assenti e fiquei acompanhando-o se trocar. Sua escolha foi bem rápida, e consistia basicamente de uma camisa escura, calças jeans, já surradas, e uma camisa flanelada por cima. Quando saímos, dei-lhe uma olhada de cima em baixo e não resisti em comentar, em tom de galhofa "E eu que pensava que o _grunge_tinha morrido com o _Kurt_...".

Leonard riu de canto, mostrando a língua para mim, e de mãos dadas, nós andamos ate o carro.

Nosso caminho até _Downtown_ levou uns vinte minutos. Quando chegamos, porém, eu me senti extremante confortável naquela cidade.

_Kansas City_ me fazia lembrar São Paulo. Era enorme e cheia de prédios altos, embora não tivesse todo o charme de uma cidade brasileira, que era justamente aquele contraste visível por toda parte, e a multiplicidade de manifestações culturais expressas num único lugar.

Além disso, ela tinha um chafariz a cada cem metros.

Eu sempre odiei essa mania de chafarizes que os americanos têm...

Enfim, estávamos em meio à civilização, que era onde eu considerava como sendo o meu verdadeiro lugar. Muitas pessoas acham que lobos são bichos selvagens que não se adaptam às cidades, mas eu era em parte humana e gostava muito das luzes, da música e dos agitos, e estava feliz em ter agora uma boa companhia para aproveitar tudo aquilo nos Estados Unidos.

Mas antes, precisávamos dos "disfarces". Eu realmente me perguntava se aquilo adiantaria, e se era mesmo necessário, quando Leonard estacionou num _Outlet_e nós entramos na loja da _Timberland_. Talvez, a coisa toda de estarmos nos escondendo da polícia já tivesse virado apenas uma brincadeira, entretanto, eu preferi não perguntar isso a ele, e embarquei no faz-de-conta. Na pior das hipóteses, acabaria sendo engraçado.

Ao menos, meu _pseudo-amigo_ lobisomem parecia estar achando bastante engraçado ficar rodando pela seção de chapéus.

"Meu avô tinha um desses!" riu ele, puxando um boné de lã do mostruário e colocando na cabeça. Era um modelo _vintage_, xadrezinho, bem no estilo irlandês.

"Ficou bem em você!" eu disse, sendo sincera.

"Você acha?" ele perguntou se olhando no espelho.

"Acho... E dá pra esconder o seu cabelo, olha..." eu juntei as madeixas alaranjadas para dentro.

"Dá mesmo..." ele concordou, ainda analisando seu reflexo "O problema é que eu deixaria exposto o pescoço..."

"Para isso existem os cachecóis!" eu puxei um que estava exposto bem ao meu lado "E, olha! Esse esta 50% _off_!" disse olhando a etiqueta e depois me voltando para ele.

Leonard ficou realmente chique com aquele troço enrolado nele.

"Ok." ele tirou as peças e colocou-as no braço "Vamos levar esse... e qual mais?" perguntou, continuando a andar.

"Por que não algo mais básico?" eu fui ate as toucas de esqui. Havia umas lindas em promoção "Toma..." disse empurrando-lhe uma "Preta pra você e rosa para mim!"

"Está bem." ele experimentou-a para ver se servia, e juntou-a com as outras peças. Dessa parte em diante, começamos a caçoar um com o outro "Olha esse chapéu de _Cowboy_!" "Olha essa toquinha de criança retardada!" "Que tal esse chapeuzinho do _Chaves_?" e por aí foi.

Deixamos a loja carregando opções variadas de coisas para cobrir os cabelos e disfarçar nossas aparências, mas naquela noite, usamos apenas as toucas de lã mesmo. Em seguida, voltamos para o carro e continuamos dando voltas pela cidade, até paramos para jantar num restaurante chinês, variando o cardápio _junkie-food_ de sempre.

"Para onde agora?" perguntei parando na calçada quando saímos de lá.

"Podemos ir caminhando e ver se achamos algum lugar legal..." ele propôs, e eu assenti com a cabeça. Fazia um pouco de frio, e eu o abracei pelo braço enquanto andávamos pelas ruas iluminadas e cheias de pessoas, na maioria jovens, aproveitando a noite de sexta-feira. Foi então que ao virarmos uma esquina vimos um _club_com a porta lotada de gente. Sem pensar muito, rumarmos para lá.

O lugar não passava de um sobrado transformado em danceteria, mas tinha uma atmosfera escura, meio _hip lounge_, mas interessante. A musica, um _hit _daépoca, estava bem alta e quase não havia como andar entre as pessoas. Leonard me guiou pela mão ate o bar e pediu duas cervejas, apresentando nossos _IDs_ falsos. Nós fizemos um brinde rápido e viramos a bebida. Quando eu o olhei novamente, vi que estava fazendo uma careta engraçada.

"Que foi?" perguntei alto, em oposição a musica.

"Essas cervejas americanas têm gosto de suquinho de cevada..." ele reclamou no meu ouvido. Eu dei uma risada, e o puxei para a pista de dança.

"Vem, vamos dançar." Exigi e ele me seguiu sem contestar. Quando conseguimos chegar à pista, fiquei surpresa em ver que ele até dançava bem para um homem _hetero_.

Dançamos colado um no outro, trocando beijos provocantes, por quase uma hora. Por fim, ele acabou se cansando daquele ritmo e nós fomos embora, buscando outro lugar mais interessante para ir. Devemos ter caminhado sem destino por umas três quadras, quando Leonard viu um letreiro que o chamou atenção. Era um _pub_ irlandês chamado _McFinn's_ e parecia fechado olhando de longe. Somente quando nos aproximamos é que notamos que na verdade, ele estava era meio vazio mesmo.

"Quer entrar?" ele parou frente à entrada com um olhar curioso "Talvez eles tenham boa cerveja aqui..."

"Claro! Vamos conhecer!" eu disse animada, e ele abriu a porta para mim, vindo logo atrás.

Minha primeira impressão foi que o lugar era sujo e mal freqüentado, e apesar disso, eu havia gostado bastante. Havia mesas de madeira próximas à porta, e três mesas de sinuca mais à frente, rodeadas por caras estranhos e mulheres mais velhas. Ao fundo, ficava um balcão comprido, com cadeiras altas perto dele, onde não se via muita gente sentada. Uma musica tocava baixinho, mas eu não consegui identificar o que era, provavelmente, alguma banda _folk_americana_,_ pois dava para reconhecer notas de gaita e violão nela.

Leonard e eu nos aproximamos do balcão, e eu notei que o barman não tinha nada de irlandês. Não que eu tivesse ilusões que ele fosse, já que por certo, o bar tinha sido vendido e comprado inúmeras vezes e apenas mantido o nome, mas ao menos, eles tinham cervejas importadas, inclusive uma irlandesa, o que deixou Leonard bem contente. O homem chegou a pedir nossa identificação, mas mal olhou para elas, e nós bebemos calados de inicio. Depois, pegamos uma mesa de sinuca e ficamos jogando um bom tempo, bebendo e rindo juntos da minha inabilidade como o taco. Eu estava me divertindo muito, ate que eu notei Leonard encarando emburrado um grandalhão mal vestido, que bebia sozinho sentado numa das mesas.

"Leo? O que foi?" eu cochichei, abraçando-o disfarçadamente.

"Aquele cara não pára de olhar pra você." ele cochichou de volta.

Eu rolei os olhos "E daí?" perguntei, e ele me fitou zangado.

"Como, e daí?"

"Aposto que ele não quer nada comigo... só quer arrumar confusão com você! E nós não podemos nos envolver em confusões, lembra?" eu disse brava, mas ele não respondeu e voltou a trocar faíscas com o homem "Está bem, Leo. Vamos embora." eu decidi colocando o taco sobre a mesa e pegando minha bolsa e minha jaqueta. Leonard me acompanhou.

"Vai pagando as cervejas." disse ele me passando uma nota de dez "Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto." terminou, e deu uma última conferida no individuo antes de sair.

Com um suspiro de desanimo pelo fim de noite arruinado, ele fiz o que ele me pediu, e me sentei num dos bancos para esperá-lo. Estava com o cotovelo apoiado sobre o balcão, segurando queixo e olhando para o nada, quando levei um susto com uma voz atrás de mim.

"Moça? Tem fogo?" o cara surgiu com um cigarro entre os dedos.

"Não. Eu não fumo." respondi rápido, torcendo para que ele simplesmente sumisse.

No entanto, como não podia deixar de ser, o cara se sentou no banco do meu lado, e eu vi exatamente o fim daquela cena passando perante os meus olhos.

Minha vida conseguia ser uma novela, nada criativa, às vezes.

"Gostei do seu tipo... Você é do México?" ele grunhiu, e eu não sei o que me irritou mais, se foi a comparação estúpida, ou se foi sua voz de porco moribundo.

"Desculpe, amigo, mas eu não quero mesmo conversar com você." respondi, educada, e me preparei para sair. Mas ele segurou o meu braço.

"Hey, calma! Eu só estava sendo simpático..." ele sorriu com malícia. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, eu pensei. Se a situação fosse outra, jamais aconteceria. Só faltava uma coisa para pior tudo...

"Solta ela!" eu ouvi de repente.

Pronto, aí estava a coisa.

"Leo, não..." eu me virei, soltando meu braço com força e o impedido pelo peito "Vem. Vamos embora..." pedi tentando puxá-lo para a saída, mas o brutamonte atrás de mim já havia se levantado e parado no nosso caminho.

"Algum problema, moleque?" ele o desafiou.

"Sim, há um problema." Leonard respondeu, me ignorando. Eu queria matar os dois. Odiava homens bêbados se metendo a valentões.

"Leo, vamos... Esquece ele..." eu gemi, o puxando pelo braço, mas ele era bem mais forte do que eu.

"Qual é o problema?" o outro prosseguiu.

"O problema é você colocando essas mãos sujas em cima da minha garota..." ele devolveu, e nem a menção do termo _minha garota_ me fez desejar menos fazê-lo calar a boca.

"_Sua garota_?" o cara riu "Você pega qualquer vadia na rua e sai chamando de _sua garota_?" ele provocou, e apesar de Leonard ter se adiantado sobre o cara, eu estava mais perto, e foi o meu soco que acertou o nariz dele primeiro.

"Essa vadia aqui vai acabar com a sua cara, se você falar assim de novo, seu porco!" eu gritei, enquanto ele se equilibrava, depois de ter dado uns dois passos para trás.

"Sandra!" Leonard me segurou pela cintura, enquanto eu bufava partindo sobre o imbecil novamente.

O sujeito voltou-se para mim com um olhar de ódio e o rosto sujo de sangue. Eu esperei que ele revidasse, já prevendo seu golpe, de punhos cerrados. Era a minha Fera Interior de lobisomem, o instinto para o combate com o qual todos nós nascemos, que estava se apoderando de mim. Isso não acontecia muito, mas quando acontecia, eu perdia a medida dos meus atos.

Porém, para o seu próprio azar, o brutamontes na minha frente ainda não havia se dado conta que eu não era apenas uma garota qualquer, assim como Leonard também não era um garoto qualquer. Ele arriscou um soco na minha direção, mas eu saí de seu trajeto rapidamente, e não fui atingida. O agravante era que a Fera Interior de Leonard também já havia despertado, e com um movimento rápido demais para que qualquer olhar humano pudesse acompanhar, ele segurou a mão do homem no ar, prendeu o seu pulso na seqüência e torceu seu braço para as costas. Ainda no mesmo segundo, ele o apanhou pela cabeça com a outra mão, e empurrou com força sua testa contra o balcão.

Houve um barulho surdo, e depois uma pausa, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Daí, o grandalhão escorregou para o chão, e o silêncio dominou o lugar.

Olhando para o corpo estendido, temi que estivesse morto.

Foi então que sirenes soaram alto do lado de fora, e uma seqüência de luzes brancas, vermelhas e azuis passou pelo vidro da frente. Eu encarei o barman com raiva e seus olhos o delataram. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, contudo, Leonard me pegou pelos dedos e me puxou para a porta. Nos demos de cara com dois policiais saindo da viatura e desatamos a correr.

Os dois guardas tentaram nos alcançar, porém, nenhuma pessoa normal consegue vencer lobisomens numa corrida, mesmo que estes estejam em sua forma humana, e mesmo que um deles esteja usando um salto agulha. Seguindo em ziguezague pelas ruas para confundir os policiais por precaução, chegamos onde a _pickup_ estava estacionada, mas antes de entrar, paramos um de cada lado do capô, aguçando os ouvidos para nos certificar se eles ainda nos perseguiam.

Nossa respiração ia e vinha descontrolada, formando uma fumaça de ar condensado em torno da boca, quando uma pergunta abruptamente escorregou por meus lábios.

"Por que você tinha que fazer aquilo?"

Leonard pregou seus olhos em mim "Ele tentou bater em você!" defendeu-se ele.

"Mas você não precisava matá-lo... ou quase matá-lo, não sei..."

"Eu não fiz de propósito!"

"Por que não me ouviu então?" eu bradei, nervosa "Eu disse, nada de confusão!"

"Sandra..."

"Você foi ao banheiro justamente porque sabia que ele viria até mim, e você teria desculpa para pegá-lo, não foi?" eu o acusei, juntando as coisas na minha cabeça, num estalo. Leonard ficou sem resposta e moveu os olhos, se condenando "Eu não acredito..." eu balancei a cabeça, pasma.

"Não era pra ter acontecido daquele jeito, Sandra... Era pra ser só uma diversão..." justificou ele, com um ar de fanfarra.

"Diversão? Nós podemos estar sendo procurados por assassinato agora! Você acha isso divertido?"

"Eu não..." ele tentou continuar sua defesa, mas eu o cortei, aos berros.

"Você é um irresponsável, Leonard! Caçando briga à toa, sabendo que já estamos encrencados!"

"Mas foi você que bateu nele primeiro!"

"Porque ele me ofendeu! Me ofendeu por sua causa! E por sua causa eu perdi o controle! E agora podemos estar ferrados... Tudo por sua causa!"

"Hey, eu nunca disse pra você que eu era santo, ta bom?" ele disse me apontando o dedo "Você veio atrás de mim, sem nem se perguntar quem eu era, porque você quis! Você disse isso, lembra? Eu não pedi pra você vir!" ele terminou, possesso.

Aquela última frase doeu mais do que qualquer golpe que ele poderia ter me dado.

"Eu vim porque eu gosto de você, seu idiota! E se você não estivesse concentrado apenas no seu próprio umbigo todo esse tempo, já teria notado!" guichei, sem pensar. E também sem pensar, me afastei do carro, andando de volta para a rua.

"Aonde você vai? Sandra!" ele gritou atrás de mim, mas eu não lhe dei resposta. Um táxi vinha passando e eu fiz sinal para que ele parasse.

"Para o Aeroporto, por favor." pedi, me sentando no banco de trás.

Lágrimas quentes rolavam em abundância pelo meu rosto, e eu apertei os lábios para não chorar com toda a vontade que eu queria poder chorar naquela hora.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**4.** **Histórias de Família**

O plano era bastante simples.

Eu ia para o aeroporto, compraria uma passagem para _Chicago_, me despediria dos meus tios e voltaria para o Brasil, onde a polícia americana não me encontraria de jeito nenhum.

Naquele momento, não me importava mais se voltar não era seguro, afinal, eu era bem crescidinha agora e poderia me cuidar. E se tudo desse certo, dali há alguns meses, eu já teria esquecido Leonard completamente.

_A quem você está tentando enganar, Sandra? _Eu me perguntei deslizando as costas no banco do táxi, e chorando ainda mais. A corrida foi mais rápida do que eu esperava, e eu paguei o taxista quando este estacionou, vendo-o me olhar com uma expressão comiserativa. Eu entrei no terminal colocando meus óculos escuros que estavam na minha bolsa, querendo esconder os olhos que a essa altura já deviam estar vermelhos, e andei ate o guichê de passagens. Meu destino não era tão longe, então a tarifa não ficou cara. Eu andei de cabeça baixa pelo saguão quase vazio àquela hora da madrugada, indo até o portão de embarque, e me sentei numa poltrona para aguardar o vôo que sairia dali a alguns minutos.

As malditas lágrimas não queriam parar de descer pelo meu rosto, e eu tentei seca-las chamando o mínimo de atenção possível. Entretanto, quanto mais eu pensava em Leonard, e no fato de que tudo estava acabado entre nós, mais delas se formavam nos meus olhos, e aquilo já ia ficando insuportável.

Tudo o que eu queria era poder gritar. Queria gritar de raiva por ter perdido Leonard, queria gritar por todas as coisas estúpidas que havíamos ditos um para o outro, queria gritar porque eu nunca mais veria seu rosto lindo, queria gritar porque nunca mais teria seus beijos, queria gritar, gritar, gritar...

E mesmo eu não conseguindo achar que havia sido exagerada desta vez – afinal, por culpa da imprudência infantil dele agora eu podia estar sendo caçada em dois países, ao invés de apenas um – eu sentia profundamente que as coisas tivessem terminado como tinham terminado. Os últimos dias, apesar de tudo, haviam sido incríveis, todas as horas que passamos juntos, todas as piadas, as risadas, todas as vezes que eu sentira a pressão intensa do corpo dele contra o meu... Tudo ia se repetindo na minha mente, e eu chorava, chorava porque já sentia falta dele, e porque sabia que ia continuar sentindo, não importava quanto tempo passasse.

"Não se preocupe, vocês vão voltar a ficar juntos..." alguém falou de repente perante mim, e eu vi um pacote de lenços de papel sendo estendidos na minha direção.

"O que?" eu ergui os olhos e quis me certificar do que ouvira.

"Ele vai perceber a burrada que fez e virá buscá-la." O homem ponderou enigmaticamente outra vez, e sacudiu o pacote "Pegue, eu comprei para você." ele completou, amistoso, e veio se sentando do meu lado.

Eu aceitei os lenços e tentei me recompor.

"Obrigada." disse levantando os óculos e enxugando os olhos, envergonhada "Como sabia que eu estava chorando por causa de alguém?" perguntei o encarando direito pela primeira vez, e me impressionando em ver o quanto era bonito.

"Isso estava um pouco óbvio, senhorita." ele sorriu, deixando à mostra uma seqüência de dentes perfeitos e branquíssimos "Meu nome é Hendrik Henderson." Disse me oferecendo a mão.

"Sandra." eu respondi somente, e apertei sua mão meio tímida, sem consegui tirar os olhos dele por alguns segundos. Estava encantada com vivacidade de suas íris azuis, e com sua pele tão clara e tão lisa. Reparando com um pouco mais de cuidado, notei que ele não devia ser muito mais velho do que eu, talvez uns quatro ou cinco anos no máximo, e que era incrivelmente loiro... Mas não loiro como os americanos costumam ser, e sim, um loiro nórdico, de tom dourado, com cachos grossos caindo sobre a testa. Além disso, vestia-se numa elegância impecável, e a única coisa que não me agradava nele, era seu perfume extremamente doce, que coçava o meu nariz.

"Hum, Sandra... É _hispânica_?" ele demonstrou-se interessado, apesar deu não entender por quê.

"Não. Sou brasileira." respondi brevemente, e o vi dar uma risada curta "O que foi?"

"Oh, me perdoe..." ele se desculpou educadamente, com uma voz musical "É que eu me lembrei de um amigo argentino que sempre reclamava dos brasileiros por não se considerarem latinos, que dirá _hispanos_..." explicou ele, bem humorado. Sua polidez e eloqüência faziam eu me sentir uma troglodita.

"Mas nós não somos mesmo. Não falamos espanhol." eu insisti ainda sim, com teimosia.

"Claro, claro... O Brasil é um continente à parte, incrustado nas Américas, eu concordo com você..." ele me lançou um olhar gentil "Eu já estive lá uma vez. É um lugar lindo."

"É, eu sei..." respondi abaixando a cabeça, e me recordando do motivo pelo qual estava voltando.

Ele demorou um pouco, mas interrompeu o meu silêncio.

"Você tem mania de se apaixonar pelos homens errados, não é?" adivinhou, de súbito.

Eu voltei a olhá-lo, tentando evitar chorar novamente "Tenho sim..." respondi.

"É um defeito que muitas mulheres inteligentes têm... O que sem dúvida é um paradoxo interessante!" ele voltou a sorrir para mim, e eu acabei sorrindo também. Nesse instante, os megafones do aeroporto soaram a primeira chamada do vôo para _Chicago_.

"Eu preciso ir." Falei, sem jeito, me preparando para me levantar.

"Eu não teria tanta pressa assim..." discordou ele, com seus olhos fitando algum ponto sobre os meus ombros.

"Por que não?" eu me intriguei.

"Porque tem alguém ali querendo muito conversar." Ele apontou para frente com o queixo, e eu me virei na direção onde ele indicara.

Com os cabelos ruivos úmidos e eriçados pelo sereno noturno, Leonard vinha andando até mim. Tanto eu quanto Hendrik nos pusemos de pé quando ele parou, me fitando obscuramente.

"Sandra, eu preciso falar com você." demandou, e sua atenção parou por um momento na figura à minhas costas "Quem é ele?"

"Eu não sou ninguém, meu caro." Hendrik se adiantou e passou por nós dois, parando antes para despedir-se de mim, beijando minha mão "Foi um prazer conhecê-la."

"O prazer foi meu." eu respondi com deslumbre, mas ele já tinha se ido.

"Eu mal viro as costas e você..." Leonard começou, mas eu o fulminei com um olhar de reprovação antes que ele continuasse.

"Eu acabei de ser consolada por esse homem de um jeito muito gentil, portanto, não venha estragar tudo com suas grosserias!" cuspi irritada, e o vi esmaecendo imediatamente.

"Desculpe." ele pediu com sinceridade "Eu sinto muito... por tudo."

"Isso não é o suficiente, Leo." eu disse, virando o rosto para o lado.

Ele respirou fundo e chegou mais perto de mim "Eu sei... Eu sei que eu te machuquei, que fui um babaca... Mas eu juro, eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas! Eu devia estar bêbado ainda, sei lá... Me dá uma segunda chance? Eu prometo que não faço mais besteiras!" ele suplicou e nós ouvimos o vôo para _Chicago_ sendo anunciado pela segunda vez.

"Eu não sei, Leonard..." eu vacilei, voltando a chorar. Ainda estava magoada e aborrecida pela forma como ele me tratara minutos antes.

"Está bem." ele me segurou pelos braços e me fez fitá-lo "Me diz, me diz o que quer que eu faça pra você me perdoar!"

Eu levei alguns segundos, ate que finalmente consegui libertar a pergunta que estava fechando a minha garganta "Eu não entendo por que você está fingindo que se importa..." reclamei desolada "Se você desse a mínima pra mim, não teria feito aquela criancice!"

A resposta de Leonard, todavia, me pegou de surpresa.

"De onde você tirou essa de que eu não dou à mínima pra você?" replicou ele rapidamente, me puxando com força para junto de si, e me abraçando "Você é a única coisa que eu tenho agora, a única que eu não posso perder! E se às vezes eu faço essas criancices é porque eu sou um idiota, e não porque eu não me importo com você."

E ainda que eu não devesse, eu me derreti com aquelas palavras, porque elas eram tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Eu fiquei chorando sobre seu ombro, agarrada à suas roupas, e então, a última chamada para o vôo de _Chicago_ irrompeu a nossa cena, e ele buscou novamente pelos meus olhos.

"Me perdoa, por favor..." suplicou, meio choroso também.

"Está bem." eu cedi, deixando o orgulho de lado "Eu to cansada... Podemos ir embora?" choraminguei de mansinho, e ele sorriu, secando o meu rosto com os dedos.

"É claro que nós podemos..." respondeu, mas antes que eu me movesse, seus lábios se grudaram nos meus apaixonadamente, e toda a amargura se esvaiu de mim, enquanto ele arrancava o meu fôlego com seu beijo. Nós nos entreolhamos mais uma vez, como se confirmássemos um com o outro que tudo estava bem, e depois, saímos andando abraçados, deixando o aeroporto para trás.

Leonard acelerou com cautela na saída do estacionamento do aeroporto, e nós pegamos a avenida escura e comprida que nos levaria ate o hotel.

Calada, eu pensava no pacote de lenços de papel que estava entre as minhas mãos. Como aquele homem podia saber que nós faríamos as pazes, e em como ele poderia ter adivinhado minha pior mania? Será que eu era tão óbvia assim? Somado a essas dúvidas, havia aquele perfume estranho... Eu tinha certeza de já tê-lo sentido antes. Cismada, levei o pacote até as narinas e inalei com mais cuidado o cheiro, que também havia ficado na minha pele.

Uma memória antiga emergiu no meu consciente, e meu coração deu um salto no peito.

Meu pai estava entrando pela porta. Já passava muito da meia-noite, e ainda sim eu estava acordada, o esperando, como de praxe. Eu me lembro que ele sempre me pegava no colo sorrindo largamente quando eu corria até ele, e me jogava para cima como se eu fosse uma boneca, e não uma menina de oito anos. Estava geralmente sujo e arranhado, mas eu não me importava, e o abraçava assim mesmo. Naquela noite, contudo, eu senti um cheiro diferente nele, um cheiro doce.

"_Que cheiro é esse, papai?"_ perguntei segurando sua camisa.

"_Esse cheiro, meu bem, é de um vampiro desgraçado que tentou arrastar o papai até o esgoto..."_ ele me explicou animado.

"_E o que aconteceu com ele?"_ eu quis saber, curiosa.

"_Eu o matei, é claro!"_ ele riu sonoramente e fez cócegas na minha barriga.

"_Ele era mau?"_ eu continuei, entre risos. Sempre fui muito perguntadora.

"_Todos os vampiros são maus, minha filha! Guarde bem esse cheiro, se um dia você cruzar com ele na rua, mate o infeliz antes que ele lhe diga qualquer coisa, esta bem?"_

"_Está bem!"_ eu concordei, sem fazer idéia do que dizia. Somente anos depois, é que eu fui entender que meu pai era o líder de um bando de lobisomens que caçavam vampiros em São Paulo. Mais tarde, essas criaturas me juraram de morte se meu pai não parasse de caçá-los, e eu fui enviada para a América, onde deveria ficar em segurança até que a situação se amenizasse.

Meu pai continuava sua caçada em nossa cidade, e eu havia encontrado com o meu primeiro vampiro e feito amizade com ele.

Aquilo sem dúvida me renderia um ano de castigo se eu contasse.

"Sandra?" Leonard cortou meu devaneio de forma abrupta, e eu dei um pulo. Estava ainda com os lenços próximos ao rosto e com o olhar no vazio.

"O quê?" olhei assustada para ele.

"Chegamos." ele disse contrariado.

"Oh." eu respirei por fim.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Está." balancei a cabeça.

"Não parece." ele franziu a testa, notando que eu cheirava o lugar onde Hendrik me beijara.

"Eu acabei de descobrir uma coisa..." eu disse baixinho para ele "E você não vai acreditar."

Nós entramos para o nosso quarto sem fazer barulho e fechamos a porta. Leonard estava ansioso para que eu lhe contasse minha descoberta, então eu me sentei sobre a cama e o fiz se sentar de frente para mim.

"O cara que eu estava conversando no aeroporto... é um vampiro." eu falei calmamente enquanto ele me fitava.

"Como é?"

"Ele era..."

"Não, eu entendi! Eu quero saber... como você sabe disso? Ele te disse?"

"Não! Nós nem conversamos por tanto tempo assim... Mas eu reconheci o cheiro dele! Meu pai era um caçador de vampiros e me mostrou como era o cheiro uma vez."

"E mesmo assim você ficou conversando com ele?" Leonard se enfezou.

"Eu não me toquei na hora! Estava com o nariz entupido de tanto chorar também..." lembrei-o. Nós ficamos alguns segundos sem dizer nada, digerindo aquela informação, ate que ele levantou os ombros.

"Certo. Ele é um vampiro. E daí?"

"Como e daí, Leonard?"

"E daí, oras!"

"Ele mata pessoas para se alimentar caso você não saiba! É nosso dever saber se ele já saiu da cidade!"

"Você quer dizer que devemos ir atrás do cara?" ele pareceu querer se certificar.

"É claro! Nós existimos para isso! Para não deixar os vampiros se proliferem!"

Leonard esfregou os olhos e saiu da cama.

"Nós não temos problemas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora, Sandra?"

"Você fala da merda em que você nos meteu?" eu sugeri com sarcasmo.

"Eu já pedi desculpas, e já disse que não foi por querer!" ele voltou a se irritar.

"Certo, certo..." eu gesticulei tentando tirar essa história da nossa pauta "Isso ainda não é mais importante que um vampiro assassino à solta na cidade... Pense nas vidas humanas que podem estar sendo tiradas nesse exato momento!" eu aleguei com asco, e fiquei acompanhando Leonard andar calado pelo quarto, se esfregando de novo, exalando nervosismo "Leo?"

"Esse é realmente o motivo... ou é só uma desculpa para você vê-lo outra vez?" ele explodiu por fim.

Meu queixo despencou instantaneamente "Ah, não..." eu bufei "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Eu vi o jeito como ele se despediu de você... Eu vi a sua cara!" continuou ele.

"Quer saber, Leo? Eu acho que nós já discutimos o bastante por hoje, e acho que esse dia já foi longo demais. Deixa pra lá. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite." Disse me levantando e passando a me despir, ignorando a maneira dúbia como ele prosseguiu olhando para mim. Em seguida, me enfiei sob o edredom, e apaguei a luz do meu abajur, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Leonard fez a mesma coisa logo depois, e não demorou muito para que eu começasse a ouvir sua respiração lenta. Eu me esforcei para tirar aquele vampiro da minha cabeça e dormir também, porém, só consegui algumas horas depois. Imagens estranhas dominaram os meus sonhos durante a noite, e eu acordei antes do nascer do sol, não conseguindo dormir mais.

Desanimada, e ainda exausta, eu liguei a televisão baixinho para ver o noticiário matinal local. Eu me sentei bem próxima à tela, que ficava num móvel aos pés da cama, e esperei ver alguma noticia sobre uma briga de bar que acabara em morte, ou sobre corpos sendo encontrados sem sangue em _Kansas City_, mas não houve nada. Apesar do meu cuidado, a luz e o barulho acabaram acordando Leonard, e eu senti duas mãos macias subindo pelas minhas costas, e beijos afetuosos queimando a minha nuca.

"Não está meio cedo para assistir TV?" ele resmungou dengoso no meu ouvido. Pelo jeito, eu concordei comigo mesma, ele havia pensado melhor antes de dormir, e aceitara que aquela história de ciúmes era ridícula, coisa que me deixava bastante aliviada.

"Eu estava vendo se saía mais algo sobre nós, sobre o cara que batemos no bar..." expliquei amolecida, aceitando seu carinho.

Ele deu um bocejo "E saiu?"

"Não..." eu respondi languidamente, mexendo em seus cabelos.

"Então por que você não dorme mais um pouco?" ele me trouxe para trás, oferecendo seu peito como apoio, e me circundando com seus braços.

"Eu já tentei... mas não consigo. Acho que perdi o sono."

"Quer que eu te ajude a encontrá-lo?" ele brincou, mordiscando a minha orelha. Eu ponderei por um instante sobre o quê ele queria com aquilo, e decidi que, diante das circunstâncias, ate que não era uma má idéia. Definitivamente, não existe nada como sexo para causar sono e acalmar os ânimos entre duas pessoas.

Lentamente então, eu girei o rosto na direção dele, e sorri assentindo.

"Sim, eu quero." respondi, e me deixei perder em seus lábios quentes e em seu abraço envolvente. Alguns minutos mais tarde, e lá estava eu, dormindo profundamente, esparramada entre os lençóis.

O relógio já marcava meio-dia e vinte quando acordei sozinha na cama. Leonard estava no banho, e eu achei graça ao perceber que ele cantarolava animadamente uma música antiga do _U2_. Logo, me lembrei que precisávamos nos apressar, pois nossa diária venceria às duas horas, e avancei sobre a bandeja de café que estava na mesa lateral.

Enquanto comia, eu tentava raciocinar uma forma de convencê-lo a procurar Hendrik comigo. Tinha muitas perguntas que eu precisava fazer para aquele vampiro. Por que ele me ajudara, mesmo eu sendo sua inimiga natural, era uma delas... Será que ele não sabia o que eu era? Será que não tinha medo de ficar andando por aí sem um bando? E, se ele tinha um bando, o que estavam fazendo com os corpos dos quais estavam se alimentando? Aquelas eram dúvidas que nunca mais me permitiriam voltar a dormir de verdade se eu não encontrasse as respostas.

"Nós precisamos ir a uma lavanderia..." comentei de boca cheia, quando Leonard colocou os pés para fora do banheiro.

"Bm dia pra você também." repreendeu ele.

"É sério." eu disse, tirando um tanto de geléia do canto da minha boca e lambendo o dedo "Não temos nada limpo para vestir."

"Hmm..." ele conferiu sua mochila "Isso significa que estamos ficando um pouco mais em _Kansas City_?"

"Sim. Até porque eu preciso voltar ao aeroporto." eu disse sem fazer alarde.

"Para que?"

"Eu preciso saber se Hendrik embarcou naquele vôo."

Leonard rolou os olhos "Ainda essa história?"

Eu o olhei seriamente "Leo, me escuta." pedi e aguardei até que ele prestasse atenção em mim "Toda a minha família luta contra vampiros, eu fui mandada embora do meu país por causa deles! Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer que encontrei um... É um dever civil que eu tenho... saber o que ele está aprontando." terminei, e vi que ele tinha uma interrogação no rosto.

"Como assim mandada embora por causa deles?" ele quis saber.

Eu dei um suspiro "Eu não gosto muito de falar disso, mas... já que estamos abrindo o jogo... Bem, a minha cidade, São Paulo, que é a maior cidade da América do Sul, está infestada por vampiros. Meu pai é o líder de um grupo grande de lobisomens, do qual também fazem parte tios e tias minhas, que lutam contra eles... O problema é que os vampiros descobriram sobre a minha existência, e mandaram uma mensagem para o meu pai dizendo que se ele não parasse com as caçadas, eles me matariam."

"E seu pai não tinha como proteger você?" questionou ele se sentando do meu lado na cama.

"Tinha... Mas para tanto eu precisaria ficar trancada em casa, ou só sair na companhia dele. Quer dizer, nada de escola, festas, sorvetes na esquina... Ele sabia que eu preferia morrer a ficar enjaulada assim... Por isso eu vim morar com a irmã da minha mãe, que não é da nossa raça, mas que caiu bem na mentira que a minha mãe contou."

"Hmm." Leonard ficou pensativo por um instante e eu aproveitei para prosseguir.

"Você consegue entender agora o meu interesse nesse cara? Eu cresci aprendendo a odiá-los... É um compromisso de família!"

"Eu entendo..." ele me lançou um olhar compreensivo "Mas o que você vai fazer quando o encontrar? Matar ele?" perguntou, num tom preocupado.

Eu desviei os olhos "Não sei ainda... Vamos ver o quão perigoso ele é."

E assim, eu finalmente consegui convencê-lo.

Usando bonés do _Kansas __Chiefs*_e óculos escuros, Leo e eu fizemos nosso _check-out_no hotel,pouco antes do horário. Nós rumamos primeiro para a lavanderia, e gastamos longos minutos e quase todas as moedas que tínhamos por lá, conseguindo em troca, roupas limpas para mais uma semana. Depois, passamos a procurar um lugar para comer, e foi quando uma placa me atraiu a atenção, bem no meio de _Downtown__._

"Leo, olha! Um restaurante brasileiro!" eu gritei empolgada apontando para o lugar que atendia pelo nome de _Azul _– _Brazilian__Restaurant_.

"Hmm... Legal..." olhou ele sem interesse.

"Vamos comer lá!" eu fingi que não notei.

"Pensei que podíamos ir ao _Burger__ King..." _

"Ah, não... Eu queria comer algo saudável hoje."

"Podemos ir ao _Subway,_ então." ele continuava se fazendo de cínico.

Eu procurei entender "O que você tem contra a comida brasileira?".

Ele fez cara de nojo "Feijão com pedaços de porco? _Blarght_!"

"Isso se chama Feijoada e é muito gostoso!"

"Eu ainda prefiro um _Doubleburger_..." ele fez pouco caso.

Eu cruzei os braços, contrariada "Você come hambúrguer demais para um irlandês."

"Ate parece que você sabe tanto sobre irlandeses assim..." ele me acusou.

"Sei que eles não são nada cavalheiros, e se recusam a fazer as vontades das damas que estão com eles." eu disse, fazendo uma tromba enorme, e ele acabou cedendo.

"Ta bom, ta bom... Vamos comer feijão com porco então." disse, contornando uma esquina.

"Feijoada!" eu o corrigi, contente.

"É. Isso." ele emendou, e logo, lá estava eu explicando para ele sobre culinária brasileira, enquanto nós nos servíamos de iguarias das quais eu morria de saudade.

No final das contas, ele se declarou apaixonado por torresmo e pela nossa famosa caipirinha...

"Viu como a comida era boa?" eu sorri orgulhosa, enquanto deixávamos o lugar.

Leonard riu "Ok. Eu te dou essa. Um a zero pra você!" disse, me abraçando pela cintura.

"Você precisa aprender a confiar mais em mim..." eu brinquei, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Mas eu confio em você!" reclamou, e depois, olhou para frente "Para aonde vamos agora?"

"Para o aeroporto?" eu propus, sabendo que não ia agradá-lo "Você concordou!" o lembrei.

"Está bem. Vamos para o aeroporto..." ele assentiu, e nós voltamos para o carro. Seguindo as placas pela cidade e parando para pedir informação algumas vezes pelo caminho, conseguimos chegar ate o terminal.

Eu andei ate o guichê da _American__Airlines_, e perguntei para a atendente se ela podia me informar se algum Hendrik Henderson havia comprado uma passagem no vôo para Chicago daquela madrugada. De início, ela ficou um pouco receosa de me passar a informação, mas eu era uma brasileira afinal de contas, e a convenci fazendo a minha melhor cara de desolada e inventando minha melhor mentira.

No fim, soube que ele não havia comprado passagem alguma, e sim, _chegado _na cidade naquele horário, vindo de _New York_.

"Ele está aqui em _Kansas City_." Eu retornei para Leonard, pensativa.

"E agora?"

"Hmm... não sei."

"Vai tentar farejá-lo?" ele brincou.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele "Ia levar semanas!"

Ele deu de ombros "Funcionaria."

"Eu estava pensando em algo mais prático..."

"Tipo... _adivinhar _onde ele está?" ele caçoou outra vez.

"Ele é um vampiro, Leonard!" eu exclamei baixinho "Não existe muitas coisas que ele pode estar fazendo agora, existe?"

"Bom, já sabemos que ele não esta tomando sol em nenhum parque público... e nem almoçando em algum restaurante. Mas isso não diminui as possibilidades tanto assim..."

Eu exalei o ar, desanimada, e aceitei minha derrota.

"Você está certo. Um a um agora." Disse, e comecei a me arrastar de volta para a _pickup_. Antes de deixarmos o aeroporto, contudo, Leo ficou para trás e eu o vi comprando um jornal numa das máquinas que ficavam próximas à saída.

"Hey, dê uma olhada aqui..." ele me mostrou meio pasmo a manchete em negrito com letras garrafadas.

_NOVA TRAGÉDIA ATERRORIZA CHICAGO._

_Há menos de uma semana depois dos disparos ocorridos na Universidade Central de Chicago que deixaram três mortos e quatro feridos, estudantes universitários foram novamente vítimas de um ataque homicida por parte de um grupo de colegas. Desta vez, quatro alunos armados com pistolas e submetralhadoras abriram fogo durante um jogo de basquete que ocorria no ginásio da universidade, matando três torcedores e dois jogadores do time adversário._

_Após o crime, os jovens tentaram fugir pela entrada no ginásio, mas um deles foi impedido por um professor de educação física, que corajosamente pulou sobre ele e imobilizou-o. O rapaz de dezenove anos foi preso, e se for condenado poderá pegar prisão perpétua._

_Em nota oficial, a policia informou que a busca pelos outros envolvidos continua, mas que ainda não se tem pistas sobre o paradeiro deles. Os dois rapazes e a moça não possuem passagem pela policia e, assim como os estudantes presos na semana passada, não se encaixam no perfil de jovens que realizam esse tipo de crime premeditado. Todos eles eram bastante sociáveis, e não tinham históricos de depressão ou qualquer outro distúrbio psiquiátrico, além de serem membros de famílias bem estruturadas e de situação financeira confortável. Segundo uma de nossas fontes, esse último jovem também teria declarado a policia não se lembrar de nada do acontecido, e não saber por que efetuou os disparos ou onde conseguiu a arma utilizada._

_Verdade ou não, o fato é que a sociedade está em pânico e muitos universitários estão com medo de retornarem às aulas. Amanha, haverá uma paralisação marcada para as dez horas, em frente ao Palácio da Justiça, que pretende, entre outras coisas, exigir maior fiscalização sobre a venda de armas, tanto legais quanto contrabandeadas no país._

"_Ele_ pegou outros..." Leonard balbuciou para mim, atônito.

Eu o olhei nos olhos, e tentei manter a calma "Nós não temos certeza disso..." disse pausadamente, procurando dissuadi-lo.

"Como não? Está escrito!" ele me apontou o jornal exasperado "Eles não se lembram do que fizeram! Não se lembram de nada!"

"Leo... Vamos sair daqui..." eu o puxei para fora e nós andamos calados até o carro. Quando entramos, a expressão dele ainda estava rígida, sua mandíbula tencionada "Não se esqueça que eles poderiam estar mentindo..." eu voltei ao assunto, fingindo tranqüilidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente "Ninguém brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Sandra..."

Parte de mim sabia que ele estava certo "Talvez não... Mas como eu disse, nós não temos como ter certeza..."

"Tem alguma coisa..." ele rosnou para mim "Algo muito sério, acontecendo aqui... E nós temos que tomar uma providência!"

Dessa vez fui eu quem se exasperou "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que nós devemos voltar e ir atrás desse cara!" ele cuspiu.

"Ficou louco?" eu devolvi no mesmo tom "Ele manda em você! O que você acha que pode fazer contra ele?"

"Ele não manda em mim! Eu resisti todas às vezes!"

"O não significa que você vai resistir para sempre! Que vai resistir se ele te mandar colocar uma arma na própria cabeça e atirar!"

"Não exagere, Sandra..."

"Não exagerar? Ele pode ter sido a causa de oito mortes! Você acha que ele pouparia a sua vida se você colocasse a dele em risco?" eu discuti nervosa.

Leonard olhou para mim "Eu tenho chances de pará-lo antes disso... Você sabe!"

"Não, eu não sei!" eu continuei a debater "O que eu sei é que nós não temos idéia contra o quê estamos lutando, e que numa situação como essa, é uma atitude muito sábia não dar nenhum passo precipitado!"

"Sandra..." ele gemeu, mas eu o impedi de continuar.

"Não, não e não! Nós não vamos voltar para _Chicago_ e essa idéia morre aqui, Leonard!" eu gritei enfurecida e o vi dar um suspiro de desconsolo.

"Está bem," ele acatou, em seguida dando a partida "mas nós vamos ter que pensar em alguma outra coisa então." concluiu, e eu preferi não dizer mais nada.

* * *

N/A:

*Kansas Chiefs: Time de Football Americano da Cidade do _Kansas_, também conhecido como _KC Chiefs_.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**5. Segredos**

Não havia muito no que pensar.

Leonard e eu estávamos num beco sem saída e todas as nossas opções pareciam estúpidas. Porém, o mais seguro ainda era continuar com a fuga, ainda que ele não quisesse admitir.

Deixando do aeroporto, nós rodamos um pouco mais pela cidade, discutindo as possibilidades. Apesar daquela nova informação, eu não havia esquecido ainda a minha busca pelo vampiro loiro com que conversara na noite anterior, e procurava uma forma de conciliar as duas coisas, porém, isso não parecia muito razoável para o momento. Era hora de voltar para a estrada.

Nós saímos então de _Downtown_, pegando a Interestadual-35 no sentido sudoeste, como indicava o mapa. Eram quase sete da noite, e o tempo havia fechado, vertendo uma chuva fina do céu. Já no início da estrada, tivemos que parar, pois havia um congestionamento com uns cinco carros. À frente, notamos inquietantemente a presença da polícia. Com medo de que o fato deles estarem ali não se devesse apenas a ocorrência de um acidente, eu desci e andei até o próximo veículo, um _Citröen _azul-metálico.

"Com licença?" pedi batendo no vidro do motorista. Um senhor surgiu pela fresta, aberta até menos da metade, e me olhou com cara de poucos amigos "Sabe o que está acontecendo ali?"

"Estão fazendo uma _blitz_ desde ontem, moça... Parece que procuram por fugitivos." O cara me informou secamente. A fila andou uma boa quantidade, e ele acenou com a cabeça, acompanhando os outros. Apreensiva, eu voltei correndo para a _pickup_.

"Dá a ré logo, e tira a gente daqui!" gritei assim que entrei no automóvel, batendo a porta.

"O que foi?" Leonard franziu a testa.

"Faz o que eu to falando!" urrei, e ainda sem saber por que, ele me obedeceu.

Os pneus cantaram quando ele o jogou o veículo para a esquerda, e o carro pulou quando ele passou sobre os blocos que separavam a nossa pista da outra lateral. Não demorou muito para que ouvíssemos sons de sirene surgindo bem atrás de nós.

"Será que você poderia, por favor, me explicar QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?" perguntou ele me olhando de canto, furioso, e acelerando à toda sobre o asfalto perfeitamente plano, fazendo o motor turbo rugir. Eu chequei o espelho retrovisor, reparando a viatura se aproximando, e espremi as pálpebras, com raiva.

"Merda..." reclamei em português mesmo. Não acreditava que o dia podia piorar além daquilo.

"Sandra?" eu o ouvi novamente.

"Eles estavam fechando a estrada, ta bom? Estavam procurando fugitivos..." eu disse rápido, tropeçando nas palavras.

"Mas esse fugitivos não eram necessariamente nós, eram?" Leonard contestou.

"Eu não sei! Mas nós podíamos estar na lista deles, não?" justifiquei. Ele ficou mudo, e fez uma curva fechada para a direita, entrando na cidade outra vez. A velocidade em que ele dirigia estava muito além da permitida, e os outros carros buzinavam alto para nós enquanto ele os ultrapassava. Os policiais continuavam em nosso encalço, e eu estava tensa com aquilo, mesmo confiando na habilidade de Leonard como motorista. Meu coração parecia estar tão acelerado quanto o veículo, e minhas veias pareciam estufadas pela quantidade de adrenalina que havia sido liberada em meu sangue.

Contudo, parte de mim parecia estar se divertindo bastante.

Eu tentei suprimir esse aforismo insano, e pensar um pouco.

"Entre num desses prédios!" gritei para ele tendo uma idéia.

"Para quê?" ele devolveu.

"Sempre funciona nos filmes, vai!" eu insisti, apontando a entrada da garagem de um prédio comercial. Ele partiu violentamente a cancela de madeira e ignorou o grito do homem da guarita, subindo pela passagem estreita, mantendo a alta velocidade. O lugar era enorme e repleto de curvas como eu imaginava, e naquele horário estava cheio de pessoas saindo de suas vagas e dirigindo para a saída. Não demorou muito para que um desses parasse entre nós e a viatura por alguns segundos, fazendo os policiais nos perder de vista. Nós deixamos a garagem e pegamos aleatoriamente uma das vias que se apresentaram à frente. Em três minutos, já não havia mais ruído de sirene alguma.

Eu olhei para trás derradeiramente e constatei apenas as luzes e os faróis comuns até o fim da rua. A noite ia ficando cada vez mais chuvosa e escura, bem à nosso favor.

"O que fazemos agora?" Leonard virou-se para mim, sua respiração ainda fora do ritmo.

Eu não consegui evitar o sorrisinho de vitória "Largamos o carro e sumimos?" perguntei.

Ele sorriu de volta, e tratou de encontrar um lugar para pararmos. Nós pegamos nossas mochilas no porta-malas, e trancamos as portas, decidindo que procuraríamos um hotel por ali mesmo. Seria necessária muita tranqüilidade para raciocinarmos uma maneira de sair daquela confusão em que estávamos metidos.

Andamos agarrados sob a chuva fina por algumas quadras, sem encontrar nada. Aquela parte da cidade era bastante bonita, cheia de prédios baixos de tijolos à mostra, e gente jovem andando pelas ruas. Entretanto, não parecia ter nenhum hotel, e nem restaurantes. Minha estomago se contorcia de fome.

A chuva apertou de repente e nós fomos forçados e nos abrigar embaixo de um toldo. Com frio, eu deixei que Leonard me protegesse entre os braços, e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro para descansar. Nossa situação era realmente estranha, eu pensava comigo em meio àquele silencio. Estávamos perdidos, e sem nenhuma perspectiva, mas curiosamente, eu não estava com medo.

De certa forma, abraçada a Leonard no meio de uma calçada à noite, e assistindo a chuva caindo ao nosso redor, eu me sentia segura.

Foi quando uma cena do outro lado do asfalto chamou minha atenção.

"Leo... o que você acha que esta acontecendo ali?" perguntei levantando a cabeça e apontando com o queixo em direção a um prédio bastante iluminado, onde pessoas elegantes entravam e saíam, sorridentes.

A cabeça dele virou-se para o meu lado, e sua mandíbula se pressionou contra minha têmpora "Eu não sei... Alguma festa, talvez?" disse ele calmamente, me dando um beijo afetuoso na testa.

"Será que estão servindo comida lá?" eu o olhei com um ar lupino, deixando claras minhas más intenções.

"Podemos ver..." ele assentiu, e nós imediatamente nos soltamos, e atravessamos a rua correndo, tentando não nos molhar muito. Sem hesitar, nos adiantamos para a porta e a transpusemos, sem sermos impedidos por ninguém.

Um longo salão, cortado por grossas pilastras de cores diversificadas, surgiu perante nossos olhos. Pelas caixas de som ambiente, era possível ouvir uma música clássica tocando, e nas paredes, havia vários quadros grandes, e outros nem tanto, iluminados cada um por uma luminária acesa em sua direção. Instantaneamente, nos demos conta de que se tratava de uma exposição de arte.

Chamando um pouco de atenção pelas mochilas nas costas e os cabelos úmidos, Leonard e eu andamos lentamente, olhando as telas. As obras tinham aquele estilo abstrato, em que você não entende nada do que foi pintado, e logo eu ouvi uma risada baixinha atrás de mim, somada a um comentário maldoso.

"Tenho certeza que minhas irmãs pintavam melhor do que isso quando eram bebês..."

"Sua mãe deveria ter guardado as pinturas delas, e hoje talvez vocês estivessem milionários, ta vendo?" eu concordei e nós dois rimos juntos.

Negligenciando deliberadamente os quadros, eu corri os olhos envolta, à procura de um garçom. Para minha tristeza, não encontrei nenhum, entretanto, uma figura me fez esquecer completamente a minha fome, e começar a andar pasma em sua direção.

"Hendrik?" perguntei boquiaberta, parando atrás do homem de reluzentes cabelos loiros, que conversava educadamente com uma senhora. Ambos me olharam com alarme.

"Sandra!" ele abriu seu sorriso asfixiante quando me viu, e pediu licença à mulher rapidamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu continuei, notando Leonard parando ao meu lado.

O vampiro pareceu não notá-lo e continuou sorrindo "O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que _você _está fazendo aqui?"

"Fugindo da chuva..." eu respondi ainda surpresa, apontando a janela.

Ele deu uma risada agradável "Nossa! Você sabe mesmo escolher os lugares para onde foge!" comentou enigmaticamente e depois se virou para o meu acompanhante ruivo "Acredito que nós dois ainda não tenhamos sido apresentados..." disse estendendo a mão "Hendrik..."

"Henderson, eu sei." Leonard completou hostilmente, recusando-se a apertar a mão dele.

O vampiro abaixou a mão sem perder, entretanto, sua régia compostura "Hmm. E será que você por acaso possui um nome, para que eu não tenha que ficar chamando-o sempre de 'namorado da Sandra'?"

"Leonard McPhill." ele respondeu com má vontade, e eu fiquei esperando por um e-nós-não-somos-namorados, que não veio.

"Ótimo." Hendrik assentiu com toda sua polidez. O clima entre eles parecia ir ficando pior a cada segundo.

"Agora que vocês já se conhecem... Será que podemos conversar?" eu inquiri o vampiro, tendo que me segurar para não ser demasiadamente simpática, o que parecia ser um trabalho Herculano, tratando-se dele.

"Claro, minha querida..." ele sorriu para mim, e me fez seguir primeiro, indicando a saída. Eu não resisti em puxar um assunto, trazendo-o para o meu flanco, enquanto Leonard ficava para trás.

"O que você faz aqui, afinal?"

"Ora, eu negocio quadros! Eu os compro e depois os revendo em Nova York, que é onde eu moro. Esses daqui, por exemplo, são de uma jovem pintora que ficou cega aos oito anos... Não é interessante a forma como ela mistura as cores?" perguntou ele, parando para dar uma olhada numa das telas.

"Ah, é sim..." eu menti, e fez menção de continuarmos. Ele me acompanhou.

"Então, o que você queria conversar?" ele perguntou, quando alcançamos a calçada.

"Será que nós poderíamos ir a algum lugar... sei lá... onde não tivesse tanta gente?" eu propus, levemente constrangida "Se não for atrapalhar o seu trabalho, lógico!" emendei.

Hendrik ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo ler algo nas entrelinhas da minha fala "Claro, podemos sim. Não vai atrapalhar. Eu já tinha terminado o que havia vindo fazer aqui de qualquer forma."

"Que bom." eu dei um sorriso amarelo "Você... está de carro?" perguntei.

"Sim... Eu tive que alugar um quando cheguei à cidade. Vocês se acompanham?"

"Ok." concordei com um suspiro tenso, e Leonard apenas nos seguiu.

Paramos ao lado de uma _BMW _vermelha, com vidros _fume_, rodas de liga leve e motor turbo. Hendrik abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse, me fazendo me sentir encabulada com aquela cortesia toda, e eu me acomodei sobre o banco de couro, vendo-o dar a volta e se sentar ao volante, do meu lado. Um olhar ciumento me fulminava pelas costas, mas eu fingi que não percebia.

"Algum lugar especial que gostariam de ir?" o vampiro perguntou, tomando as ruas de _Kansas City_. Sua gentileza começava a me deixar nervosa. Era difícil aceita-la considerando o tanto que eu deveria odiá-lo.

"Sabe de algum restaurante bom para quem está com muita fome?" eu perguntei por impulso, e ele me olhou com seu jeito simpático.

"Acho que podemos encontrar um..." respondeu sorrindo. Eu quase podia ouvir um rosnado baixinho ressoando entre nós dois, e pensei que cairíamos num silencio mórbido, mas Hendrik logo puxou conversa comigo "Você não me contou o que faz em _Kansas City_..."

Eu respirei fundo. Paciência não era uma das minhas melhores qualidades, e não agüentava mais esperar "Ok, já chega." eu olhei tensa para ele "Eu preciso abrir o jogo com você. Nós sabemos o que você é."

"Sabem?" ele me fitou com um olhar divertido.

"Sim." eu continuei séria, o encarando.

Hendrik fez uma pausa, me avaliando com seus olhos turquesa "Então vieram aqui para me matar?" retorquiu, parecendo ainda achar graça.

"Necessariamente, não..." eu respondi com pouca certeza.

"Claro..." ele voltou sua atenção para frente "Vocês não são assassinos, não é? Assim como eu também não sou um, já faz tempo..."

"O que você está querendo dizer com isso?" eu quis saber, intrigada.

"Que vocês estão fazendo mau juízo de mim, minha cara."

"Como assim?"

"Nem todos os da minha espécie são _monstros sedentos_ como os que vocês vêm nos filmes..." ele justificou com sua voz afinada. Leonard interferiu pela primeira vez, com uma risada descrente.

"Sei. Vai nos dizer agora que você é da classe dos _morcegos herbívoros_?" zombou ele.

O vampiro olhou-o pelo retrovisor, sem emoção "Seu conhecimento sobre mamíferos voadores é notável, McPhill, mas não, eu não sou herbívoro. Eu, simplesmente, não gosto de matar pessoas para me alimentar."

"Então, como você faz?" eu contestei.

"Ora, por que eu iria ficar por aí caçando, se eu posso pegar o que preciso num supermercado? No meu caso, os hospitais têm servido de supermercados desde a década de cinqüenta." falou ele, casualmente.

Meu espanto foi instantâneo "Você rouba os bancos de sangue?"

"Roubar? Não." ele objetou calmamente "Eu pego emprestado deles e depois convenço o dobro de pessoas a repô-los para mim."

"Isso é mentira..." Leonard desprezou-o, contrariado.

"Bem, se você quiser, podemos ir agora mesmo ao meu quarto de hotel e eu deixo você mexer no meu freezer..." disse o outro, indiferente.

"Não, obrigado. Dispenso a bizarrice." o lobisomem escarneceu.

"Bizarro é se alimentar de cadáveres, como vocês fazem... Têm idéia de como esses animais são mortos? Faria qualquer vampiro parecer um _Dalai Lama_..."

"Eu ainda não entendo... Por que você se daria a todo esse trabalho?" perguntei, meio cética.

"A resposta é simples." ele me fitou profundamente nos olhos, de súbito parando o carro. Estávamos bem em frente a uma _Steak__House_"Porque matar é sujo, e não combina com a minha imagem."

O silencio perdurou por alguns segundos, nos quais a atenção dele permaneceu em mim.

Meus olhos então se moveram em direção ao restaurante, e depois voltaram para ele "Ainda não acabamos com as perguntas..." falei, discordando em descer.

"Tudo bem. Eu os acompanho." ele acatou, e nós três deixamos a _BMW_. Leonard agarrou o meu braço do nada, e me fez olhá-lo.

"Nós não devíamos cair na lábia desse cara tão fácil..." cochichou ele, quando Hendrik se afastou um pouco.

"Por que ele estaria mentindo, Leo? Ele não parece ter medo nenhum de nós!" eu argumentei, com lógica. Mas ele tocou no meu ponto fraco.

"O que seu pai diria?" perguntou, me dando um olhar incisivo.

"Para não confiar em vampiros..." respondi, acuada, após um momento de reflexão.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre os dedos e disse carinhosamente, me dando um beijo rápido em seguida "Eu obedeceria ao velho, se fosse você." depois, pegou minha mão e nós voltamos a andar.

Insegura, eu me deixei conduzir, e notei Hendrik me aguardando à porta, para entrarmos. Outra vez, eu sorri debilmente para ele, e nós nos dirigimos para a mesa que ele havia pedido. A última do salão, e a mais isolada de todas.

Leonard e eu nos sentamos juntos no banco acolchoado do canto, e ele passou o braço sobre meus ombros. O vampiro se sentou na cadeira à nossa frente, com sua expressão serena. Um jovem vestido com avental xadrez veio nos atender, e oferecer o cardápio. Indiferente ao discurso vegetariano que ouvira minutos atrás, eu senti que era capaz de comer tudo o que estava escrito ali, entretanto, pedi apenas uma porção reforçada de _ribs_, arroz e purê de batatas. Leonard também não exagerou muito no pedido, embora eu soubesse que ele estava igualmente faminto. Já Hendrik, recusou qualquer coisa, agradecendo com discrição.

Enquanto esperávamos, eu recomecei o meu interrogatório.

"Você anda sozinho? Não tem uma... família?" indaguei, me lembrando de tudo o que já havia ouvido sobre a espécie dele.

"Minha verdadeira família já morreu há muitos anos, como você deve saber..." ele contou, mantendo o tom baixo da conversa "Depois disso, eu tive algumas outras, mas hoje eu prefiro ficar sozinho."

"Por quê?"

"Não é fácil encontrar aqueles capazes de levar um estilo de vida como o meu... E nem sempre é agradável conviver com pessoas que possuem objetivos totalmente contrários." ele explicou.

"Então... você não tem amigos?" eu senti uma pontada de pena.

Ele riu para mim "Eu tenho amigos com quem gosto de conversar, e trocar opiniões... Mas, não, não tenho ninguém que ande comigo."

"Isso parece triste..." eu soltei sem querer, e ganhei um novo olhar empático.

"Não depois que você se acostuma. Tudo na vida é uma questão de hábito, Sandra. Você pode sentir falta dos velhos hábitos quando decide perdê-los, mas se tiver paciência, logo vai viver muito bem sem eles."

"Mmm." eu fiz com a garganta e fiquei meditando sobre aquilo momentaneamente. Hendrik continuava me observando, e eu tinha a impressão que ele interpretava cada um dos meus gestos, cada uma das minhas palavras.

Tal coisa me assustava.

"Ainda não consigo entender porque você me ajudou no aeroporto... mesmo sabendo que eu era uma... _possível inimiga_ sua."

"Eu não podia deixar uma bela dama como você chorando sozinha, podia?" ele respondeu galante, me fazendo sorrir e abaixar os olhos, ruborizada.

Os dedos de Leonard de súbito se apertaram sobre a minha pele "Quanta gentileza vindo de alguém cuja espécie tira a vida de inocentes para manter a sua própria..." disse ele com um tom de zombaria, temperado com aversão "Será que você realmente é tão bonzinho assim?"

A face de Hendrik enrijeceu-se pela primeira vez, enquanto ele o encarava "Não. Todos nós temos um lado obscuro, não é, Leonard?" ele acusou, pausando bem as últimas palavras. Tanto Leonard quanto eu ficamos imediatamente tensos.

"O que você sabe sobre mim?" perguntou Leonard com um rosnado, e eu aguardei a resposta com ansiedade.

"Bem mais do que você conseguiria imaginar..." ponderou o vampiro, fazendo mistério.

"Especifique." ele ordenou, acidamente.

Hendrik voltou a ficar relaxado "Eu sei que você está sendo procurado pela policia... e por mais alguém, embora você não saiba quem seja essa outra pessoa... Não é?"

"Como você sabe disso?" eu me intrometi.

"Eu tenho facilidade para desvendar os mistérios alheios, Sandra, dos mais bobos aos mais aterrorizantes..." ele voltou a falar doce comigo "É um _dom_ que me foi dado junto com minha atual condição."

"Você adivinha os segredos dos outros?" eu quis me certificar de que havia entendido.

Ele sorriu "Basicamente, sim."

"Mentira." Leonard cuspiu, e o olhar agudo de Hendrik o encarou de novo.

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo?" ele perguntou retornando com um toque de cinismo em sua voz "Então não é verdade que você já foi preso duas vezes por consumo de álcool, e uma por direção perigosa? Não é verdade que você tem raiva da sua mãe por ela ter te afastado à força do seu pai? E não é verdade que você escondeu a arma que a Sandra te mandou jogar fora, no porta-malas do seu carro? Nada disso é verdade, Leonard?"

Eu olhei furiosa para o meu acompanhante "Leo, aquela arma..." balbuciei, mas ele não me deu ouvidos, e avançou sobre a mesa na direção do vampiro, com os pulsos cerrados, fitando-o com ódio.

"É melhor você calar a boca, morcego, antes que eu perca a paciência com você!" vociferou baixinho, e eu pus a mão em seu peito por reflexo, segurando-o.

Hendrik não moveu um músculo sequer "Por mim, tudo bem. Seus outros segredos não são tão interessantes, de qualquer maneira..." concluiu cruzando os braços, nos afundando no mais lúgubre silêncio.

Passados alguns minutos, nossa comida foi servida, e eu comi a minha parte e metade da de Leonard, já que ele parecia ter perdido o apetite. Hora e outra, eu olhava para o vampiro à minha frente e reparava que seus pensamentos pareciam longe, e que eu daria tudo para saber para onde eles haviam ido. Era angustiante imaginar que ele descobrira tanto sobre nós, e nós tão pouco sobre ele, numa única noite.

Se é que tudo o que ele dissera sobre ele era verdade...

Eu sabia que Leonard não havia acreditado nem na metade daquela história, mas duvidava de suas razões. O braço dele ainda me circundava, possessivo, mas ligeiramente protetor também, como se eu fosse uma fêmea indefesa que precisava ser defendida do novo macho que havia aparecido no território. Esse tipo de atitude deveria ter me deixado irada com ele, primeiro porque eu não era indefesa coisa alguma, e segundo porque era ridículo ele achar que eu poderia estar caindo no encanto de Hendrik — afinal, ainda que ele fosse lindo, gentil e extremamente atraente, isso não mudava o fato de que ele era um vampiro, e seu cheiro me dava enjôo. Entretanto, eu não estava com raiva, até porque eu sabia que no fundo ele estava apenas _sendo_ mesmo um macho, e eu não podia culpá-lo por tal coisa.

Quando por fim eu terminei de comer, deixei as mãos caírem sobre o colo e suspirei satisfeita, olhando para os meninos em seguida. Ambos sorriram para mim, de formas muito diferentes.

"Terminamos?" Hendrik falou primeiro. Eu balancei a cabeça assentindo "Ótimo. Acho que podemos continuar nossa conversa, então..."

Leonard bufou "Eu acho que já foi o suficiente pra mim. Sandra e eu estamos indo embora."

"Estamos?" eu estranhei.

"Não ainda, Sr. McPhill." O vampiro retrucou duramente. Sua expressão parecia a de uma obra-prima esculpida em mármore "Eu não deveria, mas acho que posso ajudar você..."

"Obrigado, mas eu dispenso." disse o ruivo fazendo menção de se levantar, e fingindo deixar as animosidades de lado.

"Não! Espere..." eu o impedi, e fitei Hendrik outra vez "Como você acha que pode ajudá-lo?"

O rosto dele retraiu-se "Precisaríamos ir até o meu carro... Tem uma teoria que eu tenho que confirmar antes de tudo." disse, e depressa, meus olhos voaram para Leonard.

"Leo... vamos... O quê que custa?" pedi de mansinho. Ele me censurou severamente com os olhos, mas eu continuei "Pense na situação em que estamos... ajuda seria muito bem-vinda..." lembrei-o.

"Não de um..." ele fez uma pausa.

"E você acha que _eu _gosto disso? Não estamos em condições de escolher, entretanto."

Cansado, ele deu um suspiro longo, e fechou as pálpebras por um momento, encarando Hendrik em seguida.

"Está bem. Vamos ver que teoria é essa que você tem..."

A conta do restaurante foi paga depois de muita insistência pelo vampiro, acrescida de uma gorjeta generosa ao garçom. Nós voltamos para o carro dele, e eu deixei Leonard perceber com nitidez a minha satisfação por ele estar sendo finalmente um pouco maleável. Outra vez, ele foi obrigado a se sentar no banco de trás enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Hendrik, mas nessa, eu não o vi reclamar. Ele estava curioso, assim como eu, em saber o que o outro tinha em mente.

"Pegue." disse o vampiro tirando algo do porta-luvas do carro. Era um canivete suíço, o mais luxuoso que eu já havia visto.

"Para que?" Leonard quis saber recebendo o objeto da mão dele.

"Eu preciso provar uma mostra do seu sangue." o outro replicou.

Como esperado, a reação der Leonard foi de repulsa "Sem chance!"

"Leo!" eu o repreendi veemente, Hendrik me aplacou com um gesto.

"Tudo bem, Sandra..." disse voltando-se para ele, sereno "Eu não quero _beber o seu sangue_, Leonard... Na verdade, o sangue de um lobisomem tem gosto de fel para nós vampiros... Mas se a minha teoria estiver certa, o seu terá algo diferente, e eu preciso de uma gota somente para verificar isso." explicou ele.

Após ter hesitado um pouco mais, o lobisomem acabou concordando. Ele cravou a ponta do canivete em seu polegar, e o sangue escorreu vermelho pela lâmina brilhante. Leonard entregou o objeto para Hendrik, e chupou silenciosamente o corte.

Com uma graciosidade sobrenatural, eu reparei o vampiro passar rapidamente a língua sobre o metal frio. Por alguns segundos, ele fez uma expressão contemplativa de quem estava degustando algo, sem gostar do veredicto, no entanto. Logo, ele voltou-se para nós.

"Como eu imaginei." disse ele, meio lânguido.

"O quê?" eu perguntei apreensiva.

"O sangue dele está levemente doce..."

"E o que significa?" Leonard interrompeu, também nervoso.

"Que existe um vampiro usando o próprio sangue para escravizar você."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**6. Um Novo Caminho**

Era impossível de se acreditar, por mais que fizesse sentido.

O fato era que, segundo Hendrik, existiam várias histórias de vampiros poderosos, capazes de manipular a mente de outras pessoas. Para isso, ao invés de mordê-los e envenená-los com sua mordida, eles colocavam um pouco de seu próprio sangue na corrente sanguínea do humano, tornando-os de certa forma _parentes em sangue_, susceptíveis às ordens dele. Nesse caso, os _escravos_, como ele os chamava, seriam como fantoches, e não se lembrariam de nada do que faziam enquanto estavam sobre o comando do vampiro. Suas memórias poderiam até ser reformuladas, apagadas e transferidas, ao bel prazer dele.

E dúvida era "É assim também com lobisomens?"

"Não. O sangue de vocês é mais denso, e não pode ser diluído tão facilmente. Além disso, a mente deve ter alguma resistência, por isso Leonard tem conseguido lutar contra os comandos. No entanto, há um _porém_ nisso tudo..." Hendrik ressaltou, dirigindo conosco para o hotel onde ele estava hospedado "O poder do comando costuma aumentar com o tempo, e não diminuir..."

Eu deixei a cabeça pender para trás, em desconsolo, ao ouvir aquilo.

"E tem algum jeito de fazer parar?" a voz de Leonard soou embargada.

"Sinceramente, eu não sei." falou o vampiro, com um breve pesar.

Levou um tempo até que alguém voltasse a dizer alguma coisa.

"Mas se o vampiro morre, o comando acaba, não é?" certificou-se Leonard, com aspereza.

"Presumo que sim..." o outro admitiu "Mas não pense que é tão fácil. Se ele está realmente usando esse poder, é porque ele é um vampiro antigo, e não é simples destruir uma criatura dessas."

"E que opções eu tenho?" prosseguiu o lobisomem.

"Bom, eu disse que não sabia um meio, mas não significa que não podemos descobrir um." refletiu Hendrik, e essa foi a minha deixa para entrar no diálogo.

"Leonard, por favor..." eu supliquei segurando uma das mãos dele "Eu já disse que acho arriscado demais irmos atrás _dele,_ sendo as chances tão pequenas... E agora, elas parecem ser menores ainda!" acresci, prendendo o olhar dele com o meu "Eu acho que nós deveríamos primeiro descartar todas as possibilidades, antes de você tentar acabar com a sua vida."

"Sua namorada está certa, garoto. Não existe situação em que não haja uma segunda saída..." o vampiro comentou, e recebeu um olhar agudo.

"E por que você se importa, afinal?"

A resposta demorou o tempo de um suspiro "Acredite, não estou fazendo isso por você." ele contrapôs obscuramente, e eu não soube o que pensar. Minutos depois, paramos na entrada de um hotel de luxo, e o vampiro nos disse que havíamos chegado. Leonard e eu fizemos um _check-in_ com nossos documentos falsos na recepção, e fomos para nosso quarto, no mesmo andar que o de Hendrik. Antes de entrarmos, este segurou minha mão e beijou-a como da outra vez. Só então eu me dei conta de quão gélida era sua pele "Descanse. Amanhã uma nova busca se inicia." recomendou ele com a fineza de um príncipe.

"Obrigada." eu sorri timidamente "Muito obrigada."

"Não há de quê." ele respondeu com seu sorriso esplêndido, e saiu andando elegantemente pelo corredor.

Eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta devagar atrás de mim. Ignorando toda a suntuosidade do apartamento, meus olhos procuraram por Leonard, e eu o vi parado perante a janela, focalizando o vazio. Seu peito parecia tão apertado que era possível ouvir sua respiração.

"Tudo bem com você?" eu perguntei indo até ele e abraçando-o pelas costas.

Ele acariciou os meus braços, presos em torno de sua cintura "Mais ou menos... Saber que eu fui escravizado por um vampiro não foi o ponto alto do meu dia." caçoou, sem humor.

"Oh, Leonard... Vem aqui." eu o puxei, e o fiz se deitar comigo na cama _king-size__, _extremamente macia. Eu me acomodei sobre os vários pares de travesseiro de pena de ganso, e coloquei o corpo dele entre as minhas pernas e sua cabeça sobre meus seios "Eu não gosto de ver você assim..." sussurrei, passando os dedos entre os fios longos de seus cabelos.

"Desculpe, eu não queria te chatear. Você nem tem nada a ver com isso..." comentou ele com tristeza, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não é verdade. Eu tenho _tudo a ver_ com isso agora, Leo." ponderei, e nós dois ficamos calados por um tempo.

"Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, promete que vai responder sinceramente?" indagou ele, do nada, cheio de cautela.

"Prometo." respondi.

"Você não se arrependeu hora nenhuma? De ter vindo comigo?"

Aquela dúvida me pegou de surpresa "Já que é pra ser sincera... não." disse sem nem ao menos parar para pensar.

"Mesmo? Nem ontem, quando brigamos?" ele quis saber, com descrença.

"Não." eu falei com tranqüilidade. Era verdade. Eu não havia me arrependido. Leonard, contudo, permanecia intrigado.

"Mas você largou para trás a faculdade... os seus amigos... Tudo por um cara que você mal conhecia. Já parou pra pensar nisso?"

"Já."

"E?"

"Eu larguei uma vida que não era minha, Leo... E não deixei nada do que eu amava para trás. Minha vida de fato está no Brasil, meus verdadeiros amigos estão lá, minha família está lá. Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer nos Estados Unidos do que estar aqui com você..." desabafei, e ele moveu a cabeça para me olhar.

"Então é por isso que você veio? Por que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer?"

"Não é só por isso, você sabe..." eu disse alisando seu rosto.

"Não, eu não sei. Você nunca me disse." ele repetiu o meu gesto.

"Se o que você está querendo é uma declaração de amor, esqueça... Eu não vou fazer!" eu ri, e ele riu também.

"Na verdade eu só queria entender os seus motivos..."

"E por que isso importa?"

Ele suspirou e desviou o rosto novamente "Não sei. Eu só nunca pensei que você realmente fosse ficar... Achei que quando você se tocasse da burrada que fez seguindo um idiota maluco pelo país, você iria embora."

"Hmm... Agora sou eu quem quer uma resposta sincera... Você está triste por eu ter ficado?"

"Não!" ele me olhou sobressaltado "Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu não sei nem o que teria sido de mim se você não tivesse ficado!"

"Ora, provavelmente você estaria aqui em _Kansas_ mesmo, na cama de alguma vadia..." retorqui fazendo graça.

Leonard acompanhou o meu humor "Difícil... O mais provável era que eu já tivesse voltado, e o vampiro escravocrata estivesse me fazendo de criado na casa dele." disse, contrariado com a própria idéia.

"Pois eu acho que você teria resistido de qualquer maneira." discordei, impassível.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Todas as vezes que eu consegui resistir, foi em você que eu pensei..." ele confessou, e eu me senti amolecida.

"Até da primeira?" desafiei, e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu não quis atirar porque lembrei que você podia estar por ali em algum lugar, e eu poderia acertá-la..." justificou ele, e eu fiquei meio boba, estática.

"Então... você já tinha consciência da minha existência antes daquele dia?"

"Tinha sim. Eu reparava muito em você, de longe. Lembra do _donut_ de _Bavarian__Cream_? Eu ouvi uma vez você dizendo para uma colega que era o seu preferido, enquanto conversavam na biblioteca, e guardei aquilo."

Meu queixo havia despencado "Leonard... Por que você nunca me contou?"

Ele voltou a sorrir "Eu não sou muito bom com essa coisa de falar, sabe, caso você não tenha percebido. Mas eu queria muito conseguir te dizer de alguma forma que estou feliz que você esteja aqui... E que eu não gostaria de perdê-la." sua voz saiu meio rouca.

Eu o abracei forte "Você não vai me perder, Leo... Só se você quiser." devolvi baixinho.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço "É que às vezes... o jeito que você olha para aquele vampiro..." ele reclamou, e eu o cortei logo.

"Não começa com essa bobagem... Você sabe que está com ciúmes à toa!"

"Claro que não! Você é linda, e eu sei que você o acha bonito também..."

"Mas é de você que eu gosto, não dele! Além disso, ele é um vampiro e eu sou uma lobisomem! Somos inimigos naturais, lembra?"

"Eu sei... é que... Ah, deixa pra lá. Você tem razão. É mesmo bobagem. Medo que você me deixe..." ele aceitou, com um suspiro.

"Essa sua insegurança não tem procedências, sabia?"

"Será? Você parece realmente gostar do jeito que ele te trata..."

"Ele é gentil, e mulheres gostam de homens gentis... Mas, acredite," eu cochichei no ouvido dele "é com os rudes que elas vão para cama." zombei, fazendo-o rir.

"Ok. Gostei dessa parte." ele divertiu-se, e seus lábios procuraram os meus para um beijo doce "Hmm... Me lembrei de uma coisa agora... amanhã faz uma semana desde o nosso primeiro beijo, não é?" comentou, em seguida.

"E desde a nossa primeira noite também!" eu completei, embora soubesse que ele não havia esquecido.

Ele sorriu de canto "É. Isso também. Nem acredito na quantidade de coisa que nos aconteceu em uma semana."

"Sem dúvida foi a semana mais louca e emocionante da minha vida!" eu disse animada.

Ele desviou os olhos "Sim... Apesar dos problemas."

"Que nós vamos resolver... juntos!" emendei.

"Obrigado." ele voltou a me olhar com seus lindos olhos verdes brilhando, à apenas poucos centímetros de distância dos meus "Eu sei que eu nunca te disse isso também, mas... obrigado."

"Tem sido um prazer, Leonard... de verdade..." eu rebati aos sussurros, fazendo-o me beijar de novo, calorosamente. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse suas mãos deslizando para os meus quadris, me puxando para mais perto.

"Acho que podemos deixar o resto dessa conversa para mais tarde..." avaliou ele, rente aos meus lábios.

"Concordo." eu o mordi, e repentinamente ele já estava tirando a minha blusa.

"Sandra... nós não devíamos...?" ele gemeu enquanto eu também o despia, beijando seu pescoço.

"O quê?" eu murmurei em resposta, sem dar atenção.

"Nada." ele desistiu, tomando os meus lábios, e nós caímos eufóricos sobre o colchão.

***

O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e a luz do sol cruzou a janela, batendo diretamente no meu rosto.

Sentindo o corpo formigando, e ligeiramente dolorido, eu tentei me mover, porém, fui impedida pelo braço de Leonard que pesava sobre a minha barriga, e por sua cabeça, que estava recostada no meu ombro. Imediatamente, eu me virei para fita-lo, e me vi sendo tomada por uma súbita felicidade.

Não havia nada no mundo comparável à sensação de acordar e vê-lo do meu lado, tendo o seu semblante arrebatador como minha primeira visão do dia, depois de uma noitada maravilhosa passada juntos.

Lentamente, eu o acompanhei despertar. Seus olhos se abriram com dificuldade devido à luz forte, e me focalizaram, enquanto seus lábios se moveram num sorriso sedutor.

"Bom dia..." falou ele, meio rouco. Sua mão circundou minha cintura, e apertou minha pele.

"Bom dia." eu respondi, com o coração acelerando, me dando conta pela primeira vez do quanto eu gostava daquilo, do quanto eu gostava de vê-lo acordar me desejando daquele jeito.

Com um suspiro, então, observei seus lábios se aproximando dos meus. A maneira como ele me beijou reacendeu o ardor que surgia entre as minhas pernas sempre que ficávamos tão perto, pele contra pele. Semelhante a um leão esfomeado, Leonard foi subindo sobre mim, fazendo com que eu me abrisse para ele. Sua boca começou a descer em direção aos meus seios, e minha respiração perdeu o ritmo.

Entretanto, do nada, um barulho estridente nos fez dar um pulo de susto.

Era o telefone, tocando do lado da cama.

De primeira, nós trocamos um olhar indeciso, mas Leonard deliberou por nós dois "Deixe tocar..." disse, continuando o que estava fazendo. Seus beijos foram aos poucos alcançando minha barriga... meu umbigo... e logo eu soube onde eles iam parar. Aquele barulho insistente, no entanto, prosseguiu me irritando profundamente.

Concluindo que quem quer que fosse o desgraçado que estava nos ligando tão cedo, não ia desistir até que eu atendesse, eu puxei o fone do gancho, decidida a mandá-lo para o inferno. Contudo, Leonard já havia atingido seu objetivo, e tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi um "Alô?" com a voz engasgada.

"_Peguem suas coisas e deixem o apartamento agora mesmo._" ordenou alguém do outro lado, num tom baixo, controlado. Eu sabia que já havia ouvido aquela voz musical antes, mas levei um tempo para reconhecer, absorta nas carícias que estava recebendo.

"Hendrik?" perguntei, enfim, me esforçando para parecer casual "O que foi? O que aconteceu?"

"_Dois policiais acabaram de entrar no elevador. Estão indo para o andar de vocês." _respondeu ele, com um tom de urgência agora "_Desçam pela escada de incêndio, rápido! Eu estou os esperando na garagem._" terminou, e eu ouvi a ligação cair. Minha mente demorou um pouco a processar a informação. Policiais. Aqui. Repentinamente, a ficha despencou.

"Leonard!" eu chamei alto e ele me olhou sobressaltado "A polícia está aqui! Está vindo atrás de nós!" eu ofeguei, saltando para fora da cama. Meio zonzo, ele se sentou sobre os calcanhares e ficou me olhando andar pelo quarto, recolhendo nossas roupas.

"Como é?" disse finalmente, segurando por reflexo as peças que eu joguei para ele.

"Nós precisamos ir! Hendrik esta nos esperando na garagem!" eu disse correndo, me enfiando de qualquer jeito na blusa, e na calça jeans apertada. Ele começou a fazer o mesmo, mas uma batida na porta nos fez parar onde estávamos, como estátuas.

"_Abram a porta! É a policia!_" nós ouvimos, e voltamos a nos apressar. Leonard deixou a camisa de lado, e pegou nossas mochilas. Eu parei com ele em meio ao quarto, segurando seu peito.

"O que vamos fazer? Não há saída!" cochichei em pânico. O olhar dele automaticamente buscou pelas janelas.

"Tem uma saída sim..." disse, determinado.

"Ficou maluco? Estamos no sétimo andar!" eu contestei, perdendo ainda mais a calma. Ele ignorou meu comentário e andou até as amplas vidraças. Usando as duas mãos, ele escancarou-as, e deu uma olhada lá embaixo, me convidando a olhar também.

"Tem uma piscina. Eu havia notado isso ontem." afirmou seriamente, e eu constatei que era verdade. A piscina do hotel ficava bem ali, servindo de vista para os hóspedes.

"Será que é funda o suficiente?" ponderei.

"Nós podemos absorver o impacto..." ele deu de ombros, com ousadia no olhar.

Novas batidas vieram. Da próxima, não haveria mais fechadura.

Sem hesitar mais, eu aceitei a idéia, e vi Leonard jogar nossas mochilas andar abaixo, rentes à parede. Depois, subi com ele no batente, e respirei fundo. Seria necessário um impulso na medida certa para que caíssemos bem no centro da piscina circular, totalmente silenciosa àquela hora da manhã.

Segurando firme a minha mão, ele começou a contar "Um... dois... três..."

Pulamos.

Havia quase trinta metros entre a janela e o chão, mas a nossa queda levou apenas alguns segundos. Enfim, irrompemos a tranqüilidade da superfície da água com um estrondo, e os dedos de Leonard ainda prendiam os meus quando emergimos, buscando por ar. Por sorte, a profundidade havia, sim, sido suficiente.

Como soldados recém-saídos de um embate nós deixamos a piscina, e agarramos nossas coisas no chão, seguindo apressados por uma porta lateral que indicava _Staff __Only_.

Descalços e plenamente encharcados, passamos pela cozinha cheia de funcionários trabalhando. Eles nos olharam chocados, mas não se atreveram a nos parar. Sem saber para onde íamos, fomos entrando na primeira porta que indicava a saída, e descemos pela escada de incêndio, até o andar seguinte. Ouvindo o roncar de motor, atravessamos a porta corta-fogo e logo vimos Hendrik ao fundo de uma fileira imensa de carros de luxo, encostado em sua _BMW_ vermelha, com os braços cruzados. Ao nos ver, ele deu as costas e entrou no veículo, tirando-o da vaga. Nós corremos até ele, e o alcançamos no meio do caminho.

"Cinco minutos." ele olhou para o relógio de ouro que tinha no pulso, enquanto entrávamos "Sabiam que vocês são extremamente lentos para lobisomens?" perguntou num tom sério.

"Será que você poderia, por favor, nos tirar daqui?" eu supliquei exaltada, e recebi um de seus sorrisos encantadores.

"Claro, minha querida." ele respondeu, e arrancou com o carro, fazendo uma cortina de fumaça subir na traseira, junto com o cheiro de borracha queimada. O dia parecia ainda mais lindo, exalando liberdade, quando transpusemos os portões eletrônicos da garagem e tomamos as ruas novamente. Meu coração, todavia, ainda batia descompassado.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Leonard perguntou do banco de trás, aparecendo entre nós dois.

"Primeiro vamos passar em algum lugar onde vocês possam se trocar..." disse o vampiro me olhando com cuidado, só então me fazendo notar que minha blusa estava vergonhosamente transparente. Tentando ser discreta, eu me cobri com os braços e o ouvi continuar "E onde eu possa mandar secar o carro, ou do contrário isso aqui vai ficar cheirando à cachorro molhado... Sem querer ofender, é claro!" ele voltou a me olhar, e eu ri baixinho para ele.

"Tudo bem. Mas agora me explique, como foi que aquilo tudo aconteceu? Como a policia nos achou?" questionei.

"Foi uma denúncia, sem dúvida." ele retrucou "Alguém do hotel reconheceu vocês. Eu desci para fechar nossas contas e vi os policiais conversando com o gerente, e entrando no elevador em seguida. Foi aí que eu peguei o celular e liguei para o telefone do quarto... Mas por onde vocês desceram, afinal?"

"Tivemos que pular da janela para a piscina." contei, meio acanhada.

Hendrik deu uma risada "Isso explica tudo." concluiu ele, mas Leonard cortou o silêncio que se formou na seqüência.

"Já estou de saco cheio de ter a polícia atrás de nós."

"Eles não vão desistir fácil, garoto. Vocês precisam sair do Estado. E logo." falou o vampiro com autoridade.

"Nós tentamos ontem, mas tem um bloqueio na estrada." eu comentei.

"Teremos que ser criativos, então." ele rebateu, bem humorado, e eu me senti grata por tê-lo conosco. Afinal, nós já estávamos ficando sem idéias...

Paramos num _Plaza_ pouco depois, e Hendrik deu a volta no estacionamento, entrando a seguir num _Car__Wash_que havia por ali. Ele disse que ia pedir para aspirarem o automóvel e nos indicou um toalete unisex, que, oportunamente, ficava do lado de fora da lojinha de conveniências e do balcão onde o serviço de limpeza era requisitado. Perguntando-me como ele podia ter intuído aquele lugar tão bem, andei com Leonard até o banheiro, carregando minha mochila, e evitando a atenção dos homens que trabalhavam no local.

Calados, tiramos nossas roupas úmidas e nos secamos da melhor forma possível, já que não tínhamos toalhas. Antes de voltarmos para o carro, porém, terminamos rapidamente o que havíamos começado naquela manhã, de pé contra a fria parede de azulejos. Em seguida, pusemos nossos óculos escuros para encobrir a satisfação impressa na face, e fomos reencontrar o vampiro, que nos esperava dentro da loja. Cheia de fome, aproveitei para comprar vários _snacks_ e chocolates, enquanto Leonard pegava duas garrafas de refrigerante para nós.

Voltamos para o carro devorando a comida e trocando olhares pelo retrovisor lateral, enquanto Hendrik dirigia. O vento que entrava pela janela foi aos poucos secando nossos cabelos e deixando os de Leonard com um aspecto selvagem, muito atraente. Procurando afastar tais pensamentos, tão inadequados ao ambiente onde estávamos, eu retomei minha conversa com o belo loiro ao meu lado.

"Para onde vamos agora?"

"Vamos sair de _Missouri _e pegar a estrada até a cidade de _Wichita, _no_ Kansas_, que fica a três horas daqui."

"Mas e quanto ao bloqueio?" eu franzi a testa.

"Eu já tenho algo em mente." ele soltou, outra vez fazendo mistério, e me deixando curiosa.

Quando, finalmente, chegamos à estrada, Hendrik nos apresentou seu plano, e eu confesso que, num primeiro momento, ele me pareceu simples demais para ser funcional. Ele abriu o porta-malas do carro, onde havia dois quadros enrolados em papel pardo e fita adesiva, e nos disse para deitar ali e ficarmos imóveis. Querendo saber um pouco mais dos detalhes, ele me disse que passaria o restante do papel e um pouco de plástico-bolha em torno de nós, deixando um buraco para respirarmos, obviamente, e diria que éramos parte do seu conjunto de obras de arte. Esculturas, por assim dizer. Mesmo descrentes, acabamos concordando, e nos ajeitamos apertados dentro do compartimento, com a garantia que seria apenas por breves minutos.

As várias folhas de papel que haviam sobrado do dia anterior nos cobriram por completo, junto com o plástico, que só não passou sobre as nossas cabeças. Os quadros foram colocados sobre nós, e repentinamente tudo ficou escuro e abafado. O carro começou a se mover, e eu senti os dedos de Leonard, abraçado em mim pelas costas, apertarem-se com força entre os meus.

Foi quando, após termos transcorrido alguns quilômetros, o carro voltou a parar. Com nossos ouvidos aguçados, acompanhamos a conversa do vampiro com o policial.

"O que tem no porta-malas?" perguntou o homem a certa altura, como já esperávamos.

"Obras de arte compradas em um leilão que eu participei na sexta-feira." disse o outro, com simpatia.

"Posso vê-los?"

"Obviamente."

Houve passos na nossa direção. Um barulho. E a superfície do papel voltou a ficar clara.

Os instantes de silêncio pareceram dias, até que ouvimos Hendrik falar novamente.

"Por favor! Não toque!" pediu ele com urgência "O senhor queira me desculpar, mas essas peças me custaram duzentos mil dólares, eu não gostaria de ter que colocá-los na conta da polícia caso algum dano fosse acometido..." dissimulou ele, e eu fiquei imaginando a cara do guarda diante da possibilidade de causar um prejuízo desses à sua corporação.

"Tudo bem." ele se ateve em responder, e a porta se fechou outra vez. O vampiro recebeu seus documentos de volta, e prosseguiu viagem. Leonard e eu já tínhamos nos soltado de boa parte do papel quando ele reapareceu para nos libertar.

"Mal posso acreditar que deu certo." eu respirei, quando ele me ajudou a sair daquele lugar apertado.

"Eu sabia que íamos ter sorte..." o vampiro comentou, e nós três retomamos nossos assentos na _BMW _"E já que eu me tornei cúmplice de vocês... Será que eu poderia saber de história toda? Desde o inicio?" ele perguntou, dando outra vez a partida no carro.

Leonard e eu nos entreolhamos, e eu comecei a falar. Não podíamos mais continuar duvidando tanto de Hendrik, afinal, ele havia se arriscado para nos ajudar e, por enquanto, não havia pedido nada em troca. Evidentemente, ainda tínhamos a nossa ressalva pelo fato dele ser o que era, mas tínhamos que admitir que estaríamos perdidos em _Kansas City_ até agora se não fosse por ele.

Dessa forma, durante todo o caminho, relatamos tudo o que havia nos acontecido de importante desde o início daquele tumultuado mês de Setembro. Interessado, ele fez perguntas sobre nossas histórias de vida também, e eu percebi que não adiantava manter segredos quanto a minha família e tudo mais. Ele haveria de saber de qualquer forma... E apesar de tudo, ele não os condenou. Disse que conhecia bem a situação de guerrilha que as grandes cidades da América Latina viviam, e que em grande parte, eram mesmo causadas por vampiros, e até elogiou a atitude do meu pai, me deixando abismada. Por fim, eu aceitei que aquele homem era um mistério profundo demais para mim, que era tão rasa, e parei de tentar entendê-lo.

Nós chegamos a _Wichita_ ainda de manhã, e entramos na cidade procurando um lugar onde eu e Leonard pudéssemos almoçar. Nós dois sugerimos um _fast-food_ qualquer, mas o vampiro insistiu que nós deveríamos ingerir alguns nutrientes – pelo menos ocasionalmente, em solidariedade ao nosso organismo – e nós não quisemos discutir.

Para mim, não fazia a menor diferença. Tudo o que os americanos comiam parecia porcaria de qualquer forma.

"Eu não havia comentado com vocês antes, mas..." Hendrik começou a falar quando nos sentamos numa das mesas afastadas, com pratos que continham até salada "Eu descobri que existe uma possibilidade de livrarmos Leonard dos _comandos_."

"Mesmo?" eu parei com os talheres no ar.

"Como?" Leonard repetiu o meu gesto, involuntariamente.

O vampiro varreu com os olhos o nosso redor, e falou com moderação "Eu liguei para alguns contatos... pessoas como eu, que estudam esses poderes e outras forças ocultas... Uma delas me indicou uma feiticeira, e disse que ela poderá ajudar."

"Uma feiticeira? De verdade?" eu estranhei.

"De carne e osso, sim!" Hendrik brincou.

"Como você sabe que não se trata de uma charlatã?" Leonard interferiu. Sempre cético, sempre inquisidor.

"Ela foi muito bem recomendada, McPhill. Mas se você não quiser tentar..."

"Não! Nós queremos sim!" foi a minha vez de me intrometer "E aonde vamos encontrá-la?"

"Em _New __Orleans_." o vampiro respondeu, e sem querer, eu soltei uma risada abafada, como quem havia ouvido uma piada, sem ter certeza se era para achar graça ou não.

Os dois me deram um olhar estranho, esperando que eu explicasse aquela reação.

"Espera aí... Uma _feiticeira _em_ New __Orleans_? Você está falando sério?" eu quis me certificar.

"Algum problema nisso?" Hendrik ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Não vai me dizer que ela é uma _haitiana..._ e que faz _vodu_!" eu continuei achando engraçado.

A expressão dele modificou-se "Você a conhece?"

"Não!" eu respondi, abruptamente sem jeito, dando uma garfada nas fatias de alface "É que isso é tão filme, não é? Quer dizer... chega a ser um clichê _Hollywoodiano_."

"Você acha que apenas vampiros e lobisomens usam a banalização da mídia para se esconderem dos humanos, Sandra? Existem muitos outros seres lá fora, que só os loucos acreditam que existem, e que são tão reais quanto eu e você..."

"Eu sei!" eu contestei depressa, sentindo as bochechas arder "Eu apenas... Nunca pensei que... Ah, desculpe. Ignorem o que eu disse." pedi por fim, e o assunto morreu por ali.

Já alimentados, pegamos a estrada com Hendrik para _Oklahoma City_. O dia continuava ensolarado, e o céu estava completamente azul, sem nuvens. Uma nova dúvida sobre o charmoso homem ao meu lado me acometeu, e eu virei o corpo inteiro na direção dele, intrigada.

"O sol não te afeta nem um pouquinho?"

Ele deu aquele costumeiro sorriso antes de responder, com serenidade "Afeta sim. Na verdade, ele aumenta em muito o meu _brilho pessoal_..." disse me dando uma piscadela de lado, de derreter até uma pedra "É bastante chamativo, sabia?"

"Ele te faz _brilhar_?" eu torci no nariz, gracejando.

"Isso mesmo!" ele divertiu-se.

"Mas você não brilhou hoje... Como você fez?" eu prossegui.

A mão direita dele do nada apareceu em torno do meu pulso esquerdo, só então me fazendo notar que ele usava luvas de couro, que combinavam bastante com seu terno escuro. Ele me fez guardar os dedos e esticar o indicador. Daí levou minha mão até o seu pescoço, sob os cachos dourados de seu cabelo, e esfregou minha pele contra a pele gelada e rígida dele. Meu dedo estava sujo com uma camada macilenta de alguma coisa bege claro, quando eu voltei a olhá-lo.

"Isso é..."

"Cosmético. Ou _maquiagem, _caso você queira chamar assim." foi a vez dele de torcer o nariz.

"Então, você usa... Base? Pó facial? O que é afinal de contas?"

"_Pancake_."

"Oh, você usa _pancake_para não brilhar ao sol?"

"É. Funciona como um bloqueador solar fator oitenta para mim."

"Hmm... Inteligente." eu admiti limpando o dedo um no outro.

"Inteligentes foram as marcas que inventaram esses produtos direcionados para homens, recentemente..." ele voltou a caçoar "Nos absolveu de alguns estigmas injustos."

Eu ri com aquela idéia "É... Eu imagino que sim." disse continuando a fitá-lo "E quanto aos seus olhos? Para mim todos os vampiros tinham olhos amarelados..."

"O que também chama um bocado de atenção, não é?" ele retorquiu com humor, e eu logo entendi seu ponto.

Meu queixo despencou.

"São lentes?"

"Você me acharia menos _fake_ se eu dissesse que essa é a mesma cor de olhos que eu tinha enquanto humano?" incitou ele, sem o menor ar de vergonha.

Eu dei uma risada mais alta "Eu não te acho _fake_! Acho esperto... e precavido!" respondi, e ele me olhou como se, de repente, fôssemos velhos amigos.

"Obrigado, Sandra. Fico feliz que você enxergue as coisas dessa forma."

"Ora, não precisa me agradecer." eu desviei o rosto "Tem sido muito legal o que você está fazendo por nós. Apesar de que eu ainda não entendo por que..."

Hendrik deu um suspiro "Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que a vida eterna pode ser extremamente entediante às vezes?"

"Hmm... Eu acho que posso acreditar sim."

"Poisé. Ajudar vocês tem me distraído... e... me ajudado, de certa forma." seu olhar perdeu-se por um instante, e eu senti medo. Estaria ele abrindo seu coração comigo?

"Ajudado você? Como?"

"Existem de fato algumas coisas que eu fiz no passado, das quais não gosto nem de me lembrar, e das quais eu gostaria de me redimir."

"Então você esta procurando por salvação?"

"Bem, eu costumava ser uma boa pessoa em vida. Era cristão, odiava tirania..." ele continuou a divagar.

"Mas você não deve ter mudado tanto assim nos seus últimos... quantos anos mesmo?" eu o instiguei.

"Cento e doze." ele soltou, meio que para si próprio. _Nossa, ele é realmente velho_, eu pensei, chocada.

"Isso. Cento e doze anos..." eu repeti, com espanto.

"Talvez não." ele aceitou o meu argumento "Porém, nunca mais serei quem eu fui." e me lançou um olhar triste.

Minha garganta ficou subitamente seca e meu peito se apertou.

Nenhum de nós disse nada por alguns instantes, ate que o vampiro recobrou seu ar alegre.

"Leonard dormiu?" ele perguntou, checando pelo retrovisor.

Eu olhei para trás, e o vi recostado no banco, com os olhos fechados e a respiração lenta "Parece que sim." respondi mais baixo, e não resisti em continuar olhando-o um pouco mais. Estava tão lindo, com as linhas de seu rosto atenuadas, lhe dando um semblante de anjo.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é" Hendrik interrompeu minha contemplação "Já parou para se perguntar por quê?"

"Hmm... No começou eu achava que era só porque ele é lindo, mas hoje eu acho que tem algo a mais." eu filosofei.

"Será que tem algo a ver com o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite no hotel e hoje de manhã no banheiro do _Car__Wash_?" ele mencionou passivamente, e me viu encarando-o assustada "Desculpe... Eu não pude _não ouvir_..." se justificou.

Eu me notei afundar na poltrona lentamente.

"Uau, que constrangedor..."

Ele voltou a rir "Tudo bem, vocês não têm culpa de estarem no auge da adolescência, e em plena idade reprodutiva..."

"Agora você falou como o meu professor de ciências da quinta série!" brinquei, e nós dois rimos juntos. Logo, ele retomou o objeto da nossa discussão.

"Mas, falando sério... Sabia que nós sempre nos apaixonamos pelas pessoas que têm algo escondido que procuramos? Sejam elas belas ou não?" perguntou ele, com altivez.

"Bem, eu ainda não sei o que é isso que ele tem de diferente, mas também não sei se quero descobrir..." eu divergi.

"Claro. Eu concordo que o mistério é sempre mais interessante." ele aprovou.

Sem perceber, eu fiquei novamente tímida "Eu fico pensando quantos segredos meus você já sabe... Aliás, como funciona isso? Você lê os segredos na testa das pessoas?"

"Na verdade, não. Eu só preciso me concentrar um pouco, olhando para elas, e os segredos surgem na minha mente."

"Nossa... Isso é vantajoso." meditei.

Todavia, ele balançou a cabeça "Nem tanto. Como eu disse, eu gosto de mistérios. Você, por exemplo, ainda é um mistério bem grande para mim."

"Eu? Um mistério?" zombei.

"Sim, mulheres em geral são mais misteriosas que os homens, mas você é um caso a ser estudado ainda com mais calma." avaliou ele.

"Oh, claro." eu fingi acreditar.

"É uma pena que nem você se conheça ao todo ainda... Mas algum dia, você irá descobrir muitas coisas, eu tenho certeza." ele ponderou, mantendo aquela aura de sabedoria, que tanto me deslumbrava.

Sem ter como contra-argumentar suas suposições, e sentindo as pálpebras pesarem, fiquei finalmente quieta, ate que ele tornou a me fitar "Você está cansada... Por que não dorme um pouco também?" indagou.

"Eu acho que vou proibir você de usar esse poderzinho em mim..." reclamei, fechando a cara por brincadeira.

"Eu não precisei usar!" ele se defendeu "Dá para ver facilmente que você teve um dia agitado."

Eu suspirei "Esta bem. Eu vou confiar em você. Me acorde se quiser conversar mais."

"Ok." ele assentiu com doçura, e não disse mais nada.

Meus olhos se fecharam vagarosamente, e o som do atrito dos pneus com o asfalto me embalou num sono apaziguante. O tempo pareceu correr mais depressa, e quando dei por mim de novo, o sol já se punha no infinito, deixando um rastro alaranjado, belíssimo, para trás.

Repentinamente então, eu inspirei fundo e me vi sendo tomada por um sentimento bastante conhecido, que crescia em meu peito. Sabendo do que se tratava, estiquei o braço e cutuquei Leonard para que ele acordasse também. De início, ele me olhou confuso, mas logo, eu o vi inspirar fundo e olhar para a janela.

"O que foi?" Hendrik estranhou nossa agitação. Gentilmente, eu pedi para que ele parasse o carro e nos desse alguns minutos. Tão rápido ele encostou, Leonard e eu descemos, e andamos para fora da estrada, olhando para céu, na direção leste.

E, então, nós a vimos surgindo, majestosa, prateada, puxando consigo a noite.

A primeira Lua Cheia do mês.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**7. Lua Cheia**

Quando eu era criança, meu pai costumava me sentar sobre seus ombros e, uma vez ao mês, subir comigo por uma serra de mata fechada, conhecida como Serra da Cantareira. Lá no topo, ao final da tarde, nós nos encontrávamos com outros amigos dele, e com alguns parentes nossos, para um evento que muitas pessoas considerariam como sendo misticismo exacerbado: assistir o nascer da primeira lua cheia do mês.

Naquela época, eu não conseguia compreender muito bem qual era o significado daquilo. Ainda sim, meu pai gostava de me contar que a Lua Cheia era a fonte de todo o nosso poder, e que ela alimentava a Fera que havia dentro de nós, a qual nós havíamos recebido de herança dos nossos antepassados índios. Na escola, eu havia aprendido que os índios brasileiros tinham se miscigenados com os europeus e com os negros, e, portanto, era fácil aceitar que o sangue deles corria em mim, e que meu pai ainda quisesse manter os velhos costumes tribais, como saudar a Lua Cheia, por exemplo. Entretanto, só anos depois, eu fui conseguir conceber todo o sentido das palavras dele.

No período que sucedeu a minha primeira passagem, eu descobri que os lobos compartilham uma sensação intensa ao olharem para a lua cheia pela primeira vez. Uma onda de poder se irradia por nossos músculos, com a potência de um raio, nos causando tremores, e apesar disso, nos fazendo sentir em paz, e em sintonia com o mundo. E sem conseguir se mover por um momento, você se rende aos efeitos que ela lhe causa, revigoramento, júbilo, exaltação, e logo, se sente capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, qualquer um. É como se o medo nunca tivesse existido para você. Somente a força, a coragem e o ânimo para a batalha.

Voltando ao presente por fim, percebi que o dia ia ficando escuro, e que as estrelas começavam a brilhar como minúsculos diamantes no céu. Feliz, eu senti os braços de Leonard me enlaçar num abraço carinhoso, e um beijo dele sendo pousado em meus cabelos. Eu o abracei de volta, ouvindo seu coração bater alentado, e foi apenas quando o tempo retomou seu curso, que nós nos entreolhamos, e nos lembramos de onde estávamos, e do que ainda tínhamos para fazer.

"Nós deveríamos voltar para o carro..." eu sussurrei, sorrindo, presa no feitiço dos olhos deles, ainda mais arrebatadores à luz do crepúsculo.

"Nós deveríamos é ficar aqui pelo resto de nossas vidas... sob essa lua... sob essas estrelas..." ele discordou, romântico, tocando meus lábios levemente com os seus, e me causando uma fraqueza nas pernas.

"Você construiria uma cabana para nós naquela montanha?" eu o provoquei, apontando para a paisagem ao fundo "E nossos filhos cresceriam correndo com os pés descalços por esses campos?" perguntei, apaixonada.

Leonard sorriu aprovando "Parece ótimo para mim..." disse, roçando a ponta do meu nariz com o seu.

"Nosso amigo vampiro é que não ia ficar muito feliz com isso, você não acha? Ele está nos esperando..." eu o lembrei, e contrariamente a minha expectativa, ele não se enraiveceu.

"Que espere. Esse momento é nosso. E ninguém pode tirá-lo de nós." concluiu, e me beijou outra vez, com sede, com fome. Um beijo que parecia jamais chegar ao fim.

Voltamos para a _BMW_ mais tarde, suspirando, e com a mente vagando longe. Toda minha alma parecia leve, tão leve que era como se ela houvesse se soltado do meu corpo e estivesse planando sobre mim.

Hendrik não comentou nada, e eu sabia que era porque ele havia nos ouvido, e entendido o contexto.

Faltavam ainda algumas horas para que chegássemos à próxima cidade, e eu abri minha janela, me concentrando nas mediações da estrada. Logo, meus ouvidos começaram a captar os ecos dos uivos distantes, vindos dos mais diferentes lados. Era a forma como os lobos se comunicavam, uma espécie de corrente de informações, usada principalmente na lua cheia. Com ela, você podia saber de coisas que haviam acontecido em outros países, e em outros continentes até, pois as novidades iam passando de um para o outro, até o fim da semana, quando a lua mudava de forma.

"Está ouvindo isso?" eu perguntei para Leonard, subitamente, e ele se aproximou de mim.

"Sim. Mas ainda não estou compreendendo muito bem..." respondeu.

"Eu poderia saber do que vocês estão falando?" o vampiro quis saber.

"Os lobos estão uivando para a lua, dissipando mensagens..." eu disse "Você não consegue ouvir?"

"Desculpem, mas para mim eram apenas uivos... Vocês conversam assim?" ele se intrigou.

Eu assenti baixinho "Conversamos. É uma linguagem universal entre nós."

"Hmm..." soltou o vampiro, e Leonard voltou a chamar minha atenção.

"O lamento é por alguém que morreu, Sandra... Na América do Sul..." ele me advertiu, e eu agucei ainda mais a audição.

"Homenagens estão sendo realizadas por ele lá... devia ser alguém importante..." eu cochichei, meio que para mim mesma, traduzindo os uivos "Oh, meu deus, Leonard!" eu o olhei sobressaltada com a última informação, e vi que ele havia entendido o meu medo. Hendrik ficou apreensivo junto conosco.

"O que foi? O que eles disseram?"

"Eu acho que o guerreiro que morreu... era o meu pai." balbuciei, atônita. O carro parou com uma freada brusca.

"Ligue para sua mãe. Agora." ele ordenou, me oferecendo o celular. Eu peguei o aparelho da mão dele, meio trêmula, e comecei a discar a infinidade de números. Uma voz rouca atendeu do outro lado, em português.

"Mãe?" eu perguntei chorosa, hesitante.

A resposta veio com a confirmação que eu tanto temia, me deixando em pânico.

"Sandra?" ela pranteou de volta "Onde foi que você se meteu, menina? Esta tudo bem com você?"

"Eu estou bem, mamãe... Onde esta o papai? Ele está bem... não está?"

Minha mãe ficou muda. Eu puxei as pernas para junto do peito, e comecei a chorar de verdade, ainda segurando o telefone no ouvido. O carro parecia uma tumba de tão comprimido e abafado. Ou será que era o meu peito que não tinha forças para respirar? Eu não sabia dizer...

"Eu tentei falar com você minha filha..." minha mãe também chorava do outro lado "Eu liguei para sua tia e para o seu celular várias vezes... mas ele estava desligado. Onde você está, Sandra? O que aconteceu?"

"Quando? Como?" eu não consegui responder, e só libertei as perguntas que estavam presas em minha língua.

"Há duas noites... Eles atacaram o bando com um grupo de recém-nascidos..." ela explicou, tentando se recompor "Seu pai foi pego de surpresa..."

"Por quê?" eu gemi, apertando os olhos. Não fazia sentido. Ele era tão forte. O mais forte de todos. E para mim, sempre fora invencível...

Não. Tinha que ser outra pessoa. Não podia ser o meu pai.

"Agora não importa, minha filha. Eu quero saber é o que aconteceu com você... Me diz, por favor!" ela implorou.

"É uma história longa demais para explicar assim, mãe... E também tem a ver com vampiros..." eu murmurei fungando "Mas não se preocupe... Eu vou voltar para o Brasil. Eu vou no primeiro vôo que eu..."

"Não!" ela gritou do outro lado "Não faça isso! Eu quero que você volte para a casa dos seus tios, e que fique segura lá! Isso aqui está um caos, Sandra... Eu não quero você no meio disso..."

"Mas, mãe... O papai sempre dizia que ia chegar uma hora em que eu ia ter que lutar também..."

"Sim, mas essa hora não é agora! Me obedeça filha, pelo menos uma vez!" exigiu ela, suplicante "Volte para os seus tios, volte para a faculdade... Eu preciso saber que você está protegida para conseguir continuar vivendo..."

"Eu estou protegida, mamãe... Eu juro pra você. Mas eu não vou voltar para a faculdade. Eu não era feliz lá." argumentei com tristeza, a notei-a amolecer.

"Eu sei, filha... Mas é importante que você continue aí, está bem? Faça isso pela sua mãe."

"Eu vou ficar. Não se preocupe comigo." aceitei, chorando mais uma vez.

"Se cuide. Mamãe ama você." ela soluçou comigo.

"Eu também te amo, mãe... Vou te ligar outra hora com mais calma e te contar tudo, ta?"

"Eu vou ficar esperando..." ela fungou.

"Então... tchau."

"Tchau." ela disse, e eu desliguei. Só aí reparei nos dois pares de olhos me fitando, complacentes.

Com um movimento lento então, eu devolvi o celular para Hendrik, sem entusiasmo nem mesmo para agradecer. Depois, olhei para Leonard, e ele me puxou pelos pulsos, para me colocar entre seus braços. Eu passei pelo vão dos bancos, e me joguei em seu colo, aos prantos. Os dedos dele ficaram descendo e subindo pela minha cabeça, e eu mal percebi quando o carro recomeçou a andar. Assim, por horas, fiquei ali, simplesmente chorando, encolhida contra seu peito, pensando se, um dia, aquela dor iria acabar.

Já sem lágrimas, e com o corpo doendo, acabei caindo no sono.

Ao acordar, percebi que estava sendo colocada sobre uma cama, provavelmente, de um novo quarto de hotel.

Leonard ainda tentou me convencer a comer ou beber alguma coisa, mas eu não queria nada. Por fim, ele se deitou ao meu lado, e me deixou chorar mais um pouco junto dele, até que, cansada, eu voltei a dormir. O dia seguinte pareceu não ter amanhecido quando acordei, todavia, o rádio-relógio ao lado da cama já marcava nove da manhã, e tudo o que aconteceu nas horas que se seguiram pareceram ser apenas cenas de um filme sem cor, sem som, que se arrastava, sem nunca terminar.

De uma maneira que eu jamais consegui compreender então, os dias foram passando, vazios, inconsistentes... E por vezes e outras, minha atenção se perdia no nada, e as lágrimas voltavam, sem explicação. Tudo, simplesmente tudo, me remetia ao fato de que eu nunca mais veria o meu pai outra vez.

"Sandra?" eu ouvi a voz doce de Hendrik tentando me trazer à realidade novamente, mas levei alguns segundos para perceber que era comigo que ele falava "Sandra?" ele repetiu. Aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito para ele, mas na época, eu ainda não sabia.

"Hum?" eu o olhei no susto, secando a bochecha rápido.

"Você precisa reagir, minha querida..." ele comentou num tom preocupado, e eu senti como se tivesse caído de pára-quedas num novo assunto.

"Desculpe..." titubeei franzindo a testa e olhando em volta, me dando conta que não me lembrava muito bem de como havíamos chegado àquele restaurante "Do que você está falando?"

"Você sabe em que cidade nós estamos?" ele me perguntou de súbito, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

"_Tulsa_?" eu arrisquei após pensar por um momento. Tinha certeza que ele havia falado algo sobre _Tulsa_ há algumas horas atrás.

Os olhos de Hendrik se desviaram para Leonard, sentado ao meu lado com uma expressão desanimada no rosto, e depois voltaram para mim "Nós deixamos _Tulsa_ essa manhã..." disse ele com um suspiro.

"Oh." eu soltei, meramente constrangida.

"Você sabe que horas são?" ele continuou, sem me dar tempo nem para respirar.

Eu olhei para a janela. Estava escuro. Era noite. Porém, eu não fazia idéia das horas...

O vampiro desistiu de continuar esperando "Já passa das dez..." ele disse solenemente "O que significa que você já esta há quase oito horas sem comer nada..." ponderou, conclusivo.

Meus dedos se apertaram sob a mesa, e eu abaixei os olhos, sentindo-os arder... como antes... como sempre.

"Eu não tenho tido muita fome..." me desculpei, querendo que aquela conversa terminasse logo. Já era um custo ter que comer no almoço para evitar o olhar de cachorro tristonho de Leonard... Eu não queria ter que comer no jantar também.

"Eu sei que você não tem." ele prosseguiu, todavia "Sei como está se sentindo. Você amava demais o seu pai, sentia saudades dele... E está amargurada porque nunca mais vai vê-lo, não é?" ele traduziu meus sentimentos, e eu não consegui mais conter o choro.

Por que ele havia resolvido me torturar daquela forma?

"Pare com isso, Henderson..." Leonard procurou dissuadi-lo de prosseguir com um olhar severo, e me abraçou, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não. Ela precisa falar. Só chorar não está resolvendo." o vampiro manteve seu ar sério, e eu apertei os lábios. Falar iria doer. Falar iria...

"Eu deveria estar lá..." eu soltei finalmente "Eu deveria estar com ele..." solucei, sentindo a pressão dos braços de Leonard se tornar mais forte.

"Para morrer também?" perguntou o vampiro, sem comoção "Ou você pensa que poderia ajudá-lo? Que poderia _salvá-lo_?"

A resposta era não. Eu sabia, era a verdade. Aquilo fez com que eu me contorcesse bruscamente.

"Pare com isso!" Leonard rosnou alto agora, mas Hendrik não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele continuava me encarando. Esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa... Mas eu não me sentia capaz.

"Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer, Sandra. Nada." ele falou com um pouco mais de doçura, entoando cada palavra "Você estava fazendo o que ele mandou. Você estava sendo uma boa filha. Eu tenho certeza que ele se orgulhava de você por isso."

"Eu sei." eu consegui dizer, me esforçando para recuperar o controle.

"Então por que você esta se deixando afundar na tristeza dessa forma?" ele me questionou com um olhar carinhoso "Eu aposto que ele a criou para ser uma mulher forte, não foi? E você não precisa ainda ligar para sua mãe e tranqüilizá-la?"

"Sim." eu me lembrei, e aos poucos fui me recompondo. Estava realmente passando uma imagem que não condizia com nada do que meu pai havia me ensinado. Estava sendo uma menininha tola, fraca "Me desculpem..." pedi, olhando também para Leonard. Ele era quem mais devia estar saturado com aquilo tudo, depois de ter ficado cada minuto ao meu lado, me consolando, durante todos aqueles dias.

"Você não precisa se desculpar..." ele sorriu para mim "Precisa é comer!" completou brincando.

"E beber bastante líquido, para se hidratar outra vez!" o outro brincou também, e eu acabei rindo de leve com eles, e aceitando suas recomendações.

Por fim, Hendrik me convenceu a tomar um ensopado de carne e um suco de frutas. Era a primeira vez que eu sentia gosto da comida desde aquela notícia, e até que não estava tão ruim assim.

Voltamos para o carro logo depois, e eu me recordei que havia passado a viajar no banco de trás, geralmente dormindo, e acabei repetindo a mesma posição, embora não esperasse dormir daquela vez.

"Em que cidade nós estamos afinal?" perguntei a Hendrik olhando pela janela e vendo as luzes lá fora, quando ele acelerou a _BMW_.

"Ainda estamos em uma pequena cidade de _Oklahoma, _chamada _Denison_..." ele me respondeu pacientemente.

"Por que _ainda_?" eu estranhei.

"Porque a essa altura, já deveríamos ter saído de _Oklahoma_, passado pelo _Texas_, e estar em _Louisiana*_..."

"E o que aconteceu?" eu perguntei, como se não tivesse estado ali nos últimos cinco dias.

"Eu estou evitando as Interestaduais e pegando estradas alternativas, para não passarmos por nenhum posto da polícia." explicou ele.

"Oh, ok." acatei, voltando a me encostar no banco traseiro, e minutos depois, já cochilando. Ao abrir os olhos, vi Leonard me tirando de dentro do carro. Havíamos chegado ao hotel.

Eu o olhei sem entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo tão mecanicamente, e ele notou minha expressão de dúvida "Que foi?" indagou.

"Você tem feito muito isso? Me carregado pro quarto?" questionei, enlaçando seus ombros.

"Todos os dias..." ele sorriu, me erguendo com facilidade, e batendo a porta atrás de nós com o pé.

"Hum..." eu resmunguei com o rosto colado sem seu pescoço enquanto ele andava "Eu tenho dormido demais, não tenho?"

"Quase o tempo todo." sussurrou ele, meio triste, e eu não tive coragem para continuar a conversa. Logo, o ouvi passar o cartão na fechadura do nosso quarto e abrir a porta com um _click_. Estávamos de novo num daqueles hotéis de beira de estrada, cujas janelas davam para o estacionamento, e de primeira, eu também não reconheci o lugar.

Leonard me colocou na cama e passou a tirar minhas botas, como se eu não estivesse acordada. Eu continuei olhando-o, sem acreditar na maneira como ele estava agindo comigo.

Tão afável, tão tenro...

"Obrigada. Por estar cuidando de mim." murmurei, quando ele veio ajeitar meus travesseiros, vendo seus olhos fitarem os meus.

Ele balançou a cabeça e alisou meu rosto "Eu não estou fazendo nada demais. Você é minha namorada, e tem cuidado de mim desde quem nos conhecemos..."

Meu coração deu sinais de que ainda era capaz de bater vigorosamente, apesar da melancolia "Eu ganhei o _status_ de sua namorada agora?" perguntei, sorrindo de canto.

"Acho que não é cedo demais para oficializarmos isso, depois do que temos passado, não é?" ele sorriu de volta.

"Não, não é cedo demais." eu concordei, e o beijei por impulso, pegando-o de surpresa. Quando o encarei outra vez, ele parecia extremamente feliz.

"Você não imagina como é bom te ver assim, se recuperando..." divagou ele ainda de olhos fechados, encostando a testa na minha.

"Me desculpe por ter estado tão distante." eu pedi, e deixei meus dedos deslizarem entre sua barba sedosa, lhe dando um outro beijo.

"Tudo bem. Eu só quero que você volte a ser a Sandra alegre de antes, só isso."

"Eu vou voltar, prometo. Apenas me dê mais um tempo."

"Você tem o tempo que precisar." ele finalizou, e me abraçou forte, para em seguida, se deitar comigo na cama. Eu apaguei rapidamente como antes, agarrada a ele, mas essa vez foi diferente das demais. A cor ia enfim retornando ao meu mundo, e o frio parecia estar indo embora.

Eu continuava viva, e estava contente por ter recuperado mais essa lembrança.

* * *

N/A:

*Estado americano onde fica a cidade de _New Orleans_.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**8. Texas**

A lua cheia já ia perdendo seu contorno arredondado quando avistamos os primeiros prédios de arquitetura pós-moderna da cidade de _Dallas_, no _Texas_.

Com seus quase um milhão e meio de habitantes, a cidade, considerada a menos _country_ do Estado, é conhecida como um dos principais centros econômicos do país devido à extração de petróleo na região, e também por ter cedido seu nome ao seriado mais famoso dos anos 80. Outra grande característica é o seu trânsito engarrafado, como nós pudemos vivenciar assim que entramos em uma de suas enorme vias. A rua estava simplesmente abarrotada de carros, e a fileira quase não se movia. Até a calma inexaurível de Hendrik pareceu escassa diante de tal cena.

"O tráfego aqui é sempre assim?" perguntei me apoiando entre os bancos dos dois homens que mais pareciam duas estátuas, daquelas que deixaria qualquer _Kuró* _com complexo de inferioridade, sentados à minha frente.

Hendrik moveu ligeiramente a cabeça na minha direção "Nesse horário, sim. Isso é porque _Dallas _está no meio de uma área metropolitana composta por doze cidades, assim, muitas pessoas trabalham aqui durante o dia e retornam para estas no fim da tarde."

"Hmm..." eu torci os lábios, entediada.

Leonard, todavia, chamou nossa atenção "Eu não acho que estejam todos voltando hoje. Olhem, parece que vai ter um jogo..." ele apontou para um letreiro luminoso gigantesco, que indicava o _Texas __Stadium_, localizadoà apenas duas milhas de nós, onde em menos de três horas haveria uma partida de _football_ americano entre o time da casa, o _Dallas __Cowboys_,e o time de _Austin_, o _Austin __Outlaws_.

"Inacreditável." bufou o vampiro "Isso piora ainda mais a nossa situação." conjeturou, largando o volante e se acomodando melhor no banco de couro do carro. Leonard repetiu o gesto, soltando seu cinto de segurança, e eu voltei a me recostar para trás, olhando a movimentação que se seguia lá fora pela janela.

Instantaneamente, comecei a reparar alguns torcedores usando as cores de seus times nas camisas, nos bonés, nas flâmulas dos carros... Eu então me lembrei que, poucas semanas antes da minha ida para a América, meu pai havia me levado a uma autêntica partida de futebol, para torcer com ele pelo time que tinha o mesmo nome da nossa cidade, o qual ele adorava. Vendo aquelas pessoas, eu me lembrei de como foram boas as horas que passamos juntos, torcendo, gritando, aplaudindo. E ainda que eu não fosse tão apaixonada por tal esporte quanto ele, eu havia sentido uma emoção profunda por estarmos ali, nós dois, em meio àquele estádio, unidos em coro a outros milhares de torcedores. Naquela noite então, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que jamais me esqueceria daquela data. Hoje, eu via que essa seria uma promessa que eu não teria trabalho algum em cumprir.

"Nós deveríamos ir a esse jogo..." falei de súbito, cortando o silêncio.

"Deveríamos?" Leonard sobressaltou-se.

"Sim. Eu nunca fui a um jogo desses antes, gostaria de saber como é." defendi.

"Eu acho que um pouco de diversão lhe será muito benéfico, Sandra, mas não conte comigo nessa empreitada." o vampiro sorriu para mim "Esportes de massa não me agradam."

"Ah, tudo bem, Hendrik." eu dei de ombros "Se você não se importar em ficar sozinho essa noite."

"De forma alguma!" contestou ele, simpático.

"E então, Leo?" eu quis saber se teria ou não uma companhia.

O irlandês me olhou de soslaio "Oh, eu tenho escolha?" perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

"Não, você não tem!" eu respondi zombando, e abri a porta do carro, sendo prontamente seguida por ele "Como fazemos depois, Hen?" perguntei antes de sair.

"Liguem-me quando quiser que eu venha apanhá-los." disse ele estendendo seu cartão de visitas. Eu guardei o papel no bolso de trás da calça jeans, e abri o meu sorrido mais largo.

"H., você é um anjo!"

Ele me mostrou seus dentes super brancos, e depois se despediu "Divirta-se, minha querida!".

Eu sorri de volta e comecei a andar com Leonard, animadamente, pelo um longo trecho que se seguia até o estádio.

Ao chegar, nos deparamos com uma fila enorme na entrada. Esse fato, entretanto, não me fez desistir. Afinal, parecia que aquela partida era uma das mais importantes do campeonato, e sem dúvida, seria muito emocionante assistir a um jogo profissional, com todos aqueles homens grandalhões, vestidos de armadura e capacete, se chocando sobre um gramado em disputa por uma bolinha de formato estranho.

Uma viagem só, não?

Enfim, conseguirmos comprar os ingressos, e a fila se movimentou rapidamente depois que os portões se abriram. O meu acompanhante também parecia ansioso, e eu não sabia bem se era porque ele gostava de esportes, ou se era pela violência contida naquele esporte em particular. Leonard sempre deixou escapar que escondia uma natureza agressiva, e isso, no fundo, era algo que me atraía muito nele. Mas, obviamente, eu não devia deixar tal sentimento emergir. Não ali, é claro.

Quase duas horas se passaram, quando gritos e assobios estridentes invadiram o estádio lotado. Se levantando das cadeiras para entender melhor o que estava acontecendo, Leonard e eu vimos que se tratava do time dos _Cowboys_entrando no campo. As _cheerleaders_, entusiasmadíssimas, pularam e sacudiam seus pompons freneticamente, e eu aplaudi forte também, junto com os outros torcedores. Já estava cem por cento contagiada pelo clima de festa, apesar da espera longa pelo início do jogo, durante o qual nós havíamos comido _hot-dog_ e bebido cerveja, achando graça das fantasias de alguns texanos. No fim, até eu estava usando um chapéu de boiadeiro, que combinei com duas tranças, só para fazer charme. Leonard, pelo menos, pareceu gostar bastante.

Finalmente então, o apito soou alto, e a partida começou.

**

"Cara, esse jogo foi demais!" eu comentei empolgada enquanto deixávamos o estádio, ao fim da partida "Você viu o salto que atacante deu para cair do outro lado da linha?" perguntei a Leonard, lembrando o último _Touchdown_ dos _Cowboys_, que os levou a vitória.

"Vi sim, e se ele não tivesse sido tão lerdo no restante do tempo, eu diria que ele era um de nós!" ele devolveu, tão impressionado quanto eu.

"Talvez ele estivesse só disfarçando..." eu sugeri, brincando.

Leonard arregalou os olhos, fingindo espanto "Será?"

Eu ri dele, e abracei seu braço, parando com a bobeira "Aonde vamos agora?"

"Não sei... Você tem mais algum desejo para ser realizado essa noite?" ele perguntou, segurando minha mão sob a sua.

"Bem," eu comecei de mansinho, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro "já que o nosso time venceu... Nós devíamos comemorar, não?"

"Hmmm..." Leonard fez uma pausa longa "É, acho que nós devíamos sim." admitiu, sorrindo.

Cercando um ao outro com os braços, saímos andando alegremente pelas ruas lotadas de gente festejando a vitória dos _Cowboys_, em busca de um bar. Logo, notamos que, como ainda estávamos próximo à Rodovia 35, o tipo de estabelecimento mais encontrado por ali eram os conhecidos como "_Gentlemen's Clubs_", que devido ao jogo e à vitória do time da casa, já estavam todos abertos, cheio de torcedores desvairados.

Alguns desses lugares não permitiam a entrada da moças, mas havia outros mais próximos que sim. Entre eles, ficava um fronteado por um letreiro enorme e brilhante, onde piscavam as palavras _Baby Doll's Club, _onde do lado de fora ficava uma placa dizendo "o melhor e mais alcoólico _Club_ do _Texas_". Sem pensar duas vezes, nós decidimos entrar.

O bar era simplesmente imenso, no estilo _Saloon_ de velho oeste. Bem no centro, havia um palco arredondado onde garotas vestidas de _cowgirls_, em trajes ínfimos, dançavam se esfregando em barras prateadas. Mais ao fundo ficava um ringue com touro mecânico, onde um torcedor bêbedo se aventurava, e na lateral, estava o bar, com as maiores prateleiras de bebidas que eu já havia visto na minha vida, pregadas na parede. A música, um daqueles _hits__ country_ do momento, agitava as pessoas que abarrotavam as mesas e o balcão, rindo alto, cantando e conversando. Nós tomamos o primeiro espaço vazio que surgiu na nossa frente, e olhamos abismados para aquela quantidade infinita de bebidas.

Parecia o paraíso.

Leonard se aproximou do meu ouvido "O que você vai querer?", perguntou. Meus olhos de súbito pararam numa garrafa transparente, cujo rótulo dizia _Pirassununga_.

"Caipirinha!" eu gritei para o barman que se apressou para nos servir.

"O que é isso?" Leonard quis saber.

"Cachaça com limão!" respondi rapidamente "É uma delícia!"

O ruivo achou graça da minha animação "Duas então!" ele gesticulou para o barman.

"Duplas!" eu completei "Com pouco gelo e muito açúcar, por favor!", e o homem confirmou que havia entendido com a cabeça e saiu.

"Ta querendo ficar bêbada?" Leonard perguntou, sorrido.

"Quero ver se você consegue realmente me acompanhar..." eu o lancei um olhar de superioridade.

"Isso é um desafio?" ele devolveu.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça "Vai encarar?"

"Claro, você não tem a mínima chance!" ele zombou, e nós vimos os dois copos sendo colocados perante nós. Leonard pagou o barman com uma bela gorjeta, e fez menção a um brinde "Que vença o melhor homem!" declarou, já se sentindo vitorioso.

Eu ergui o meu copo, e o choquei contra o dele "Ou não!" respondi, de imediato levando a bebida à boca, e notando-o fazer o mesmo.

Nós tragamos o líquido quase simultaneamente, entretanto, ele bateu o vidro contra a madeira do balcão um segundo antes de mim.

Quando voltamos a nos olhar, vi que ele sorria de lado, cheio de si. _É_, eu pensei naquele exato minuto, também sorrindo, _essa noite vai ser interessante... _E, no fundo, eu sabia bem como gostaria ela acabasse.

A madrugada já havia chegado, e nós ainda ríamos escandalosamente, sentados numa mesa afastada com uns doze copos de caipirinha vazios perante nós. Nenhum dos dois fazia idéia de quem estava ganhando a disputa, mas Leonard insistia que era ele enquanto eu teimava que era eu. Estávamos chapados, naturalmente, e qualquer coisa era motivo de gargalhadas. Sabendo que o próximo gole me faria tombar desmaiada, eu peguei Leonard pelo pulso, e disse que queria dançar. Ele se deixou ser arrastado, e quase caiu no chão enquanto cruzávamos as mesas, tropeçando. Chegamos à pista, ainda aos risos, e ele me agarrou pela cintura, e começou a se mover comigo num ritmo atraente e voluptuoso, que, prontamente, me impeliu a grudar a boca em seus lábios.

O gosto que eles tinham naquele momento nunca havia sido tão bom.

"Eu tenho um último desejo para ser realizado hoje..." sussurrei bêbada para ele, quando paramos para respirar.

"E o que seria?" ele devolveu da mesma forma. Seu hálito quente e o cheiro de sua pele suada me deixavam ainda mais embriagada.

"Quero que você me leve para algum lugar onde não tenha tanta gente... e faça sexo comigo como se fosse a última vez da sua vida." eu disse sensualmente, surpreendendo-o com a resposta. De súbito, porém, seu semblante mudou, e adquiriu uma expressão maliciosa.

Sem dizer nada, ele me soltou, e atravessou o salão comigo até o corredor que dava para os banheiros. Confusa, eu levei susto quando ele me jogou contra parede em meio às sombras, e começou a beijar insaciavelmente, pressionando seu corpo no meu, e me deixando fora dos eixos. Suas mãos friccionaram meus quadris e passaram a subir pela minha barriga, mas eu as parei antes que continuassem por tal caminho, recobrando um pouco da razão.

"Leo... não era desse lugar que eu tava falando..."

"Eu sei." ele murmurou contra a minha pele "O telefone está bem do seu lado pra você ligar." completou, continuando a me incitar, a me enlouquecer.

Só aí eu me lembrei do cartão com o número de Hendrik guardado no meu bolso, e vi que realmente havia um telefone público do meu lado. Antes de me desvencilhar de Leonard para fazer a ligação, contudo, eu aproveitei um pouco mais aquele amasso gostoso, sem dar a mínima importância para o que as pessoas que passavam pudessem pensar. Quando estávamos chegando ao ponto do qual seria difícil parar, eu enfiei as mãos dentro dos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans dele, e procurei por algumas moedas, tirando proveito da ocasião. Instantaneamente, ele riu, mordendo meus lábios e me fazendo apertá-lo com mais vontade ainda. Se eu não tivesse que nos tirar dali rápido, continuaria apertando-o pelo resto da noite...

Por fim, muito zonza, eu o empurrei para trás, eu me desapoiei da parede, tentando ficar parada diante do telefone. Com dificuldade, depositei as moedas, e procurei ler os números grafados no cartão, me esforçando ao máximo para digitá-los corretamente. Leonard, encostado agora onde eu estivera antes, voltou a me puxar para perto dele, e prosseguiu com o que estava fazendo. Após alguns toques então, a voz do vampiro vibrou como uma nota musical no meu ouvido.

"Hendrik, vem me buscar..." eu pedi, soando desfalecida.

"Onde vocês estão?" ele indagou, preocupado.

"Na _I-35_... tem um bar... chamado _Baby __Doll's_..." eu tive um ataque de riso ao pronunciar aquele nome ridículo.

A entonação do meu interlocutor mudou de forma abrupta "Sandra, você está bêbada?"

"Complemente!" eu ri outra vez, pensando no quanto ia me envergonhar daquilo no dia seguinte.

"Certo." ele disse, dando a entender que também ria "Vão para o estacionamento daqui a pouco e me esperem. Eu não estou muito longe."

"Ok!" eu respondi alegre, e soltei o fone sobre o gancho, me perdendo de novo na boca de Leonard. Passados alguns minutos, uma mulher mal-humorada nos pediu licença para usar o telefone, e nós resolvemos ir embora. No entanto, foi só colocarmos o pé no salão novamente, que nossos sentidos despertaram, gritando.

Algo estava muito errado por ali.

Paramos os dois ao mesmo tempo, e corremos os olhos ao redor. Havia um cheiro, um cheiro doce e intenso. E não vinha sozinho. Eram vários.

"Leo..." eu o fiz olhar comigo numa determinada direção. Lá estavam eles, sentados numa das mesas do canto.

Quatro vampiros. Olhando para nós.

"Vamos sair daqui." ele cochichou seriamente, pegando minha mão como de costume, e nós começamos a andar em direção à saída. De relance, contudo, eu pude ver que atenção deles nos seguia, enquanto conversavam entre si.

Nem um pouco intimidada, pude reparar bem como eram. Dois eram negros e muito fortes, parecendo gêmeos. Tinham as cabeças raspadas e tatuagens nos braços musculosos, à mostra sob camisetas apertadas. Sentado ao lado deles, estava um outro mais magro, de pele pálida. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e lisos, longos até o queixo, e seus olhos escuros eram misteriosos, lânguidos. O último, e mais mal encarado de todos, era moreno, com cabelos anelados e curtos. Sua barba era grossa, e suas sobrancelhas, espessas. Era um tipo rude, de feições masculinas bem marcadas, e chegava a ser bonito, de certo modo.

Foi então que nós passamos pela porta, e eu não vi mais nada.

A noite estava silenciosa e fria lá fora, conforme andávamos para o estacionamento. Um barulho brusco, todavia, irrompeu atrás de nós, e eu me virei ligeiramente, constatando com minha visão periférica que eram os quatro homens saindo do bar. Leonard acelerou o passo, e logo nós vimos a _BMW _nos aguardando poucos metros à frente.

Sem delongas, corremos até ela, e eu entrei pela porta da frente já falando com Hendrik antes mesmo de fechá-la "Tem quatro vampiros atrás da gente!"

"Aqui?" ele estranhou acelerando o carro, e fazendo uma manobra arriscada.

"Sim, aqui." eu respondi olhando para trás, vendo que Leonard também olhava. Ao fundo, quatro figuras iam desaparecendo na escuridão.

Nós dois demos um suspiro curto, e procuramos nos acalmar. Hendrik já havia ganhado a _highway_ a toda velocidade agora.

"Não relaxem tanto por enquanto." disse o vampiro com um ar sombrio "Eu tenho uma notícia péssima para dar a vocês."

"O que foi?" Leonard e eu perguntamos, em uníssono.

"Se lembram que eu comentei sobre alguns contatos que eu tenho em _New York_, vampiros também?" ele perguntou e nós balançamos a cabeça afirmativamente "Pois então, um deles me ligou há algumas horas para me contar que um vampiro de _Chicago_ está oferecendo uma grande quantia em dinheiro para qualquer um que lhe dê informações verdadeiras sobre um _certo casal de lobisomens_..." ele fez uma pausa dramática para nos fitar "E uma quantia maior ainda para quem capturá-los, vivos, para ele."

"Oh, não..." eu soltei boquiaberta.

"E esses seus amigos sabem de nós?" Leonard indagou.

"Não. Eu nunca mencionei vocês." ele nos tranqüilizou.

"Mas, de qualquer maneira, nós estamos..." eu procurei compreender melhor, ainda levemente alcoolizada.

"Sendo perseguidos." Hendrik completou minha divagação. Nesse exato instante, no entanto, algo caiu em cima do carro causando um estrondo, e nós não dissemos mais nada.

Olhando rapidamente para cima, vimos o rosto em fúria do vampiro moreno através do vidro do teto-solar.

A seqüência de acontecimentos se desenrolou em apenas alguns breves segundos.

Vários estilhaços de vidro desabaram sobre nós, e de súbito, eu desviei de algo que tentou me agarrar, só depois vendo que se tratava de um dos braços do vampiro. Leonard tomou sua forma de batalha, conseguindo mover-se apenas o suficiente para abocanhá-lo e estraçalhá-lo, por pouco não o partindo. Houve um urro sonoro de dor, e simultaneamente, o barulho de pneus parando numa freada brusca. O corpo do homem capotou para frente do carro, e Hendrik pisou fundo outra vez, atropelando-o violentamente e passando por cima dele como se fosse um mero obstáculo. Ele prosseguiu dirigindo, mas em seguida, reparamos três criaturas bloqueando o nosso caminho. Colidir contra elas seria como bater numa fileira de postes, e se dando conta disso, o motorista voltou a brecar o automóvel e parou paralelo a eles, bem em tempo.

Agora não havia mais escolha. Tínhamos que lutar.

Leonard foi o primeiro a pular para fora do carro e sair rolando sobre o asfalto com um dos vampiros negros. Hendrik se atracou com o outro, e eu fui pega pelo vampiro mais magro, que me puxou pela janela antes que eu estivesse completamente transformada. Seus primeiros golpes, todavia, não foram muito eficientes, e logo eu era um lobo de três metros, dominada pela Fera Interior.

Rápida. Forte. Voraz.

E mesmo se eu não tivesse sido treinada pelo meu pai durante toda a infância e parte da adolescência, eu poderia lutar em pé de igualdade com aquele vampiro tão esperto e ágil quanto eu, e vencê-lo, com as minhas garras e presas muito mais afiadas que as dele. Afinal, eu era feita para o combate, havia nascido para isso, enquanto ele, não.

Assim, eu me joguei sobre o meu oponente, destemida, e desferi quantos golpes foram necessários para fatiar sua carne rígida, e separar sua cabeça do tronco, sabendo que aquela era a única forma eficaz de destruí-lo. Quando terminei, me virei rapidamente e meus olhos buscaram pelos outros. Hendrik estava a poucos metros fora da estrada, e Leonard estava mais ao longe, se levantando de cima da carcaça de seu vampiro, e voltando para sua forma humana. Eu comecei a voltar também, sentindo que as minhas roupas, enfeitiçadas por antigos rituais mágicos, iam ao mesmo tempo aparecendo sobre o meu corpo. Enfim, eu corri para junto do meu namorado, aliviada em vê-lo vivo.

Nós nos abraçamos por impulso, e minha cabeça pendeu para trás, focalizando-o.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou primeiro, ainda se recuperando da luta.

"Tudo. E você?"

"Estou bem." ele sorriu fracamente, mas de súbito senti um cheiro estranho vindo dele. Só então reparei que ele tinha um corte na altura das costelas, e que estava se esvaindo em sangue.

"Leonard! O que foi isso?" inquiri assustada.

"Ele tinha uma faca... de prata." ele respirou mais pesado, e eu concluí que era de dor.

Hendrik surgiu atrás de nós, e notou rapidamente o que se passava "Prata?" ele questionou se aproximando de Leonard.

"Sim." o irlandês confirmou, forçando uma expressão tranqüila "Eles sabiam bem o que estavam caçando..." disse fazendo menção ao conhecimento pouco difundido sobre a maior fraqueza dos lobisomens.

"Vamos para o hotel." decidiu o vampiro, tomando uma postura austera, e nós três voltamos para o carro. Leonard tirou sua camisa e pressionou o corte com ela. Diferente de qualquer outro ferimento que pudesse ser infligido sobre nós, aquele ia demorar bastante para fechar.

Hendrik nos levou para o apart-hotel que ele havia alugado para passarmos a noite. Ele buscou um kit médico na recepção, e nós fizemos Leonard sentar na beirada da cama para tratar do machucado, que ao menos, já havia parado de sangrar, estando bem melhor do que antes. Eu então o limpei com um líquido anti-séptico e depois o cobri com uma pomada anestesiante, fazendo um curativo com gazes e esparadrapos.

"Obrigado." o paciente suspirou sem graça quando eu terminei, com seu olhar ainda tenso.

"Estava bom demais para ser verdade, não é?" eu lamentei, o olhando desanimada "Essa paz..."

"Eu sabia que ele não ia desistir tão fácil." Leonard replicou, e Hendrik entrou na conversa.

"Ele viu que você estava resistindo, e resolveu partir para outras estratégias. Era de se esperar."

"Existem muitos de vocês pelo país?" o ruivo perguntou ao vampiro.

"Alguns bandos apenas. Fortes, porém." ele respondeu.

"Temos sorte de não estarmos em nenhuma grande cidade da América Latina, senão encontraríamos com um bando a cada esquina." eu comentei, cruzando os braços.

O vampiro concordou com a cabeça e foi saindo do quarto "Tenho certeza que podemos chegar a _New __Orleans_ sem passar por nenhum outro. Agora é melhor vocês irem dormir, nós partiremos de _Dallas_ amanhã cedo."

"Certo." eu fui seguindo-o até a porta "Valeu pela ajuda, Hendrik."

"Não foi nada." ele sorriu "Boa noite.".

"Boa noite." nós dissemos de volta, ficando sozinhos outra vez.

"Preciso de um banho." Leonard declarou, se levantando.

"Eu te ajudo!" falei, me apressando para auxiliá-lo, e vendo-o dar uma risada.

"Não precisa, Sandra! Eu estou bem!"

"Tem certeza?" eu quis me certificar.

"Tenho." ele assegurou.

"Podemos tomar banho juntos, então?"

"Claro." ele assentiu, e nós fomos tirando a roupa e andando em direção ao banheiro. Logo, estávamos abraçados sob a água quente, calados, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Era estranho pensar em como meu o mundo passara girar em torno de Leonard agora. Isso não era nada bom na verdade, como diria a minha mãe. O fato era que minhas emoções pareciam ligadas às deles, e eu me sentia triste porque sentia que ele estava triste. No fundo, eu não tinha motivos para aquilo. Eu realmente acreditava que tudo ia dar certo, que íamos chegar até a feiticeira, e que ele ia ficar livre daquele vampiro, e daí... Bem, eu não sabia o que ia acontecer depois disso, e também não estava dando a mínima. Era só mais uma parte do mistério. Mas Leonard não parecia pensar como eu. Meus instintos de lobo diziam que ele estava com medo, e eu não sabia se deveria ou não perguntar o porquê, pois poderia acabar ofendendo seu ego. O problema é que aquilo estava me deixando com medo também...

Quando nos deitamos na cama e apagamos a luz para dormir por fim, eu vi minhas resistências se quebrando lentamente.

"Leo?" eu o chamei depois de um tempo. Estava com a cabeça recostada em seu peito desnudo, sentindo-o mexer nos meus cabelos, e temia dormir antes de saber o que precisava.

"Hum?" ele respondeu.

"Eu estou sentindo que você está com medo... posso saber por quê?" soltei de mansinho, e ele não disse nada logo de cara.

"Não estou com medo por mim. Estou com medo..." ele hesitou em falar, mas acabou soltando "por você."

"Por mim?" eu me intriguei "Por quê?"

"Essa brincadeira está ficando cada vez mais perigosa, Sandra." ele passou a se explicar "Primeiro era a polícia, agora são os vampiros do país inteiro... E se fosse o _seu_ oponente que estivesse usando uma arma de prata e não o _meu_? E se algo te acontecesse?"

"Leo..." eu o repreendi achando graça "Você está se preocupando por nada!" disse tentando beija-lo e fazendo pouco de seus temores. Ele, entretanto, evitou o meu beijo.

"Não estou, não, Sandra! Isso é sério! Isso é tudo muito sério!" discutiu ele, me fazendo rir.

"Ah, nem é tanto assim!" desdenhei "Não aconteceu nada comigo, e não vai acontecer... Vai ficar tudo bem!" disse beijando seu pescoço, e vendo-o se render aos poucos. Abruptamente então, ele girou o corpo e me colocou sob ele. Seus cabelos longos caíram para frente, formando uma cortina em torno do meu rosto.

"Eu deveria era te mandar de volta para o Brasil, ou pra qualquer outro lugar bem longe daqui..." sussurrou, me prendendo em seus olhos.

"Você sabe que eu não iria." discordei fazendo charme, e cruzando as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

"Será que você não tem nenhum apreço pela sua vida?" ele retorquiu, me dando um beijo carinhoso.

"Eu tenho mais apreço por _você_." rebati, erguendo a cabeça em busca de mais um beijo. A boca dele tomou a minha com toda a vontade que eu desejava, e, minutos depois, nós estávamos nos movendo num ritmo perfeito, delirante. Quando ele parou, eu estava totalmente sem fôlego, e mesmo de olhos fechados, ainda podia sentir o olhar dele em mim.

"Isso... não está certo." eu o ouvi ofegar baixinho, meio que para si próprio.

"O que não está certo?" respirei, encarando-o, e subindo os dedos por suas costas.

"Eu estar tão... viciado em você... Não está certo." ele repetiu.

"Por que não?" eu franzi a testa.

Dessa vez foi ele quem fechou os olhos, e inclinou a cabeça "Eu deveria estar preparado para me separar de você a qualquer hora, se fosse preciso, mas, agora... eu sei que não vou conseguir." disse ele, e fez uma pausa em seguida, para inalar um pouco mais de ar "Ficar com você desse jeito chega a ser insuportável de tão bom... Nunca foi assim com nenhuma outra garota, e eu acho que nunca vai ser." terminou, voltando a me olhar.

Obviamente, eu estava paralisada por aquelas palavras, e não sabia o que dizer.

"Leo..."

"É por isso que eu não quero que você se arrisque por minha causa, entende?" ele emendou, implorando, e eu só pude concordar.

"Fiquei tranqüilo, eu só vou me arriscar se não houver alternativa." acatei, alisando seu rosto, e sentindo os olhos lacrimejando.

"Obrigado." ele suspirou, e foi se aninhando sobre os meus seios, feito um animalzinho carente. Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse ouví-lo cair no sono.

Por algum tempo então, eu permaneci acordada, deslizando a mão sobre os cabelos cor de cobre dele. Depois, acabei adormecendo também. E naquela noite, todos os meus sonhos foram povoados pela imagem dele me dizendo aquelas coisas que, indubitavelmente, só poderiam ser ditas em sonhos.

* * *

N/A:

*_Kuró_ era o nome dado às estátuas gregas destinadas à representação dos deuses.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**9. Perseguidos**

Deixamos _Dallas _às sete e meia da manhã do dia seguinte, e seguimos para _Fort Worth__._

Durante todo o caminho, Hendrik, Leonard e eu conversamos sobre aquele inesperado encontro da noite anterior. Novas indagações surgiram na minha cabeça, vindas não se sabe de onde, e inexplicavelmente, começaram a me perturbar. O vampiro que nós atropelamos na estrada havia morrido mesmo? Será que ele não teria se recuperado e fugido para delatar onde estávamos? E se toda a corja de vampiros caçadores norte-americanos estivesse se movendo para o _Texas_ agora mesmo atrás de nós? E se a feiticeira que estávamos indo encontrar tivesse morrido com a passagem do furacão Katrina* por _New __Orleans_? Será que eu estava ficando louca por conseguir pensar em tantas coisas para dar errado?

O fato era que eu me sentia extremamente agitada quando paramos para almoçar ao meio-dia, num restaurante asiático escolhido por Hendrik. O vampiro continuava determinado a melhorar os nossos hábitos alimentares, e nós não reclamávamos, já que ele havia passado a patrocinar toda a viagem. Naquele dia, contudo, eu estava sem a mínima fome.

"Você não gosta desse tipo de comida, Sandra?" o vampiro perguntou me vendo torcer o nariz para os pratos do balcão _self-service_.

"Gosto!" eu disse depressa "Eu só estou sem fome."

"Se você quiser podemos ir a outro restaurante..." ele insistiu e eu reparei Leonard parar de se servir, esperando pela resposta também.

"Não, não tem nenhum problema com esse aqui! É que, realmente, eu..."

"Realmente eu, o quê?" inquiriu Leonard, vendo que eu perdera a fala.

"Ah, querem saber? Me deixe vocês dois!" explodi do nada, e saí andando em direção à mesa que havíamos escolhido. Estava com a garganta comprimida e uma repentina vontade de chorar naquele momento. Só podia ser TPM, pensei, mordendo os lábios e reprimindo o choro. Imediatamente, vi os dois homens se sentando à mesa junto comigo.

"Sandra... O que foi? Fala comigo!" Leonard surgiu me abraçando e me puxando para seu peito. As duas safiras azuis brilhantes que eram os olhos de Hendrik estavam do mesmo modo sobre mim, alarmados.

"Nada oras!" eu me soltei dos braços que pareciam duas algemas ao meu redor, e esfreguei as pálpebras para que as lágrimas se espalhassem "Eu to bem! Parem de me tratar como se eu fosse criança!"

"Você é que está se comportando como uma criança aqui, minha cara..." sussurrou Hendrik com sua costumeira amabilidade "Dessa forma, eu serei obrigado a descobrir por mim mesmo o que está deixando-a alterada assim." ele ameaçou.

_Droga..._ praguejei comigo mesma. Já tinha que esquecido que ele podia fazer isso com facilidade.

"Não!" protestei com veemência "Será que uma garota não pode simplesmente acordar de cara virada de vez em quando?" continuei a brigar.

Como que por reflexo, os dois se entreolharam, e se desgrudaram de mim. Aquele perfeito entendimento masculino entre eles me deixou ainda mais irritada.

"Foi mal... Só queríamos saber se você estava bem." disse Leonard, voltando a atenção para a comida em seu prato.

"Mas eu estou bem!" eu respondi, procurando me acalmar "Estava só... pensando em algumas coisas sem importância." desconversei.

"Eu não estou particularmente ocupado, e poderia ouvir suas teorias se você quisesse." propôs o vampiro esticando os braços por sobre aos outras cadeiras, e fingindo estar pouco interessado.

Eu desisti de continuar fazendo mistério sobre minhas ruminações, e embora achasse que eram ruminações bem estúpidas, resolvi verbalizá-las.

"Eu estava pensando que, talvez, fosse melhor deixarmos o país."

"Han?" Leonard tossiu, engasgando.

Hendrik apenas ficou me encarando, esperando por uma explicação lógica para tal frase.

"Você tinha razão..." eu me virei para o ruivo ao meu lado "Isso aqui está mesmo perigoso."

"E desde quando você concorda comigo em alguma coisa?" ele contestou.

"Desde quando eu me dei conta que nós não conferimos se aquele vampiro que pulou no carro morreu de fato... Ou se ele sobreviveu." eu disse com sarcasmo.

"Isso faz diferença?" ele não entendeu o meu ponto.

"Claro! Lembra que a recompensa era por nós dois, capturados, ou por informações nossas?"

"Você acha que o vampiro de _Chicago_ vai mandar seus próprios homens atrás de vocês quando souber que estão aqui?" o loiro interferiu. Eu o lancei um olhar obscuro.

"Diga-me, _Sr. Vampiro_, isso não é exatamente o que você faria?" eu sugeri, com a voz baixa.

"É, provavelmente sim." ele concordou.

E daquele ponto em diante, o silêncio se fez entre nós.

Leonard comeu demoradamente seu _yakisoba_ com frango xadrez, mastigando sem muita vontade, com o olhar vago. Eu acabei aceitando as maçãs carameladas que foram servidas em nossa mesa ao final da refeição, e nós deixamos o restaurante pouco depois.

"Pra onde você acha que deveríamos ir?" perguntou-me o irlandês enquanto entrávamos no carro para retomar a viagem.

"Para o Brasil, é claro." eu respondi me sentando ao lado de Hendrik.

"Porque lá é mais seguro do que aqui?" Leonard se opôs com desdém.

"Não. Porque lá estaríamos muito bem escondidos." eu expliquei, impaciente.

"Se for só pra esconder, podemos ir pra Irlanda." Leonard estava começando de novo com aquela nossa velha mania de discutir por nada. E mesmo eu sabendo disso, eu não podia deixar passar.

"E ficarmos onde? Na fazenda do seu pai?" eu perguntei em tom cético.

"Sim, na fazenda. Ele vive dizendo que eu posso voltar para lá a hora que eu quiser. Já a sua mãe..." ele fez questão de mencionar que eu não era muito bem-vinda em minha própria casa. Depois daquele dia fatídico, eu já havia ligado para minha mãe mais umas duas vezes, e em nenhuma delas havia conseguido fazê-la esquecer as idéia de que eu estava mais a salvo nos Estados Unidos do que no Brasil.

Obviamente, eu não tinha relatado a história toda. Para ela eu estava simplesmente fazendo turismo com o meu namoradinho novo.

"Minha mãe não pode me segurar aqui a vida inteira." eu retorqui, decidida. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que eu faria algo que me desse na telha ao invés de fazer o que meus pais consideravam certo.

"Nesse ponto, contudo, eu concordo com Leonard." interveio o vampiro "Sua mãe tem razões muito fortes para mantê-la aqui, e você deveria ouvi-la."

Bem, quanto àquilo, eu não podia argumentar.

"Poderíamos continuar com a idéia do México." eu propus.

Hendrik balançou a cabeça "Ah, não façam isso... O México esta infestado de vampiros. Vocês seriam uma presa fácil se a notícia se espalhasse por lá."

"Então?" eu perguntei, desanimada.

"Irlanda. Eu to dizendo que é uma boa..." Leonard comentou novamente, e a persistência dele piorou o meu humor que já não estava muito bom.

"Pra morar numa fazenda, Leo? Acordar com o barulho das galinhas e dormir com o das cigarras?" eu disse, indignada com a mera hipótese "Eu cresci na maior cidade da América do Sul, você acha que eu conseguiria viver assim? Rodeada por mato?"

"Qual o problema? É um ambiente calmo, protegido... Não teríamos que nos preocupar com nada lá." ele prosseguiu, se enfezando.

"Ok, _garoto do campo_, parece lindo. Mas eu já disse que NÃO!" eu devolvi, furiosa.

"Ótimo, então vamos para o lugar onde podemos trocar os meus inimigos pelos seus! Que idéia perfeita!" ele ironizou.

"Pelo menos eu não ia ter que esperar você ordenhar a vaca todos os dias de manhã antes de tomar o café!" eu disse numa entonação muito acima do normal.

"É melhor do que ir até a padaria correndo o risco de tomar um tiro, eu posso te garantir!" ele disse erguendo a voz também.

"Isso não tem nada a ver! As coisas nem são desse jeito!" eu cuspi, já quase gritando.

"Ah, não? Puxa, não é bem o que aparece nos jornais, sabe..." ele prosseguiu com o deboche, me fazendo esquecer totalmente que estávamos dentro de um carro, e acompanhados.

"Jornais? Você nem lê os jornais! O que você pensa que sabe sobre o meu país? Nada!" bradei cheia de raiva, me virando para trás para fita-lo.

"Eu sei que sua família teve que te tirar de lá para que você continuasse viva! Isso já é suficiente pra mim!" avançou ele do mesmo modo, apontando o indicador na minha cara.

"Você não sabe nada sobre os motivos da minha família também, então CALA A SUA BOCA, LEONARD!" eu berrei a poucos centímetros do rosto dele. Subitamente, porém, senti um peso gelado tocando o meu ombro.

"Hey! Se acalmem vocês dois! Essa discussão não tem o mínimo sentido!" disse o vampiro com um forte tom de comando "Até parece que Brasil e Irlanda são os dois únicos países do mundo! Já pararam para pensar que existem aproximadamente cem outros espalhados por aí, e que você estão brigando à toa?" reprovou, e nós dois tivemos que admitir que ele tinha razão.

Sem pressa, eu fui voltando a me acomodar no meu assento, com os olhos ainda nos de Leonard, sabendo que os meus fumegavam tanto quanto os dele.

Minha atenção se focou na estrada, e pouco a pouco minha respiração retomou seu estado normal.

"Será que nós podemos apenas concordar que essa é uma decisão para ser tomada depois que encontrarmos a feiticeira de _New __Orleans_?" o vampiro indagou, cheio de diplomacia "Afinal, Leonard vai precisar estar livre do condicionamento do vampiro antes de partir para qualquer lugar, lembram-se?"

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, enquanto que o Leonard apenas soltou um muxoxo.

"Ótimo." Hendrik deu-se por satisfeito. E vendo que a atmosfera de desarmonia ia demorar a passar por ali, decidiu colocar uma música suave para tocar no _mp3_ _player_ do carro.

A noite havia caído a poucas horas, quando nós paramos num hotel de uma pequena cidade que havia se desenvolvido próxima à _highway_. Era um estabelecimento até bonitinho para um lugar abandonado como aquele, com uma cerca branca na entrada, e vasos de flores violeta. Infelizmente, eu estava azeda demais para reparar naquilo logo de início.

"Boa noite." disse a recepcionista com um sotaque forte do sul, assim que passamos pela porta, soando um sininho estridente. O vampiro aproximou-se do balcão, e nós dois o seguimos, ainda embirrados, e com os braços cruzados.

"Boa noite. Dois quartos de casal, por favor." pediu o vampiro com gentileza, e quando a moça ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, eu tive a impressão de que ela ia desmaiar.

"P-perdão...?" murmurou ela depois de ter ficado alguns instantes babando de boca aberta perante ele.

Francamente, os humanos exageravam de vez em quando.

"Eu pedi dois quartos de casal, senhorita... Lucy." repetiu ele lendo o nome dela no crachá. A mulher quase se liquefez sobre a cadeira.

"C-claro..." ela gaguejou novamente, me fazendo exalar o ar com força e rolar as órbitas "Os dois são para o senhor?" perguntou ainda, confusa.

Hendrik deu uma de suas belas risadas "Não, não... Um deles é para os meus dois amigos aqui." ele se virou para nós, e eu fiz uma careta, custando a acreditar que só agora ela tivesse nos notado "Vocês vão continuar dormindo no mesmo quarto, eu suponho." certificou-se ele, considerando que não havíamos trocado uma única palavra, um único olhar, desde aquela manhã.

Leonard buscou a resposta nos meus olhos.

"Nós precisamos conversar." eu disse, secamente, e o vi assentir com a cabeça.

"Se vocês vão discutir a relacionamento de vocês é melhor não o fazerem aqui na recepção." brincou o vampiro, e depois se voltou para a atendente "Reserve três, por cautela." ele sorriu, e ela sorriu também, abobalhada.

Sem muito ânimo, eu tirei minha mochila pesada das costas e larguei-a junto ao balcão, me dirigindo outra vez para o lado de fora. Leonard me seguiu, e logo o sininho da porta voltou a soar atrás de mim.

Havia pouca luz ali, apenas as que vinham das janelas do hotel. Há alguns metros de nós estava a estrada silenciosa, e acima, o céu azul escuro, totalmente límpido. Era uma noite relativamente quente, sem vento, e o único cheiro que eu pude sentir foi o de Leonard, quando ele parou ao meu lado.

Eu amava aquele cheiro. E não podia negar isso.

"Me desculpe." eu suspirei, enfim.

"Me desculpe também." ele devolveu.

"Eu estava atacada hoje."

"Eu posso entender." ele riu baixinho.

"Você não ajudou muito!" reclamei.

"Eu sei. Foi mal por isso também..."

"Tudo bem." eu sorri para ele, e ele fez o mesmo. Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos nos braços um do outro, com os corações batendo juntos, num compasso tranqüilo.

"Sandra, tem certeza que você quer continuar nessa viagem comigo? Você ainda tem escolha!" arriscou ele depois de um tempo, deslizando a mão sobre os meus cabelos.

"Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez, Leo, nós vamos brigar de novo..." respondi, fazendo graça. Eu não o vi rir, todavia.

"E se eu repetir o quanto você é importante para mim, também vai ficar brava?" ele desconversou, cheio de candura.

"Não, nesse caso, não." eu disse amolecida, movendo a cabeça na direção da dele.

"Você é muito importante para mim." ele falou me olhando diretamente nos olhos, entoando cada palavra, e me causando um arrepio instantâneo.

"Você também é muito importante para mim." eu devolvi, e o vi juntando as pálpebras e aproximando os lábios dos meus, enquanto suas mãos quentes tocavam meu rosto.

Aquele foi o beijo mais afetuoso que eu me lembro de ter recebido, em toda minha vida.

**

Três da manhã.

Eu já havia caído miseravelmente no sono, quando senti Leonard se afastar de mim com um movimento brusco e se elevar sobre o colchão, como um cão de guarda em alerta.

"Leo? O que foi?" resmunguei atordoada, reparando em meio à penumbra que ele olhava para a janela de um jeito estranho.

"Tinha alguém nos espionando..." disse ele, saindo da cama para checar alguma coisa.

"Alguém? Quem?" perguntei ainda sonolenta, me erguendo sobre o cotovelo.

"Não deu pra ver." respondeu ele afastando a cortinas semitransparentes que pouco cobriam as vidraças, e girando as traves que trancavam a janela tipo guilhotina.

"Tem certeza que não é imaginação sua?"

"Tenho." ele confirmou, levantando vagarosamente a base de madeira, fazendo barulho fino. Com cuidado então, ele colocou a cabeça para fora e conferiu ambos os lados do corredor, parecendo desapontado ao notar que estava vazio. Depois, farejou os batentes, parando por alguns instantes num ponto especifico.

Aquele suspense já estava me matando.

"Encontrou alguma coisa?" indaguei.

Leonard voltou-se para mim, sua expressão estava séria e preocupada "Cheiro de vampiro." ele disse sombriamente "Você estava certa. Estamos sendo seguidos."

***

De manhã, na sala do café, eu tentava desesperadamente buscar uma falha em tal constatação, qualquer coisa que pudesse me fazer acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

"Será que não era só um curioso que parou para dar uma espiadinha em nós dois?" disse andando atrás de Leonard como uma sombra, enquanto ele se servia de _brownies_e suco de laranja integral.

Ele empertigou-se "E por que um curioso teria _aquele_ cheiro?".

"Talvez o Hendrik tenha passado perante a nossa janela... Talvez ele tenha encostado a mão no batente!"

"E por que ele faria isso? O quarto dele é no andar de baixo!"

"Talvez ele tenha, sei lá, pensado em nos dizer alguma coisa... Daí ele olhou pela janela e viu que estávamos dormindo e desistiu!" eu argumentei, criativa, mas nesse exato momento, vi o vampiro entrando no recinto e andando na nossa direção.

"Hendrik, você passou perante o nosso quarto ontem à noite?" interrogou Leonard, assim que ele se aproximou da nossa mesa.

"Não." o outro respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem entender do que se tratava.

"Viu?" Leonard virou-se para mim, vitorioso, se sentado numa das mesas em seqüência.

"Será que eu poderia ser colocado a par do assunto?" Hendrik pediu, sentando-se também. Nós nos fechamos numa rodinha, evitando os outros poucos hóspedes que estavam por ali.

"Leo disse ter visto alguém nos espionando pela janela de madrugada, e sentiu um cheiro de _vampiro_ no batente." eu cochichei depressa, mordendo o meu _cookie_ e dando um gole no café logo em seguida.

"Hmm..." o vampiro se afastou pensativo, e levou um tempo para retomar a conversa "Você viu se era alguém conhecido, Leonard?"

"Você quer saber se era o cara do bar? O que atropelamos?" sugeriu o ruivo.

"Precisamente."

"Bem, não deu para ver direito. Ele sumiu assim que percebeu que eu estava acordado. Mas era um homem, com certeza, e tinha cabelos muito curtos. Resumindo, pra mim, era ele."

Hendrik não replicou de imediato. Seu semblante estava ilegível enquanto ele pensava.

"Acho que devemos tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora." disse ele finalmente, taciturno. E minutos mais tarde, nós voltamos para o carro.

Os dez dias que levamos para deixar o estado o _Texas_ e atravessar o de _Louisiana_ foram bastante instáveis, e não parecia que houvesse algo que pudéssemos fazer a respeito.

A sensação de estarmos sendo seguidos de perto se intensificou já nos primeiros dias, contudo, o nosso perseguidor não nos deu brechas para uma captura, e o jogo de gato e rato – no qual, mesmo em maior número, nós estávamos em desvantagem – continuou. Talvez devido a isso, Leonard e eu continuamos nos estressando gratuitamente um com o outro, fato que ele atribuía à minha TPM, cuja duração estava se estendendo por muito além do que o normal, sem que eu notasse. Contrariamente, para mim, o problema era a postura excessivamente protetora que ele havia adquirido comigo, a ponto de não me deixar sozinha em momento algum. Até entrar no quarto de hotel sem que ele desse uma rápida checada antes, eu não podia.

Caso de neurose crônica, digna de psiquiatria.

Ademais, nós não fazíamos mais nada além de viajar. Nossas paradas eram sempre cautelosas e as saídas à noite para dar uma volta pelos arredores foram proibidas por Hendrik – proibição essa que eu tive que contestar sozinha, já que Leonard concordou com ele sem objeções. Sintetizando, eu me sentia praticamente numa prisão domiciliar, e deixara de me divertir com a viagem como acontecia antes. Se não fosse pelos momentos românticos com meu namorado, sempre que ficávamos sozinhos à noite, eu já teria desistido. Entretanto, nem mesmo isso foi o suficiente para conter o meu mau-humor quando paramos para dormir na grande capital sulista, _Baton Rouge_, à apenas algumas milhas de _New __Orleans_.

Usando o roupão branco e felpudo do hotel após o banho, eu me sentei sobre a cama, com a cara emburrada e os braços cruzados. Vendo-me daquele jeito, Leonard veio se sentando de mansinho do meu lado.

"Não fica assim, Sandra... Falta pouco agora, muito pouco." disse sorrindo, tentando me animar.

"Isso é ótimo, porque eu já não estou agüentando mais!" reclamei, deixando-o sozinho, e andando até a janela. Suspirando, parei para olhar a bela cidade lá embaixo, construída às margens do Rio Mississipi, e tentei dissipar a vontade de chorar que, nos últimos dias, me acometia sem necessidade.

Imediatamente então, meus olhos se fixaram num ponto não muito longe de nós. Um parque de diversões, montado num espaço enorme a poucos metros do hotel onde estávamos hospedados. Parecia um lugar imaginário, tão iluminado e tão cheio de pessoas andando de um lado pro outro, risonhas.

E eu ali, trancada. Como uma prisioneira.

"O que foi com você, hein? Tem estado tão esquisita esses dias..." ele se aproximou de mim pelas costas, e me abraçou apertado, cruzando os braços perante meu corpo.

"Nada." respondi me deixando apoiar nele "Só estou cansada, eu acho."

"Tem certeza?" ele insistiu "Você sabe que pode falar comigo se houver algo, não sabe?"

"Eu não estou escondendo nada. Por que está perguntando isso?" eu me virei, tentando decifrar suas palavras.

Ele tomou uma posição defensiva "Não sei. Eu só acho que você está chateada com alguma coisa... e que não quer me dizer."

"Hmm..." eu abaixei os olhos, e fui aos poucos me escolhendo em seu peito "É essa situação... de não poder sair, ver pessoas, me divertir com você como fazíamos no começo."

Leonard fez uma pausa e inspirou profundamente antes de falar "Eu sei. Tem sido chato pra mim também."

"Pois é, por exemplo," eu decidi prosseguir até chegar ao ponto onde pretendia "você viu aquele Parque de Diversões bem aqui do lado do hotel? Eu queria muito que pudéssemos ir lá, passear um pouco, comer alguma coisa gostosa tipo... pipoca." miei, sentindo-me até mesmo um pouco infantil.

Leonard riu "Pipoca?"

"É, pipoca. Eu estou com tanta vontade de comer pipoca..." confirmei, fazendo biquinho.

"Bem, se for um mero saquinho de pipoca, eu não vejo problema." ele aprovou, sorridente.

Eu senti meu rosto se abrindo "Mesmo? Você vai me levar lá?"

"Se for pra te ver feliz de novo... eu levo!" ele respondeu, e me agarrou pela cintura, me girando no ar, quando pulei alegremente em seu pescoço, celebrando.

"Mas, e quanto ao Hendrik?" eu me dei conta de súbito quando ele voltou a me colocar no chão.

"É claro que ele vai ser contra, então, é melhor a gente nem avisar pra ele!"

"Ok!" assenti entusiasmada, me soltando e saindo andando pelo quarto "Eu vou me vestir! O que você acha que eu deveria usar?"

"Tanto faz. Algo que não seja quente, eu acho." ele comentou, e foi pegando sua mochila também.

"Que tal esse _short_? Eu não usei ele ainda..." perguntei, tirando a pequena peça jeans, ainda etiquetada, da minha mala.

"Pode ser." ele deu de ombros, começando a vestir uma camiseta preta e uma calça qualquer.

"Eu posso colocar ele, essa blusinha branca, e as minhas botas... Daí eu vou ficar parecendo o povo daqui!" tagarelei comigo mesma enquanto separava as roupas, realmente contente. Em menos de quinze minutos, já estávamos prontos.

"Vamos?" Leonard perguntou ao me assistir terminar de passar um pouco de _gloss_ sobre os lábios. Dando uma ultima conferida no espelho, eu ajustei melhor o rabo de cavalo, e segui com ele.

"Vamos!" sorri, lhe entregando uma das mãos. Eu praticamente saltitava enquanto andávamos pelo corredor do hotel, rumo à saída.

A noite estava linda, e muito agradável, quando chegamos lá fora. O parque tinha um grande arco na entrada, que piscava com luzes fluorescentes em várias cores, e estava repleto de pessoas de todas as idades. Dos alto-falantes presos aos mastros, ouvia-se uma música dançante, que embalava os gritos do público nos brinquedos e nas barraquinhas de competição de tiro ao alvo.

Leonard me levou para comprar um saco enorme de pipoca e, em seguida, nós saímos andando e comendo juntos, olhando as atrações mais de perto. Havia várias coisas para se fazer, porém, só de estar ali em meio àquela movimentação toda, eu já estava achando maravilhoso.

Quando a pipoca acabou, eu pedi para comprar uma maçã do amor. Depois, sem precisar de ajuda, comi um pacotinho inteiro de amendoim torrado e, mais tarde, um algodão doce. Estava mesmo com fome naquela noite, e super agradecida por ter alguém tão disposto a fazer todas as minhas vontades... E não só as gastronômicas, pois bastou eu dizer que havia achado fofo um cachorro de pelúcia exposto como prêmio para quem derrubasse um palhaço numa piscina de bolinha, que logo lá estava eu, andando com um mimo tamanho gigante debaixo do braço.

"Tem certeza que não vai andar em nenhum desses brinquedos? Ainda dá tempo, se você quiser..." questionou ele me apontando alegremente uma montanha-russa.

Eu sacudi a cabeça "Ah, não! Só de me imaginar rodando nesse troço já dá vontade de vomitar!"

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas "Mesmo? E eu que achava que você era uma garota de estômago forte..." caçoou.

Eu me enfezei "Mas eu _sou_ uma garota de estômago forte! Só não estou de estômago forte _hoje_."

Leonard deu um risinho "Sei bem." desprezou, e eu lhe dei uma mordida na bochecha como resposta, fazendo-o protestar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Nós continuamos dando o nosso passeio, até que eu tive que entrar num assunto que havia me acometido já há alguns dias "Sabe o que eu tenho notado?"

"O que?"

"Que você parou totalmente de implicar com o Hendrik, e que vocês parecem até meio 'amiguinhos' de uns tempos pra cá."

"Eu não diria 'amiguinhos'." discordou ele, achando graça.

"Ah, não?" eu cutuquei.

"Não. A gente se suporta agora, eu acho. E eu não gostava muito dele antes porque achava que ele tava dando em cima de você."

"Ah, é? E o que te convenceu de que ele não estava?"

"Oras, ele não poderia, não é?" ele respondeu sorrindo de canto.

"Não? Por quê?" eu guichei.

Leonard torceu o nariz "Porque ele gosta de _outra_ coisa..."

Meu queixo se escancarou com tal afirmação "De onde você tirou isso, Leo?"

"Ah, Sandra, dá pra ver! O cara é todo delicado, gosta de arte, odeia esportes... Fora aquelas roupinhas sempre arrumadinhas que ele usa e o jeito que ele come!"

"Leo, quanto preconceito!" eu o censurei.

"Preconceito nada! O jeito que ele age com você também é estranho. Gentil demais."

"Eu realmente não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo!" eu continuei boquiaberta.

Ele soltou uma risada.

"Tudo bem, não quer acreditar, não acredita! Eu só estou dizendo que acho que o cara é _gay_, não disse que não ia mais conversar com ele por causa disso..." concluiu ele, e eu não disse nada, meio pasma.

Nós prosseguimos andando, calados, eu ainda pensando naquela hipótese absurda, quando de súbito tive que parar para conferir uma certa figura que surgia em meio à multidão.

E para o meu espanto, sim, era ele. O Perseguidor. E sua atenção estava totalmente, diretamente, virada para mim.

* * *

N/A:

* O furacão Katrina atingiu _New __Orleans_ em 29 de agosto de 2005, e foi categorizado inicialmente como um furacão de Categoria 5, a mais destrutiva na Escala de Furacões de Saffir-Simpson. Os ventos chegaram a 200 quilômetros por hora, e cerca de 40% da cidade foi alagada pelas águas do Rio Mississipi.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**10. Capturados**

"Que foi, Sandra?" eu ouvi a voz de Leonard ao meu lado, porém, não precisei responder.

O vampiro moreno parecia não se importar em ser visto, e continuava lá, com uma expressão ligeiramente cínica no rosto. Foi quando eu senti Leonard girando em seu próprio eixo e olhando à nossa volta. Acompanhando o movimento dele com a cabeça, eu notei que vários homens, vestidos com as roupas pretas da polícia, vinham na nossa direção, cada qual de um lado, passando por entre as pessoas.

Estávamos sendo cercados.

"Vem!" gritou Leonard puxando a minha mão, e nós disparamos a correr.

É claro que, com tanta gente pela frente, nós não podíamos atingir nossa maior velocidade. As pessoas pareciam paredões de pedra, nos quais a qualquer minuto seríamos fuzilados. Eu não sabia bem para onde Leonard estava indo, e apenas seguia seus cabelos que brilhavam como fogo à minha frente. Nós corríamos ziguezagueando, e eu entendi que ele pretendia fazer com que nos perdessem de vista, para só depois voltarmos para o hotel, onde seriam necessários apenas alguns segundos para que avisássemos Hendrik e deixássemos da cidade.

A única falha nesse plano era que, longe do que poderíamos pensar, não estávamos fugindo de homens normais. Eles eram vampiros. Corriam e enxergavam tão bem quanto nós. Pena que tenhamos percebido isso quando era tarde demais...

Quatro criaturas pularam na nossa frente, tão rápido que os humanos nem se deram conta. No instante seguinte, já eram seis, e Leonard deu dois passos para trás, me empurrando, e se preparando para retomar pelo caminho por onde havíamos vindo. No entanto, isso era impossível, pois desse lado vinha o vampiro moreno, andando com uma incrível graciosidade felina.

Meu cachorro de pelúcia foi inconscientemente largado no chão, e então, não houve tempo para pensar.

Os seis vampiros disfarçados avançaram para cima de Leonard e o outro se adiantou sobre mim. Eu reagi instintivamente tentando me defender, mas ele não me atacou como eu previa. Sua ação foi me segurar pela nuca com uma das mãos, e com a outra pressionar um pano contra o meu nariz e minha boca, com uma força capaz de quebrar os meus ossos.

Um cheiro carregado de clorofórmio invadiu as minhas narinas, e eu me debati, tentando me desvencilhar do aperto extremo dele. Contudo, já era tarde demais. Minha visão foi se turvando aos poucos e minha cabeça ficou pesada, a ponto deu não conseguir mais mantê-la erguida.

A última coisa que consegui registrar foi a voz de Leonard rugindo bestialmente o meu nome, em desespero.

Daí, tudo ficou escuro, e eu não pude ouvir mais nada.

Um silêncio aterrador me cercava quando eu, finalmente, consegui recobrar a consciência. Com a cabeça latejando de dor, abri meus olhos e tentei encontrar alguma pista que pudesse me dizer que lugar era aquele. Porém, não consegui ver muita coisa, pois a noite estava escura, e eu me encontrava deitada sobre um chão de terra, em meio à grama alta. Ao me sentar, notei desnorteada que algemas prendiam meus pulsos e tornozelos, ligadas entre si por correntes grossas e brilhantes, – seriam de titânio? – e atreladas a uma coleira metálica atada ao meu pescoço.

_Que isso seja só um pesadelo... _Desejei suspirando, mas logo percebi que se aquilo era um pesadelo, ele ainda ia demorar muito para terminar.

À apenas alguns metros de mim, estava o vampiro que me raptara, encostado numa motocicleta de competição preta, me fitando com seu olhar amarelado, frio como gelo.

Ele parecia prestes a se levantar e vir falar comigo, quando o celular fino que ele segurava entre os dedos tocou. Lentamente, ele abriu o aparelho _flip_e o levou até o ouvido.

"Alô?" disse com uma voz meio rouca, exclusivamente masculina.

"_Monsieur_ _LeBrant?_" perguntou uma voz de homem do outro lado.

"_Oui_..." disse ele em francês, a língua quase típica da região "Como vai, Doutor?" completou dando um sorriso.

"_Não muito bem_." o outro respondeu, e agora eu pude notar um forte sotaque alemão "_Acabei de serr inforrmado que o senhorr está quebrrando o nosso trrato_."

"Isso não é verdade..." dissimulou o vampiro moreno.

"_Ah, não? Então onde está a garrota? Eu estou pagando pelos dois e não porr um só..._" eu ouvi o interlocutor reclamando, me dando conta de que sabia de quem se tratava agora. Aquela era a voz que Leonard ouvia em sua cabeça... a qual lhe ditava as ordens...

"Eu sei disso!" encapelou-se o vampiro "E pretendo devolvê-la! Assim que você me pagar o acertado, é claro."

"_Como é?_" soltou o homem, parecendo achar engraçada tamanha ousadia.

"A garota é a minha garantia, Doutor. Minha hipoteca, por assim dizer. Deposite o dinheiro na minha conta _agora_ e eu a levo imediatamente para o senhor. Do contrário..." ameaçou ele, com uma animosidade fingida.

"_Cerrto, cerrto... Você terrá o seu dinheiro, Monsieur LeBrant_." concordou o vampiro "_Me dê apenas alguns minutos, está bem_?"

"Perfeitamente!" sorriu de novo o homem, e em seguida, desligou o telefone.

"Se você está precisando tanto de dinheiro assim, por que não usa seu poder para roubar um carro forte?" perguntei com desdém quando ele veio se aproximando de mim.

"E onde está a emoção nisso?" ele perguntou, me rodeando com seus passos lentos e hipnotizantes.

"Não sei. Mas talvez você pudesse achar alguma, _Monsieur_... LeBrant, não é?" falei em tom de chacota "É seu nome de guerra?"

"Não. É meu sobrenome mesmo." ele disse displicentemente, de súbito se agachando perante mim "Mas você pode me chamar de Mark..."

"Hunf!" desdenhei virando a cara "Dispenso a intimidade."

"Que pena. Eu gosto desse seu tipo, sabia, _cadelinha_?" ele disse deslizando seus dedos frios sobre a minha coxa desnuda "Nós até poderíamos brincar um pouquinho enquanto esperamos. Se ao menos você não cheirasse tão mal..."

"Você estaria morto antes que tentasse!" vociferei, colocando a ponta do meu salto agulha na base da garganta dele com um movimento rápido. O vampiro, todavia, se esgueirou para trás bem a tempo de não ser perfurado.

"Tsc, tsc." fez ele, com uma expressão divertida no rosto "Vocês lobisomens são uns blefadores mesmo..."

"Você acha?" perguntei com ironia "E será que os seus colegas de bando concordam com você? Ou melhor, será que eles _concordavam_?"

"Ah, aquilo..." o vampiro rolou os olhos se afastando de mim "É, vocês tiveram sorte naquela noite. Ainda bem que eu não sou vingativo, e estou deixando aqueles caras darem o troco no seu namoradinho por mim. Afinal, o Dr. Esquisitão de _Chicago _pediu ele vivo, mas não disse nada sobre ele estar inteiro..." ele zombou e, dessa vez, fui quem rezou para que ele estivesse blefando.

Nessa hora então, o celular dele voltou a tocar.

"_O dinheirro já está na sua conta, Monsieur LeBrant, pode checarr._"foi dizendo o vampiro assim que o outro atendeu "_Agorra, leve a garrota para o local combinado. E sem mais grracinhas, por favorr._" finalizou ele, e LeBrant sorriu, satisfeito.

"Ótimo, Doutor. Logo, logo, ela estará lá." ele assentiu, e desligou outra vez "Hora de ir, _cadelinha_..." disse me levantando pela corrente do pescoço. Tamanha humilhação fez a minha Fúria subir à cabeça e eu o ataquei com os dentes, arrancando uma lasca de sua carne. Entretanto, fui vencida por sua habilidade muito superior à minha "Quietinha!" comandou ele com um chiado, me prendendo pelas costas, e encostando o fio gelado de uma faca no meu pescoço "Essa é a faca de prata que o meu colega usava para sangrar os seus amigos, e eu não vou ter problema algum em usá-la em você, entendeu?"

Sem poder me mover, mas ainda rosnando, eu acatei sua ordem, e me sentei com ele na moto.

Acelerando com apenas uma das mãos, ele nos conduziu para a auto-estrada, que estivera bem ali perto o tempo todo, e eu não reparara. Em alguns minutos, pegamos uma via anexa, ladeada por árvores, que continha uma placa na entrada onde se lia _Louisiana State University_. Um pouco mais à frente, eu avistei um enorme prédio de tijolos, em estilo francês, bastante iluminado. Sendo uma noite de meio de semana, com certeza deveria ter aulas acontecendo lá dentro.

LeBrant passou à toda pela frente do _campus _e circundou o prédio principal, estacionando a moto num acesso dos fundos. Não fazia o mínimo sentido para mim que aquele fosse o lugar combinado por eles, porém, desde que eu pudesse reencontrar Leonard, nada mais importava. O vampiro me carregou escadas acima e nós passamos por uma porta vai-e-vem, atingindo um corredor silencioso. Eu tentei andar o mais rápido que era capaz para acompanhá-lo, virando os corredores e passando por outras portas, até que ele parou perante uma entrada mais larga, onde se lia _Science Laboratory__._

Como convidadospreviamente aguardados, nós adentramos a sala, sem cerimônias. De cara, eu senti o odor doce de vampiro, misturado com um cheiro de éter, impregnando todo o ambiente e revirando o meu estômago. Meus olhos, porém, não quiseram se ater a mais nada que não fosse a imagem do homem ruivo sem camisa, totalmente acorrentado a uma mesa de granito que ficava no meio da sala, a qual, naquele momento, mais parecia um altar de sacrifício. Pegando o meu raptor de surpresa, eu me soltei de seu braço e corri até ele.

"Sandra!" Leonard sussurrou ao ver-me, com sua voz repleta de agonia, de apreensão. Igualmente aflita, eu tomei o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijei sofregamente nos lábios, feliz por encontrá-lo, feliz que ele estivesse inteiro.

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupe." disse olhando em seus olhos, tentando fazê-lo acreditar que tudo ia dar certo. Um puxão impetuoso, entretanto, me tirou de onde eu estava, e me arrastou até o canto do laboratório, me jogando contra uma cadeira de metal. Dois dos seis vampiros – bem armados, trajando preto – que estavam na sala se posicionaram ao meu lado, e eu vi LeBrant sorrir para mim em despedida.

"Seja uma boa cadelinha e fique sentadinha aí, enquanto eu vou embora. Nós nos reencontraremos um dia desses para terminar _aquele nosso assunto_..." tripudiou ele no meu ouvido, e eu não resisti em cuspir em sua cara assim que tive a oportunidade.

"A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos será a última vez que você verá alguém, _cadáver_!" explodi cheia de ódio, e recebi uma bofeada como resposta, que me causou um corte no canto da boca. Leonard rosnou e se debateu tão forte que os homens se assustaram e se prepararam para reagir.

Porém, tudo ficou absolutamente quieto quando a porta se abriu novamente, e por ela surgiu um homem alto e careca, de pele muito clara, vestido com um jaleco bem alvejado. Por trás de seus óculos de armação fina e dourada, um par de olhos cor de âmbar faiscou em reprovação.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou ele com aquele mesmo sotaque carregado que eu ouvira antes, seu olhar intimidador escrutinando todos em volta. Leonard parecia sequer respirar ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Nada, Doutor." disse o vampiro moreno se aproximando dele "Eu já estava de saída."

"Você deve serr LeBrrant..." constatou ele "Trrouxe a garota para mim?" perguntou.

"Ela está ali." ele me apontou. Aqueles olhos amarelados se fixaram nos meus, me causando tremores. No entanto, eu me mantive firme, e não demonstrei meu medo.

Com passadas largas, semelhantes a uma marcha, ele andou até mim, puxando um pacote de lenços de papel do bolso do jaleco, que pelo cheiro eram umedecidos com álcool. Sem a menor delicadeza, limpou o sangue que escorria em direção ao meu queixo, com seus dedos duros e frios escondidos sob luvas cirúrgicas, expressando desagrado.

"Muito bem, LeBrrant. Você cumprriu sua parrte no trrato. Pode se retirrar agorra." disse rudemente, por fim.

"Claro... Foi bom negociar com você." emendou o vampiro antes de deixar a sala.

"Hu-hum." fez o Doutor com a garganta, o ignorando, e logo ele não estava mais lá. Seu semblante abriu-se sutilmente quando ele falou comigo pela primeira vez "Finalmente, poderremos nos conhecerr."

"Deixe-a ir. Você já conseguiu o que queria, não precisa mais dela!" bradou Leonard, de seu lugar. O homem não desviou sua atenção, entretanto.

"Como a sua mentalidade é restrrita, Sr. McPhill... Porr que você acha que eu ia querrer terr apenas um lobisomem trrabalhando parra mim, quando eu posso terr dois?"

"Para que você nos quer trabalhando para você?" eu tentei me acalmar, e ganhar alguma informação "Quem é você, afinal?"

O homem de jaleco puxou um banco que ficava próximo à bancada, onde as experiências pareciam ser realizadas, e se sentou de frente para mim e ao lado de Leonard.

"Muito bem. Já que, enfim, vocês irrão integrrar a minha equipe, eu acho posso contarr algumas coisinhas..."

"Errado." interrompeu Leonard olhando para o teto "Nós não estamos _integrando_ equipe nenhuma."

"Isso é o que verremos." o homem deu um sorriso malévolo e Leonard o ignorou "Mas, enfim, como eu dizia..." continuou o doutor "Meu nome é Gustav Holst, ou apenas Drr. Holst, como sou conhecido. Sou médico e pós-doutorr em Genética pela Univerrsidade de Viena. Trrabalho nos Estados Unidos há alguns anos, desde que perrcebi que aqui eu terria muito mais liberrdade de conduzirr as minhas pesquisas do que na Eurropa."

"Pesquisas que basicamente consistem em escravizar pessoas?" perguntei querendo cortar a historinha entediante pela metade.

"Não." ele respondeu com calma "Pesquisas que são complicadas demais para explicarr a vocês dois." disse, se levantando "No momento, tudo o que vocês prrecisam saberr é que eu estou aprroveitando o grande potencial de vocês parra um bem maior..."

"Que bem maior?" perguntou Leonard.

O sorriu do vampiro se alterou, parecendo insano "Constrruirr uma nova sociedade, meu garroto."

"Como assim?" o ruivo franziu a testa.

"Em brreve, você entenderrá." replicou o homem com desprezo, de súbito se pondo de pé, e caminhando a passos lentos até mim "Agorra vamos trratarr de um outrro assunto especial... _Sandrra_." pronunciou ele, de um jeito que me fez notar de cara que eu não era bem quista "Você quase estrragou os meus planos, rroubando uma das peças mais imporrtantes do meu jogo, sabia?"

"Oh, eu sinto muito!" falei em tom de zombaria, o encarando "É que a sua peça meio que pediu para ser roubada, sabe?"

"Entendo." ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou me fitando de cima "Mas não há prroblema... Esse detalhe acabou se mostrrando uma feliz coincidência."

"E eu posso saber por quê?" inquiri.

"Bem... eu não dava um centavo sequerr porr você antes da sua fuga com Leonarrd, mas tive que levantarr o seu histórrico quando isso aconteceu..." disse ele cruzando os braços "Tenho que confessarr que fiquei bastante imprressionado com a influência de seu pai sobrre o mundo sobrenaturral na América do Sul, e que fui obrrigado a reconhecerr que ele erra um homem de fibrra, temido e amado ao mesmo tempo. E devido a isso, e a algumas outrras coisas, fui obrrigado a mandarr matá-lo..."

"O QUE?" eu gritei ao ouvir aquilo.

"Sim... Em apenas trrês dias os meus enviados fizerram o que aqueles vampirros incompetentes do sul semprre tentarram, e nunca conseguirram... Não é interressante?" caçoou ele, com uma satisfação bizarra no rosto.

"Não! Você... não..." eu tentei dizer, mas o pranto já ia tomando conta da minha garganta. Toda minha bravura havia desabado.

"Oh, sim!" ele prosseguiu "E agorra você vai, assim como o seu namorradinho, serrvir aos meus prropósitos... Nós vamos fazerr um belo trrabalho entrre os Latinos também."

"Você é louco!" enfureceu-se Leonard, gritando com o vampiro "Nós não vamos fazer NADA do que você quer! NADA!!!"

"Ah, não vão?" indagou ele com escárnio. E, me largando com minha lamúria, voltou para perto da mesa onde seu prisioneiro estava "Somente porrque você conseguiu resistirr às minhas orrdens até agorra, você se acha algo muito além de um verrme, não é mesmo, Sr. McPhill?" prosseguiu ele, sem obter uma resposta.

Então, sem nenhuma pressa, tirou uma seringa tampada do outro bolso do jaleco, e passou a arregaçar a manga, expondo o braço branquelo. Num movimento ágil, injetou a agulha numa de suas veias e retirou uma pequena mostra de sangue.

Meu peito subia e descia ruidosamente enquanto eu assistia àquela cena, arfando e contendo o choro. Leonard tentava manter a calma, mas eu via que ele estava pálido, suando em abundância. Não demorou muito para que o nosso maior temor se transformasse em realidade, e ele estivesse recebendo mais sangue daquela criatura odiosa.

Quando terminou de injetar a última gota então, ele voltou-se para mim, sombriamente "Agorra é sua vez." disse vindo se ajoelhar perto da minha cadeira. Desesperada, eu passei a me sacudir, tentando me libertar, mas fui impedida pelos vampiros ao meu lado.

Novamente, o maníaco homem de branco retirou um tanto de seu sangue, e mandou que os homens esticassem o meu braço, para pegar uma veia. Eu lutei contra o quanto eu pude, mas não consegui resistir até o fim. Virando o rosto para não olhar, senti a pressão da ponta da agulha contra a minha pele, quando de repente, uma sirene estridente tocou no corredor.

"_Atenção. Isso não é um treinamento. Por favor, utilizem as escadas de incêndio e evacuem o prédio ordenadamente." _soou alto uma voz mecânica feminina, logo repetindo o mesmo aviso. Uma grande algazarra de portas de abrindo e pessoas correndo em desvario pôde ser ouvida do lado de fora, e na seqüência, esguichos surgiram do teto e começaram a despejar uma enorme quantidade de água sobre nós.

Visivelmente irritado, o vampiro fez sinal para um dos homens, ordenando que fosse verificar se era verdade, e esse saiu da sala apressado. Em menos de meio minuto, ele retornou.

"Senhor, o corredor da frente está cheio de fumaça, parece que foi o almoxarifado que pegou fogo."

O vampiro soltou um xingamento que eu não entendi, e voltou a se levantar "Vamos terrminar isso em outrro lugarr." falou para os homens, e quatro deles passaram a soltar Leonard, enquanto os outros dois me puxaram da cadeira.

Enquanto andávamos para a porta, Leonard e eu reparamos que o barulho agudo da sirene, somado ao alerta de voz e aos gritos dos estudantes pelo corredor, estava desorientando os vampiros que nos seguravam, os quais, certamente por serem recém-criados, não estavam acostumados a lidar com os seus novos sentidos apurados ao extremo. Assim, vendo o doutor deixar primeiro a sala, nós precisamos apenas de um único olhar, uma única deixa, e em seguida, tínhamos todo um plano traçado.

E sem se importar com o quão mal elaborado e arriscado ele era, nós começamos a agir.

Aproveitando que estava na frente, eu usei os braços dos homens como apoio, e alcei as pernas no ar, golpeando a porta com os pés, e fazendo esta trancar-se com a potência da batida. Ao mesmo tempo, Leonard arrebentou as correntes de suas algemas, e socou os narizes do par de homens ao seu lado. Os dois que estavam comigo tentaram me agarrar, mas usando toda a minha força, eu rompi as correntes dos tornozelos, e os ataquei com joelhadas certeiras entre as coxas.

O que veio depois disso pode ser comparado a um filme de artes marciais. Leonard e eu terminamos de nos livrar das algemas e, já em forma de batalha, nos arremetemos furiosamente contra os vampiros, derrubando lâmpadas, colidindo contra os móveis, destruindo tudo em meio à aguaceira que nos caía de cima. Microscópios, frascos, cadeiras, armários. Não sobrou nada ileso. Nem eles.

Nós havíamos acabado de terminar a nossa matança, quando a porta veio abaixo, e o vampiro entrou por ela insanamente, atirando em nós com uma pistola. Agilmente, nós dois nos esquivamos das balas, que pelo brilho que tinham eram de prata, e avançamos sobre ele. Leonard chegou antes, espumando de ódio, e bateu na arma com as garras, arrancando a mão dele ao mesmo tempo, e jogando-o para o canto. Com um grito de dor e surpresa, o vampiro se chocou contra a parede, segurando o pulso ensangüentado. Ele estava prestes a ser atacado de novo, quando seus olhos miraram os de seu oponente, e sua boca passou tremer, aos cochichos.

"Ela! Ataque ela!" eu o ouvi dizer, e senti meu coração parando de bater por um segundo dentro do peito, quando vi Leonard virando-se para mim, enquanto o seu real inimigo se preparava para nos deixar.

Para o meu infortúnio, eu não podia falar nada, e tentei apenas acessar a mente dele, como em geral os lobisomens fazem em suas formas guerreiras, mas ela estava completamente vazia.

"_Leo? Leo? Sou eu! Você não quer me bater..." _eu repeti mentalmente, andando para trás conforme ele caminhava na minha direção "_Leo, não..." _supliquei, desejando que o choro que me escapava da garganta pudesse se traduzir em algo diferente do que simples ganidos. Todavia, ele não ouviu nem uma das duas coisas, e cumpriu a ordem que lhe foi dada. Tudo o que eu podia fazer então, era tentar me defender.

Nunca antes eu havia lutado de verdade com um outro lobisomem, muito menos com um tão mais forte do que eu. Ainda que eu conseguisse, porém, jamais teria coragem de atacar o meu namorado, o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonada, da mesma maneira como ele estava me atacando. Assim, todos os meus esforços se concentraram em sair dos golpes dele, e continuar falando em sua cabeça, embora parecesse inútil.

Eu estava me virando suficientemente bem no embate, até que escorreguei no piso encharcado e perdi o equilíbrio, batendo as costas na mesa de granito já aos pedaços. Leonard aproveitou a minha falha e, impetuoso, cravou as garras em meu abdômen. Um rugido de dor nasceu no meu peito e subiu pelo meu pescoço, até explodir em meus lábios.

Foi quando uma outra voz ecoou pela sala vazia.

"Leonard, pare!" gritou Hendrik, surgindo perto de nós, e empurrando o lobisomem para longe. Meio zonza, eu fui retomando minha forma humana e desabando no chão, enquanto o vampiro tentava me acudir "Sandra? Sandra, fale comigo!" pedia ele, atormentado.

"Hendrik..." balbuciei fechando os olhos "Ta tudo bem, Hendrik. Eu vou ficar bem." disse pressionando o ferimento.

"Oh, não... não... não!" eu ouvi um arfar descontrolado se aproximando de mim "O que eu fiz... O quê...?"

"Leo? É você?" eu perguntei abrindo os olhos, e o vendo parando sobre mim com seus cabelos pingando em meu rosto.

"Me perdoe, Sandra! Me perdoe!" disse ele começando a chorar, e me pegando nos braços.

"Tudo bem, Leo... Já está curando." procurei acalmá-lo, sabendo que em alguns instantes não haveria mais nem uma cicatriz no lugar onde as garras dele haviam entrado. Leonard não disse nada, mas seu choro persistiu, enquanto esperávamos. Vagarosamente, eu sentia o machucado se fechando, contudo, intuía que havia algo errado, pois a dor não estava indo embora, e ao contrário, ela apenas crescia.

Já sem forças para continuar escondendo-a, eu encolhi as pernas, e abracei meu namorado, soltando um gemido curto.

"Sandra?" ele estranhou o meu gesto, e ficou abruptamente tenso "Hendrik... O que é isso?" perguntou mostrando algo ao vampiro. Movendo a cabeça para olhar do quê ele falava, eu vi que uma espantosa quantidade de sangue escorria por entre as minhas pernas.

"Ela está tendo uma hemorragia!" exasperou-se Hendrik, e logo foi se levantando "Venha, temos que levá-la para um hospital, rápido!" comandou ele em tom de urgência, e como um raio, Leonard me apanhou no colo e saiu me carregando da sala.

Meu sofrimento apenas aumentava a cada passo que ele dava.

Os minutos transcorridos no carro durante a ida pareceram uma eternidade inteira vivida no inferno. Quando chegamos, eu já estava semi-acordada, e as pessoas passavam por mim como vultos, emitindo sons inteligíveis. Antes de desmaiar pela segunda vez naquela mesma noite, contudo, eu fui colocada numa maca e rodeada por enfermeiros. Por fim, não havia mais dor. Não havia mais nada.

Quando dei por mim novamente, o dia já estava claro.

A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas do quarto de hospital, e pássaros cantavam lá fora. Procurando algum rosto familiar pelo cômodo, notei que Leonard cochilava sentado numa cadeira aos meus pés. Seus cabelos já estavam secos e ele havia trocado de roupa, porém, olheiras profundas rodeavam seus olhos inchados. Eu estava prestes a chamá-lo, quando alguém abriu a porta, o fazendo pular de susto. Era Hendrik, trazendo um copo de café.

"Oh, você já acordou?" disse o vampiro amavelmente, e parou junto a minha cama, deixando a bebida na mesinha lateral "Como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor." eu disse forçando um sorrido "Mas com um pouco de sono ainda." reclamei.

"É bom que durma bastante mesmo. Irá fazer com que se recupere mais rápido!" ele aconselhou, e eu vi Leonard surgindo de mansinho atrás dele.

"Vem cá." pedi esticando o braço. Timidamente, ele se sentou ao meu lado, e se debruçou sobre mim para me dar um beijo na testa. Quando voltamos a nos olhar, percebi que seus olhos estavam úmidos "Leo? O que foi?" perguntei ansiosa, alisando sua barba. Percebendo que ele estava abatido demais para me dizer alguma coisa, eu olhei para Hendrik, em busca de respostas "O que aconteceu?" pressionei-o.

O vampiro pegou a minha mão e beijou-a afetuosamente "Eu sinto muito, Sandra. Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Pelo que?" eu continuava sem entender.

"Você estava grávida, minha querida. Estava entrando na quarta semana de gestação." ele disse com um suspiro triste, e eu vi Leonard abaixando a cabeça, derramando lágrimas silenciosas no meu colo.

"Eu estava... grávida?" eu quis confirmar, sentindo os olhos e o nariz começando a arder também.

"Sim. Os médicos disseram que você teve um aborto espontâneo." respondeu o vampiro.

"Não, Hendrik." fungou Leonard de súbito, expressando mágoa "Não precisa tentar amenizar."

Eu ergui o queixo dele com os dedos, e fiz com que me encarasse "Leonard, você não está pensando que... Não! É claro que não foi culpa sua!"

Ele simplesmente riu, em descrença "E de quem é a culpa, Sandra? Quem mais feriu você ontem à noite?" chorou ele, amargurado, e eu vi que íamos sendo deixados às sós.

"Não era você, Leo... Você nunca faria isso, nunca me machucaria!" eu discordei, convicta do que dizia.

"Isso não importa! Eu tinha que ter resistido dessa vez muito mais do que das outras! Eu tinha!" replicou ele, aos prantos, me condoendo o coração. Sem hesitar, eu o puxei pelos ombros, e deitei sua cabeça em meu peito, o abraçando apertado.

"Você não podia, amor. Era impossível! Não se culpe..." pedi, chorando com ele.

"Eu não queria que ele morresse, Sandra... Eu juro." eu o ouvi soluçando, se agarrando a mim em desvario.

"É claro que você não queria. Você nem sabia que ele existia, nenhum de nós sabia!" eu tentei consolá-lo.

"Eu preciso te ouvir dizer que me perdoa. Por favor?"

"Eu não vou dizer isso, porque eu não tenho que te perdoar! Você não fez nada por sua própria vontade... e teria resistido se pudesse!"

"Mas eu matei... eu matei o nosso..."

"Shh. Você não matou ninguém, foi um acidente. E teria sido uma hora ruim para ter um bebê de qualquer maneira. Nem eu nem você estamos preparados para sermos pais."

"Eu sei... mas eu não queria ter feito aquilo... Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, acabou agora, passou. O importante é que nós dois estamos vivos, e que estamos bem... E quanto a essa história de bebê, você pode compensar me dando outros daqui a alguns anos, não pode?" eu o provoquei, dando um sorriso.

Leonard voltou a me olhar nos olhos "Você ainda vai querer continuar comigo depois disso?" perguntou ele, assustado.

Eu ri da expressão de seu rosto, o enxugando com as mãos "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não foi culpa sua? Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar em mim?"

"Hmm..." fez ele envergonhado, se recompondo "Obrigado."

"Por nada... seu bobo!" eu brinquei, e puxando-o outra vez, lhe dei um beijo apaixonado. Aparentemente mais calmo, Leonard deitou-se comigo na cama, e me deixou mexer em seus cabelos até que eu dormisse. Contudo, foi ele quem acabou dormindo, e eu fiquei acordada, olhando para o nada por um bom tempo.

Livre de ter que continuar encenando para ele, eu voltei a chorar baixinho, pensando nos estragos, muito mais do que físicos, que aquela noite me causara por dentro. Depois de apenas duas semanas após ter perdido o meu pai, eu havia perdido um filho, que eu não sabia que estava gerando, mas que de certa forma, já pressentia que estava lá. Um vazio repentino me consumia por dentro, alimentado pelo remorso de não ter sido mais cuidadosa comigo mesma.

E parecia que acontecesse o que acontecesse, tal sentimento jamais iria me deixar.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**11. A Feiticeira de **_**New Orleans**_

O clima estava ameno e o ambiente calmo ao nosso redor.

Sob a sombra de uma árvore enorme, Leonard me abraçava apertado. Sua pele branca brilhava com a luz intensa que vinha da lua cheia, parada como um holofote bem no meio do céu, e cercada por estrelas. O calor que irradiava do corpo dele era apaziguante, e ia se espalhando pelo meu lentamente, delicadamente. Naquele momento eu estava exultante, completa, feliz... Como sempre ficava quando ele me abraçava de tal maneira.

Abruptamente, porém, ele se afastou de mim, e tudo começou a mudar.

"Sandra..." soltou ele com um suspiro pesado, melancólico. Todo o meu espírito estremeceu com um presságio terrivelmente ruim.

"Sim?" eu perguntei, presa em sua imagem. Mas ele não respondeu nada. Seus dedos agarraram meu queixo e ele me beijou com força por um longo instante.

Depois ele se virou, e foi embora.

"Leonard? Leonard?" eu o chamei vendo-o ficar cada vez mais longe. Por algum motivo estranho, minhas pernas não se moviam para correr atrás dele, e eu só conseguia gritar "Leonard? Aonde você vai? Não me deixe! LEO!!!" eu me esgoelei, mas ele continuou seu caminho. A sensação de abandono era dilacerante, e as lágrimas desceram cortando pelos meus olhos.

"Leo!!!" eu acordei o chamando, e vi que ainda estava no quarto de hospital. Sobre a cama, o cheiro dele perdurava, contudo, ele não estava mais lá.

Eu estava sozinha, e de início, achei que o sonho continuava.

Foi quando vi Hendrik entrando novamente pela porta.

"Hendrik, cadê o Leonard?" arfei tão logo ele cruzou a entrada, e vi o sorriso em seu rosto minguar. Meu peito parecia estar sendo esmagado por uma prensa enquanto ele caminhava até mim, sem responder "Hendrik... por favor..." eu supliquei, prestes a me desfazer em prantos. Foi então que ele me estendeu um pedaço de papel dobrado.

"Ele pediu que eu te entregasse isso." falou o vampiro soturnamente, me causando um calafrio. Com medo, eu peguei a carta entre os dedos, e abrindo-a, passei a ler o que estava escrito ali, numa caligrafia sinuosa, até então desconhecida para mim.

_Sandra,_

_Eu sei que eu vou fazer você sofrer mais ainda indo embora, mas eu preciso muito que você me entenda. Eu estou extremamente arrependido por ter te trazido comigo e por ter sido a causa de tanto sofrimento para você, portanto, é melhor nós nos afastarmos agora, assim você não precisa sofrer mais. _

_Não se preocupe que Hendrik vai cuidar de você daqui por diante, e eu irei terminar tudo sozinho. Prometo que, se tudo ficar bem, eu te procuro de novo em breve (até porque minha vida voltaria a ser completamente vazia sem você...). Mas se eu não conseguir fazer isso, me esqueça e vá ser feliz, ok? _

_Beijos,_

_Leonard._

"Eu não acredito..." comentei comigo mesma, relendo as palavras repetidas vezes. Aquele pedido era completamente ilógico, e havia deixado claro que ele não me conhecia nem um pouco, mesmo depois de quase trinta dias viajando juntos.

Dobrando outra vez o papel e largando-o na mesinha, eu saí de debaixo das cobertas, e desci da cama. Meus pés tocaram o piso frio, e minha cabeça girou levemente, mas eu não me deixei desconcentrar do que tinha que fazer. Hendrik havia trago uma muda de roupas limpas para mim e as colocado sobre a cadeira. Assim, sem dar explicações, eu andei até elas.

"O que você está fazendo?" logo perguntou o vampiro, com seus olhos me seguindo pelo quarto "O médico ainda não te deu alta!"

"Eu estou me dando alta." disse com aspereza, vestindo a calça jeans primeiro, por sob a roupa do hospital.

"O que? Mas ainda é cedo demais!" discutiu ele, sem acreditar.

Eu o lancei um olhar incisivo antes de tirar a camisola "Se importa?" perguntei, e ele se virou de costas.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Sandra..." ele continuou "Você tem que repousar um pouco mais, tem idéia de quanto sangue perdeu?"

"Eu já estou ótima." argumentei ajeitando a blusa, e saindo em direção a porta.

O vampiro, todavia, parou no meu caminho e pousou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, fitando meus olhos com tristeza "Sandra... Ele já está longe, você não vai alcançá-lo."

Minha garganta voltou a ficar apertada, e eu me desviei de seu semblante reprovador "Eu já perdi coisas o suficiente por esses dias, Hendrik. Não posso perdê-lo também."

O loiro exalou o ar, desanimado.

"Ele me fez prometer que te levaria para casa."

"Você sabe que eu não vou pra casa de jeito nenhum."

"Minha querida... Isso é loucura!" dissuadiu ele.

"Eu preciso encontrá-lo e eu vou! Com ou sem a sua ajuda!" rebati, decida.

O vampiro ponderou por alguns segundos e depois sorriu "Está bem. Vamos tentar." assentiu ele, me fazendo sorrir igualmente "Mas primeiro a senhorita vai calçar um sapato... e se alimentar! Essas são as condições."

"Hmm... Certo." concordei apanhando a minha bota no chão "Eu posso me calçar no carro, e posso me alimentar no carro também." disse, deixando o quarto.

"Não, não! Nada de _Drive-thru_! Vamos parar em um restaurante!" objetou ele, vindo andando atrás de mim.

"Sem essa! Não temos tanto tempo. É isso ou nada, Hendrik! Essas são as _minhas_ condições."

"Você é muito teimosa, sabia?" ele replicou, balançando a cabeça.

"É, eu sabia sim." devolvi jogando charme. Em seguida, nós passamos pela recepção do hospital sem chamar atenção, e andamos até o carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Quando entramos, eu tive uma agradável surpresa. O cachorro de pelúcia que Leonard havia ganhado para mim no Parque de Diversões estava bem lá junto com a minha mochila, no banco de trás. Boquiaberta, eu o trouxe para o meu colo e tentei perguntar "Mas como...?"

"Bem, ele meio que me ajudou a encontrar vocês." disse o vampiro alegremente.

"Sério? E como foi isso, afinal?" questionei enquanto ele acelerava, abraçando aquilo que era a última lembrança feliz que eu tinha do meu namorado.

"É uma longa história." ele sorriu olhando para a pista, pouco iluminada à noite "Mas, resumindo, eu ouvi vocês combinando de ir ao Parque, e decidi segui-los... Quando vocês começaram a correr dos vampiros, eu os perdi de vista, mas foi só ver o cachorro largado no chão que eu me dei conta que vocês haviam sido levados. Daí, consegui pegar Leonard ainda sendo colocado dentro de um carro, e pensando que você já estava lá dentro, fui atrás. Só sinto muito por ter demorado tanto a agir..."

"Hendrik..." eu neguei com a cabeça, agradecida "Você nos salvou... Eu te devo a minha vida! Não tem nada que lamentar."

"Obrigado, Sandra." ele me olhou, carinhoso "Na verdade, sou quem está grato por você estar bem."

"Não diz isso." eu disse, tocando a mão gelada dele sobre o volante "Eu ainda vou arranjar uma maneira de retribuir tudo o que você tem feito por nós, meu amigo... Pode ter certeza disso!"

"Não é necessário." ele replicou levando meus dedos até os lábios e beijando-os "Vê-la sorrindo já é retribuição suficiente para mim."

Tais palavras fizeram minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Você não existe..." brinquei, aproveitando para pousar a pele da minha mão, agora fria, sobre elas "Mas tem uma outra coisa que eu preciso perguntar." desconversei, sem jeito.

"O quê?"

"Por que você deixou Leonard partir sozinho?"

"Ora, eu não poderia acorrentá-lo, poderia?" ironizou ele.

"Aquele vampiro maluco ainda deve estar nessa região... Se Leonard não chegar até a Feiticeira em tempo, ele pode..." eu comecei a cogitar, mas ele me cortou.

"Vamos tentar acreditar que ele vai chegar, está bem?"

"Você não entende, Hendrik." eu suspirei, desperançosa "Ele aplicou mais do sangue dele em Leonard... Talvez não dê para ele continuar a resistir ao comandos!"

"Sandra!" ele me censurou "Você precisa ter um pouco de fé no seu namorado! Ele já demonstrou ser mais forte do que aparenta."

Meu corpo voltou a relaxar sobre o banco depois daquela "Eu sei, eu sei... É só que..."

"É só que você se preocupa demais com ele, não é?"

"É. É isso sim." admiti, e resolvi ficar calada.

"Eu posso entender."

Em alguns instantes, já estávamos numa lanchonete fazendo o pedido de um lanche reforçado para mim. E logo, o motor da _BMW_ estava roncando na estrada, partindo de _Baton Rouge_ em sentido a _New Orleans_, que era onde Leonard teria que parar primeiro.

Isto é, se ele conseguisse chegar até lá.

Agarrada ao meu bichinho de pelúcia, eu comi sem muito apetite, e depois, fiquei olhando os faróis brilhantes passando por nós. Era tudo tão vazio, tão silencioso sem ele... Sabendo que Hendrik ficaria inquieto ao ver-me chorar, preferi manter essa vontade presa no fundo do peito, e voltar a dormir. Quem sabe, quando eu acordasse, já teríamos chegado ao nosso destino, e o meu reencontro com Leonard não tardasse mais tanto?

Pelo menos era nisso que eu queria acreditar.

***

Era uma e meia da manhã, quando o carro parou de se movimentar de repente, me fazendo acordar do meu sono inquieto.

Tínhamos freado num sinal vermelho, o primeiro de _New __Orleans_. Ao redor, eu pude visualizar algumas reminiscências da passagem do furacão Katrina por ali, dois anos atrás. Haviam casas ainda destelhadas, abandonadas, e raízes de árvores partidas, apodrecendo. Provavelmente, aquele fatídico dia de agosto foi o pior dia da vida para daqueles moradores.

Esfregando os olhos, sonolenta, eu endireitei as costas no meu banco, e virei a cabeça para contemplar Hendrik me saudando com seu sorriso doce de sempre.

"Tudo bem com você?" perguntou ele baixinho.

"Sim..." eu respondi.

"Que bom. O hotel que vamos ficar não é muito longe daqui, e você pode dormir com mais conforto quando chegarmos lá, está bem?"

"Hotel?" eu pestanejei, fitando-o "Pensei que iríamos atrás da Feiticeira..."

"Nós vamos. Amanha de manhã, obviamente."

"Não, Hendrik! Temos que ir agora, já!" eu discuti, me exaltando.

"Sandra, são quase duas da madrugada!" ele me advertiu, indicando o relógio do painel.

"Eu sei! Mas isso é uma emergência! Você acha que eu vou conseguir esperar até amanha pra saber o que aconteceu com Leonard?"

"E se ela não quiser nos atender?"

"Ah, ela _vai ter_ que nos atender!" eu devolvi, cheia de marra.

"Não é bem assim... Essa gente pode ser perigosa." disse ele, cauteloso.

"E você pensa que eu tenho medo dessas coisas? Minha família é cheia de _macumbeiros_, cara..." desdenhei, exalando o ar. Dessa vez, foi ele que se empertigou.

"_Macum_... o quê?"

"Ah, esquece. Me leve à Feiticeira, por favor! Ou então me diga como eu chego lá, que eu pego um táxi!"

"De jeito nenhum! Nós vamos juntos. Eu não vou te deixar andando sozinha por aí." decidiu-se ele, e eu acatei sem discordar.

Hendrik parecia conhecer com perfeição a histórica cidade de _New Orleans._ Aparentemente, ele havia memorizado o endereço da mulher também, pois guiou-nos sem vacilar pelas ruas movimentadas do centro, onde as casas de espetáculos e os bares continuavam abertos, retomando a vida noturna costumeira do lugar.

Saindo daquela área, percebi que a agitação causada pelas pessoas transitando nas calçadas foi diminuindo, chamando a minha atenção de volta para a bela arquitetura francesa local, ou pelo menos, para o que havia restado dela. Logo, porém, o ambiente alegre cedeu espaço a uma atmosfera sombria, também típica da cidade, e muito explorada pelo cinema e pela literatura. Nesse instante, havíamos entrado numa rua deserta e mal iluminada, ladeada pelo mais belo e mais antigo cemitério que eu já tinha visto. Conforme fui saber mais tarde, aquele era o principal cemitério de _New __Orleans_, conhecido popularmente como _City of the Dead_, devido à sua dimensão gigantesca. Estranhamente, não havia sinais de destruição nesse ponto, e parecia que a bruma rasteira que pairava entre as altas sepulturas, protegia de alguma maneira os milhões de mortos que repousavam ali. Mesmo eu, que jamais cheguei a temer histórias de fantasmas (afinal, eu sabia que a realidade podia ser bem mais aterrorizante), tive que admitir que tal paisagem possuía um quê de assombrada, pois tudo, desde os bancos de ferro vazios próximos aos jazigos, até as árvores desfolhadas que cresciam em torno deles, era silencioso e assustador.

"Bonito, não?" questionou o vampiro notando meus olhos fixos na imagem da janela.

"É sim... Bastante bonito." eu disse, ainda distraída com o cenário lá fora.

"O povo de _New Orleans_ reverencia muito os mortos, por isso constroem os tumbas acima do solo dessa maneira." comentou ele, respeitosamente.

"Eles não estão embaixo da terra?" eu estranhei.

"Não. O solo nessa região é muito irrigado e, antigamente, quando chovia, a água do rio subia e o umedecia ainda mais, formando poças sob os caixões, e os fazendo flutuar. Por isso, eles desenvolveram essas tumbas suspensas, por acreditarem que não é descente que alguém fique boiando na lama depois de morto."

"Hum... Interessante." eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas, entretanto, de súbito minha visão apurada capturou uma luminosidade estranha ao fundo do cemitério, quase obscurecida pelo horizonte nebuloso "Olhe, Hendrik! Tem uma luz lá dentro..." apontei tocando o vidro. O vampiro acompanhou o meu vislumbre.

"Sim... Violadores de sepulturas, talvez. Há muitos vândalos nessa cidade." lamentou ele, sem dar muita importância. Contudo, aos poucos fomos notando que a luz gradualmente aumentava, e que se tratava de um grupo relativamente grande de pessoas, vindo correndo, carregando tochas.

Era uma cena espantosa demais para se ignorar. Hendrik parou o carro depressa.

"O que estão fazendo?" murmurei, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu não sei." sussurrou ele, também alerta.

"Que tal a gente descobrir?" eu sorri sem perceber, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu já estava fora do carro, atravessando a rua.

"Sandra, não sei se deveríamos fazer isso..." disse Hendrik surgindo próximo de mim, enquanto eu pulava o gradil de ferro envelhecido do cemitério, sem dificuldades "Curiosidade nem sempre é saudável."

"Você está com medo?" eu o acusei assim que passei para o outro lado, virando para olhá-lo por entre as barras ornamentadas.

"Não." respondeu ele calmamente, me passando o paletó do terno pelo espaço entre elas "Medo é um sentimento irracional acerca de algo que você não conhece. O que eu estou tendo é cautela." finalizou, dando um saltando para cima, hábil feito um gato, e aterrissando do meu lado.

Eu devolvi o casaco para ele, sorrindo de canto "Você não é obrigado a vir, se não quiser."

"Eu disse que não a deixaria sozinha." ele contestou, seriamente. E em seguida, começamos a adentrar o lugar.

Ansiosa em não perder nada, eu acelerei o passo numa corrida leve, sendo acompanhada de perto pelo vampiro. Chegando ao lugar de onde vinham as luzes, nós nos escondemos agachados atrás de um mausoléu decrépito, feito de mármore branco, que ficava à uma distância segura.

Próximo dali, onde já não havia mais sepulturas suspensas, e sim um campo aberto com espaço para novas tumbas, havia um grupo de quase vinte pessoas, entre homens e mulheres – todas de pele negra, trajados com roupas simples – reunidos num círculo em torno de algo no chão. Vigorosamente, elas entoavam uma canção estranha, numa língua que eu reconheci como sendo _creole, _a língua dos haitianos, e enquanto os homens seguram as tochas, as mulheres batiam as palmas com força, no ritmo da música.

Tal ritmo era enérgico, rápido, porém, nada festivo. Na verdade, era raivoso, como se quisessem expulsar alguém.

Esperando um pouco mais pudemos, finalmente, ver pelo vão das pernas deles do que se tratava. No centro da roda algo ia surgindo do chão, empurrando a terra. No início, era apenas uma elevação no solo, um estufado. Mas então, de súbito, começou a sair, do que agora se mostrava ser uma cova.

Meus olhos de arregalaram ao máximo, e sem perceber eu prendi a respiração.

"Então é verdade... eles criam mesmo zumbis, como nos filmes..." eu cochichei para o vampiro atrás de mim. Sua mão, apoiada no meu ombro, estava mais fria que o normal e imóvel feito pedra, e eu sabia que era porque ele estava tenso também.

"Não acho que seja isso o que eles estão fazendo..." retorquiu ele baixinho, e nós voltamos a observar.

O ar deixou de se mover à nossa volta quando um indivíduo, meio zonzo, emergiu por inteiro, fazendo as pessoas começarem a cantar ainda mais alto. Rapidamente, os homens passaram a bater nele com as tochas, ateando fogo em suas vestes, e ele tentou correr em desvairo.

Sua tentativa, todavia, foi em vão.

Como num frenesi alucinado, as pessoas se amontoaram sobre ele, e o espancaram com o que tinham nas mãos. A cena era terrível, até mesmo para mim, mas por algum motivo curioso, eu não senti nenhum impulso em defender aquela criatura.

Logo, então, eu descobri o porquê.

Já caído no chão, e com grande parte da pele queimada em carne viva, o homem urrou bestialmente para seus malfeitores, mostrando os dentes, reluzentes de tão alvos. Seus olhos escuros como piche, brilharam com a luz das chamas, amedrontando ligeiramente as pessoas. Por intuição, eu reconheci a tonalidade daqueles olhos.

Ele era um vampiro, e agora estava prestes a ser destruído.

Foi então, que uma mulher alta e de feições delgadas tomou a dianteira e cessou a algazarra. Ela se ajoelhou próximo do ser que ainda se agitava por conta das queimaduras, e tirou um colar de dentro da própria roupa. De modo ágil, encostou um pingente prateado na testa dele, murmurando algo, ao passo que seus olhos se reviraram ate ficarem brancos.

O prisioneiro soltou mais uns gritos, e segurando o pulso dela, tentou afastá-la, mas nada funcionou. Ela se manteve firme, ate que ele desistisse, e em agonia desse seu último suspiro. Tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio e quando ela se reergueu, as pessoas começaram a ir embora, deixando o morto para trás.

Minhas pálpebras por fim umedeceram meus olhos, descrentes da cena que haviam presenciado, e eu pestanejei confusa.

O que havia sido aquilo afinal?

"Vem, Sandra. Acabou. Vamos embora." eu ouvi Hendrik dizer, puxando o meu braço. Nós dois nos levantamos com cuidado, mas ao nos virarmos, demos um pulo de susto.

A mulher que estava andando para longe ainda há pouco, estava parada, bem diante de nós.

Com a pulsação e a respiração acelerada, nós a olhamos, enquanto ela nos fitava de cima a baixo.

Seu hálito cheirava a cigarro mentolado, e sua pele tinha um odor de perfume barato, desses comprados pelos brasileiros no Paraguai. Seus dentes eram desalinhados e amarelos, e alguns dos debaixo, faltavam. Ela nos olhava de um jeito mal-encarado, exibindo um brilho difuso nos olhos, como se suas órbitas fossem de vidro. Por um longo instante, ficou apenas nos escrutinando, nos farejando. Mas enfim, franziu o cenho, e falou, com um sotaque carregado do Haiti.

"Um Condenado e uma Filha da Lua Cheia... Não sei o que 'ceis dois tão fazendo andando junto, mas boa coisa num há de sê!"

Seu desagrado soou como uma ordem e, repentinamente, as pessoas que estavam ali começaram a nos rodear, fazendo carrancas.

"Quem são oceis?" perguntou um jovem negro, de corpo robusto, à nossas costas.

Hedrik virou-se rápido para ele "Oh, somos... curiosos, apenas." respondeu.

"E se nos permitem, já estávamos de saída..." eu emendei seriamente, desviando os olhos, e me preparando para sair. A mulher, contudo, parou na minha frente. Sua expressão ainda insatisfeita.

"Não permito, não, moça. Até dizerem quê que oceis tavam fazendo espionando a gente! Por acaso o moço aí é amigo daquele dali?" perguntou ela mirando Hendrik e, em seguida, o vampiro morto.

"Não! E nem o conhecia!" o loiro defendeu-se no mesmo instante.

Eu me virei para ela, e suspirei fundo "Senhora, eu juro que não estávamos fazendo nada de mal. Na verdade, viemos aqui apenas para ver o que estava acontecendo e já estávamos indo embora..." expliquei com calma, tentando aplacar o clima que ia ficando cada vez mais pesado entre nós e eles.

"Vamo queimá o amaldiçoado, mãe? Que nem fizemo com o outro?" sugeriu o jovem com raiva, me ignorando. Mas para o nosso alívio, ela ergueu a mão, o impedindo.

"Não. Eles tão falando a verdade... Esse maldito num é como os outros." afirmou ela encarando Hendrik profundamente "Num é um _serviteur_de_ Sakpatá_." completou, aguçando ainda mais minha curiosidade.

"Sim. Nós não servimos ninguém." Hendrik acrescentou "Viemos à cidade em busca de ajuda."

"Ajuda?" interessou-se ela, estreitando os olhos "Ajuda de quem?"

"De uma senhora... chamada Judith Lauveau." respondeu ele.

Uma longa pausa se fez, até que ela voltou a falar.

"Eu sou Judith Lauveau."

Meu coração deu uma pirueta no peito, esperançoso.

"Oh, mesmo?" perguntei me aproximando dela.

"Sim. Tão querendo o quê comigo?" ela resmungou, meio ríspida.

"Só precisamos de uma informação!" eu me adiantei, apressada "Um... amigo nosso... veio a _New Orleans_ para procurá-la... Precisamos saber se ele a encontrou!"

"Era um Condenado? Um amaldiçoado também?" ela quis saber, e Hendrik negou por mim.

"Não. Era um Filho da Lua Cheia, como ela." disse, me indicando com um movimento de cabeça.

"Hmm..." a feiticeira ponderou, franzindo os lábios grossos "Já fazia muitos anos que eu não via um filho da Lua. Nenhum esteve por aqui esses dia." respondeu, fazendo meu estômago se afundar, e deixando minha boca seca.

"Tem certeza? A senhora não foi procurada por nenhum jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes?" insisti.

"Eu ia me lembrá se tivesse, moça. Não se vê muito desse tipo por aqui." ela replicou.

Alarmada, eu me voltei para o vampiro ao meu lado "Oh, meu deus! Ele não conseguiu... Ele não chegou..." choraminguei, entrando em desespero.

"Calma." pediu Hendrik, me abraçando "Nós vamos encontrá-lo."

"Ceis perderam o amigo d'oceis?" inquiriu ela outra vez.

"Sim... A senhora não pode nos ajudar a achá-lo?" eu apelei sem pensar "É muito importante! Ele pode estar correndo risco de morte!"

Mais uma vez, ela me fitou cuidadosamente "Talvez eu possa... mas 'ceis vão ter que pagá um preço ao _lwa..._" advertiu.

Hendrik preparou-se pra dizer alguma coisa, mas eu falei antes "Eu pago! Eu pago o preço que for!"

A mulher deu um meio sorriso, bizarro, e depois começou a andar "Me sigam."

Sem dizer nada, as pessoas se afastaram, e passaram a andar atrás dela. Hendrik me fez esperar um pouco, até que existisse alguma distância entre nós e eles.

"Sandra, você não devia ter feito isso!"

"Eu precisava, Hendrik! Era minha única chance!" eu discuti.

"Você está se envolvendo com coisas que não conhece..." ele continuou.

"Eu não me importo! Se esse for o caminho para encontrar Leonard, eu não me importo!" argumentei, começando a andar também.

O vampiro exalou o ar, preocupado, e passou a caminhar ao meu lado.

Deixamos o _City of the Dead_depois de uma longa marcha por entre as tumbas. As pessoas andavam devagar, de modo solene, e quase não falavam entre si. Seus olhares para Hendrik, todavia, declaravam muitas coisas, coisas más em sua maioria, mas ele não parecia se assustar com aquilo. Cansada do silêncio, por fim, eu cheguei de mansinho para mais perto de Judith, e puxei um diálogo.

"Por que vocês mataram aquele vampiro?"

"Porque ele era um _serviteur _de _Sakpatá_, menina... E a gente protege a cidade deles." ela explicou calmamente.

"O que é um _serviteur_?" indaguei, curiosa.

"É um servo. Esses servem ao Deus das doença e da morte, chamado entre nós de _Sakpatá._"

"Hmm... E ele estava enterrado... por quê?" prossegui.

"Porque é assim que eles são criado, fia. Os _serviteur _mais velhos cria eles, e enterra. Os que consegue saí, se juntam aos bandos dos condenado, e se tornam _serviteur _também. É um teste. Uma prova de que eles mereçem a imortalidade como morto-vivo que o Deus concede a quem o serve." expôs ela "Só que a gente descobre as noites de criação deles de tempo em tempo, e evita que eles saiam com vida. É algo que fazemo há muitos séculos. Alguns acharam que era a gente que criava esses morto-vivo, e inventaram lendas a respeito, colocaram nos filme..."

"Então... toda aquela história de zumbis...?"

"Cada um acredita no que qué, num é mesmo?" ela sorriu de novo.

Eu sorri em retorno "É. É verdade."

Continuamos a caminhar, agora pelas ruas da cidade. Seu aspecto noturno era muito mais encantador enquanto a cruzávamos a pé, e eu reparei que uma a uma, as pessoas iam tomando seus próprios caminhos, desaparecendo nas esquinas escuras. No final, havia apenas eu, Hendrik, a feiticeira e o jovem emburrado, mas, finalmente, ele também se despediu dela e sumiu para dentro de um beco.

Nós três andamos calados por um longo trecho. Parecia que estávamos indo para o outro lado da cidade, e eu já me encontrava tomada pelo tédio. O meu amigo vampiro expressava a mesma coisa, mas nenhum de nós teve coragem de sugerir uma condução, ou de abandonar a idéia. Dessa forma, só nos coube prosseguir.

Após quase uma hora, chegamos a um bairro mais pobre. As casas eram bem afastadas, feitas de madeira, e pintadas com tons pastéis. Judith nos guiou por um aclive não muito acentuado, e parou perante uma dessas casas simples, com um jardim mal cuidado e cheio de arbustos, orlada por uma cerca branca. Ela abriu o portão, e nós ouvimos alguns cães latir no fundo da casa, saudando-a.

"Entrem." pediu ela, e nós a seguimos para dentro da residência.

Passamos por cômodos pequenos, decorados com móveis humildes, alguns quadros e cortinas velhas desbotadas. Chegamos então à cozinha, cujas prateleiras guardavam utensílios de ferro, cobre e pedra, além de um pequeno caldeirão de bruxa, que chamou minha atenção de um jeito divertido. Entretanto, não permanecemos muito ali, pois a mulher logo abriu uma outra porta, que parecia dar para o quintal, e nos convidou a entrar.

Mas não, ali ainda não era o quintal, e sim uma outra sala. E naquele lugar, separado dos demais, ficava uma espécie de santuário.

Desprovida de móveis ou janelas, a sala guardava ao fundo um altar, uma mesa elevada, coberta por uma tolha de renda que tocava o piso frio. Sobre ela estava apenas uma vela clara, a qual a feiticeira acendeu com um fósforo, um copo de vidro cheio de água, e uma rosa branca aberta, com o caule mergulhado no copo. Hendrik e eu nos aproximamos com cautela e ouvimos a mulher pronunciar algumas palavras desconhecidas, de olhos fechados. Subitamente, ainda sem abrir as pálpebras, ela virou-se para nós, e falou de um modo sombrio.

"Sandra, venha até aqui. O Condenado fica aonde está."

Surpresa pelo fato de que ela descobrira o meu nome sem que eu a dissesse, eu obedeci ao seu comando, e segurei suas mãos quando ela as estendeu para mim. Seguidamente, ela me fez ajoelhar-me com ela de lado para o altar, e nos sentarmos sobre os calcanhares, ainda de mãos dadas. Sua próxima ordem foi me mandar fechar os olhos e procurar relaxar, limpando a minha mente. Eu procurei fazer o que ela me pediu, mas não consegui facilmente, minha atenção presa às orações que ela fazia, naquela língua inteligível.

Com o tempo, algo no meu espírito começou a sentir as ondulações no ambiente conforme ela falava, e o meu medo foi lentamente dando espaço a uma paz que eu não vivenciava já há muitos anos. Minha respiração saía agora tranqüila, e então eu pressenti que havia uma pessoa a mais conosco naquele cômodo, mas que não era uma pessoa ruim, nem boa. Era apenas... alguém.

"Faça sua pergunta, Sandra." disse a mulher, com a voz embargada, soltando as minhas mãos.

Eu parei para pensar um pouco, e perguntei para o vazio "Eu quero saber... o que aconteceu com o eu namorado, Leonard, depois que ele partiu de _Baton Rouge._"

A quietude se apossou de nós momentaneamente, até que eu voltei a ouvi-la.

"O _lwa _quer sabero quanto você deseja essa resposta, ele precisa de uma oferenda, algo seu. Se ele julgá a oferenda significativa, ele dá a resposta, se não... 'Ceis podem voltar por aquela porta, e não fazê mais pergunta." ela pontuou, e prontamente, eu comecei a raciocinar.

Uma oferenda. Algo meu. Significativo.

Uma parte do meu corpo, claro. Era o que ele queria. Não poderia haver sacrifício maior.

Mas qual? Certamente, o espírito sabia que eu tinha a capacidade de regenerar meus membros e minha pele facilmente. Então, precisava ser um órgão interno... Um que fosse único. Importante.

Eu daria de bom grado meu coração por uma notícia de Leonard, porém minhas chances de sobrevivência seriam ínfimas se eu o fizesse.

Foi então que uma possibilidade me ocorreu. E quando eu abri os olhos, Judith já me apresentava uma faca de carne, pontiaguda. Sua lâmina parecia envelhecida e não muito afiada, mas o metal ainda reluzia, o que dava a entender que era bom. Eu tomei o cabo entre os dedos, e me notei tremer. Jamais havia feito algo tão extremo, jamais me havia auto-mutilado.

Respirando fundo então, eu fechei os olhos novamente e busquei pela imagem da pele rosada, cheia de sardas. Os olhos verdes. O sorriso sedutor.

Sem hesitar mais, dobrei parte da blusa sobre o peito, e cravei o metal frio contra a barriga, sentindo o sangue jorrar para fora. Abri um corte horizontal não muito grande, e enfiando a mão por ele, procurei.

Santas aulas de biologia do Colégio Anchieta, pensei comigo mesma, sorrindo insanamente em meio à dor dilaceradora. Trincando os dentes ao máximo, fui tateando dentro de minhas próprias entranhas, até encontrar o meu fígado – super irrigado naquele momento pelo bombear frenético do meu órgão central – e o cortei-o, quase por inteiro. Para mim, aquela haveria de ser uma escolha inteligente, pois se o fígado já pode regenerar-se numa pessoa normal, em uma lobisomem ele o faria infinitas vezes mais rápido...

E assim, com o rosto pingando de suor, e o sofrimento entalado na garganta, louco para sair, eu depositei minha oferenda perante a feiticeira de _New Orleans_.

A faca escorregou dos meus dedos, e Hendrik me segurou um segundo antes que eu colidisse com o chão.

Porém, ainda consciente nos braços dele, eu fiquei olhando para a mulher, esperando sua resposta.

"A menina faz a sua oferta." entoou ela, com a voz embargada outra vez "_La jeunnefill__fait sa ofért._" repetiu em francês.

Alguns instantes se passaram, lentos, angustiantes. Meu ferimento foi aos poucos se fechando, entretanto, eu ainda estava grogue devido à grande quantidade de sangue perdida e ao esforço realizado. Foi então que Judith voltou a si, e seus olhos me fitaram, arregalados.

"O _Iwa_ aceitou sua oferenda. E ele já tem sua resposta"

* * *

N/A:

*_New __Orleans_ foi atingida pelo furacão em agosto de 2005, e essa história se passa em setembro/outubro de 2007.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**12. O paradeiro de Leonard**

"Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito!" bradei nervosa, saindo com Hendrik pelo portão de madeira da casa da feiticeira.

"Sandra, acalme-se... Você ainda está fraca."

"Fraca? Eu estou é puta, isso sim!" continuei, tomando a calçada, pisando duro "Parece _Karma_! Um bem ruim inclusive... Ah, mais isso não vai ficar assim, não! Ele vai ver só. Ele nunca esteve frente a frente com uma lobisomem irada antes!" fui tagarelando às alturas, ignorando o fato que era madrugada, e que os moradores daquela rua deviam estar querendo dormir.

"E eu posso saber o que você pretende fazer?" o vampiro veio perguntando, calmamente, atrás de mim.

"Ir atrás daquele desgraçado agora mesmo, e fazê-lo falar onde foi que ele enfiou o meu namorado!" eu prossegui, seguindo na frente.

"E você por acaso sabe onde esse tal de LeBrant está?" perguntou ele, cético.

"Em _Dallas_, com certeza!" eu respondi, enfática, me virando para ele.

O vampiro parou de andar "Então... estamos voltando para _Dallas_? Agora?"

"É, oras!"

Ele fez uma expressão irônica antes de responder "Estamos pegando a estrada de novo com você sem metade do seu fígado, se recuperando de um aborto, e com menos sangue no corpo DO QUE UM GATO DE RUA?" enfureceu-se ele comigo pela primeira vez, me fazendo parar para ouví-lo.

"Do que você está falando, Hendrik?" eu pisquei, tentando focar a visão, só então notando que estava turva.

Ele surgiu a um palmo de mim, e me agarrou pelos ombros "Do que eu estou falando, Sandra? Do que eu estou falando? Olhe para você!" rugiu ele me sacudindo "Sua roupa está imunda de sangue! Além disso, você não tem dormido e nem comido direito nos últimos dois dias! O que você pretende entregar ao Leonard quando encontrá-lo, hein? A sua carcaça?"

"Mas, eu..." meus lábios se afastaram para tentar me defender, contudo, ele não permitiu.

"Não, Sandra! Nós não vamos atrás de vampiro nenhum, nem atrás de Leonard, nem atrás de ninguém, antes de você tenha, pelo menos, tomado um bom banho, dormido uma noite inteira e feito uma boa refeição! E pronto. Está decidido." concluiu ele tomando a dianteira, e me largando boquiaberta para trás.

Ok. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo um pouco obcecada com aquela busca, tive que admitir quando enfim voltamos para o carro, após termos pego um táxi pelo caminho. Sentindo o nível de adrenalina baixar no meu organismo, notei que mal tinha forças para engatar o cinto de segurança. Evidentemente, não deixei transparecer nada, e procurei agir com naturalidade.

Alguns minutos se passaram, submersos na mais completa ausência de palavras, até que a voz de Hendrik ressoou ao meu lado.

"Desculpe-me por ter gritado com você daquele jeito." pediu ele, arrependido.

"Sem problemas. Você tinha razão, e talvez se não tivesse gritado, eu não teria ouvido." respondi, abatida.

"Então você não está chateada comigo?" ele quis saber.

"De jeito nenhum, Hen." eu sorri fracamente para ele.

Ele me olhou preocupado "E está assim, calada, por quê?"

Minha atenção se focou na janela "É que eu estava pensando..."

"Sobre...?"

"Sobre o que aconteceu. O fato do Leonard ter ido embora, e agora ter sido pego por aquele desgraçado do LeBrant e provavelmente entregue ao Doutor... É tudo em partes culpa minha, sabe?"

"Eu não vejo como isso pode ser culpa sua." o vampiro discordou.

"Bem, Leonard não teria aparecido com esse papo de eu-não-quero-te-fazer-sofrer-mais se não tivesse acontecido aquilo de... eu ter perdido o bebê, não é?" argumentei com tristeza.

"Mas você não poderia ter evitado isso!" ele protestou.

Eu dei um suspiro "Não, mas eu poderia ter evitado ficar grávida."

Um silêncio cortante seguiu minha fala.

"Vocês nunca... se precaviam?" ele acabou questionando.

"Nem sempre." eu exalei o ar novamente "Eu achava que uma vez outra não fazia diferença, afinal, o que eu mais via no Brasil era as amigas da minha mãe fazendo de tudo para ter um filho, e não conseguindo."

"Foi ingenuidade sua achar que não aconteceria com você, sendo tão jovem e saudável..." ele replicou.

"É, e agora Leonard está algum lugar que eu não faço idéia qual seja, se remoendo por ter matado um bebê com as próprias garras. Um bebê que, por acaso, era filho dele..." eu concluí, com lágrimas surgindo nos olhos.

Hendrik tocou minha mão, largada sobre o meu colo "Não fique pensando nisso, minha querida... Não era nem um bebê ainda, na verdade."

"Era uma vida de qualquer forma. Uma vida que realmente nem deveria ter começado a existir, mas que não merecia ter morrido dessa forma." eu chorei por fim, segurando os dedos dele entre os meus.

"Eu sei... eu sei... Lamento muito que isso tenha acontecido."

"E será que você compreende a minha pressa de reencontrá-lo?" eu lhe lancei um olhar suplicante "Se para mim, que tenho você do meu lado, me apoiando e me consolando, já é difícil, imagine para ele que está sozinho, aprisionado, sendo forçado a fazer sei lá que tipo de coisa!"

"Claro." ele concordou, enfatizando com a cabeça "Sua preocupação é justa, e eu irei ajudá-la! O que eu não posso fazer é deixá-la enfraquecer-se, ou do contrário, será você quem vai ter que abandonar a busca..."

Eu discordei com a cabeça "Minha raça é feita para agüentar bem mais do que isso, meu amigo..." falei, secando as lágrimas "Eu confesso que estou descobrindo essa força só agora, mas desde pequena eu aprendi a crer nela... Quando eu digo que posso, não pense que estou apenas me fazendo de durona. Pode confiar em mim!"

Hendrik deu um sorriso "Certo. Eu vou tentar confiar mais em você daqui por diante. Contudo, será que você pode, por uma única noite, cuidar um pouco de si própria? Garanto que estará muito mais disposta pela manhã, e poderá enfrentar o mundo inteiro para resgatar seu namorado."

Eu consenti, dando uma leve risada "Se é pra te deixar mais tranqüilo, tudo bem... Eu me cuido. Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai mais me tratar como se eu fosse criança, e que vai acatar quando eu disser que podemos continuar!"

O vampiro fez uma expressão descontraída "Hmm... Ok. Está combinado." disse ele. E em seguida, partimos para o hotel.

Ao chegarmos, Hendrik escolheu dois quartos separados, um ao lado do outro, e nós caminhamos juntos, sem pressa, pelo corredor.

"Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou ele, parando perante a minha porta, e despedindo-se.

"Fique tranqüilo. Eu já sou uma menina crescidinha..." brinquei, dando uma piscadela.

Ele sorriu, afetuoso como sempre "Muito bem então, _menina crescidinha_... Só não hesite em me procurar caso precise de alguma coisa. Eu não estarei dormindo."

"Ok." eu concordei abrindo a porta.

"Boa noite." soltou ele com um último sorriso, se afastando.

"Pra você também." respondi virando as costas. Ao entrar, me notei, pela primeira vez desde que saíra de _Chicago_, inteiramente sozinha em meio à triste penumbra de um quarto de hotel.

e me notando plenamente sozinha, em meio comodo A quietude chegava a ser perturbadora, e o cômodo parecia imenso.

Evitando pensar muito nisto, larguei minhas coisas num canto, e fui tomar banho, deixando a água correr abundantemente pelas costas. Entretanto, a lacuna formada por aquela ausência estendia-se mais a mais a cada minuto, ainda que eu tentasse não me prender a ela. Fatigada, desisti de continuar lutando, e chorei, vivenciando o pleno significado da palavra saudade.

Saindo do chuveiro, me cobri com o roupão, e andei até a cama, parando de pé, desolada, perante ela. Não queria ter que me deitar tão rápido, afinal, tinha certeza que os travesseiros e os lençóis pareceriam mais frios do que o normal, e que isso não teria nada a ver com eles. No fundo, ia ser o calor febril da pele de Leonard, o qual às vezes me fazia acordar suada, que faltaria ali. Assim como seus beijos... e suas carícias apaixonadas.

Por fim, procurei me conformar, e suspirei, indo de encontro ao colchão. Eu abracei apertado o meu cachorro de pelúcia, esperando que ele me esquentasse, mas de nada adiantou, evidentemente. Vendo que o sono não viria, resolvi abrir mão do meu ego, e me vesti, deixando o quarto logo depois.

Eu bati fracamente na porta de Hendrik, e o vi abri-la, como se já esperasse por mim.

"Será que eu posso..." ensaiei envergonhada, mas ele não me esperou terminar.

"É claro que você pode." devolveu, mencionando que eu entrasse. Ainda tímida, eu caminhei até a cama dele.

"Fiquei curiosa em saber o que você faz à noite, já que não dorme."

"Oh, você ficará chocada quando souber!" brincou ele, andando em direção à mesinha de fundo, onde estava seu _laptop_.

Acompanhando-o, fui olhar a imagem que aparecia na tela, e descobri que se tratava de uma página da internet.

"_Site_ de leilões?" eu o inquiri, achando estranho.

"Sim... No entanto, não é um _site_ de leilões qualquer... Neste só se vende obras de arte, onde os lances mínimos às vezes giram em torno de milhões!" explicou ele animado, movendo o cursor para me mostrar os detalhes da página.

"Em resumo, você _trabalha_ durante a noite?" questionei com um ar incrédulo.

"Bem, não é só trabalho. Para mim chega a ser uma diversão..." ele discordou, contentemente.

"Hmm... Já pensou em tentar pôquer virtual? Parece mais divertido ainda." zombei.

"Não tenho muita sorte no jogo... Mas costumo freqüentar outros _sites_ também."

"Como fóruns de arte e portais da bolsa de valores?" eu prossegui com a galhofa.

"E por que não?" ele sorriu.

"Quem diria... Existem vampiros _nerds_!" completei a chacota, fazendo-o rir sonoramente.

"Você preferiria que eu estivesse sugando pescoços pelas ruas?" ele contra-atacou, ainda entre risadas.

Eu me sentei sobre a cama, rindo também "Não! Por favor, continue aí, conversando com seus amiguinhos artistas no _MSN_!" pedi com sarcasmo, me acomodando em cima das almofadas, e sentindo o cansaço chegar aos poucos "Mas então..." resolvi prosseguir conversando, para espantar o sono.

"Então...?" ele me encarou.

"Eu não estava conseguindo dormir." confessei, franzindo os lábios.

"Eu sei." ele riu "Eu ouvi você." declarou, também sem-graça.

De súbito, minha curiosidade ficou ainda mais aguçada "Você esteve sempre nos ouvindo... não é?"

"Não. Sempre não." falou ele com sinceridade, erguendo algo que estava jogado perto do _laptop_ para me mostrar "_Headphones. _São muito úteis em determinadas horas."

Eu ri outra vez "Certo. Me deixe adivinhar... _Beethoven_?"

"Quase! _Tchaikovsky_."

"Oh, eu deveria saber." rolei os olhos por brincadeira.

Nós ficamos brevemente mudos, todavia, ele retomou o diálogo "Você está exausta, por que não tenta dormir agora?"

"Algum problema se eu dormir... aqui?" sugeri encabulada.

"Problema nenhum. Eu não vou precisar da cama." ele assentiu afavelmente.

Eu dei um bocejo "Ok. Me acorde quando quiser partir." demandei, me enfiando sob o edredom.

"Não se preocupe. Durma bem." sussurrou. E tão depressa eu fechei os olhos, já estava dormindo.

***

Uma da tarde. Essa era a hora que o relógio ao lado da cama marcava quando eu acordei.

Cheia de preguiça, eu me virei para o outro lado, tentando fugir da luminosidade que entrava pela janela. O dia estava absurdamente claro, e o quarto chegava a estar abafado, avisando que fazia muito calor lá fora.

Na outra mesinha lateral, todavia, um bloquinho de papel apoiado no abajur chamou minha atenção.

Era um recado de Hendrik dizendo que havia saído e que não ia demorar.

Em síntese, eu estava sozinha novamente, e como não havia ninguém para me dizer o que fazer, decidi que era hora de começar a agir. Afinal, o tempo voava, e a cada minuto eu estava mais longe de conseguir ter meu namorado de volta.

Determinada, me levantei da cama e fui para o meu quarto. Ao entrar, liguei o rádio-relógio numa estação onde tocava preferencialmente _classic metal_ – a preferida minha e de Leonard – e fui tomar uma ducha fria. Depois, escovei os dentes, me enviei numa calça jeans, e numa camiseta de algodão preta, calçando também as minhas velhas botas. Em seguida, peguei minha bolsa e passei no quarto de Hendrik, colocando por debaixo da porta um bilhetinho para ele, com as mesmas palavras que ele me escrevera. Por fim, colocando os óculos escuros, deixei as dependências do hotel.

Minha primeira parada foi, evidentemente, numa _fast-food_. Faminta, devorei o maior sanduíche que eles tinham no cardápio, e comi uma porçãozinha de salada também, só para alívio de consciência, além de um copo grande de suco de laranja. Mais uma vez, aproveitei o tempo em que mastigava para pensar na minha primeira caçada pessoal. LeBrant. Aquele desgraçado.

Apesar de tudo, eu não era burra o suficiente para achar de podia enfrentá-lo de frente. Ainda que eu fosse uma lobisomem e ele um vampiro, ele era muito mais experiente do que eu, e mais forte também. Além disso, devia saber jogar sujo como ninguém, do contrário, não teria capturado Leonard tão fácil.

Enfim, eu precisava de uma boa estratégia, uma armadilha, porém, infelizmente, meu treinamento não tinha sido tão avançado tanto assim.

Mas é claro, havia uma pessoa. Um contato absolutamente seguro. E eu precisava apenas de um cartão telefônico internacional e de um orelhão, para encontrá-lo.

E achar essas duas coisas na agitada _New Orleans_ até que não era complicado.

"Tio Júlio?" perguntei meio insegura quando uma voz masculina atendeu do outro lado.

"Sandra?" ele devolveu no mesmo tom "Caramba, eu não acredito que é você!" berrou ele, contente.

Aquele era o meu tio Júlio, o mais novo dos três irmãos do meu pai, e o único que sobrara agora. Quando eu nasci, ele tinha apenas sete anos, e nós acabamos crescendo muito amigos, quase como se tivéssemos a mesma idade. Eu sempre contava com ele para tudo, e sempre lhe contava os meus segredos. Em troca de tanta confiança, ele me ajudava a convencer meus pais de me deixar fazer o que eu quisesse, desde que ele estivesse junto. E foi assim que eu havia aprendido a andar de _skate_, a tocar bateria (ainda que muito mal) e a ir aos shows de _rock _que aconteciam em São Paulo. Meu tio era geralmente o meu maior cúmplice, e havia sido com a ajuda dele que eu conseguira arranjar o meu primeiro namorado aos quatorze anos, e a perder a virgindade com esse mesmo namorado aos quinze. Meu pai nunca havia ficado sabendo disso, evidentemente, mas o tio Júlio, sim.

Ah, e com ele também que eu havia aprendido a levar a vida na base da diversão, visto que ele sempre foi o maior _bon-vivant_ da família.

"Sou eu mesma, tio! E estou precisando muito conversar com você!" respondi igualmente animada. Era tão bom falar com alguém realmente familiar... Já fazia tantos meses que eu não ligava para ele...

"Claro! Nós temos muito que conversar... E você pode começar me contando que parada sem noção foi essa de você ter fugido da faculdade!" ele exclamou, e imediatamente eu despejei a narrativa completa da minha viagem, escondendo apenas a parte sobre o meu amigo vampiro, pois isso ele nunca iria entender.

"E foi isso. Agora eu preciso saber pra onde esse Doutor psicopata levou o meu namorado..." finalizei, puxando um pouco de ar, depois da enchente de palavras.

"Saquei. Mas como você pretende descobrir isso?" indagou ele, e eu quase podia visualizá-lo na minha mente, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras e grossas, como usualmente fazia.

"Bem... eu tenho um palpite de que esse vampiro que pegou o Leonard mora em _Dallas_, já que foi lá que nós o encontramos com seu bando... Eu pensei em ir atrás dele... e perguntar..." comentei, sem jeito.

"Ficou maluca, pirralha?" ele reagiu exatamente da forma como eu esperava "Pra começo de conversa ele não vai te responder nunca, e pra finalizar, ele ainda vai te levar junto pra onde o teu rolo está!"

"Eu sei tio! É por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda!" resmunguei chorosa "Como eu faço pra pegar esse sujeito e o fazer falar?"

"Cara, esquece essa idéia... é perigoso demais pra você sozinha! Você tem é que voltar pra cá... urgentemente!"

Eu achei estranho ele estar me falando aquilo "Urgentemente? Por quê?"

"Porque nós estamos precisando de você, Sandra! Porque ta foda sem o seu pai e sem os seus tios. Você sabe que eu não nasci pra liderar... Não tenho vocação! Era você que tinha que substituir seu pai... Ele tava treinando você pra isso, não eu!" ele expôs, com a voz um pouco embargada, fazendo minha consciência pesar, haja visto que o que ele estava dizendo era a mais pura verdade.

"Eu sei de tudo isso, tio. Mas de qualquer maneira eu não to preparada... Não era pra ter acontecido tão cedo." eu me vi lamentando de novo, depois de tantos dias.

"Você não precisa ter medo, garota... Aqui você não vai estar sozinha hora nenhuma! E não fique insegura sobre estar ou não preparada. Lembra do sonho da sua avó? É pra ser você! Não tem como ser de outro jeito." ele disse, deixando transparecer que sorria.

Sim, eu me lembrava dos sonhos da minha avó, os quais, segundo os meus tios, eram proféticos. Nesse, especificamente, ela tinha me visto à frente dos bandos, lutando. Para mim, ela estava apenas velhinha, e levemente esclerosada.

"'É... talvez..." eu suspirei "Mas, mesmo assim, eu não posso deixar de ir atrás de Leonard... e não é só por ele!"

"Pelo que mais, então?" quis saber meu tio.

"Eu tenho contas a acertar com esse vampiro que o prendeu." respondi secamente.

"Contas? Que contas?"

"Ele foi o responsável pela morte do meu pai, tio Júlio... Ele confessou que o matou para se vingar de mim, por eu ter ajudado o Leonard a fugir."

Tio Júlio fez uma longa pausa antes de falar outra vez "Não pode ser... Como ele...?"

"Ele é um vampiro influente, tio. E tem outros vampiros muito poderosos trabalhando pra ele. O grupo que atacou o papai não era um grupo de recém-nascidos. Eram vampiros _experts _em matar lobisomens, provavelmente." eu discursei com tristeza "Esse próprio cara de _Dallas_, do qual eu te falei, é um vampiro bem forte e bastante perigoso. Ele me ameaçou com uma faca de prata uma vez."

"Nesse caso, tudo muda de figura, Sandra." falou meu tio, num tom profundamente sério, como ele pouco costumava falar "Você está certa em ir atrás do _cadáver_."

"Me diz como fazer então... Me diz como fazer o LeBrant abrir o bico!" supliquei.

"Eu vou dizer, mas antes você vai me prometer uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Prometa que depois que tudo estiver resolvido, você vai largar esse teu namorado por um tempo e voltar pro Brasil." ele me surpreendeu com aquele pedido, e de primeira, eu não soube o que responder.

"Tio... eu..." tentei me esquivar, mas ele insistiu.

"Sandra, nós precisamos de você! A guerrilha também é responsabilidade sua!"

"Está bem!" acabei concordando. Sempre odiei levar bronca, e jamais pensei que levaria uma do meu tio Julio. Parece que o fato dele ter perdido os irmãos o tinha feito amadurecer, do nada "Quando eu tiver vingado o papai e libertado Leonard, eu volto para o Brasil. Eu prometo." acatei, sabendo que ia me arrepender daquilo em dia.

"Certo... Outra coisa," ele emendou, antes mesmo que eu chiasse "eu não quero que você enfrente sozinha esse doutor. Quero que peça ajuda."

"Como assim? Quem vai me ajudar?"

"Convoque alguns bandos pela Corrente do Uivo na próxima Lua Cheia... Diga quem você é, e o que está caçando. Tenho certeza que eles virão." ele me garantiu, convicto.

"Ta. Eu vou tentar." respondi, desanimada.

"Beleza. Agora, vamos à esse LeBrant. Preste bem atenção no que eu vou mandar você fazer..." ele comandou e assim, passo a passo, eu aprendi como emboscar um vampiro, sem precisar usar as garras para isso.

***

Eu voltei para o hotel horas depois, e encontrei Hendrik no estacionamento, próximo ao carro, me esperando com um olhar furioso.

"Olá, docinho!" sorri, cheia de dengo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Você saiu para fazer compras?" perguntou ele com ironia, ainda de cara fechada, fazendo menção à enorme sacola que eu carregava numa das mãos.

"Poisé. Umas comprinhas básicas só." eu continuei me fazendo de boba "Nós já estamos de partida?"

"Estamos." ele confirmou com a cabeça, os lábios franzidos.

Eu abri a porta da _BMW, _e me sentei no banco do carona "Você parece bravo... Eu fiz alguma coisa?" perguntei enquanto entrava.

Ele veio se sentar ao meu lado "Será que eu posso saber onde você esteve boa parte da tarde?"

"É claro que você pode, Hen!" eu declarei alegremente, puxando a caixa pesada de dentro da sacola "Eu estava procurando um lugar pra comprar isso aqui!" mostrei a embalagem para ele.

O vampiro leu o que estava escrito nela com um olhar curioso.

"Uma Besta de Caça?" indagou ele, sem humor.

"Exatamente. Leve, prática, fácil de montar e perfeitamente legal nos Estados Unidos! É o que diz aqui na caixa..." continuei com o sorriso.

Meu acompanhante, entretanto, permaneceu sério "Qual a finalidade disso, Sandra?"

"Ora, caçar um morcego bem grande, é claro!" eu zombei.

"Você pretende matar LeBrant com um _dardo_?" depreciou ele.

"Não! Não vou usar a besta para matá-lo, e também não usarei o dardo." afirmei, passando a abrir minha bolsa e retirando uma outra sacola de plástico de lá, bem menor que a primeira "Eu pretendo acertar o _cadáver_ é com isso aqui..." disse, mostrando para o vampiro um punhado de gravetos de madeira.

Hendrik me olhou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido "Continuo sem entender."

"Eu explico." retruquei, rindo "Isso, meu bem, são galhos de _sorveira_, ou 'freixo-da-montanha', como são conhecidas no mundo todo. Na Idade Média, essa era uma das árvores cujos galhos eram utilizados para proteção contra vampiros, esculpidas em forma de estacas."

"Hmm..." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo desinteresse "E quem foi que te disse que esse mito de que estacas são capazes de matar vampiros é verdade?" prosseguiu, com o desdém.

"Elas não matam, você tem razão." eu abri o porta-luvas e tirei o canivete de Hendrik que ficava lá, passando a limpar um dos galhos com ele "Mas se a estaca for feita de uma dessas madeiras místicas, e atingir a criatura bem no coração, é capaz de paralisá-lo por alguns minutos..." afirmei, presunçosa.

O vampiro me olhou de canto "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Tenho. Quer experimentar?" perguntei.

Ele desviou a atenção de volta para o volante "Não, obrigado."

Eu ri mais uma vez, e fiquei quieta por alguns minutos, entretida com os gravetos "Você vai continuar nervoso comigo até quando?" o inquiri finalmente.

O loiro soltou um resmungo "Você me deixou preocupado. Muito preocupado." disse com rispidez.

"Me perdoa, vai... Eu não pretendia demorar tanto. Juro."

"Se o que você precisava era de uma Besta e alguns pedaços de madeira, podia ter me dito. Nós compraríamos juntos." ele falou, com uma entonação ligeiramente dramática.

"Eu não sabia que precisaria! Só soube quando liguei para um dos meus tios em São Paulo, e ele me disse que eram úteis para pegar vampiros..." expliquei.

"E você não podia esperar até nos reencontrarmos?" ele reclamou.

"Mas eu já estava na rua, Hendrik!" eu discuti, perdendo a paciência "Ah, pára com isso, por favor... Você está me tratando como uma criancinha de novo!"

Ele me fitou, seu rosto lívido "Desculpe! É que eu passei as últimas três horas pensando em mil coisas que poderia ter acontecido com você, e nenhuma delas era menos aterrorizante do que a outra!" sobressaltou-se.

"Tudo bem! Mas agora eu estou aqui, nada aconteceu! Podemos mudar de assunto?" repliquei.

"Ótimo. Sobre o que você quer falar?" ele fumegou, ainda estressado.

Eu procurei um assunto rapidamente "Sobre... sobre... Que tal sobre o porquê de termos tomado a Interestadual-10, se até agora estávamos evitando as estradas federais?" falei, apontando a placa na estrada.

"Eu decidi que vamos direto para_ Dallas_, sem escalas, dessa vez." o vampiro respondeu mais calmo.

"E o motivo disso é...?" eu quis saber, confusa.

"Você deseja resgatar seu namorado logo, não? Eu só estou fazendo a sua vontade." ele respondeu.

"Okay, muito obrigada. E agora será que eu posso perguntar o que_ você_ foi fazer quando saiu?"

Ele demorou a dar a resposta "Fui abastecer." disse, languidamente.

"O carro?"

"Não."

Eu franzi o cenho "O quê então...? Oh!" soltei, me dando conta. Hendrik me confirmou com os olhos. "Você rouba durante o dia!" silvei, pasma.

"Eu já disse que não roubo..." ele justificou, serenamente.

"Hendrik, você pega algo sem pedir e sem pagar, isso é roubo!" eu argumentei.

"Não se minutos depois esse mesmo _algo _volta para o lugar dele."

Eu arfei, sem novas proposições.

"Certo. E onde você guardou? "

"Numa frasqueira térmica, no porta-malas." falou ele, com naturalidade.

"TEM UMA FRASQUEIRA TÉRMICA CHEIA DE SANGUE NO PORTA-MALAS DO CARRO?" eu perguntei, pulando de susto.

"Sim. E também tem um vampiro dirigindo, e uma lobisomem no banco do carona... E ela tem uma Besta e gravetos místicos, inclusive!" caçoou ele.

"Meu deus! Tudo isso numa única _BMW_?" eu entrei no tom da brincadeira "E se a polícia resolve parar essa _BMW_?"

"Nesse caso, a lobisomem ficará bem quietinha até que o vampiro convença o policial de que tudo isso é muito normal, certo?" ele demandou, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Hmm... Ok. Pode deixar, Sr. Vampiro. A lobisomem não vai falar nada, até porque ela vai estar muito interessada em ver como o vampiro vai conseguir isso, sabe..." eu ri, e o vi rir também, junto comigo.

O clima voltou a ficar agradável entre nós, e resto do caminho foi recheado de conversas leves e risadas descontraídas.

Ao cair da noite, eu acabei pegando no sono, e quando acordei, já estávamos em _Dallas_. Faltava pouco, muito pouco agora, para eu dar início à minha vingança.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

FULL MOON by Sue Hellen

**13. Sinuca**

Hendrik deu entrada em mais um hotel, porque eram cinco da manhã e não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer senão esperar pelo nascer do novo dia.

Novamente, eu dormi no quarto dele, sozinha na cama que ele não usaria para coisa alguma, e que seria totalmente dispensável naquele quarto se eu não estivesse lá.

Quando acordei, já era hora do almoço, e ele me acompanhou a um restaurante, escolhido por ele, evidentemente. Eu fingi comer todos aqueles vegetais frescos e saudáveis, mas me enchi mesmo foi com as massas incluídas no _buffet_, como o _cappeleti_ e o _fetuccini_, que estavam deliciosos.

Voltando para o hotel, eu me sentei no meio da cama com meus "brinquedinhos" novos, para aprender como montá-los. De início, precisei ler o manual algumas vezes, porém, não demorou muito para que eu estivesse juntando as peças corretamente em apenas três segundos, e de olhos fechados.

O próximo passo era acertar a pontaria, e durante horas, eu atirei contra um alvo de papelão pregado na porta do quarto, atingindo excelentes resultados nas últimas tentativas.

O vampiro, caladamente, apenas me fitava, parecendo assustado com a minha obstinação.

"Você vai até aquele bar... hoje?" ele enfim perguntou, com certa cautela.

"Sim." eu exalei o ar junto com a resposta.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza que ele irá parecer lá?" ele duvidou.

Eu sacudi os ombros "Intuição."

"Hmm..." pausou ele por um momento, e depois completou "Matar alguém premeditadamente faz de você uma assassina, sabia?"

Eu o encarei "Eu não tenho medo disso, Hen. Ele é um vampiro, e se não fosse por ele muita coisa ruim não teria me acontecido nos últimos dias."

Hendrik emudeceu, e andou na minha direção, até sentar-se perante mim.

"Eu só queria que você demonstrasse alguma humanidade perante isso, Sandra. Essa sua frieza faz com que você se pareça com ele." divagou o loiro, com um ar angustiado.

Eu desarmei um pouco minha postura rígida "Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser humana, meu amigo, porque meus inimigos usariam isso contra mim." discuti docemente, e o vi abaixar os olhos, concordando com desagrado "Você não consegue entender isso porque você, sei lá por qual motivo, tem uma alma boa. E eu aposto que você nunca mataria ninguém a sangue frio." finalizei, deslizando a mão por seu rosto gelado.

"Não, a sangue frio, realmente não." ele balançou a cabeça, evitando o meu escrutínio "Entretanto, eu já cometi erros, e me arrependo muito deles. E esse é um caminho sem volta, minha querida, no qual eu a vejo seguindo ainda tão jovem, tão... ingênua." mencionou baixinho.

Aquela descrição me causou um sorriso "É assim que você me vê? Jovem e ingênua?"

Ele voltou a me fitar, com seu olhar tenro "É assim que você é! Uma criança. Abruptamente tornando-se adulta." ele ponderou, me forçando refletir um pouco.

Talvez Hendrik estivesse certo. Talvez eu estivesse seguindo por uma estrada de via única. Partir numa caçada sozinha seria, como se diz entre as tribos indígenas, o meu Rito de Iniciação. Dali, eu sairia apta a enfrentar a realidade adulta, ou então, se falhasse, seria morta, e não haveria uma segunda chance.

Não obstante, havia algo dentro me mim que me impulsionava a persistir. Era algo maior que o meu sentimento por Leonard, era algo maior que o meu desejo de vingança. Era instinto. Um sentido de dever. Uma necessidade que eu não poderia ignorar, pois fazia parte do que eu era, e fugir daquilo me tornaria uma covarde. E tal palavra sempre foi proibida entre o meu povo.

"Eu preciso fazer isso, Hendrik. Mais do que por Leonard, mais do que pelo meu pai. Por mim mesma." afirmei.

Ele fez uma expressão complacente e me abraçou apertado, de súbito "Eu sei... E espero que você tenha sorte." falou com amargura sobre meu ombro, alisando meus cabelos.

Meus braços se uniram em torno de seu corpo, duro e frio como um _iceberg_, embora por dentro, eu soubesse que era totalmente o oposto.

"Obrigada, Hen."

"Por nada." sorriu ele, me soltando "Agora, vamos trabalhar melhor esse seu plano!"

***

O dia havia acabado de escurecer, quando estacionamos próximo ao _Texas __Stadium_.

Há menos de dois quilômetros dali, na Interestadual-35, ficava o _Baby Doll's_, um famoso _strip-club_ de _Dallas_, e o local onde eu deveria encontrar Mark LeBrant, o vampiro que havia vendido a mim e ao meu namorado para um psicopata assassino.

Local este também, que haveria de ser o túmulo dele, se tudo saísse como eu esperava.

"Tem certeza que está pronta?" questionou o vampiro ao meu lado, girando a chave na ignição.

"Absoluta." respondi seriamente, checando se ninguém nos observava da calçada.

"Não seria melhor se..." ele tentou sugerir, mas eu o interrompi, sabendo que seria a mesma sugestão já dada umas mil vezes.

"Não, Hen. Você espera. Eu te chamo se precisar." Deliberei, começando a guardar as estacas de sorveira no cós da calça jeans, por debaixo da jaqueta, e dividindo as peças da Besta entre os bolsos desta.

"Tudo bem." ele assentiu a contragosto "Mas eu estarei te vigiando, de longe."

"Certo. Mas lembre-se que tem que ser de longe mesmo! Se ele sentir o seu cheiro..." adverti, pegando por último o embrulho de papel que continha uma garrafa de _whisky_.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ele não vai sentir." confirmou ele, com a atenção fixa em mim, da mesma forma que eu sabia que ficaria o tempo todo em que estivéssemos ali.

Por fim, eu dei mais uma arrumada nos cabelos com os dedos, e chequei o batom no retrovisor, antes de abrir a porta "Nos vemos mais tarde, então." me despedi. Hendrik, contudo, me segurou pelo pulso.

"Tenha cuidado, por favor." implorou ele, quando o olhei.

Eu sorri, e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, que, por acidente, pegou no canto de sua boca "Não se preocupe." disse, meio sem graça. E em seguida, deixei a _BMW._

O tempo estava abafado lá fora, com um ar chuvoso, enquanto o trânsito se mostrava tumultuado e barulhento, como sempre naquela cidade. Calmamente, eu perfiz o meu caminho pela auto-estrada, sem olhar muito para os lados, ignorando uma cantada ou outra que recebia de babacas sem ter o que fazer, presos no engarrafamento.

Logo, me deparei com o néon cor-de-rosa e a placa luminescente que indicava _double free_ para aquela noite de quarta-feira. Ainda levaria algumas horas para que eles começassem a receber clientes, mas eu precisava encontrar o meu posicionamento ideal, escondida contra o vento, sobre o telhado, e por isso havia chegado mais cedo.

Sem levantar suspeitas, me aproximei do bar, e o rodeei pelos fundos. A pesquisa toda levou apenas alguns minutos, e prontamente, eu me vi andando agachada entre as telhas do _Baby Doll's,_e parando atrás da placa superior frontal, que era baixa, feita de madeira, de onde dava para ter uma visão privilegiada da entrada_._

Agora bastava apenas aguardar, e torcer, para que minha presa aparecesse.

***

Oito horas da noite_._ Sentada pouco confortável contra a quina da mureta de concreto que segurava a placa, eu terminei de checar minha arma, e também as munições dela, afiadas ao máximo.

Nove horas. Uma pontada de ansiedade começou a me abater por dentro, e as incertezas que eu estava tentando esconder de mim mesma começaram a aflorar na minha mente. E se eu errasse a mira? E se ele me notasse? O plano _B_ funcionaria exatamente como eu planejara? Infelizmente, eu não tinha a solução para nenhuma daquelas dúvidas. Conformada, continuei a esperar.

Dez. Minha respiração estava tensa, e eu tremia ligeiramente, presa naquele lugar escuro, ouvindo pessoas chegando aos poucos para curtir as atrações do bar. Procurando me acalmar, decidi beber um pouco do _Jack Daniel's__, _comprado especialmente para a ocasião, sentindo-o descer como fogo pelo meu esôfago.

O efeito foi imediato. Relaxante. Um brinde aos escoceses e suas saias de _tartan*_.

Onze e meia. Dei mais uma golada no _Jack_, e espiei novamente por sobre a armação de madeira. O bar já estava relativamente cheio, o que poderia vir a ser um grande contratempo, caso a sorte decidisse não estar ao meu lado na hora final.

De repente, meus sentidos me despertaram para a claridade de um farol de moto, vindo ao longe pela _highway_, e se aproximando velozmente. Em poucos segundos, o meu olfato confirmou o que meus instintos primitivos já sabiam.

Minha caça havia chegado, e o jogo iria começar.

LeBrant dirigia uma _Suzuki _turbinada amarela, com decalques que imitavam fogo, em laranja. Ele usava calças _dark __jeans, _apertadas nas coxas bem definidas, e uma camiseta preta, que deixavam à mostra as tatuagens nos ombros. Tinha também um pingente no pescoço, amarrado num cordão preto, que eu não me aticei muito para saber o que era.

Com a Besta apoiada na mureta, eu o esperava estacionar numa das vagas laterais ao bar, destinadas aos freqüentadores, de tal modo que, quando ele se virasse de frente para mim, eu atiraria.

Tudo ia ocorrendo dentro dos planos, até que...

"_Não. Não. Não!" _eu choraminguei internamente _"Agora não!"_ implorei, sentindo o coração disparar ainda mais, as narinas inflarem, os pêlos dos braços se eriçarem. Todas as reações do meu pavor mais profundo, ocasionado devido à criatura que aparecera caminhando lentamente pela parede ao meu lado, com suas oito patas finíssimas, e listras vermelhas pelo corpo arredondado, negro como piche.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, minha reação seria dar um pulo para trás, até que ela saísse do meu campo de visão, e fosse embora. É claro que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, afinal eu era maior do que ela infinitas vezes, e seu veneno não me causaria nenhum dano grave, entretanto, não existe nada racional em se ter uma fobia, não é? E eu tinha. Tremia de nervoso de pensar que ela poderia tocar em mim com sua pele viscosa e suas pernas de pontas afiadas, como agulhas retorcidas.

Contudo, naquele momento, eu não podia me mexer, eu não podia nem ao menos respirar, ou os sentidos sobrenaturais de LeBrand me perceberiam, e eu passaria de predadora à presa fácil. Assim, eu apertei os lábios e espremi os olhos, fazendo um esforço inumano para me controlar, e esquecer que eu tinha uma companhia tão indesejável ali comigo. Depois, voltei a fitar o meu alvo, e o vi estacionado a moto, descendo desta em seguida.

Eu tinha apenas um segundo, dois no máximo, para atirar e acertá-lo bem no coração.

E de súbito, naquele lugar sombrio, mediante ao andar sempre alerta daquele vampiro experiente, isso parecia impossível.

Prestes a entrar em desespero, busquei na memória as instruções sobre caçadas que havia recebido.

"_Como eu faço, tio? Com eu faço pra acertar de primeira?"_

"_Pra acertar de primeira? Ah, bem... Não é difícil. É tipo sinuca, sabe?" falou meu tio Julio._

"_Sinuca?" eu achei que ele estivesse me zoando, como de costume._

"_É! Saca só. Sinuca não é só uma questão de mira, é um exercício de visualização também. Você tem que se ver acertando antes na sua mente... Veja a bolinha branca batendo na bolinha amarela, e esta caindo na caçapa, e depois, bata nela com o taco. Simples!"_

"_Bolinha branca na bolinha amarela... E pronto?" eu quis me certificar de que ele estava mesmo dando aquele exemplo ridículo._

"_É isso aí! Bolinha branca na bolinha amarela. E pronto!" ele confirmou alegremente._

"_Bolinha banca na bolinha amarela. E pronto." _repeti na minha mente mais uma vez, visualizando o peito do vampiro, enquanto ele dava um, dois, três passos. _"Estaca branca no coração vermelho." _me corrigi _"E pronto. Pronto!" _apertei o gatilho.

A estaca fez um caminho reto, preciso. LeBrant chegou a notá-la vindo, mas, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para esquivar-se.

A ponta afiada da sorveira atingiu seu objetivo, e o vampiro caiu, petrificado, para trás.

Exalando o ar, aliviada, eu me ergui, feliz em poder finalmente sair da presença da coisa que me apavorava mais do que ter um vampiro antigo no meu encalço.

Agora, era preciso agir ainda mais rápido do que antes, para que ninguém nos visse. Dessa forma, eu pulei do telhado, e olhei cautelosamente para os lados, quando atingi o chão. Imediatamente, corri até o corpo do vampiro, e passei a arrastá-lo para os fundos do _club_, que estava vazio e pouco iluminado àquela hora.

Pendurando a Besta nas costas pela alça de nylon, eu me sentei sobre ele, e parei para observar a expressão de pânico em sua face.

Ah, como era saboroso o gosto da vingança...

"Olá, LeBrant." sorri, olhando-o bem de perto "Enfim nos reencontramos, não é?"

O vampiro, obviamente, não respondeu nada. Cada um dos músculos de seu corpo estava paralisado, e apenas seu par de olhos brilhantes, arregalados como no instante em que seu coração fora atingido, davam a certeza de que ele estava vivo.

E ambos ardiam de ódio por mim.

"Hmm... Você não parece muito feliz em me ver." fui dizendo baixinho, em tom de zombaria, enquanto ele me encarava fixamente "Mas tudo bem, vamos deixar de _conversinha_. Eu tenho um trato pra fazer com você." disse, apertando seu queixo "E para sermos práticos, vamos instituir uma linguagem de sinais. Olhar para direita quer dizer 'sim', para esquerda, quer dizer 'não'. Se não olhar para lugar nenhum o jogo acaba, e você perde. Entendeu?"

Deixando transparecer uma profunda má vontade, ele moveu as órbitas para a direita.

"Muito bem! Você aprende rápido!" caçoei "Agora, eis o trato: Eu preciso que você me ajude com três perguntas. Se você responder a todas elas sinceramente, eu prometo não aproveitar que você está imóvel para acabar com a sua vida... O que você me diz? Aceita?"

LeBrant parou para raciocinar longamente, e eu li em seus olhos o quê ele estava pensando.

"É claro que eu estou dizendo a verdade! Diferente de vocês vampiros, nós lobisomens sabemos honrar nossa palavra!" blefei, usando toda a minha _cara-de-pau_ "E eu não acho que você vá querer me matar depois deu ter poupado a sua vida eterna, não é? O que você ganharia com isso?" ironizei.

Ele ponderou, e por fim, lançou as íris amareladas para o lado direito.

"Ótimo!" festejei "Agora vamos às perguntas: Você raptou Leonard?"

Essa ele respondeu com prazer.

"Tudo bem. Eu já sabia que você tinha. Estava só conferindo sua franqueza..." falei, desdenhando "Segunda pergunta: Você o entregou ao Doutor?"

Novamente, sim.

"Agora a última: Ele o levou de volta para _Chicago_?" perguntei, seriamente. O vampiro demorou um pouco antes de dar a resposta, até que eu o sacudi, ansiosa "Vamos! Diga!"

Seus olhos então se moveram, lentamente, para o lado... esquerdo.

Exatamente como eu esperava, ele havia caído na minha armadilha.

"Não? Ele não foi para _Chicago_?" eu dissimulei, vendo-o manter a resposta "E você sabe para onde ele o levou?" perguntei, e a resposta dele passou para afirmativa "E me dirá, se eu te soltar?" indaguei mais uma vez, e ele tentou prosseguir com a enganação.

Eu continuei fingindo que estava analisando aquela possibilidade, vendo seus olhos se abrandarem, como os uma serpente que ia aos poucos destilando seu veneno.

Sem resistir mais, porém, soltei uma risada curta "Quem você pensa que eu sou, LeBrant? Você acha mesmo que em algum momento eu acreditaria em você e te soltaria?" indaguei, achando graça outra vez "Agora eu tenho mais certeza do que nunca que eles voltaram para _Chicago_. E como trato é trato, e você foi um mentiroso..." eu me levantei, pegando a garrafa de _whisky _do chão, e passando a jogar o líquido por todo o corpo dele "Eu vou te dar uma chance de já ir se acostumando com o inferno." finalizei, puxando uma caixa de fósforos que tinha inscrito o nome do hotel onde eu estava hospedada.

O olhar dele era um misto de terror e fúria enquanto eu riscava os palitos, no entanto, eu não consegui sentir piedade. Logo, aquele belo vampiro era uma pira de chamas coloridas, que se elevavam em direção às estrelas. Por algum tempo, eu fiquei ali, parada próxima ao fogo, observando-o. Uma a uma, eu me lembrava de cada lágrima que eu havia derramado depois que ele passara pela minha vida.

Agora, todas as lembranças ruins haveriam de se tornar pó, junto com ele.

"Sandra?" eu ouvi a voz amável de Hendrik surgir atrás de mim de repente, e me virei.

"Sim?"

"Ele deixou cair isso..." disse o vampiro, me estendendo um celular. O mesmo _Motorola__ V3 _preto-metálico que LeBrant segurava quando eu o vi pela primeira vez.

Tranqüilamente, eu peguei o aparelho, e o abri, sabendo que em algum lugar da memória poderia estar gravado o número do maníaco que mantinha o meu namorado prisioneiro.

Meu maior desejo era achar esse número, e ligar para avisar que ele seria o próximo a morrer, sem misericórdia. Entretanto, eu tinha aprendido que fazia bem planejar e aguardar. E a prova disso, encontrava-se em combustão, a um passo de distância de mim.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu me voltei uma última vez para o vampiro moreno, meu anteriormente temido perseguidor. Apática, tirei uma foto de seu fim miserável, focalizando seu rosto e o pingente em seu pescoço, reluzindo em dourado.

Na hora propícia, pensei, o Doutor poderá contemplar de antemão o seu próprio futuro...

"Vamos embora." solicitei a Hendrik, e calados, nós andamos até o carro.

"Tudo bem com você?" ele me perguntou depois de algumas milhas, vendo que eu estava estática desde que me sentara naquele banco, fitando o vazio.

"Eu não consigo me sentir feliz. Eu pensei que me sentiria feliz depois disso, mas não." balbuciei, com a garganta apertada.

"Isso é porque você se vingou dele, porém, não apagou o que ele fez." disse o vampiro enigmaticamente. Eu levei alguns segundos, mas enfim entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Eu havia matado LeBrant, mas não havia trago Leonard de volta.

"Você está certo. Eu ainda sinto falta de Leonard." disse, apertando o celular entre as palmas das mãos, cheia de angústia "Eu só queria... só queria ouvir a voz dele... só queria ter certeza que ele está vivo." revelei, trancando a mandíbula para não chorar.

Hendrik parou o carro, levando-o para o meio-fio, e me olhou carinhosamente "Sandra, ele está vivo! Você precisa continuar tendo fé que sim!"

Eu o olhei em retorno, cedendo às lágrimas "Ele tem que estar, Hen. Eu preciso ter ele de volta!"

"Você _vai_ ter, sua boba." o vampiro riu, secando meu rosto "É claro que você vai ter!"

Eu sorri, envergonhada "Desculpe, por eu estar tendo esse ataque de frescura."

"Tudo bem." falou o vampiro, ainda de bom humor "Depois do que eu vi você fazer lá atrás, eu fico feliz em te ver tendo um _ataque de frescura_."

"Eu assustei você?" perguntei de mansinho.

"Um pouco." ele confessou.

Eu sorri para ele "Não precisa se preocupar. Você nunca mereceria algo como aquilo."

O vampiro sorriu em retorno "É. Eu venho trabalhando nisso já há alguns anos..." brincou, religando o carro, e pegando novamente a estrada.

"E tem se saído muito bem." elogiei. Ele apenas continuou sorrindo, meio tímido com o elogio, até que eu o chamei de novo "Hendrik?"

"Hm?"

"Você é um ótimo amigo." falei, agradecida pelo apoio.

"Você também é uma ótima amiga." ele disse simplesmente "Agora, por que não tenta descansar um pouco?"

"Hmm... Está bem." concordei me ajeitando o banco, cansada.

Não demorou e eu já estava cochilando.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de me trocar, ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa, exceto tirar os sapatos. Desta maneira, apenas me joguei sobre a cama, e voltei a dormir.

Muito antes do nascer do sol, entretanto, acabei despertando devido a um pesadelo. Outra vez, eu vi LeBrant sendo carbonizado, só que agora, havia aranhas terríveis saindo do buraco do peito dele, onde antes estivera a estaca. Então, ele se movia de súbito, e me atacava, enfiando os dentes no meu pescoço.

Meus olhos se escancararam de repente, o corpo dando um sobressalto, e eu me deparei com Hendrik me observando.

"Sandra? Que foi?" indagou ele, reparando na minha expressão assustada.

"Um pesadelo... só isso." eu disse respirando com dificuldade, tentando apagar a imagem da minha mente.

"Quer um pouco de água, ou algo assim?" ele ofereceu bondosamente.

"Não... eu vou ficar bem." afirmei, puxando meio trêmula o edredom para junto do queixo, e procurando me acalmar. Se ao menos Leonard estivesse ali, isso seria tão mais fácil...

De um instante para o outro, o vampiro apareceu sentado ao meu lado "Então volte a dormir, eu estarei aqui." disse ele com sua voz mansa, musical, embreando os dedos cuidadosamente nos meus cabelos. _Isso até que ajuda bastante_... pensei.

"Me diga, o que você estava vendo na internet..." pedi, um pouco mais calma, notando que o _laptop_ dele estava ligado. Precisava substituir as cenas do pesadelo na minha cabeça, ou nunca mais conseguiria dormir de novo.

O vampiro sorriu, percebendo isso "Eu estava vendo que estamos perdendo uma festa maravilhosa em Munique... Todos os anos, no mês de outubro, a cidade é enfeitada com flores coloridas e os anfitriões se vestem com roupas típicas alemãs para receber os turistas, com barris e mais barris de cerveja. Então, os bares e barracas montadas nas calçadas tocam músicas alegres durante todo o dia e toda a noite, enquanto as pessoas festejam pelas ruas..." narrou ele, num tom poético, perdendo-se na própria descrição.

"Tem uma festa assim no Brasil também, que acontece no Sul. Mas eu nunca fui." comentei, sonolenta.

"Se não estivéssemos com tanta pressa, eu levaria você comigo esse ano... Quase todos os anos eu passo por lá nesta época, pois prefiro o outono europeu à primavera. Todas aquelas folhas avermelhadas cobrindo a grama dos parques... é tão bonito." ele divagou.

E, por fim, eu já não estava ouvindo mais nada.

Eu acordei ansiosa na manhã seguinte, me lembrando que faltava apenas três noites para a primeira Lua Cheia de outubro. Eu convenci Hendrik de que tínhamos que ir logo para _Chicago_, pois era hora de planejar uma forma de invadir o laboratório do Doutor, e resgatar Leonard, sendo que eu ainda precisava descobrir onde, dentro da nossa centenária Universidade, ficava esse lugar.

Café tomado e malas feitas, nós voltamos para a estrada.

A cada milha, meu coração pulsava com mais alento diante da possibilidade de que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, e assim, toda a inquietação, toda a insegurança passariam, finalmente, a fazer parte do passado.

* * *

N/A:

*Tartan é o nome do tecido xadrez do qual são feitos os _kilts_ escoceses.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**14. Ligações**

Trinta e duas horas. Foi esse o tempo que levamos para sair do _Texas_ e cruzar dois dos estados centrais americanos, _Arkansas _e_ Missouri_, fazendo apenas algumas paradas curtas para que eu pudesse comer e ir ao banheiro.

Também tivemos que tomar alguns cuidados para passarmos pelos postos de parada policial, mas com toda a esperteza do meu companheiro de viagem, não tivemos maiores problemas.

O combinado era seguir direto até _Chicago_, já que não estávamos cansados, e eu continuava ansiosa em colocar os planos em prática. Entretanto, tivemos um imprevisto quando estávamos próximos da cidade de _St. Louis. _A _BMW_, que já estava completando quase duas voltas pelo país, não agüentou, e pifou no meio do caminho. Hendrik contatou a empresa que alugou o veículo, e eles disseram que entregariam outro carro... na manhã seguinte.

E como já era quase noite, nós concordamos que era melhor esperar.

De táxi, seguimos para _St. Louis_, até _Downtown_, e Hendrik encontrou um de seus _Westin_ –uma famosa cadeia de hotéis de luxo – preferidos para nos hospedarmos. Quando entremos pelo saguão, eu me senti dentro do filme _Uma linda mulher_, por um momento. Afinal, o que mais uma garota latina, vestida com uma saia jeans curtíssima, botas de couro e camiseta, poderia estar fazendo ali com aquele bonitão loiro, trajando _Armani_, senão um _programa_?

Ignorando a expressão _blasé_ dissimuladapresente no rosto do recepcionista e dos demais funcionários, eu segui com o vampiro para o elevador.

"Eles pensam que você me contratou para essa noite..." comentei com ele, segurando o risinho, enquanto subíamos.

"Han? Por que você acha isso?" ele perguntou perplexo.

"Porque é isso que as pessoas julgam quando vêem uma garota mal vestida, subindo para um quarto de hotel com um ricaço, Hen..." caçoei.

"Você se sentiu descriminada? Porque se tiver, nós podemos..." ele ameaçou protestar, mas eu o cortei.

"Não! Claro que não!" disse, rindo "Eu não dou a mínima para o que essas pessoas pensam, não mesmo!"

O elevador parou nesse ponto. Era o nosso andar.

"Certo. Mas ainda sim é um absurdo." ele comentou indignado, me oferecendo passagem, e nós seguimos para o quarto 14.

Após ter tomado um banho bastante demorado, e ter feito uma refeição deliciosa solicitada pelo telefone, eu me deitei na cama para assistir um pouco da televisão tela plana 32', enquanto o vampiro navegava na internet, sentado na mesinha de mogno próxima à janela. O seriado que acabei encontrando era até bem interessante, e narrava sobre a vida fútil de um grupo de adolescentes milionários em _New York_, que sofriam por serem alvos constantes de fofocas.

Eu estava bem envolvida com a trama, quando, do nada, ouvimos um barulho de celular tocando.

Eu virei a cabeça de sobressalto para Hendrik, imaginando como o celular de LeBrant poderia estar tocando se eu o havia desligado antes de jogá-lo na minha mochila. Contudo, o vampiro se levantou, me tranqüilizando.

"É o meu." afirmou andando até sua própria bagagem, e tirando o aparelho de um dos bolsos "Alô?" atendeu ele, e eu continuei observando, só por curiosidade. Não era comum ele receber ligações...

"Olá, Hendrik." falou uma voz feminina do outro lado, tão sensual que faria as atendentes de disque-sexo ficarem com inveja.

"Han... Olá?" respondeu ele, virando-se de costas para mim e andando pelo quarto, meio sem jeito "Quem está falando?"

"Você não sabe?" provocou ela, dando a entender que sorria "Não reconhece a minha voz?"

"Desculpe, mas não." ele pareceu não estar muito interessado na brincadeira.

"Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a se lembrar..." ela continuou, de um jeito _sexy_ "Mas primeiro, me diga, você está sozinho nesse momento?"

O loiro se virou rapidamente para me fitar, e eu fingi que prestava atenção na TV "Não." respondeu.

"Hmm... Então que tal você ir para um lugar onde possamos conversar com mais privacidade?" ela sugeriu, maliciosa.

O vampiro hesitou por alguns instantes, até que cedeu.

"Sandra, eu estarei no corredor caso precise de mim, okay?" avisou ele, atravessando o cômodo, e indo na direção da porta.

"Tudo bem, Hen..." eu sorri assentindo, e vendo-o sair.

_Hmmm..._ _Parece que o vampiro santinho não é assim tão santinho, não é? _pensei comigo mesma, rindo sozinha. _Ops__... Isso foi uma pontada de ciúmes?_ _Não. É claro que não. _Decidi, e afastando a minha curiosidade, voltei a prestar atenção no seriado. Não deu nem dez minutos, e ele entrou outra vez pelo quarto, com uma expressão soturna no rosto.

"É para você." disse me estendendo o celular, inesperadamente.

"Para mim?" estranhei a coincidência, e o vi confirmar com a cabeça. Perplexa, eu peguei o aparelho, e o levei ao ouvido "Alô?"

"Sandra?" uma voz entrecortada soou do outro lado, fazendo meu coração parar de bater por um segundo.

"Leonard?" devolvi dando um pulo na cama, e parando sobre os joelhos, com os olhos marejando "Oh, meu deus! Onde você está? Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." falou ele, sem entusiasmo "Eu... eu fugi dele, Sandra. Eu fugi do vampiro e estou na casa do meu pai agora... na Irlanda." disse, dando um nó no meu cérebro.

"Como assim, Leonard? Por que você não me ligou? Eu fiquei louca quando soube que você havia sido pego."

"Eu sei. Me desculpa, ta? Eu não posso explicar direito agora, mas o que eu quero é que você me ouça com atenção." ele pediu, parecendo nervoso "Eu não te liguei porque... eu andei pensando muito durante essa semana... em nós dois... e..."

"E...? Que papo é esse, Leo?" indaguei, confusa.

"E eu acho que é melhor cada um de nós seguirmos as nossas vidas... É melhor você voltar para o Brasil, ou então... ir conhecer algum lugar do mundo com o Hendrik, não sei... O importante é que você deixe a América! Aquele cara ainda pode estar nos procurando, e..." ele foi dizendo, porém, eu o interrompi, exasperada.

"Espere um pouco... Você está terminando comigo?"

Ele fez uma pausa antes de responder "É, Sandra. Vai ser melhor assim, acredite... O que aconteceu entre nós foi muito legal... Mas agora... chega. Acabou." concluiu, friamente.

Eu dei uma risada apreensiva, começando a chorar "Você não pode estar falando sério..."

"Eu estou." ele assegurou "Eu quero que você viva a sua vida... que arranje um outro cara..."

"É mentira, Leonard. Você está mentindo pra mim!" insisti, aos prantos, desfalecendo sobre o edredom.

"Não. Não é. Acabou, Sandra. Me esquece, ta?" ele pediu, e desligou em seguida.

Eu continuei chorando, ouvindo o barulho do telefone por algum tempo, tentando encontrar um sentido para tudo aquilo. Depois do que havíamos vivido, depois de tantas noites passadas juntos... Ele não podia. Nós não podíamos acabar desse jeito.

Havia algo errado com Leonard e com aquela conversa. Só podia haver! Buscando confirmar essa hipótese, eu procurei pelo número na memória do celular e retornei a ligação.

"Alô?" atendeu uma voz feminina, simpática.

Eu vacilei subitamente, mas prossegui "Quem fala?"

"É a Ângela. Você deve estar querendo falar com o Leonard, certo?" perguntou ela, parecendo muito interada do que acabara de se passar.

"Não... Eu não quero falar com ninguém." respondi, e, imediatamente desliguei o telefone.

Meu mundo havia, indubitavelmente, desabado sobre a minha cabeça.

"Sandra?" chamou o vampiro, tentando dar fim ao meu olhar vazio.

"Tem uma mulher lá com ele..." balbuciei arrasada, olhando-o finalmente. Sem dizer nada, Hendrik apenas sentou-se perto de mim, e me abraçou apertado "Tem uma mulher lá com ele." repeti me agarrando à suas roupas, escondendo o rosto em seu peito frio, incapaz de acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras.

"Eu sinto muito." ele cochichou, me embalando. Eu fiquei ali por algum tempo, até que não suportei mais a falta de ar que sentia, e me afastei, deixando a cama "Aonde você vai?" perguntou Hendrik, me vendo vestir uma calça jeans, e apanhar a jaqueta.

"Eu preciso dar uma volta... respirar um pouco de ar... sozinha." respondi, fungando, e guardando o choro.

"Sandra..." ele tentou apelar, todavia, eu já estava deixando o quarto.

***

Indiferente a tudo ao meu redor, eu saí do hotel, e comecei a andar pela calçada, sem rumo.

A dor que eu sentia era inacreditável. Não se comparava às contrações que tivera quando havia perdido o bebê de Leonard, e também não se comparava à dor que sentira ao cortar uma parte do meu fígado para obter informações sobre o paradeiro dele. Era pior. Muito pior.

Tudo havia acabado para mim.

Não havia mais namoro, não havia mais risadas sob os lençóis, não havia mais banho juntos, não havia mais brigas causadas só para se fazer as pazes depois... Não havia mais nada. Nada.

_Como eu posso voltar a viver como antes? Como eu posso voltar a viver normalmente depois que a pessoa que eu descobri que amo me trocou por uma outra qualquer?_ Eu me perguntava, enquanto caminhava a esmo, quadra após quadra, sem olhar para os lados, sem reparar em ninguém.

E naquele momento, como toda adolescente diante da primeira decepção amorosa, eu desejei não ter que continuar vivendo...

_Não. _Eu disse a mim mesma, em resposta àquela vontade. _Isso vai sarar. Você é uma guerreira acima de tudo. Vai sobreviver!_

E inalando o ar profundamente, eu enxuguei as lágrimas que escorriam como uma torrente dos meus olhos, e olhei para frente.

Há poucos metros dali, do outro lado da rua, eu encontrei exatamente o que precisava.

***

"Vai beber alguma coisa?" perguntou o _barman_ quando eu me sentei próximo ao balcão, um jovem de uns vinte cinco anos, camiseta de manga colada no corpo sarado, e jeito de _porto-riquenho_.

"Traga a bebida mais forte que você tiver, por favor." pedi secamente, já mostrando a identificação falsa.

"Pode deixar." ele sorriu, e eu notei de que devia estar feliz em ter alguém para atender àquela hora, com a casa tão vazia.

Imediatamente, eu o vi colocar um pequeno copo de vidro na minha frente, e derramar um líquido branco-esverdeado, com cheiro forte "O que é isso?" perguntei.

"Absinto." ele respondeu ainda sorridente. Sem pestanejar, eu peguei o copo, e o virei de uma vez só.

Aquilo era infinitamente mais potente que _whisky_, admiti, dando uma engasgada "Deixe a garrafa." demandei, tentando me servir de mais.

"Não!" ele me impediu de pegá-la "Desse jeito você vai entrar em coma alcoólico!"

"É preciso mais do que uma bebidinha dessas pra me deixar em coma alcoólico!" me zanguei, mal humorada, tomando a garrafa da mão dele e derramando no meu copo.

"Você é quem sabe, então..." ele deu de ombros "São _70_ pratas." me cobrou descaradamente.

Eu terminei minha segunda dose, e olhei para ele "Daqui a alguns minutos, vai entrar por aquela porta um cara loiro, alto, bem arrumado. Você cobra dele, por favor." falei, já um pouco alterada.

Ele me olhou de soslaio, incerto sobre acreditar ou não "Seu pai?" arriscou.

"Não." respondi virando mais uma "Meu anjo da guarda." cochichei, soltando uma risadinha.

O rapaz desistiu de continuar discutindo, e me deixou em paz.

Com o olhar perdido, eu tomei vagarosamente a bebida, aproveitando o efeito analgésico que ela me causava, e deixando que o álcool embaralhasse os meus pensamentos, até que eu não conseguisse pensar em mais nada, e me esquecesse do motivo de estar naquele lugar.

Finalmente, depois de ter consumido mais de dois terços da garrafa, eu me vi embriagada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse dormir, e deitei a cabeça em cima dos braços, apoiados no balcão.

Passado algum tempo, eu ainda estava acordada, sentindo tudo girando. Foi quando ouvi uma voz linda vibrar ali perto, falando ao _barman,_ provavelmente.

"Eu estou procurando por uma moça morena..."

"É aquela dali?" este respondeu.

"Ela mesma." a voz de harpa pareceu menos ansiosa "Obrigado."

"Você é que é o _anjo da guarda _dela?" intrometeu-se o atendente.

O dono da voz pareceu sorrir "É, eu acho que sou eu sim."

"Ela me deve setenta dólares. E disse que era para eu te cobrar."

O homem deu mais uma risada leve "Tome cem. E fique com o troco."

Subitamente, um par de mãos frias tocou os meus ombros, me puxando de modo gentil para junto de si.

"Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha..." resmunguei ainda de olhos fechados, desabando para trás.

"Eu sei. Mas decidi ser desobediente." ele se justificou, me colocando em seu colo e me tirando de onde estava.

Eu circundei seu pescoço com os braços, e me deixei ser carregada pelo caminho que nos levaria de volta para o hotel.

"Você devia ter vindo de carro..." reclamei sonolenta, notando que o passeio estava demorando mais tempo do que eu esperava.

"O carro quebrou, Sandra. Lembra?" disse ele suavemente.

"Oh, é mesmo. Eu havia me esquecido." murmurei.

"De onde você tirou aquela de _anjo da guarda_, hein?" ele quis saber.

"Você _é _o meu anjo da guarda! Eu só não sei o que aconteceu com as suas asas..." fui dizendo, num tom infantil, por vezes tropeçando nas palavras "O que aconteceu com elas, Hendrik?" o fitei, erguendo o rosto.

O vampiro me observou longamente, com cautela, até que respondeu por fim "Eu perdi o direito de usá-las."

"Perdeu? Por quê?" eu indaguei, levando-o a sério.

Ele deu um suspiro triste "Porque eu desertei, para viver entre os homens."

Aquela conversa estava começando a ficar surreal demais para mim, mas eu não quis parar "Você não queria mais ser anjo?"

Hendrik continuou olhando para frente "Não. Os humanos faziam coisas tão incríveis... eles tinham sentimentos... vivenciavam inúmeras sensações. E eu... Eu era só um mensageiro." divagou ele, melancólico "Acabei sendo pego pelo pecado da inveja, sabe?" sorriu para mim, sem graça.

"E quanto a essa coisa de vampiro?" interroguei.

"Isso foi depois, muito depois." ele explicou.

"Você disse que foi há cento e doze anos." eu o lembrei.

"Sim, eu fui transformado há cento e doze anos." ele confirmou, prontamente.

"Mas quanto anos você tem de verdade?" eu quis saber.

Os olhos dele encararam os meus, seu semblante temeroso "Bem mais do que você imagina..."

"Quantos?" eu insisti.

Por alguns instantes, ele ficou em silêncio, me fitando, até que respondeu "Quase três mil."

Minhas pálpebras se arregalaram, deslumbrada "Como? Como isso é possível?"

"Eu perdi todos os poderes, as asas, e tudo mais... Porém, continuei sendo imortal." ele foi dizendo, como quem pede desculpas.

"E você está me contando isso só agora? Por quê?" retorqui, abismada.

Ele voltou a sorrir "Porque você está completamente alcoolizada de Absinto, e amanhã não vai se lembrar de nada do que conversamos..."

Mesmo aturdida, e desnorteada, eu tive que admitir que ele tinha razão.

"É um segredo, então?"

"Sim, e eu não o contei para muitas pessoas durante todo esse tempo."

"Hmm..." eu acatei, voltando a me recostar no seu ombro "Pra mim você pode ser qualquer coisa, Hen... Eu não me importo. Vou continuar gostando de você de qualquer jeito..."

Ele encostou o rosto gelado a minha testa, e apertou os braços em torno de mim "Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso, Sandra."

Nós ficamos calados durante alguns de seus passos constantes e firmes, apreciando aquela proximidade apaziguadora, até que eu libertei os pensamentos que estavam vagueando pela minha mente "Seu cheiro não parece mais tão ruim para mim quanto era antes..." brinquei, passando o nariz pela pele fria dele.

"O seu também não..." ele devolveu, respirando no meu cabelo.

Abruptamente, fui tomada pela vontade de olhar outra vez em seus olhos "Hendrik?"

"Hm?" ele me fitou, inocente, e eu deixei minhas mãos deslizarem pelos cachos dourados, e em seguida, pelo seu rosto perfeito.

"Eu sempre soube que tinha algo de celestial em você..." falei sorrindo, encantada com a beleza dele vista tão de perto.

De maneira brusca, inesperada, ele desviou o rosto "Não faça isso, Sandra." suplicou, assumindo uma postura rígida.

"Não faça isso o quê?" perguntei, perdida.

"Tentar-me desse jeito..." disse ele, acanhado.

"Eu _tento_ você?" indaguei achando graça.

Ele tornou a me olhar "Será que ainda não deu para perceber... o que eu sinto?" questionou, franzindo a testa. Minha cabeça deu mais algumas voltas ao ouvir aquilo, e eu atendi ao primeiro impulso que me acometeu "Sandra, não!" o vampiro esquivou-se do meu beijo, ofegando.

Eu segurei o seu queixo, e o trouxe de volta "Tudo bem, Hendrik... Eu quero! Você não está fazendo nada de errado..." argumentei.

E sem conseguir refrear-se mais, ele permitiu-se ser beijado.

Só então, eu compreendi o quão estúpida havia sido em nunca ter desejado aquilo antes...

Beijar um vampiro mostrou-se uma experiência, no mínimo, fascinante, diferente de tudo o que eu já havia vivenciado. Inicialmente, parecia que meus lábios haviam se grudado nos de uma estátua, entretanto, de um jeito repentino, percebi que minha boca ia se moldando à dele, me permitindo provar a sensação única do contato com sua língua, molhada e fria como uma pedra de gelo, acrescida ocasionalmente com o sabor de anis, que vinha da minha própria.

E tal sensação era, inexplicavelmente, deliciosa.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos entrando pelo saguão do hotel, eu ainda sendo carregada em seus braços, os dedos entrelaçando seus cabelos. E à medida que ele caminhava comigo até o elevador, íamos ouvindo os murmúrios incontidos dos funcionários, pasmos em presenciar uma cena tão cinematográfica, comparável apenas aos romances mais _blockbusters_ hollywoodianos. Hendrik não cessou de beijar nem por um segundo enquanto subíamos para o nosso quarto, e eu me deixei perder no movimento intermitente de sua mandíbula, compassada com a minha, me desprendendo de qualquer pensamento que não fosse o anseio por mais.

Sem precisar olhar, ele destrancou a porta do apartamento, e fechou-a atrás de nós, me levando em direção à cama. Lentamente, me colocou sobre o colchão macio, e, como se o furor daquele beijo tivesse a capacidade de me deixar ainda mais inebriada, eu não pude me conter em puxá-lo pela nuca, para que ele se deitasse sobre mim, em meio às minhas coxas.

O corpo monumental dele ocupou todo o espaço possível, e sua boca prosseguiu se movendo contra a minha, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos gélidas apertavam a minha cintura sob a blusa, e subiam pelas minhas costelas, me causando tremores.

De súbito, eu me senti sendo tocada intimamente, maravilhosamente, porém, de um jeito suave e delicado, muito distinto da forma tórrida como Leonard costumava me tocar.

_Leonard. _

A imagem dele surgiu do nada na minha mente, e me bateu como um soco no estômago.

"Hen..." eu arfei entre os lábios do vampiro, abrindo os olhos.

"Sim?" ele devolveu, arquejando.

"Eu não posso... fazer isso..." declarei, segurando-o pelos ombros, hesitante.

Hendrik me fitou por um momento, e depois, cerrou as pálpebras, pendendo a cabeça para frente. Em seguida, deu um suspiro melancólico, como quem acorda de um sonho bom, e se dá conta de que fora só um sonho.

"Eu sei." falou ele amargamente, me soltando.

"Sinto muito." murmurei enquanto ele se desvencilhava das minhas pernas, e se levantava da cama. Exausta e atordoada, eu virei o corpo para o lado, e abracei o travesseiro, pronta para cair no sono.

"Durma bem, Sandra." disse ele por fim.

E o timbre sereno de sua voz foi a última coisa que eu ouvi naquela noite.

***

Eu acordei no dia seguinte sentindo o cérebro latejando.

Estava com uma enorme ressaca, evidentemente. Meus olhos ardiam devido à claridade do quarto, e a boca amargava como se eu tivesse comido um pedaço de queijo _roquefort_. Além disso, como era de se esperar, eu não tinha muita certeza do que havia acontecido depois de ter virado alguns copos de Absinto, embora pressentisse que havia feito algo que não deveria...

O quê exatamente, eu preferia nem me lembrar.

Esfregando o rosto e me sentindo a mais desprezível das criaturas, eu me levantei da cama, e rumei para um banheiro, em busca de uma ducha fria que me fizesse despertar por completo. Estava mais uma vez sozinha no quarto, mas sabia que Hendrik não demoraria a voltar. Foi então que me lembrei que tanto fazia a hora que ele voltasse a partir de agora, já que não havia mais resgate a ser cumprido.

Leonard havia terminado comigo, e a minha busca havia perdido sua lógica.

E ainda que eu soubesse que aquilo era real, me parecia que tudo tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, e que logo, eu veria meu namorado, lindo e perfeito, entrando pela porta do banheiro, tirando a roupa para se juntar a mim embaixo da água.

_Acorde, Sandra! Isso não vai acontecer! _Censurei-me por estar fantasiando algo tão estúpido.

A menos, é claro, que nada daquilo fosse verdade, e que tivesse tudo sido uma invenção.

Ah, como eu queria acreditar nisso...

Minha vontade era tão grande, que eu comecei a procurar loucamente por indícios que provasse a minha hipótese. Enquanto a água fria descia pelo meu rosto, tentei recapitular tudo o que havia se passado na noite anterior, na seqüência em que aconteceram. Primeiro Hendrik havia recebido a ligação de uma mulher misteriosa, e teve que sair do quarto para falar com ela. Depois, ele voltou, dizendo que Leonard estava na linha, querendo falar comigo. Coincidentemente, ele havia ligado assim que a conversa de Hendrik com a mulher terminara.

O que era estranho, pois eles não se falaram por muito tempo...

_Hmm... Será que temos uma evidência número um?_ Pensei.

Prosseguindo, eu conversei com Leonard, e ainda que aquilo pudesse ser apenas a imaginação de uma namorada desesperada, eu estava convicta que havia algo de estranho na voz dele... Afinal, Leonard não é de gaguejar enquanto conversa, ele é sempre conciso e seguro de si, mesmo quando está errado.

Seria isso uma evidência número dois?

Intrigada, saí do banho e me enrolei na toalha. Precisava confirmar uma terceira evidência.

O próximo acontecimento havia sido a pior de todos: eu ligando de volta para o número do qual Leonard havia me ligado e descobrindo que ele estava na companhia de uma mulher. Entretanto, não poderia ser essa a mesma mulher que ligou para Hendrik? Analisando agora, a voz delas até que era bem parecida...

Pegando o aparelho no vampiro, largado sobre a mesinha do quarto, procurei a confirmação disso entre o menu de chamadas recebidas.

E lá estava. Uma chamada às sete e trinta e oito da noite. Uma única chamada, e não duas.

Investigando melhor o número, reparei finalmente que não constava o código DDI, somente o DDD, o que impossibilitava de Leonard estar falando direto da Irlanda. Eu sabia que já havia visto aquele número em algum lugar antes, mas não conseguia me recordar aonde naquele momento. Para sanar a minha curiosidade, então, eu me sentei perante o _laptop_ de Hendrik, e o busquei na internet.

Era o código de área de _Chicago_.

"Ah, Leonard... Você vai precisar fazer melhor do que isso da próxima vez que quiser me enganar..."soltei sem querer em voz alta, vendo a porta do quarto se abrindo no instante seguinte "Você sabia." acusei acidamente, assim que o vampiro colocou o pé para dentro.

"Do que você está falando?" ele perguntou, sem emoção.

"Você sabia que era tudo mentira, que Leonard ainda está em _Chicago_, e mesmo assim não me disse nada!" rosnei furiosa para ele.

"Sandra, eu..."

"Como você pôde, Hendrik? Pensei que éramos amigos!"

"E nós somos!"

"Então por que não me disse a verdade?"

"Porque Leonard achava que esta era a melhor maneira de proteger você, e eu concordei como ele!"

"Você está dizendo que vocês combinaram isso, juntos?" silvei, enojada.

"Não, Sandra. Não é nada disso."

"Me diga o que é, então! Vamos, ainda está em tempo de alguém ser honesto comigo!"

"Acalme-se... Eu vou te contar." ele pediu, fazendo menção para que eu me sentasse.

Esbaforida, acabei aceitando "Pronto. Pode falar." disse, cruzando os braços perante o peito, enfezada.

Calmamente, ele sentou-se também, e começou "Leonard pediu para aquela mulher ligasse para o meu celular, fingindo ser uma velha amiga minha, e que me fizesse me afastar de você por alguns minutos..." expôs, fazendo uma breve pausa "Ele só queria saber como você estava, saber se havia se recuperado bem, se estávamos longe, e tal... Eu disse que você estava ótima, é claro, mas não pude esconder que estávamos a caminho de _Chicago_, e que você pretendia resgatá-lo... Bem, você pode imaginar o quanto ele ficou louco ao saber disso... Disse que era muito perigoso e que eu deveria tê-la convencido a desistir de qualquer jeito. Contudo, eu expliquei que isso era impossível, que você estava decida. Foi então que ele me pediu para passar o telefone para você, dizendo que tinha algo em mente..."

"Ele achou que se terminasse comigo, eu o esqueceria de vez... É isso?" eu quis confirmar.

Hendrik abaixou os olhos "Isso. É exatamente isso."

"Mas você viu o quanto eu fiquei triste, Hendrik... E não fez nada!" ponderei mais calma, decepcionada.

"Não pense que foi fácil para mim, Sandra. Mas era necessário! Eu também acho arriscado demais você ir enfrentar esse vampiro... Você pode acabar se machucando seriamente... ou coisa pior!" ele tentou se justificar.

Eu me levantei da cadeira, e sacudi os braços no ar, andando pelo quarto "Mas será que nenhum de vocês dois pode ter um pouco de fé em mim? O que vocês acham que eu vou fazer? Pular em cima do cara?" discuti, achando aquilo um absurdo.

"Não!" negou o loiro, veemente "Porém, o que quer que você faça, põe em risco a sua vida!"

Eu o encarei por fim, desconsolada "Pois esse é um risco que eu _preciso_ correr! Que eu _quero_ correr! Será que não dá pra você entender? Meu pai enfrentava a morte todas as noites porque ele acreditava na importância disso, na importância da luta, da vitória... Que tipo de filha eu serei se fugir? Que tipo de guerreira eu serei se tiver medo? Eu fui educada para enfrentar os meus inimigos de frente, Hendrik! E não para correr deles!" urrei, bufando, e sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas "E eu vou caçar esse Doutor, vou salvar Leonard, e vou voltar para o Brasil para receber o legado que meu pai deixou para mim, que é arriscar a vida... e lutar... todos os dias! E não vai ser você, nem o Leonard, que vão me fazer desistir disso!" ultimei, passando como uma flecha pelo vampiro, e entrando no banheiro com as minhas coisas, para me trocar.

Quando saí, Hendrik estava parado no mesmo lugar que antes, fitando o vazio.

Cheia de mágoa, eu preferi nem me despedir.

Jogando a mochila nas costas, e sem hesitar, eu abri a porta do quarto e fui embora, deixando o meu anjo da guarda, e grande amigo, sozinho para trás.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**15. Bando**

Eu cruzei a porta do hotel pisando duro, e procurando avidamente dentro da minha mochila pelo aparelho celular que um dia fora de LeBrant.

Ao encontrá-lo, eu o religuei, mudando o _status_ de chamada para número confidencial. Em seguida, apertei as teclas correspondentes ao do telefone que vira no celular de Hendrik, ainda fresco em minha memória.

"Alô?" atendeu a mulher do outro lado, depois do quinto toque.

"Passe o telefone para ele, por favor." pedi, tendo certeza que ela reconheceria minha voz e que saberia de quem eu estava falando.

"Esse não é um bom momento, Sandra." discordou ela, soando ansiosa.

"Tudo bem, então." eu acatei, impaciente "Eu não sei que tipo de relação vocês têm, mas eu gostaria que você lhe desse um recado meu. É possível?"

A mulher vacilou, porém acabou concordando "Fale."

"Eu quero que diga que eu estou indo encontrá-lo, e que não vou desistir até conseguir. E que se ele ainda quiser terminar o nosso namoro, ele vai ter que fazer isso cara a cara comigo!" discorri secamente, pausando no final.

"Mais alguma coisa?" indagou ela, e eu inalei o ar tomando coragem.

"Sim. Diga também que eu o amo... E que ele é um completo idiota em achar que poderia me enganar!" concluí, e tive a impressão de ouvi-la rindo.

"Certo. Eu darei o recado." assegurou, solícita.

"Obrigada." eu agradeci, desligando em seguida.

Finalmente, pensei, as coisas estavam começando a entrar em ordem outra vez, depois de todo o caos que haviam sido as últimas horas.

Agora, eu só precisava de um táxi que me levasse ao terminal rodoviário da cidade, onde eu poderia pegar um ônibus até _Chicago_. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, haveria um saindo ainda de manhã, e eu chegaria ao meu destino antes do cair noite e do nascer da lua cheia.

Enfim, tudo parecia sob controle.

Então, por que diabos eu estava me sentindo tão... tão... azeda?

Intuitivamente, eu sabia que a resposta para essa pergunta era um homem loiro e de olhos azuis, que atendia pelo nome de Hendrik. Era claro que eu estava sentindo falta dele. Ele havia se tornado parte do meu mundo, e sem ele eu estava, de alguma forma, incompleta.

_Droga..._ _Eu podia ter dado uma segunda chance a ele. _Me condenei, esfregando o rosto, irritada. E como se alguém tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, um carro conversível veio diminuindo a velocidade próxima à calçada onde eu caminhava.

"Sandra?" ele me chamou, me fazendo parar imediatamente onde eu estava, grata em ouvir aquela voz.

"O que foi?" respondi, me virando para ele, e fingindo má vontade.

"Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu não gostaria que terminássemos dessa maneira." pediu ele, humildemente. Seu olhar melancólico era como uma faca no meu coração.

Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos, desalentada "Hendrik, eu..."

"Você estava certa em ficar nervosa." ele me interrompeu "Eu não agi corretamente com você, nunca deveria ter participado daquela farsa... Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi com boas intenções, eu juro!" apelou, me deixando ainda mais amolecida.

Eu fiquei calada por um momento, o olhando, até que não consegui segurar mais o sorriso "Esse carro foi eles que mandaram, ou você o escolheu?" caçoei, reparando melhor na lataria azul-metálica do _Audi_, e nas rodas resplandecentes.

"Eles." o vampiro respondeu, encabulado "Era o único disponível para hoje..."

"É discreto!" eu continuei a ironizar, e ele soltou uma risada.

"Muito!" completou "Você vem?" indagou, abrindo a porta do carona para mim.

Eu fiz um pouco de charme, mas acabei entrando "Tudo bem, Hen. Deixa aquela bobagem toda pra lá."

"Isso significa que eu fui absolvido?" ele insistiu.

"E eu por acaso conseguiria continuar com raiva de você?" devolvi, olhando-o com ternura.

A expressão dele abriu-se ainda mais "Eu fico feliz que não." expôs, acelerando o carro "Para _Chicago_, então?"

"Por favor!" respondi, contente.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos, até que eu senti que precisava esclarecer uma dúvida que estava me desgastando por dentro.

"Hen?"

"Sim?"

"O que aconteceu ontem... depois que eu... bebi?" indaguei, temerosa.

"Você não se lembra de nada?" ele quis saber.

"Eu tenho alguns flashes... Mas não tenho certeza do que aconteceu de verdade, ou do que foi só sonho."

Ele me observou um pouco antes de responder, e depois se voltou para a estrada "Não aconteceu nada, Sandra. Eu te busquei no bar, te levei para o hotel, e você dormiu. Só isso."

"Mesmo?" procurei confirmar.

"Mesmo." ele declarou, de um jeito esquisito, tratando-se de Hendrik.

Entretanto, eu preferi não continuar remexendo naquilo "Hmm... Estou com fome. Podemos parar pra comer alguma coisa?" propus, e o vi rir novamente "Que foi?"

"Vai querer comer _hamburger_, aposto..." afirmou ele, brincalhão.

"É claro! Eu não como nada desde ontem, você acha que uma _saladinha_ vai me sustentar?" fingi estar zangada.

"Ah, Sandra... Você é um caso perdido!" concluiu ele balançando a cabeça. E, logo, estávamos num dos meus _Dinners_ favoritos.

***

Pegamos novamente a estrada, pouco depois. A travessia toda do estado de _Illinois _demorou por volta de oito horas, e ao cair da tarde, estávamos entrando em _Chicago_, e Hendrik estava ligando o _GPS_ do carro, dizendo que nunca havia dirigido naquela cidade antes.

"Para onde você quer ir primeiro?" perguntou ele, enquanto eu olhava entretida para o horizonte, procurando a imagem da lua, que surgiria em instantes.

"Me leve para o _Lincoln Park, _e me deixe lá." demandei distraidamente, e senti o olhar preocupado dele sobre mim.

"Você vai... _convocar_ ajuda... agora?" indagou, cauteloso.

"Quanto antes melhor." expliquei.

Ele exalou o ar "Tudo bem... eu espero você."

"Não!" discordei rapidamente "É melhor você ir para um hotel. Não fique chateado comigo, é que... Você sabe..."

"Lobisomens não gostam de vampiros." ele decifrou meus pensamentos "Entendi."

"E eu preferiria que não houvesse esse tipo de encontro..." falei, precavida.

"Certo. Eu vou para o hotel e você me liga quando terminar..." ele concordou, e eu sacudi a cabeça.

"Combinado."

***

O _Lincoln Park _é o segundo maior parque urbano dos Estados Unidos, perdendo apenas para o _Central Park _em Nova York. Sua área verde é imensa, comportando diversas quadras esportivas, um Museu de História Natural e o Zoológico Municipal. Além disso, ele está localizado na parte norte da cidade, às margens do grande Lago Michigan, que banha quatro estados norte-americanos, e faz divisa com o Canadá.

Sem dúvida, um lugar perfeito para uma reunião de lobisomens numa noite de Lua Cheia.

Eu passei pelo portão principal inalando confiança, devido á influência da lua. De longe, já podia ouvir os uivos constantes da Corrente do Uivo que, incrivelmente, passavam despercebidos pelos humanos e outras criaturas sobrenaturais. Eu mal podia esperar pelo momento de juntar a minha voz à deles, e por isso me adiantei com pressa pelas trilhas do parque, ainda movimentadas por corredores praticando _cooper_, crianças andando de bicicleta e pessoas passeando com seus cachorros. Mas nada daquilo me preocupava, porque para aonde eu estava indo não haveria ninguém àquela hora, e ainda que alguém me ouvisse, quem ia estranhar alguns uivos próximos a um zoológico?

Plenamente certa quanto a isso, eu me embrenhei na mata fechada, cujo acesso era restrito aos visitantes, e margeava diretamente as águas frias do lago.

A luz do sol desapareceu por fim no horizonte enquanto eu caminhava, e o brilho da lua ganhou força, ofuscando as estrelas. A cidade havia ficado para trás, e por um momento, olhando para a superfície da água que refletia a claridade prateada que vinha do céu, eu pude saborear a consciência plena sobre a minha própria existência, a comunhão com tudo que é vivo.

Aproveitando essa energia que corria como fogo pelas minhas veias, eu mudei de forma, e comecei a uivar.

Exatamente como meu tio havia me dito para fazer, eu me apresentei, e disse que necessitava de ajuda para caçar um vampiro. Minha mensagem misturou-se às outras que corriam simultaneamente pelos ares, e de início eu pensei que não havia sido ouvida. Entretanto, subitamente, recebi um retorno. Um uivo vigoroso me pedia para aguardar por ali mesmo, que ele viria me encontrar.

Satisfeita, eu retornei para a minha forma humana, e andei pela margem até uma área mais aberta. A noite ia ficando mais escura e mais fria a cada minuto, mas eu estava disposta a esperar o quanto fosse necessário. Assim, solitariamente, me sentei em um dos banquinhos feitos de madeira, de onde pessoas podiam apreciar a vista do lago, e procurei relaxar, me encolhendo dentro da jaqueta jeans, embora soubesse que aquilo não adiantaria muito.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que eu vi uma silhueta escura se aproximando pelas águas, em meio ao breu.

Me erguendo de onde estava para tentar enxergar melhor, logo percebi que se tratava de uma embarcação pequena à motor, tripulada por duas pessoas. Um casal. Ao chegarem à margem, o barco parou e eu pude distingui-los melhor.

O homem era alto e robusto, de pele morena, e não parecia ter mais do que trinta anos de idade. Seus cabelos eram compridos, soltos descuidadamente sobre os ombros largos, e seus olhos pareciam negros, ou talvez fossem castanhos, como seus cabelos. Ele tinha um cavanhaque bem rente ao queixo quadrado, e sua testa estava enrugada, o que dava a entender que era sério demais, a despeito de sua idade.

Já a mulher, dotada da uma beleza exótica, era mais baixa e mais jovem que ele, e trazia um ar curioso na face. Sua pele era negra, mas os olhos escuros eram levemente puxados, o que me fez pensar que talvez tivesse descendência afro-asiática. Seu corpo era atlético e volumoso, e seu extenso cabelo estava todo trançado, formando um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Ambos vestiam roupas simples – jeans, camiseta, botas de camurça – e não usavam casacos, como se estivessem num dia de calor e não numa fria noite de outono em _Chicago_. Avaliando-me de cima à baixo, o homem finalmente falou.

"Você é filha de César? O _Alfa_ dos bandos do Sul?" sua voz ressoou gravemente, cortando a quietude do local.

"Sim... Sou eu mesma." tentei demonstrar bravura, apesar de estar intimidada pela presença imponente deles.

"Eu esperava alguém mais... forte." retrucou ele, regulando a voz agora, como se esperasse que só a mulher o ouvisse.

"Ela é magra como uma modelo da _Victoria's __Secret_s..." ela comentou no ouvido dele, e pela careta que fez, senti que aquilo não era um elogio.

Eu lhes lancei um olhar de tédio, junto com um sorrido amarelo "Sinto desapontá-los. Eu não estaria pedindo ajuda se fosse tão forte quanto o meu pai, sabem..."

Eles demonstram não estar esperando por uma resposta arrogante como aquela.

"Hmm..." o homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, estreitando os lábios "Você está certa. Nós viemos atender ao seu chamado. Agora entre no barco. Este não é um bom lugar para termos esse tipo de conversa..." ordenou ele duramente, transparecendo liderança.

Eu não tive outra opção senão concordar.

"E para onde nós vamos?" perguntei, me equilibrando dentro da pequena embarcação.

"Para a nossa casa." a mulher respondeu, num tom mais amável "A propósito, meu nome é Tarje, e este é Anthony, meu marido."

"Muito prazer... Eu sou Sandra." estiquei a mão, e ela apertou-a.

"Sim, nós sabemos o seu nome... Conhecemos pelo menos um pouco da história." falou ela, sorridente.

"Somos os comandantes dos bandos dessa região." Anthony completou, me cumprimentando também.

"Oh, mesmo?" soltei surpresa "Eu não sabia que havia muitos bandos por aqui." confessei.

"_Havia._ Você disse bem." proclamou o homem, mal humorado "Hoje somos poucos, e a cada dia que passa, nosso número diminui."

"Você deveria saber disso!" Tarje voltou-se para mim, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu deveria?" vacilei.

"Sim! Você é uma de nós, deveria ter integrado um bando quando chegou à cidade." censurou ela.

Eu fiquei sem graça "Ah, bem... é que... minha mãe me proibiu de me juntar a qualquer bando quando eu vim para cá. Ela achava que eu era nova demais, e como eu não conhecia ninguém mesmo..."

"Isso é ridículo." bradou o lobisomem mais velho, me cortando "Seu pai concordou?"

"Ele não fazia idéia." confidenciei, ainda mais envergonhada.

"E como sua mãe esperava que você viesse a substituir seu pai desse jeito?" a mulher questionou, com indignação brotando dos olhos.

Eu encolhi os ombros "Ela não achava que esse dia chegaria, eu acho."

Os dois me avaliaram, calados, por alguns instantes "Mas você já _é _a _Alfa_ do sul, não é?" o homem inquiriu, me testando.

"Não enquanto eu estiver aqui, no Norte." respondi.

"E quando você vai voltar para lá?" Tarje quis saber.

Eu os encarei, desta vez impassível "Quando minha caçada terminar, e o vampiro estiver morto." respondi. Os dois se entreolharam sutilmente, e depois, não disseram mais nada.

O passeio de barco estendeu-se por quase meia hora, até que Anthony começou a mudar o nosso curso, indo em direção à margem. Por fim, ele parou o barco próximo de um píer, isolado na região portuária de _Chicago_, e eu notei que, colado nele, havia uma bela casa de madeira, uma _pier-house__,_ como os americanos costumam chamar esse tipo de construção, sustentada por vigas grossas, e suspensa sobre a água. As janelas estavam iluminadas, e eu podia ouvir vozes vindas lá de dentro, ainda que não pudesse compreender o que diziam.

Os dois lobisomens desceram na frente, e Tarje me ajudou a fazer o mesmo, enquanto o outro amarrava a embarcação com uma corda.

Eu os segui até a casa, e o lobisomem mais velho entrou primeiro pela porta, que estava destrancada.

Vindo longo atrás dele, eu escutei alguém o saudando "Hey, Tony! Encontrou a filhote chorona?" perguntou uma voz masculina, em tom de chacota.

"A _filhote chorona_ está bem aqui, Mike." Tarje respondeu, dando espaço para que eu entrasse na sala. Ao fundo, havia um sofá grande, virado contra a entrada, e sentado nele estavam quatro pessoas, assistindo a um _talk__ show_ na TV e bebendo cerveja. Imediatamente, todos se viraram para trás, e me focalizaram, surpresos.

"Ops... Foi mal." desculpou-se o lobisomem mais jovem, de cabelos loiros arrepiados, e jeito engraçadinho.

"Eu preferiria que você me chamasse de Sandra, caso não se importe." pedi, contendo o riso.

Ele de um meio sorriso, encabulado "Sem problemas."

"Sandra, esses são os outros membros do bando." Tarje começou as apresentações "O com cara de bobo, como você já pôde perceber, é Mike" disse ela, tendo sua fala seguida por um protesto "O moreno do lado dele é Dave," indicou um garoto um pouco mais velho, com feições indígenas, que me cumprimentou com a cabeça, timidamente "o outro, mais alto, é Andy," apontou para um rapaz de pele clara e cabelos cortados em estilo militar, com porte de jogador de basquete, que me disse um _olá_ mal intencionado "e a outra, é Karyn." terminou, me apresentando para a única menina do grupo, que devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu, e parecia super simpática pela forma como acenou para mim.

Eu os cumprimentei a todos educadamente, e vi Anthony passando entre eles e a televisão, tirando os pés dos meninos de cima da mesinha central, onde havia caixas com alguns pedaços de pizza "Quer comer alguma coisa, garota?"

"Não, obrigada." respondi.

Ele pegou um pedaço para si, e acomodou-se numa poltrona, me indicando a outra "Então senta, e comece a contar a sua história." ordenou, dando uma mordida na pizza, e desligando a TV com o controle remoto.

Tarje me acompanhou até a poltrona, e sentou-se no sofá com os outros. De repente, eu tinha seis pares de olhos me fitando como se eu fosse expor um segredo incrivelmente interessante. Aquilo me deixou um pouco nervosa de início, mas eu comecei a falar assim mesmo.

"Meu namorado, que também é um lobisomem, foi capturado por um vampiro, há mais ou menos um mês atrás. Nós dois estudamos na Universidade de _Chicago_, e eu o conheci no dia que houve aquele o tiroteio no campus. Segundo ele, os garotos foram forçados a atirar, porque havia uma voz dentro da cabeça deles, lhes dando ordens. E ele sabia disso porque podia ouvi-la também..."

"Certo. Seu namorado é doido. E daí?" o jovem loiro me cortou, impaciente.

"Cala a boca, Mike." rugiu Anthony sem tirar a atenção de mim "Continue, Sandra."

"Leonard não é doido, ok?" eu o contestei, seriamente "Nós dois decidimos fugir de _Chicago_, porque ele tinha medo de não continuar resistindo aos comandos assassinos que surgiam na mente dele, e achava que se fôssemos para longe, isso pararia. Ele quase havia atirado junto com aqueles outros garotos, e quase havia atirado em mim também. Mas das duas vezes, ele fora forte o suficiente para não ceder à ordem. Nós só não sabíamos até quando ele continuaria tendo essa força."

"E o que essa voz tinha a ver com o vampiro?" Tarje inquiriu, confusa.

"Leonard disse que nos primeiros dias de aula ele teve alguns lapsos de memória." expliquei "Ele não conseguia se lembrar de tudo o que havia feito, mas tinha flashes, onde se via preso num laboratório e ouvia a mesma voz que falava em sua cabeça. No começo, nós achamos que alguém tinha implantado alguma coisa no cérebro dele, ou que ele tinha sido cobaia em alguma experiência científica maluca, sei lá..."

"Tipo a que eles fazem em _Laranja Mecânica_?" citou Karyn, envolvida com a história.

"É... Tipo isso." eu respondi, torcendo o nariz "Mas depois, Leonard fez uns exames, e descobrimos que não havia nada na cabeça dele. Nós já estávamos em _Kansas City_, quando conhecemos um... cara... que sugeriu outra teoria. Segundo esse homem, os vampiros podem escravizar mentalmente as pessoas, desde que amostras do seu próprio sangue esteja correndo nas veias delas. E também segundo ele, o sangue de Leonard tinha características de que havia recebido quantidades grandes de sangue de vampiro..."

"Oh meu deus!" soltou a menina outra vez, assustada.

"Quem era esse 'cara' que descobriu isso?" perguntou Dave, o lobisomem de feições indígenas, desconfiado.

Eu me enrolei um pouco para responder "Ele era um... especialista em vampiros... que, acidentalmente, nos salvou da polícia."

"Vocês estavam sendo procurados pela polícia?" Tarje voltou a perguntar.

"Sim. Eles nos consideraram como desaparecidos depois que fugimos do campus." esclareci.

"Prossiga." Anthony demandou, se desfazendo do que restara da fatia de pizza.

Eu limpei brevemente a garganta, e o rapaz alto, Andy, me ofereceu sua cerveja. Após dar uma golada, e agradecer, eu prossegui com a narrativa "Enfim, nós continuamos fugindo, porque a voz na cabeça de Leonard persistia, exigindo que ele voltasse para _Chicago_, mas ele não queria voltar. Esse homem que nos ajudou disse que conhecia uma feiticeira em _New __Orleans_ que talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa, e nós seguimos para lá. O que não sabíamos é que o vampiro havia colocado uma equipe de caça atrás de nós, e nós acabamos sendo pegos em _Baton Rouge__._ O vampiro injetou mais de seu sangue no meu namorado, e ia fazer o mesmo comigo, dizendo que tinha planos para nós dois. Por sorte, com a ajuda do nosso amigo, conseguimos fugir antes que ele me escravizasse também." eu suspirei por um segundo, me lembrando daquela noite terrível "As coisas se complicaram nesse ponto, e eu tive que ser hospitalizada... Leonard sentiu-se culpado por tudo o que havia acontecido comigo, e decidiu partir sozinho para _New __Orleans_. No caminho, entretanto, ele foi pego novamente por um dos mercenários vampiros desse Doutor, e eu venho tentando achar uma forma de resgatá-lo deste então. É por isso que eu estou pedindo a ajuda de vocês." finalizei, sentindo um silêncio impregnar a sala momentaneamente.

Enfim, o líder do bando moveu-se em sua poltrona, e recostou-se para trás, enquanto alisava o cavanhaque.

"Você sabe onde esse doutor vampiro se esconde?" perguntou ele, me lançando um olhar incisivo.

"Eu acho que ele usa os laboratórios do Centro de Ciências da Universidade de Chicago para fazer suas pesquisas." respondi baseando-me nos relatos de Leonard "Mas eu não tenho certeza de onde fica. A universidade é enorme, e ciências não é minha área."

"Ora, isso é fácil de descobrir pela internet!" Karyn propôs à Tony, alegremente "Eu até tenho amigos que estudam lá!"

"Certo, eu quero que faça isso mais tarde." demandou o mais velho, e voltou-se de novo para mim "Agora ouça, Sandra. Eu acho que você e o seu namorado estão envolvidos com algo um pouco maior do que você imagina." afirmou ele, circunspecto.

"Tony, você acha que...?" Tarje intrometeu-se, mas ele cortou-a com um gesto de mão.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" eu me apressei em questionar, ansiosa.

"Há quase dois meses temos recebido notícias de jovens lobisomens desaparecidos em _Chicago._" adiantou-se a mulher "É sempre a mesma história, eles começam tendo atitudes estranhas, das quais não se lembram, e depois, somem. Sem deixar rastros."

Anthony tomou parte na conversa "Nós temos investigado esses sumiços dia e noite, mas não havíamos descoberto nada até agora. No entanto, com o que você nos contou..."

"Vocês acham que eles podem ter sido pegos, assim como Leonard?" indaguei, sobressaltada.

Tarje sacudiu os ombros "As descrições batem, não?"

"Mas e quanto aos humanos que abriram fogo no campus?" lembrou-me Dave "Tem certeza de que eram apenas... humanos?" inquiriu.

"Tenho." afirmei convicta "Leonard e eu conseguimos detê-los sem a menor dificuldade."

"Talvez fossem apenas 'pilotos de teste', cobaias mesmo." Mike arriscou.

O líder balançou a cabeça assentindo "É. Pode ser."

Tarje tornou a me olhar "Mas para quê esse Doutor estaria escravizando esses jovens lobisomens? Qual o objetivo dele?"

"Eu não sei, ele não chegou a dizer." lamentei, abaixando o rosto.

"Aposto que é para usá-los contra nós!" acusou Andy com um rugido, cheio de raiva.

"Como assim?" Mike franziu a testa.

O lobisomem alto elevou a voz "Eles sabem que estão perdendo espaço, mesmo estando em maior número! Sabem que vampiro nenhum é páreo para nós, e vão tentar usar a nossa própria raça para nos atingir!"

"Será?" a caçula do bando empertigou-se.

"Faz sentido." meditou Anthony, com o olhar vago "E se isso for verdade, vamos ter problemas..." avaliou ele, fazendo com que os outros passassem também a cogitar a teoria, calados com seus próprios pensamentos.

"Não podemos ficar aqui apenas analisando hipóteses, Tony." a mulher ponderou, chamando a atenção do marido "Temos que ir lá verificar pessoalmente!" propôs.

O lobisomem respirou fundo, e levantou-se da poltrona, tomando uma postura altiva "E nós vamos! Amanhã eu quero que todos acordem cedo, pois começaremos a juntar informações sobre esse Doutor." comandou ele "Karyn, você vai procurar as plantas baixas da Universidade na internet, e vai buscar qualquer informação a mais sobre o Centro de Ciências, como saídas de emergência e antigas passagens..." passou a delegar ele, e eu vi a menina concordar, com um sorriso.

"Sim, senhor!"

"Mike você ira até a Universidade e vai tentar descobrir entre os alunos se alguém notou alguma movimentação estranha por lá ultimamente..."

"Pode deixar, chefe."

"Dave, eu quero que você tente descobrir mais sobre o uso do sangue dos vampiros, e se existe uma forma de anular os efeitos que Sandra diz que ele tem."

"Certo."

"Andy, você vai voltar a procurar os membros dos bandos dos quais os garotos desapareceram, e descobrir se eles tinham algo de especial que pudesse fazê-los ser os escolhidos desse vampiro, para lutar contra nós."

"Okay."

"E Tarje, você e eu iremos até a penitenciária amanhã visitar esses humanos que atiraram nos colegas, e vamos ver se eles se lembraram de algo que possa nos servir."

"Tudo bem." acatou a mulher, por último, e eu fiquei esperando ser incluída nas investigações. Porém, isso não aconteceu.

"E e quanto a mim?" titubeei, chamando a atenção do líder.

Anthony me escrutinou longamente, e aproximou-se de mim em seguida "Você vai ficar longe da Universidade, já que o nosso alvo conhece a sua cara e, provavelmente, também o seu cheiro. À tarde, vamos nos reunir aqui outra vez, e juntar todas as informações, para traçar um plano de ação que deverá ser executado à noite. Portanto, prepare-se." ordenou ele, saindo, e me deixando estática para trás, pasma com a eficiência deles "Eu quero todos indo para cama. Agora." rosnou derradeiramente, em voz alta. O bando inteiro se levantou para cumprir a ordem.

"Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, Sandra. Temos quartos sobrando..." convidou Tarje, amavelmente.

"Han... Tudo bem." aceitei, voltando do meu transe "Será que... eu posso fazer uma ligação?" pedi discretamente.

"Claro! O telefone está ali." apontou ela para o aparelho sem-fio, preso numa base fixa na parede.

"Obrigada." sorri, indo até ele. Meus dedos discaram o número de Hendrik, hesitantes.

"Sim?" atendeu o vampiro, com um ar preocupado.

"Hey... sou eu." falei, contendo a voz "Liguei apenas para avisar que vou dormir na casa de uns novos amigos que acabei de fazer."

"Oh..." soltou ele, compreendendo meu tom formal "Certo. Você me liga amanha?"

"Ligo. Não se preocupe." exalei o ar, sentindo como se estivesse falando com meu pai ou algo assim.

"Okay. Boa noite, então."

"Boa noite." devolvi. E sem dizer mais nada, desliguei o telefone.

Tarje já me esperava próximo ao corredor, segurando um travesseiro e um lençol "Venha. Eu vou te mostrar o seu quanto." disse ela, e eu fiquei feliz por não ter que responder nenhuma pergunta.

Eu fui acomodada num pequeno cômodo, com decoração cor-de-rosa, o que transparecia que fora pertencente a uma menina. A cama era estreita, mas confortável, e pela janela, era possível vislumbrar as águas sossegadas do lago. Calmamente, eu troquei as minhas roupas pelo pijama de flanela que minha anfitriã havia oferecido, e depois, apaguei a luminária, me enfiando debaixo do cobre-leito cheio de babados, pressentindo que sentiria frio apenas com o lençol.

Infelizmente, não consegui pegar no sono tão rápido, e, cansada de ficar me revirando sobre o colchão, deitei de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto, e remoendo minhas últimas semanas, como se elas não pertencessem de fato á mim. Logo, me dei conta que na noite seguinte, àquela hora, talvez eu já estivesse novamente nos braços de Leonard...

Mas, obviamente, isso não passava de uma mera esperança, que tinha chances iguais de acontecer ou não.

E essa segunda possibilidade eu preferiria, nem mesmo, ter que cogitar.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**16. Ajuda**

Eu acordei no dia seguinte ouvindo uma algazarra enorme dentro da casa.

Devia ser por volta de seis e meia da manhã, e ao que parecia, todos já estavam de pé. Exceto eu.

Ainda entorpecida de sono devido à noite mal dormida, eu me levantei da cama, e me troquei para ir encontrar os outros. Nenhum deles me viu logo de cara quando cheguei à cozinha, tão entretidos estavam falando alto, discutindo, comendo ou lendo jornal. Eu me sentei numa cadeira vazia, ao lado de Karyn, e esfreguei de novo os olhos, procurando despertar.

"Oh! Bom dia, Sandra!" disse a menina ao notar-me. Ela tinha um _cookie_ na mão, e com a outra, digitava algo no _laptop_ à sua frente.

"Bom dia." respondi, forçando um sorriso "Já está cumprindo sua tarefa?" questionei, mencionando a página principal da Universidade, que estava aberta em primeiro plano.

"Poisé! Eu sou viciada em trabalho, sabe... Não consigo deixar nada para depois!" afirmou ela, alegre.

"Isso até que é bom." ponderei, e ouvi Tarje chamar o meu nome "Sim?" atendi.

"Nós não temos o hábito de preparar o café aqui, então se sinta à vontade pra pegar o quiser na geladeira, está bem?" disse ela com sua costumeira cordialidade.

"Se quiser um pouco de sucrilhos, ainda tem bastante aqui!" disse Mike me empurrando uma caixa de _Kellogg's_.

"Oh, obrigada!" eu acatei a sugestão, e me levantei para esquentar uma xícara de leite no microondas.

Quando voltei a me sentar, pude observar um pouco mais aquelas pessoas, enquanto comiam. Eles não pareciam ter parentesco nenhum um com os outros, mas eram de fato uma família, unida e alegre como a minha costumava ser. Imediatamente, eu comecei a me lembrar dos almoços de domingo no sítio da minha Vó Isabel... Geralmente, todos estavam lá, reunidos. Meu pai, meus tios Júlio, Augusto e Otávio, e meus primos, conversando e rindo em torno da mesa. Não havia dúvidas que eu morria de saudades deles, mas voltar para o Brasil tinha se tornado algo tão distante, tão irreal, e agora, tão subitamente perto, que tal pensamento me causava um frio na barriga.

Minhas ruminações, contudo, foram interrompidas quando o líder do bando fechou o seu jornal, e levantou-se da mesa.

"Tarje, é melhor irmos ou vamos chegar atrasados para o horário de visitas." declarou ele, e eu vi a mulher dar uma última golada em seu café, e se apressar para segui-lo "Vocês, tentem não demorar muito para voltar também." indicou os outros com o dedo, e eles sacudiram a cabeça "E você, Sandra, pode ficar aqui em casa se quiser, nos esperando." disse olhando para mim, e eu respondi da mesma forma que os demais.

Pouco a pouco, eles foram deixando a casa, e Karyn foi a única que ficou "Meu trabalho é interno." explicou ela rindo, quando indaguei se ela também não ia sair, e eu me senti feliz por ter companhia para o dia inteiro.

Ficamos as duas pesquisando cada canto da universidade a internet, lendo _blogs_, conversando com alunos do departamento de ciências, e analisando as possibilidades de esconderijo que o lugar oferecia. Depois, fomos até uma gráfica em _Downtown_, plottar as plantas-baixas e tridimensionais da Universidade para mostrar à Anthony mais tarde. No caminho, ela aproveitou para me contar tudo sobre o bando. Disse que o quarto onde eu dormira havia sido de Tarje, quando ela era pequena, e que eles só haviam ido morar ali depois que o pai dela, que trabalhava no cais, morreu num acidente. Ela me disse também para não me assustar com o jeito rude do líder, pois na verdade ele era uma ótima pessoa, e para ter cuidado com Andy, pois ele tinha fama de conquistador.

Eu achei o último aviso desnecessário, já que não tinha intenções de trair meu namorado, mas não disse nada para ela. Entretanto, abruptamente, um _insight _clareou na minha mente. Uma memória daquela noite em que Leonard havia terminado comigo, envolvendo Hendrik. Tal lembrança me fez parar, atônita, por um momento.

"O que foi, Sandra?" Karyn tocou o meu braço, me fitando preocupada.

"Han? Nada!" contestei depressa "Será que Tarje vai se importar se eu fizer o almoço?" desviei o assunto à medida que nos aproximávamos do píer.

"Se importar? Ela vai achar ótimo! Tarje odeia cozinhar... Quase sempre a gente come comida congelada." a menina disparou a falar outra vez, e eu tentei manter a atenção nela.

Chegando a casa, ela voltou para o computador, e eu fui cozinhar, como já não fazia há muito tempo. Sem ter muitas opções, decidi preparar uma macarronada, como as que a minha mãe, neta de italianos, costumava preparar para nós. Meu único lamento foi não ter queijo e nem manjericão para finalizar o prato, mas Karyn me disse para não me preocupar com isso, pois os meninos comeriam tudo, até mesmo se tivesse sem molho.

Quase uma hora depois, quando os membros do bando começaram a retornar de suas buscas por informações, eu pude confirmar o que ela dissera. Mike e Andy eram os mais glutões do grupo, e quando Anthony e Tarje retornaram por último, já não restava muita coisa. Por sorte, eles não estavam com muita fome.

Nós voltamos a nos reunir na sala depois do almoço, e cada um passou a contar o que havia descoberto.

Conforme eu já sabia, foi exposto que a Universidade de _Chicago_ é uma instituição privada, criada em 1890, e que hoje abriga mais de quatro mil estudantes. Ao todo, ela possui doze unidades acadêmicas, e a parte de ciências, a qual nos interessava, era uma das mais importantes destas, já que as pesquisas realizadas ali eram referências no mundo inteiro, e muitas descobertas expressivas desse século foram feitas lá.

E como nos EUA descoberta científica significa dinheiro, e dinheiro é algo que eles defendem com a vida, o lugar era tão super protegido quanto um caixa forte.

"Além disso," continuou Mike "Nenhum dos estudantes nunca viu nada de estranho no campus, a não ser um veterano que me disse que um dia estava voltando para o seu dormitório, e reparou pela janela que a luz de um dos laboratórios estava acessa, às três da manhã."

"Que janela era?" argüiu Tony, observando as plantas 3D.

O rapaz loiro apontou umas janelas no terceiro pavimento do prédio central "Essa."

"_Laboratório de Pesquisas Zoológicas._" Karyn leu na legenda.

"Pesquisas Zoológicas..." o líder repetiu para si mesmo.

"Quer dizer 'com animais'." pontuou a menina, recebendo um olhar seco vindo dele.

"Eu sei."

"Será que esse doutor tem permissão para fazer pesquisas envolvendo bichos?" analisou Tarje, aparentemente já pensando em acionar o _Green Peace_.

Karyn falou novamente "Sandra e eu investigamos o nome dele na internet... Além de não constar no quadro de professores e pesquisadores da Universidade, ele não aparece em nenhum outro registro dentro do continente americano."

"Em resumo, ele não existe." concluiu Tony.

"Exatamente." eu concordei.

Tony virou-se para os outros dois garotos "E o que vocês descobriram?"

Andy adiantou-se "Os cinco lobisomens que sumiram eram os melhores de briga dos seus bandos, como eu imaginava, e segundo os líderes, suas atitudes estavam mais violentas do que o normal nos dias antes deles sumirem. Era como se não fossem eles agindo."

Dave engatou no assunto "Os Antigos disseram não conhecer as propriedades do sangue vampírico a ponto de saber se ele pode ser usado para escravizar pessoas ou não. Certamente, esse é um segredo que só os próprios vampiros conhecem, ou talvez, só os mais sábios entre eles."

Tony franziu o cenho "Então, não há como tirá-los do domínio?"

Eu me intrometi na conversa "Matando o vampiro. Essa é a única maneira."

"Mas se entrarmos lá, com eles sob o comando do vampiro, teremos que lutar contra nossos próprios irmãos!" exasperou-se Tarje.

Tony fez uma pausa, pensativo, e depois concluiu "Se essa for a única maneira de salvá-los, então é isso mesmo o que vamos fazer."

***

As discussões sobre como faríamos para invadir o local, sem darmos chance deles nos perceberam em tempo de prepararem um contra-ataque, prosseguiram por horas. Todavia, o plano sempre emperrava nas portas com senhas de segurança, e nos alarmes que essas disparariam se fossem arrombadas. O bando já estava ficando sem idéias, até que eu me dei conta de que havia esquecido de checar uma certa informação.

"Karyn, você viu se havia alguma Ângela no Departamento de Ciências?" indaguei para a menina ao meu lado.

"Ângela?" ela pensou um pouco "Hmm... não me lembro. Mas podemos procurar!" disse, pegando outra vez o laptop. Menos de um minuto depois, e lá estava ela, me mostrando um currículo virtual.

Eu fui lendo-o em voz alta "A. Bergelson. Ângela Bergelson, Ph.D., Membro da Divisão de Ciências Biológicas da Universidade de Chicago, Chefe do Departamento de Ecologia e Evolução."

"Nós não tínhamos visto esse nome antes, pois ele vinha abreviado, não é?" avaliou Karyn, mas eu estava absorta demais com aquela informação para responder.

"O que tem essa Ângela, Sandra?" Anthony exigiu uma explicação para a minha abstração.

"Han..." eu busquei por uma forma de explicar "Eu não sei bem porque, mas essa mulher emprestou seu celular a Leonard para que ele me ligasse há dois dias."

"Como é?" Tarje estranhou "Leonard te ligou?"

"Sim, mas nós não conversamos muito... Primeiro ele só queria saber se eu estava bem, e depois tentou me fazer desistir de resgatá-lo." explanei, confusa com minhas próprias palavras "É uma história complicada, mas o que eu sei é que de alguma forma, ela está tentando ajudar o meu namorado..." concluí olhando para a pequena foto ao lado do currículo extenso. Ângela parecia ser jovem ainda, com seus cabelos negros e lisos cortados em estilo _chanel,_ e olhos lindamente azuis, combinando com a pele clara.

"Você acha que consegue descobrir o telefone dela?" inquiriu o _Alfa_.

"Não precisa." respondi, meio lânguida "Eu memorizei."

"No que você está pensando, Tony?" questionou a esposa.

"Se essa mulher tiver mesmo a intenção de ajudar, podemos dar essa chance a ela." apontou ele.

"Mas como vamos saber se ela é de confiança?" silvou Tarje, desconfiada.

"Ela pode ser assistente desse doutor..." Dave também se mostrou desfavorável.

Mike apoiou o amigo "Com certeza ela sabe de tudo o que ele está fazendo, já que ele trabalha dentro do departamento dela."

"Mas ela pode ter com medo de atacá-lo! Ou estar sendo ameaçada!" Karyn resolveu defender a mulher.

"O que significa que ela não vai aceitar nos ajudar de jeito nenhum!" foi a vez de Andy discordar.

"Como você pode saber?" a menina elevou a voz.

Aquele debate já estava me dando nos nervos.

"Esperem!" pedi audivelmente, dando fim à querela "A única maneira de sabermos isso é eu falando com ela! Tony, eu posso...?"

"Pode." autorizou o lobisomem. E sem esperar mais, eu me levantei do sofá, e andei até o telefone.

Da mesma maneira que antes, ela demorou um pouco a atender.

"Sim?"

"Ângela? Sou eu novamente." falei ao ouvir a voz dela do outro lado.

"Droga, Sandra! Eu deveria ter dito a você para não ligar todos os dias. Não é seguro, e eu não posso passar o telefone..." ela foi me censurando, mas eu a cortei.

"Eu não quero falar com ele desta vez. Quero falar com você."

"Comigo?"

"Sim. Eu já sei que você trabalha com o Doutor, tenho o seu currículo bem aqui na minha frente. Agora eu preciso saber o por que. Por que você permitiu que Leonard me ligasse? Era para ganhar a confiança dele e descobrir algo a mais sobre nós?"

"Descobrir algo? Não, Sandra!" enfatizou ela "Eu não quero descobrir nada."

"Então por que você o ajudou? Qual o seu interesse nisso?"

Eu a ouvi exalar o ar, nervosa "Eu apenas me compadeci, está bem? Seu namorado estava deprimido por sua causa, se recusando a comer ou beber qualquer coisa, e os testes aos quais ele estava sendo submetido eram tão intensos que..."

"Testes???"

"...ele ia acabar morrendo daquele jeito!"

"Que tipo de testes?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, Sandra, mas isso aqui é um laboratório, e o que nós fazemos e realizar experimentos..."

"Então é isso?" disse eu, com repulsa "Você ajuda a esse doutor a realizar 'experimentos' com seres humanos?"

Ela soltou uma risada, sem o mínimo humor "Não pense você que eu estudei tantos anos da minha vida para no fim usar meus conhecimentos com esses objetivos bizarros. E muito menos que eu gosto de fazer o que eu estou fazendo! Eu precisaria ser tão doente quanto o Doutor para gostar..."

"E por que continua?" eu me intriguei.

"Porque eu não tenho escolha! Você tem idéia do quanto esse homem é perigoso, Sandra? Das coisas que ele é capaz de fazer? Ele foi um dos médicos que trabalhou nos campos de concentração nazista durante a II Guerra! Ele é um monstro!"

"E você trabalha por medo? Ou será que ele te escravizou também?"

"Não... ele não poderia mais usar seu sangue em mim. Não mais." ela respondeu com tristeza.

Eu compreendi imediatamente o significado daquele sentimento.

"Há quantos anos?"

"Cinco anos e três meses..." suspirou ela.

"E você não está cansada? Não quer parar?"

"Como? Ele me mataria!"

"Não se eu atacá-lo antes." ironizei.

"Sandra, não seja boba! Você não pode nada contra ele..."

"Mas um bando de sete lobisomens pode!" discordei com petulância.

"Sete? Como você...?"

"Ouça, Ângela. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é desligar as câmeras no horário que combinarmos e me dizer as senhas das portas de segurança..."

"NÃO! É arriscado demais... Para você e para mim!" ele objetou, temerosa.

"MAS QUE DROGA! VOCÊ É UMA MULHER OU UM RATO DE LABORATÓRIO?" rugi, perdendo de vez a paciência "Até quando você pretende ficar servindo a quem você odeia? Nunca ouviu que é melhor morrer de pé do que viver de joelhos?"

"Sandra, eu só estou dizendo isso porque..." ela tentou continuar a se defender, mas eu não permiti.

"Eu estou te oferecendo a chance de se vingar do maldito que roubou cinco anos da sua vida, que te tirou o direito de envelhecer e de ter uma família, como toda pessoa normal! Esse tipo de chance não aparece duas vezes, Ângela!" instiguei, ganhando olhares de aprovação de todo o bando.

"Eu sei!" ela gritou, enfim demonstrando alguma fibra "E eu quero! Eu quero sair disso! Mas não são apenas as câmeras e as senhas com que vocês têm que se preocupar... Tem os seguranças... e os outros lobisomens que estão aqui... O Doutor os soltará como cães de briga em cima de vocês, nem mesmo Leonard irá te reconhecer!"

"Nós podemos lidar com isso. Eu te garanto." falei com mais calma "E assim que o vampiro estiver morto, eles voltarão a ser o que eram antes, não é?"

"Sim... eu acredito que sim." disse ela, começando a ceder.

"E então? Vai nos ajudar?"

Ela fez uma pausa, como se pensasse por um minuto "Primeiro eu preciso saber... vocês me deixarão viva também?" indagou, cautelosa.

Eu olhei para Anthony e esperei uma confirmação "Desde que você jure que vai adquirir hábitos alimentares que não incluam tirar a vida de humanos... Sim, nós pouparemos a sua vida." prometi.

"Esta bem." ela pareceu morder os lábios, receosa "O que precisam que eu faça?"

***

A noite já havia escurecido, quando os últimos detalhes do plano de invasão do prédio que nos levaria até o Laboratório de Pesquisas Zoológicas, foram acertados. O líder do bando, Tony, decidiu que faríamos o ataque à meia-noite, da forma mais silenciosa possível, para não alardear os estudantes. Como ainda faltavam algumas horas para o horário combinado, decidi ir me encontrar com Hendrik no hotel onde ele estava hospedado, e aproveitar para pegar as minhas coisas.

"Eu encontro vocês lá." disse, me despedindo de Tarje, que gentilmente se ofereceu para me levar de barco até o _Lincoln Park_ outra vez.

"Certo." sorriu ela, e em seguida, retornou para sua casa.

Eu liguei para o vampiro de um telefone público, e ele veio me buscar. No caminho, lhe contei sobre tudo o que havia acontecido desde a hora que eu encontrara o bando, e sobre o plano de invadirmos nessa mesma noite. Ele pareceu preocupado em termos montado uma estratégia tão repentina, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

"Eu preciso de um banho... e preciso comer alguma coisa também." suspirei enquanto entrávamos no quarto de hotel.

"Eu vou ligar para o _room service_ e pedir algo para você, e acho que você deveria descansar um pouco depois." aconselhou ele.

"É, você tem razão. Eu não dormi muito essa noite." acatei sem protestos, notando que o clima estava ligeiramente estranho entre nós. Ou talvez, fosse apenas coisa da minha imaginação, resultado das lembranças recuperadas pela manhã.

Ao sair do chuveiro, peguei Hendrik assistindo TV, no canal de notícias. Eu me sentei na mesinha do quarto e devorei o prato gigante de lasanha quatro queijos que ele havia escolhido para mim, notando que continuávamos quietos demais, e achando aquilo deveras irritante.

Saciada e cheia de sono, eu deitei na cama, e procurei relaxar. O vampiro desligou o aparelho, e eu pedi que ele me acordasse às onze. Ele concordou com a cabeça, e checou a hora em seu relógio. Depois, me deixou sozinha no quarto.

No horário combinado, eu o ouvi chamando o meu nome, e me levantei prontamente, não querendo chegar atrasada. Ele me levou de carro até a entrada do campus, e estacionou a sombra de uma árvore, que ofuscava a luz oferecida pelo poste de iluminação pública.

Inesperadamente, ele desceu do carro comigo, e andou até o portão principal, que estava trancado àquela hora da noite.

"Bom, parece que eu vou ter que pular um muro." falei encabulada, olhando para o lado.

"Por sorte isso não é problema para você, não é?" ele brincou, não muito animado.

"Não, não é." respondi da mesma forma.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Um silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Sandra..."

"Hendrik..."

Falamos ao mesmo tempo, e acabamos rindo como dois bobos, logo cedendo a vez para o outro. Por fim, fui eu quem falou primeiro "Muito obrigada por tudo que você fez para me ajudar a chegar até aqui..."

"Hmm, isso soou como uma despedida." ele lamentou.

Eu o encarei "Não deixa de ser. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer depois que eu atravessar esse portão?"

"Eu tenho esperanças de que não vai acontecer nada, portanto, vamos deixar as despedidas para outro dia, ok?" disse ele com sua doçura habitual, os olhos azuis descansando sobre os meus, abatidos.

"Certo." aprovei, abaixando a cabeça "Eu te ligo... quando acabar."

"Eu estarei aguardando."

"Então... até logo." murmurei, me afastando.

"Até." ele devolveu.

Eu girei o corpo, e acelerei o passo em direção ao grande portão de ferro. Meu coração dava solavancos dentro do peito, e minha respiração resvalava com dificuldade para fora dos pulmões. Tudo em mim estava hesitante, mas eu sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com a missão que me esperava à frente, pois o que estava me causando aquela agitação toda era justamente o que estava ficando para trás.

Já perto de tomar o impulso para pular as grades, eu vacilei, e dei meia volta.

Ensandecida, corri para junto de Hendrik, e pulei sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o.

"Hen, eu... Eu estou com medo." cochichei no ouvido dele, prestes a chorar.

Ele me apertou com força entre os braços "Medo? Medo de quê, minha querida?"

"De estar fazendo a coisa errada, de estar escolhendo o homem errado..." choraminguei, sem ter coragem para soltá-lo.

O vampiro suspirou rente aos meus cabelos "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu me lembrei... do que aconteceu naquela noite... minha amnésia alcoólica nunca dura muito... e eu não consigo parar de pensar... no quanto eu... gostei." respondi aos soluços, arqueando o corpo para fitá-lo.

"Aquilo não mudou nada, Sandra. Você continua apaixonada por Leonard." ele contestou, alisando minhas bochechas e afastando as lágrimas.

"Mas, e se... E se eu estiver igualmente apaixonada por você?" perguntei, vadeando os olhos pelo rosto lindo dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, discordando "Você não deveria. Eu sou um vampiro, seu inimigo. Sou um condenado à vida eterna, enquanto você pode ter uma vida normal, uma vida plena. Leonard pode te dar uma família, te fazer muitos filhos... Eu jamais poderei fazer isso." falou ele com amargura, e, embora eu soubesse que aquilo era verdade, algo em mim ainda suplicava pela presença dele na minha existência.

"Mas eu não quero me separar de você." libertei finalmente, chorando.

"Você não vai. Não totalmente." negou ele com veemência "Eu estarei sempre às margens da sua vida, e quando você quiser, é só me chamar, que eu irei atendê-la!"

Eu fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila ao ouvir aquilo "Então... você nunca deixará de ser meu anjo da guarda?"

O vampiro sorriu "Nunca, meu amor." disse, pousando um beijo em minha testa "Agora vá! Seus amigos estão te esperando!" demandou.

"Obrigada." foi a última palavra que se esvaiu dos meus lábios, mas lendo nos olhos de Hendrik, percebi que ele entendera o que, de fato, eu quisera dizer.

_Eu te amo também_.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**FULL MOON by Sue Hellen**

**17. Resgate**

Eu sequei o que restava das lágrimas presentes no meu rosto, e me embrenhei mais fundo na penumbra carregada do campus.

O meu caminho – uma alameda de árvores esparsas, mas ainda sim frondosas – estava pouco iluminado pela lua cheia, pois esta se encontrava encoberta por nuvens densas. Entre o meu povo, aquilo era um presságio de que haveria guerra, de que haveria sangue, no entanto, não se configurava num motivo para temer.

Afinal, nós ainda contávamos com a energia dela para alimentar nossos espíritos, e estávamos prontos para agir, até as últimas conseqüências.

Fixando o pensamento nisso, e em nada mais, eu ganhei velocidade, passando pelas árvores rapidamente, feito um espectro noturno. Logo, vi o bando escondido próximo a um prédio adjacente ao laboratório, o lugar que estava prestes a ser invadido por sete criaturas selvagens.

Tony me lançou um olhar incriminador quando eu me aproximei dele.

"Que cheiro é esse em você?" ele perguntou com um cochicho raivoso, as narinas infladas, e as pupilas grandes faiscando.

_Ops__,_ pensei.

"Será que eu posso deixar as explicações para mais tarde?" arrisquei baixinho, sentindo que todo o bando me analisava, desconfiados.

"Não. Você pode explicar agora. E depressa." rosnou o líder, ainda mantendo o tom.

Eu pensei por alguns segundos e depois desabafei "Tem um vampiro me ajudando nessa história, desde que eu e Leonard ficamos presos em _Kansas_."

"O que?" ele bufou "E por que não nos contou antes?" disse, procurando controlar-se.

"Porque eu achei que vocês não iriam entender... E pelo visto, não iam mesmo!" ironizei.

"Você tem amigos chupadores de sangue, e nós é que estamos errados?" Andy intrometeu-se na conversa.

"Ele não suga humanos, e eu juro pelo nome do meu pai que isso é verdade!" guichei de volta, peitando-o. Tony abriu espaço entre nós, empurrando-nos pelos ombros.

"Chega de discussão." silvou, me olhando outra vez "Você tem sorte por termos interesse em caçar esse cadáver tanto quanto você, garota... Ou nossa aliança terminaria agora mesmo!" finalizou, me intimidando.

Eu o olhei com ultraje "Nem tudo se resume a 'vampiros são maus' e 'lobisomens são bons', Tony. Algum dia você vai perceber isso, assim como eu, e virá me pedir desculpas pelo que disse." apontei com orgulho, começando a me afastar em direção ao laboratório "Agora, será que podemos terminar logo a missão?" arrematei, e sem falar mais nada, continuei a andar.

Os lobisomens me seguiram por falta de alternativa. Nós usamos as sombras a nosso favor para rodear o prédio, mas antes que começássemos a agir, eu segurei o Alfa pelo pulso.

"Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te pedir." falei sussurrando, impaciente. Ele apenas me fitou, aguardando, e eu prossegui "Esse vampiro que estamos caçando... foi o responsável pela morte do meu pai. Eu quero destruí-lo, pessoalmente." demandei.

Tony me avaliou duramente, e depois quis saber "Tem certeza que consegue?"

"Absoluta." confirmei. O lobisomem não chegou a responder, todavia, eu senti que ele havia concordado.

Sem esperar mais, eu me aproximei de Mike, e nós demos inicio à operação.

Carregando-o pelos braços, propositalmente desajeitada, eu apareci perante as grossas portas de vidro da entrada do _Jones Laboratory_, prédio onde ficava o Laboratório de Pesquisas Zoológicas, e gritei para o vigia que trabalhava na recepção "Hey! Você pode me ajudar aqui? Meu amigo não está nada bem!"

O homem, conforme esperávamos, veio conferir o que havia "Mas o que ele...?" disse, destrancando a porta, e saindo, sendo subitamente desacordado por Tony.

Andy arrastou-o, e escondeu-o atrás do balcão, enquanto Karyn corria até os monitores da bancada e congelava todas as imagens no prédio. Entrementes, Tarje usava seu celular para avisar Ângela, com um único toque, que estávamos dentro, e o resto do bando checava para ver se ninguém estava por vir.

Passada a primeira fase, nós nos apressamos para a segunda.

O corredor principal do laboratório era frio e totalmente asséptico. Além disso, estava bastante iluminado por longas lâmpadas fluorescentes presas no teto, e tinha um piso era tão bem polido, que chegava a refletir a nossa imagem. Sem dúvida, havia muito dinheiro aplicado naquele lugar.

Sua longa extensão foi vencida tão rápido quanto um relâmpago, e logo estávamos subindo para o segundo andar, pegando as escadas ao invés do elevador.

"Humanos."sussurrou Tony antes que virássemos a esquina, e se adiantou saltando para cima deles.

Nós ouvimos um barulho oco, e chegamos a tempo de ver o lobisomem desmaiando outros dois vigias.

"Menos dois." Tarje parou ao lado dele.

"Espero que não haja mais nenhum." murmurou Tony.

"Será que fomos ouvidos?" Dave questionou-o.

O líder olhou para o teto, procurando escutar alguma coisa "Eu acho que não."

"Então vamos?" sugeri, e eles apenas voltaram a andar.

Faltava agora apenas um único lance de escadas para chegarmos ao andar onde o Doutor realizava suas pesquisas. O líder novamente fez uma pausa no último degrau, desta vez para analisar a planta-baixa e conferir a localização certa do laboratório. Havia dois caminhos, um à direita e outro à esquerda, os quais se encontravam na porta principal, que também ficava no final de um corredor. O lugar inteiro era até bem maior do que imaginávamos, e a partir dali, não podíamos fazer um barulho sequer, ou o efeito surpresa iria por água abaixo.

Assim, sinalizando com as mãos, Tony nos dividiu em dois grupos. Num deles estávamos eu, Tarje, Andy e Dave, no outro, ele, Mike e Karyn. Nós seguimos com passos lentos e cautelosos cada um para um lado, evitando até mesmo respirar, e nos reencontramos antes de viramos a curva para o corredor final.

Cuidadosamente, todos nós nos abaixamos, e sentamos no piso frio. Do outro lado, eu vi o líder posicionar o dedo perante os lábios, e gesticular para que Karyn tomasse a dianteira e checasse se haviam guardas. A menina parou rente à quina da parede, e tirou um pequeno espelho do bolso. Dessa forma, sem se mostrar, descobriu que havia uma outra dupla vigiando a passagem para o Laboratório de Pesquisas Zoológicas. Tony confirmou que entendera com a cabeça, e a fez voltar para seu lugar. Antes de ir, entretanto, a lobisomem exibiu os dentes, gesticulando com os dedos perante os caninos, indicando claramente _"Vampiros". _A expressão do Alfa crispou-se, e ele voltou a olhar para nós. Com um sinal simples, comandou a Tarje que atacasse junto com ele, e aos outros que seguissem caminho.

Todos fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça, e eu respirei fundo.

A ação iria finalmente começar.

Os dois lobos Alfas de _Chicago_ não tinham este posto à toa. Tarje era incrivelmente rápida e esperta em seus golpes, sendo superada apenas por seu marido, talvez devido aos anos de experiência que ele tinha a mais do que ela. Os dois pularam feito um par de felinos famintos, o corpo se metamorfoseando enquanto se esticava ao máximo, e as garras indo à frente, sem darem a mínima chance de esquiva aos alvos.

O silêncio foi quebrado por rosnados e expressões de susto. Nós passamos em meio à eles sem nos preocupar com a luta, cujos movimentos pareciam apenas borrões difusos no ar, e seguimos até a porta. Agilmente, Karyn parou perante a caixa metálica que ficava na parede ao lado, e digitou a senha fornecida por Ângela. Um barulho sutil indicou que o acesso estava liberado, e eu fui a primeira a entrar, seguindo por um novo corredor.

Cada passo que eu dava aumentava a minha raiva, e o ânimo para a vingança ia crescendo em meu peito.

Mais uma porta surgiu perante nós, porém, eu não me atinei para senhas dessa vez. Com um chute agressivo, escancarei-a, notando Andy e Mike me flanquearem prontamente. Foi então, que eu me vi frente a frente com o único homem que eu já havia realmente odiado em toda a minha vida.

"Olá Sandrra." pronunciou o vampiro, sua voz combinando surpresa e aversão.

Ângela estava de pé próxima a ele, e seus olhos pareciam temerosos, tentando nos avisar alguma coisa, mas eu não dei atenção.

"Doutor." o cumprimentei cinicamente, levando a mão discretamente às costas.

"Veio finalmente se juntarr a nós?" ele teve a petulância de perguntar.

Eu estreitei as pálpebras "Na verdade, doutor, eu vim pegar de volta algo que é meu." rosnei, e no instante seguinte, puxei uma das estacas presas no bolso traseiro da minha calça jeans, e dei a minha melhor tacada, atirando-a rumo ao coração do vampiro.

Antes que esta atingisse seu objetivo, entretanto, um coro de uivos furiosos invadiu todo o prédio.

Eram nossos irmãos sendo soltos, porém, eles não estavam vindo nos ajudar.

"Fuja, Ângela!" eu ordenei, pressentindo o perigo eminente. A vampira não precisou pensar duas vezes. Cruzando o laboratório entre bancadas de mármore e aparelhos de última geração, ela jogou-se contra a janela de vidro que havia no fundo, estilhaçando-a, e caindo em queda livre lá embaixo.

Mais do que depressa, eu corri até o Doutor, que já estava caído no chão, paralisado. Eu me preparei para tomar minha forma lobo, e atravessar sua garganta com as minhas garras, no entanto, não tive tanto tempo.

Refletido nos olhos negros como piche dele, os quais bizarramente se regozijavam, eu vi um lobisomem de pelagem branca, prestes a me atacar pelas costas.

Por sorte, consegui ser rápida o bastante para me jogar no chão e me virar, segurando-o pelos punhos, e mantendo suas garras e presas afiadas afastadas do meu rosto por alguns centímetros. O laboratório havia se tornado um campo de batalha, pois cada membro do bando tinha um outro lobisomem se opondo como um cão do inferno contra si.

No entanto, alguém ainda faltava. E a despeito da minha vontade de vê-lo, ele preferiria que ele não tivesse aparecido.

Leonard surgiu na sala em sua magnífica forma guerreira, a pelagem rubra como fogo semelhante a seus cabelos, o corpo alongado visivelmente maior e mais forte que todos os outros. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam opacos e inexpressivos, exatamente iguais às outras ocasiões em que sua mente estivera sob domínio. Sem ater-se a nada, ele caminhou até onde o Doutor estava, e curvou-se, praticamente do meu lado.

"LEO!!!" eu berrei com dificuldade, tentando fazê-lo me notar, em vão. Leonard apenas pegou o vampiro nos braços, e adiantou-se em direção à passagem aberta por Ângela na janela "LEO, NÃO!" eu gritei novamente, enquanto ele sumia na noite do campus "TONY!!!" chamei desesperada, acabando por receber uma mordida no ombro, devido à distração.

Subitamente, um lobo de pelagem escura passou por mim, feito um vendaval, em direção à janela. O Alfa havia atendido à minha súplica, todavia, eu sabia que se ele e Leonard se enfrentassem, algo de muito ruim poderia acabar acontecendo.

Determinada em evitar tal fatalidade, eu concentrei toda a minha força nas pernas e as ergui até que meus pés tocassem o peito do meu oponente. Com um impulso enérgico, o empurrei para longe, e o vi bater contra a parede do outro lado da sala.

E assim, aproveitando que estava momentaneamente livre, eu disparei a correr atrás deles.

Os quinze metros que separavam o andar onde estávamos do chão, pareceram não existir quando eu aterrizei.

Olhando para frente, consegui distinguir um vulto negro se movimentando um super velocidade entre as árvores. Ignorando o ferimento que ardia como ferro em brasa no meu ombro, eu o segui, tão rapidamente quanto podia.

A perseguição estendeu-se por alguns quilômetros, até que eu percebi Tony alcançando Leonard, e pulando sobre ele. Os dois caíram rolando sobre a grama coberta de folhas de outono, e o corpo do Doutor foi arremessado metros à frente. Instantaneamente, os dois lobisomens se engalfinharam num combate sangrento, e eu senti que precisava tomar a atitude certa, o quanto antes, ou as conseqüências seriam irreparáveis.

Freando com os pés e levantando terra do chão, eu me aproximei então do vampiro. Desta vez, o sorriso que transparecia de seus olhos não estava mais lá.

"Adeus, Doutor." sussurrei, e mudando de forma, ergui as garras, descendo-as com tudo sobre o pescoço do meu inimigo.

A cabeça dele separou-se do corpo, e eu me alonguei em direção à lua cheia, soltando um uivo de vitória.

Estava acabado. Estava feito. Eu havia vingado meu pai e libertado Leonard.

"_Leonard?" _eu movi o rosto para o lado, afoita, e procurei pelas encantadoras íris esverdeadas.

"_Sandra?" _a voz cálida dele soou na minha mente, e eu o vi me fitando, espantado, confuso, maravilhado. Tony já o tinha soltado, e ele começava a se erguer do chão, recuperando sua forma humana.

Lentamente, eu fiz o mesmo, e sem sair do contato com os olhos dele, me levantei de cima do vampiro.

Num movimento simultâneo, então, nós corremos para junto um do outro.

Leonard me pegou com força entre os braços, e me levantou no ar, permitindo que eu enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas. Todo o meu corpo pulsava eufórico em poder senti-lo novamente tão perto, apreciar o contato ardente com sua pele, e inalar o perfume delicioso de seus cabelos. Todavia, foi apenas quando seus lábios clamaram pelos meus, e nossas línguas se uniram em meio à loucura do reencontro, que eu consegui conceber plenamente o quanto eu ansiara por ele todos aqueles dias, o quanto eu o desejara em pensamento, e o quanto eu necessitara tê-lo daquela forma, agarrado a mim, arrancando meu fôlego outra vez.

Não havia mais conflitos, nem incertezas sobre com quem eu queria ficar, se possível, pela vida inteira.

"Você ainda quer terminar comigo?" indaguei-o, quando tivemos que parar o beijo para buscar um pouco de ar.

"Eu nunca quis terminar com você..." ele contestou sorrindo, passando a beijar o meu pescoço.

Eu segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos, e depois embrenhei os dedos entre as madeixas macias "Que bom. Porque eu senti muito a sua falta." comentei, enternecida.

"Eu também senti a sua." devolveu ele, voltando a focalizar meus olhos, de um jeito apaixonado.

Nós teríamos nos deitado ali mesmo para terminar de matar aquela saudade, porém, Tony nos trouxe de volta à realidade com um pigarreio rouco.

"Precisamos saber como estão os outros." ponderou o líder, me fazendo descer do colo de Leonard, e ficar sem graça por ter me esquecido que ele estava ali.

"Claro." falei abaixando a cabeça "Só que antes..." me voltei para o vampiro à minhas costas, puxando meu namorado comigo "Temos que sumir com ele."

Leonard fitou o corpo decapitado por um longo instante. Seu rosto estava ilegível, mas eu conseguia compreender muito bem seus pensamentos.

"Vamos jogá-lo no lago." ele decidiu enfim, e eu avaliei que, porquanto não havia como queimá-lo, essa era mesmo a melhor coisa a se fazer.

O cadáver degolado pesava feito chumbo enquanto o carregávamos até a borda do lago que existia próximo ao campus. Tomando impulso, nós o arremessamos ao centro deste, fazendo o mesmo com a cabeça. Aquilo haveria de se tornar mais uma das fabulosas lendas urbanas da Universidade, se alguém um dia o descobrisse.

Abraçando-nos um ao outro pela cintura, Leonard e eu seguimos Tony de volta ao laboratório.

Ao chegarmos, encontramos todos nos esperando à porta, aflitos com nossa demora.

"Tony..." Tarje aproximou-se do marido apreensiva, reparando que ele ainda tinha marcas de garra na pele, causadas por Leonard.

Na verdade, todos nós tínhamos algum ferimento exposto, mas ninguém parecia muito preocupado com isso.

"Eu estou bem." o Alfa tranqüilizou-a, e passou a conferir os outros "E vocês?" quis certificar-se.

"Estamos todos bem." proferiu Andy, com o apoio do bando. Os outros jovens que haviam sido presos também estavam lá, e eu reconheci o lobo branco que me mordera, pela tonalidade acinzentada de seus olhos.

Ele não passava de um garoto de uns quinze, dezesseis anos no máximo.

"Sua mordida é forte... Fiquei impressionada!" caçoei, indicando meu ombro.

Ele corou, envergonhado.

"Me desculpe." pediu, me deixando com pena.

"Não esquente, eu entendo." sorri para ele, e ele sorriu em retorno.

"Sandra, você não vai nos apresentar seu namorado?" Karyn lembrou-me.

"Oh, sim!" eu me dei conta da minha falta de educação "Pessoal, este é Leonard. E Leonard, este é o bando que me ajudou a resgatá-lo, sendo que o homem com quem você lutou é Anthony, o Alfa de _Chicago_." apontei, e o vi esticar a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Foi mal por ter te atacado." falou o ruivo, respondendo à saudação.

"Sem problemas." assentiu Tony.

Em seguida, ele dirigiu-se aos outros "Obrigado... a todos." disse, e eles apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

"Acho que é hora de nos separarmos, não é?" Tarje me fitou com a doçura de uma irmã mais velha.

"Muito obrigada, Tarje." eu me adiantei para abraçá-la "Eu fico devendo esta a vocês!" falei sobre os ombros dela.

"Você não nos deve nada." ela me deu um beijo no rosto "Boa sorte, garota."

"Pra vocês também." devolvi.

"Se cuidem." Leonard desarrumou o cabelo de um dos garotos mais novos, como se tivesse criado um laço de amizade com eles, e nós começamos a seguir pelo caminho contrário ao deles.

O céu estava inteiramente límpido agora, permitindo que a lua iluminasse todo o lugar.

"Para onde nós vamos?" perguntei, notando que Leonard parecia saber exatamente para onde queria ir.

Ele me fitou de um jeito insinuante "Sabe, eu ainda devo ter um quartonesta Universidade, já que paguei por ele para até o fim do ano..."

"Mesmo?" eu levantei as sobrancelhas como se aquilo fosse novidade "Que coincidência! Eu também devo ter um..." brinquei.

"Ah, é? Então... no seu quarto ou no meu?" propôs num tom bem humorado.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada "No seu. Eu vou gostar de rever aquele quanto bagunçado!"

"Bagunçado?" ele perguntou com ultraje, rindo também "A última pessoa que fez bagunça lá foi você!" acusou, passando a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

"Não foi não!" eu me contorci, tentando segurar as mãos dele, à gargalhadas.

"Foi sim!" ele continuou, quase me jogando no chão. Contudo, nós tivemos que parar de repente, pois alguém havia gritado nossos nomes.

"Leonard! Sandra!" Ângela veio se aproximando correndo, e logo atrás dela, vinha Hendrik, trazendo a minha mochila numa das mãos, seu rosto expressando ansiedade.

A vampira deu um abraço apertado no lobisomem ao meu lado, e eu abracei o loiro.

"Deu tudo certo?" ele quis saber.

"Ninguém morreu, exceto o doutor!" eu tripudiei, exalando felicidade. Leonard apareceu do meu lado.

"Obrigado por ter cuidado dela, Hendrik." agradeceu ele um pouco emotivo, estendendo a mão para o vampiro.

O outro a apertou com alento "Não foi nada." disse, sorrindo encabulado.

Eu aproveitei para dar um abraço em Ângela, como se fossemos velhas conhecidas "Obrigada pela ajuda!"

"Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por me livrar daquele inferno!" ela contestou, me fazendo perceber que eu até que gostava bastante dela.

"Bem, eu já vou indo. Sei que vocês ainda têm muito que conversar..." expôs Hendrik, se despedindo de mim com um olhar cheio de significados.

"Nós nos falamos amanhã." eu o assegurei.

"E você? Não vai voltar para o laboratório, vai?" Leonard indagou à vampira.

"Não!" ela riu "Acabei de me lembrar que tenho uma casa... E vocês podem vir me visitar futuramente!"

"Nós faremos isso." afirmei.

"Venha, Ângela. Eu te dou uma carona." ofereceu Hendrik, deixando-a constrangida com tamanha gentileza.

"Oh, obrigada!" ela sorriu, e andou para perto dele.

Eu dei uma última piscadela para o meu anjo da guarda, antes de me afastar deles, abraçada a Leonard "Nos vemos por aí."

"Até." ele devolveu, e cada um tomou seu próprio rumo. Antes de partimos para o dormitório, porém, Leonard e eu tivemos que retornar ao laboratório para pegar a mochila dele, onde estavam as chaves de seu quarto e o resto de seus pertences. Eu o aguardei na recepção, imaginando à que conclusões a polícia chegaria no dia seguinte, quando fosse investigar a desordem que havíamos feito no lugar. Com certeza, Ângela teria que inventar uma bela mentira...

Dez minutos mais tarde, e lá estávamos nós, adentrando o prédio antigo, construído em estilo neogótico, que abrigava um dos dormitórios oferecidos pela universidade, popularmente conhecido como _Snell-Hitchcock_.

Entrar no quarto de Leonard foi como viajar no tempo, só que para um passado nada distante. Há pouco menos de quarenta dias atrás eu estava entrando pela primeira vez naquele mesmo lugar, sem ter idéia das alterações que iriam ocorrer na minha vida depois disso. E agora, nós nos víamos ali de novo, juntos, sozinhos, e apesar de tudo continuar igual, ambos estávamos completamente mudados.

Leonard fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, e eu larguei a minha mochila no chão, me virando para ele, e aguardando sua reação. Contrariamente ao que eu imaginava, ele não pulou sobre mim, me arrastando para a cama. Para o meu espanto, ele apenas tomou minhas mãos entre as suas, e me prendeu sob o escrutínio fascinante de seus olhos. Sua expressão nunca estivera tão suave como naquele momento.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que você fez..." disse ele com um sorriso bobo.

"No que eu fiz... o quê?" perguntei, timidamente.

"Vir até _Chicago_ para me salvar, quando eu mesmo já achava que não tinha mais chances." ele replicou.

Eu encolhi os ombros "Eu não poderia deixar um vampiro fazer o meu namorado de escravo, não é? Não seria correto." falei, me justificando.

O sorriso dele intensificou-se "Foi uma atitude heróica da sua parte... E eu estou orgulhoso de você." completou com ternura.

Minhas bochechas queimaram ao ouvir aquilo. Nunca ninguém havia me elogiado daquele jeito.

Para quebrar um pouco o clima, eu levei os dedos até o cós da calça dele, e lhe lancei um olhar lascivo "Eu aceito ser recompensada, se você quiser."

Ele soltou uma risada "Meu amor... Depois dessa, você merece ser recompensada a noite inteira!" brincou, e em seguida, devorou os meus lábios, como se estivesse à beira da inanição.

Logo, estávamos caindo sobre a cama, e seus quadris iam afastando meus joelhos, enquanto suas mãos rasgavam minhas roupas. Sem permitir que espaço nenhum surgisse entre nós, eu o despi da mesma forma, puxando-o enlouquecida para mais perto, e fazendo com que ele me possuísse ferozmente, e desse fim à urgência quase dolorida que eu tinha em senti-lo dentro de mim.

Quase duas horas mais tarde, após de um delicioso banho tomado juntos, nós ainda estávamos acordados, deitados de frente um para o outro, trocando carícias e olhares derretidos.

"Como foi que você descobriu que eu estava mentindo, quando te liguei?" interrogou ele, aos sussurros.

Eu suspirei, me lembrando daquela manhã "Eu simplesmente percebi que não fazia sentido, não depois de tudo o que tínhamos vivido. Não depois de você ter dito, olhando nos meus olhos, que eu era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido na sua vida..." respondi, repetindo as palavras dele, ditas na noite anterior à nossa chegada em _Baton Rouge__._

"Você _ainda é_ a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida." corrigiu ele, sorrindo "Agora mais do que nunca!" completou "Enquanto eu estive preso, meu único consolo era ficar pensando em você. Foi aí que eu me dei conta do quanto nós somos iguais... do quanto temos os mesmos gostos..."

"É, eu já tinha reparado nisso antes..." concordei "Tem horas que eu acho que existe alguma coisa mágica no fato de nós termos nos encontrado."

"Algo tipo... destino?" ele arriscou.

Eu ri daquela idéia tola "É. Algo assim."

"Talvez seja típico da nossa raça... estar predestinado a alguém."

"Você acha?" eu me empertiguei.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura, e me trouxe de novo para o contato quente com sua pele "Você tem alguma outra teoria para explicar a maneira perfeita como a gente se encaixa?" inquiriu, respirando rente ao meu rosto.

"Não..." ofeguei, rendida "Mas também não quero perder tempo pensando nisso." conclui, recomeçando a beijá-lo. A língua dele passeou com calma pela minha desta vez, e nós saboreamos aquela proximidade demoradamente, antes de repetirmos o que havíamos acabado de fazer.

Faltava muito pouco para o nascer do sol, quando Leonard me aconchegou em seu peito, me fazendo desabar num sono tranqüilo.

Quando acordei, já passava do meio-dia.

Cuidadosamente, eu me soltei de seus braços e pernas – os quais me envolviam e me seguravam tão próximo dele, que era quase como se fôssemos uma pessoa só – e procurei me levantar.

No fundo, sabia que quanto mais eu demorasse a partir, mais difícil seria, e isso era algo que eu não poderia evitar.

Afinal, eu havia feito uma promessa. Era hora de voltar para casa.

Sendo assim, passei a me vestir, fingindo para mim mesma que não estava me partindo em pedaços ao fazer aquilo. Seria obrigada a deixar Leonard dormindo, pois não teria coragem de lhe dizer cara a cara que precisava ir embora, depois de termos finalmente nos reencontrado. Meus pensamentos cogitavam a possibilidade de lhe escrever um bilhete, como ele fizera comigo, embora não soubesse como dizer a verdade, sem parecer insensível. Ou talvez, poderia pedir à Hendrik que ligasse para ele mais tarde, e explicasse por mim... Mas isso soava covarde, e estúpido, na minha opinião.

Enfim, perdida e desconsolada, eu fechava o zíper da minha bota, sentada na beirada da cama, quando ouvi uma voz rouca me chamando.

"Sandra?"

"Hey..." soltei tristemente, encarando-o. Sua pele branquinha ainda tinha as marcas das minhas unhas, seus lábios estavam inchados, assim como os meus, devido aos beijos incessantes, e seus olhos me fitavam confusos.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" ele perguntou, segurando minha mão, e beijando-a.

Vagarosamente, eu puxei-a de volta "Leo, eu... Eu estou indo embora. Estou voltando para o Brasil." falei com amargura.

Ele franziu o cenho "Voltando? Por quê?"

"Eu prometi ao irmão do meu pai que voltaria assim que a caçada ao Doutor terminasse, para assumir o meu lugar no bando."

"Mas... e quanto a nós dois?"

"Nós não precisamos terminar em definitivo." ponderei, com desânimo "Eu posso vir visitá-lo no fim do ano, e nós podemos nos falar pelo telefone, ou pela internet."

Ele fez uma careta "Você só pode estar brincando..."

Eu fiquei ainda mais séria "Eu não estou brincando, Leo. As coisas não estão nada fáceis para a minha família lá, sem o meu pai, sem dois dos meus tios. Eu tenho o dever de ajudar." expliquei.

Ele sentou-se, e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro "E onde fica o seu coração nessa história?" apelou.

"Meu coração fica aqui com você, é claro." murmurei, sentindo as pálpebras arderem.

"Enquanto o meu vai com você? Isso não me parece muito justo." ele replicou, roçando meus lábios, quebrando minhas resistências.

"Não faça isso... Não dificulte tudo..." eu supliquei, embevecida pelo cheiro dele.

"Então não vá. Fique."

"Eu não posso..." neguei, chorando agora "Eu não posso." repeti. E juntando todo o meu autocontrole, eu me levantei da cama, e apanhei minha mochila no chão, abrindo a porta do quarto "Eu entro em contato com você quando chegar lá, ok? Tchau." falei apressada.

"Sandra! Espere!" ele pediu, mas eu já havia saído.

O dormitório estava cheio de pessoas cruzando os corredores, e de outras conversando na sala de estar. Eu tive que passar por elas escondendo as lágrimas, desviando de seus olhares, até chegar ao térreo, e tomar a avenida principal do campus. Enquanto passava por sob as sombras das árvores, sentia o peito latejando de um jeito estranho, como se algo tivesse se desprendido de mim, como se me faltasse um pedaço. A sensação que eu tinha era a de ter caído no inferno, pouco depois de saborear o paraíso, pois nem a calor luminoso que irradiava do sol, algo pouquíssimo freqüente em _Chicago_, era capaz de dissipar a tonalidade cinza que havia tomado a minha vida.

Eu procurava insistentemente me conformar com aquela decisão, proferindo palavras de consolo a mim mesma, quando notei alguém parando do meu lado.

"Será que você poderia andar mais devagar?"

"Leonard?" me assustei ao vê-lo me acompanhando, de mochila nas costas "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou com você." replicou ele com naturalidade.

Eu imediatamente parei de andar "Leo, eu não estou indo para o Brasil de férias... Não vai haver nada divertido por lá." explanei.

Ele bufou "E daí? Não vai ser nada divertido sem você aqui também." disse, continuando o caminho.

"Espere um pouco! Você não pode estar falando sério que você está vindo comigo..." eu me apressei atrás dele.

Ele parou bruscamente, e exalou o ar, segurando os meus ombros com firmeza "Certo, preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora, porque eu não vou falar duas vezes!" ordenou, me olhando nos olhos "Eu te amo. E eu não quero, de jeito nenhum, ficar longe de você outra vez. E é melhor você ir se acostumando com isso, porque é tudo culpa sua!" arrebatou, dando um sorriso, e começando novamente a andar.

Eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, boquiaberta, por alguns instantes. Enfim, sacudi a cabeça, caindo na realidade de que aquilo não era um sonho.

"Você vai mesmo largar tudo e vir para o Brasil comigo?" gritei, correndo para alcançá-lo mais uma vez.

"Terminantemente." ele confirmou.

"Vai precisar de um visto para entrar no meu país..." espreitei, ainda sem acreditar totalmente.

"Mesmo?" ele pareceu se agradar com a idéia, e me deu a mão para que eu acompanhasse se passo "Bem, isso nos força a ficar mais alguns dias na América, não é? Aposto que seu tio não vai ligar de esperar mais um pouco... Afinal o que são alguns dias para quem já esperou um mês?" comentou ele, animado.

"É, eu acho que alguns dias realmente não fazem diferença." concordei, e o vi prosseguir.

"É bom, pois assim teremos tempo de ir à _Kansas City_ buscar o meu carro, e depois, podemos passar na casa da minha mãe, para avisar que eu estou bem, e que estou me mudando para a América do Sul..." ele prosseguiu divagando.

"E você vai deixar o carro na sua casa?" eu quis saber.

"Eu posso pedir para ela vendê-lo para mim, já que ele me foi dado de presente pelo meu pai, e mais tarde enviar o dinheiro... Deve dar para comprar um outro carro lá, não?"

"Sem dúvida!" eu ri, em seguida fazendo uma pausa "Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Você é maluco, sabia?"

Ele soltou uma risada "Olha só quem fala! Quer que eu enumere todas as maluquices que você andou fazendo nas últimas semanas?" perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele, jogando charme, toda contente "Eu estava apenas tentando fugir do tédio, docinho..."

**EPÍLOGO**

Leonard desembarcou comigo em São Paulo cinco dias depois de termos deixado a Universidade. Convencer a mãe dele de que ficaríamos bem não foi nada fácil, visto que ela já estava uma fera com a história do desaparecimento, mas Leonard a fez entender que agora era ele quem fazia suas próprias escolhas, e ela não teve alternativa senão aceitar.

Minha mãe quase não acreditou quando eu cheguei em casa acompanhada, e me deu uma bronca por ter voltado sem a permissão dela. Por fim, ela também se resignou com o fato de que eu havia crescido, e até deixou que Leonard ficasse morando comigo no nosso apartamento, se mudando para a casa da minha avó, que estava sempre necessitando de atenção.

Em resumo, o que era apenas um romance irresponsável, acabou se tornando um casamento.

Leonard e eu tomamos frente na guerra contra os vampiros, e brigamos mais algumas milhões de vezes, sempre fazendo as pazes logo depois. Eu mantive contato com Hendrik via internet e, meses mais tarde, fiquei sabendo que ele se mudou para _Chicago_, para ficar perto de Ângela, com quem estava namorando.

Minha vida entrou numa fase totalmente nova, e esta até que dava uma boa história... Mas isso terá que ficar para uma outra ocasião.

_Fim._

* * *

Olá leitoras!

Enfim, chegamos ao último capítulo. A idéia para essa fic surgiu mais ou menos em outubro de 2007, depois que o primeiro capítulo me veio todo, prontinho, num sonho (podem acreditar, eu juro!), daí, eu achei que tinha o dever de continuar a história, sendo que só consegui terminá-la quase um ano depois.

Bom, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu me diverti bastante escrevendo. Agora, caso alguém tenha conseguido chegar até aqui, não se esqueça de me mandar um review contando o que achou, viu? To esperando!

Bjus!

* * *


End file.
